Chocolate is a Girls Best Friend
by Ms. Kara
Summary: This is a romance story with a little drama about the marauders, Lily and her friends in their seventh year, will they find love or will they continue bickering? Please R&R ThanksRating has changed, may change again in future
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Hey this is my official second story. It's a romantic story about the mauraders, lily and her friends in their seventh year. Here is chapter one, I hope you like it, Please Review. Thanks.

Note: I'm going to be using a French accent for Lily's friend so I apologize it's a bit bad, I'll try my hardest, so please don't bash me too hard about it, thanks.

Chocolate is a Girl's Best Friend

Ch.1: The Chocolate club

A young girl of about seventeen years with vibrant red hair, wearing a green and white stripped polo and jeans rushed around her room in search of her other shoe. She was quite tall and thin and well built, her hair was curled in tight ringlets which fell to her shoulders and freckles covered her cheek bones, she had the eyes of her mother brilliantly emerald with that look of sophistication, she was beautiful. Her name was Lily Evans.

"Gosh where is it?" lily said, scrimmaging through the large pile of clothes stacked at the bottom of her closet.

She looked furiously around.

"I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed.

"Sweet heart, don't you have to be at Vanessa's house now?" lily's mother Vivian said walking into her room. Lily was a spotting image of her mother, whom had vibrant red hair, though was beginning to gray; she was tall, very tall and very thin. Her mother owned a dance studio in downtown London. Both lily and her sister danced.

"Lily what are you doing?" Her mother asked walking to where lily was squatted on the floor of her closet.

"I'm trying to find my other shoe, you know my chucks, they're green," Lily said.

Vivian looked around the room and looked back at lily.

"Do you mean the green shoe that you're sitting on?" she asked. Lily looked down.

"Oh, yeah, uh thanks mom." Lily said. She got up and put her shoe on.

"I'll se you later, I 'm already ten minutes late." Lily said as she rushed out the door.

"Lily, Lily!" Vivian called. She had spotted the large bag of candy on the table and picked it up.

"Yeah mom?" Lily said rushing back.

"Aren't you forgetting this?" Vivian said holding up the bag.

"Oh thanks, gosh V and Belle would have killed me if I had forgotten, thanks, bye, love you," Lily said and went out the door.

"Love you to!" Vivian called out.

Lily got outside of her town home and looked down the street. Her family had lived in Ireland when she was little but settled in London to start their working careers, that is her parent's working careers. Lily's Father Oliver Evans was a successful actor whom was usually filming a movie of a TV sitcom, he was most known for his role on Rounder's Field, a TV comedy surrounded by the game of Rounders. Lily's mother was at one time a principle in the London Ballet and after five years of dancing with the company decided to settle down and start a family and start her own dance studio. Vivian and Oliver met while he was filming a scene in Ireland for a film called Motley's Row; Lily's mom had gotten a part as a dancer for several of the scenes in the film.

Lily walked down the street, her parents lived in the heart of London which lily loved, she was near friends, the shopping areas, and of course near Diagon Ally. She went down to the corner of her street and caught a cab and got in.

"To number eight Flatly Road, please." Lily said. the driver sped off to the address.

Lily looked inside her bag and found the two large bags of candy, she had with her. Her two best friends Vanessa and Belle had started a club between the three of them called the Chocolate club, in which they would meet once or twice per month if needed and talked about stuff, girl stuff. They would pig out on chocolate of course, Lily always amazed them with different muggle candy while Vanessa brought wizarding candy and Belle brought French wizarding candy.

The Driver pulled up to the house and lily paid the fare.

"Thanks," She said and when up to the house.

Lily rang the door bell and a medium sized woman answered the door, she had brown, straight hair and wore wizarding robes.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan," Lily said with a smile.

"Oh hello, Lily dear, how are you?" she asked making room for lily to come in.

"Very well thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm fine, think the girls are upstairs." She said. Lily nodded and made her way up the stairs.

Vanessa lived in fairly large house in a wizarding community in north London. Lily met Vanessa on the first day of school on the Train to Hogwarts, they instantly became best friends. Vanessa was tall and had brown hair; that currently was died purple, she changed her hair style to a cute pixie cut and her make up matched perfectly with it. She was a metamorphmagus; her father was one as well, but he usually didn't change his appearance, but always on April fools day would to have a good laugh. Her natural hair color was brown like her mom's, but she preferred purple, it looked sleek. She had a petite figure and danced with lily at Mrs. Evan's Studio, she was well toned and best of all she had a great personality, but she had a feisty attitude, she was tuff and didn't let anyone make her think badly of herself, and most people called her V for short, she was fabulous.

Then there was Belle, Belle Desiree, She came from a long line of Veela's, her mother and father are Veela. They live in France permanently, though Belle was given special student placement at Hogwarts by Dumbledore. Many people would be shocked to hear that Belle is in fact a Werewolf, usually wizards or witches who are werewolves look meekly and weak for most of the time, but Belle's beauty covered that affect perfectly. She was also tall, thin, and of course gorgeous. Her hair was blond, and she was in love with the thirties and forties era, so she styled her hair to look as if she was from the thirties and forties, she even dressed that way when she was outside of school. All the boys drooled over her, because of her beauty, seeing as she was the only Veela at Hogwarts, but to everyone's surprise she had never had a boyfriend. She had always been scared to since she was a werewolf. She is quiet, yet has a lot to say, she open minded and loves to learn about new cultures.

Lily could hear both of her friends from down the hall. She made her way to the door and knocked.

"Come in," Vanessa said. Lily opened the door and walked in.

"Lily finally, we've been waiting for you how are you?" Vanessa said giving Lily a hug.

"Good, sorry I'm late but I couldn't find my other shoe," Lily said.

"That's alright, really we haven't done much, so how haz you summer been lily?" Belle asked in her lovely French accent.

"Good, I've been dance and teaching quite a bit, you know homework assignments, and just hanging around the house," Lily said.

"Cool, V here went to Northern Ireland for ze month of July, she said it vas amazing,"

Lily looked to Alicia.

"Really, did you visit family?" Lily asked

"Yes, just my cousins, it was nice, I also saw this really cute Irish boy, he was muggle, but he was really cute all the same." She said blushing.

"So did you do anything with him?" Lily asked interested in the subject matter.

"No, he was gay so we didn't do anything except hang out, he lived next door to my cousin; they were friends,"

"Oh well that's nice. So what have you been up to Belle?" Lily asked.

"Vell, mum and I went shopping, I did some summer assignments, went to Cannes for a couple of days, then headed back home to Paris, and oh also I visited The Moon Stream Café," she said with a smile.

"What's that?" Vanessa Asked

"It's this very well know bar where werewolves can lounge, it's a jazz bar, in down town Paris. My dad took me it was really fun, they had these acts, it was open mic night and various people performed; it was really great fun,"

"Cool, so lily did you bring your chocolate?" V asked.

"Yeah I almost forgot it, thanks to mom I remembered. I brought different kinds, my sister recently took a trip to the States for her school and she brought back some candy. I brought, uh . . ." Lily said. she rummaged through her bag.

"Okay I have a Baby Ruth Bar, Snickers, Milky Way, which is like a Mars bar, I have some dove chocolates, Hershey's, which is okay, I also have two aero bars, two Crunchies, and Ghiradelli bars."

"Okay I brought, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, Jelly Slugs, Cockroach clusters, fizzing whizbees, Acid Pops, and other stuff, what have you got Belle?" V asked.

"Um Vell, I have some French muggle cand, you may know of Lily, I'm not sure, I have Veelan Chocolate, yes we have our own chocolate, which can make you feel beautiful and then I also have ze one where it transforms your appearance just for a short while to make you look beautiful, then I have the multicolored chocolate frogs, in France they come also in different kinds of chocolates, there's white, milk, and dark chocolate, they all are good." Belle said.

the girls began pigging out and talking about school stuff.

"So, lily who do you zink will be head girl and head boy this year, I think Lupin has a shot at head boy, I mean he's smart, intellectual and responsible?" Belle asked.

"He does have a pretty good shot, I don't know, Frank Longbottom is a good candidate, and perhaps, as much as I hate to say it, but I think Snape has a shot as well, he's really smart, has top grades, and is kind usually to the staff." Lily said she grabbed for the bag of chocolates frogs and opened one, she ate the frog and looked down at the car.

"Darn," she said looking down.

"What is it?" V asked.

"I got Dumbledore again I have like ten of him, I need Isabells Worker," Lily said in a whiney tone.

"Here have mine, I already have two of her," Belle said.

"Oh thanks,"

"What about Potter?" V asked.

Lily stopped talking and looked to her.

"Potter, are you kidding me, no, there's no way in hell James Potter will be head boy, he is an insufferable git, he would never make it, no not ever, no,"

"Woah lily you don't have to be all defensive, I was just putting his name out, Dumbledore may have considered seeing as he is very handsome, he is this year's quidittch captain, and McGonagall likes him."

"I'm not being defensive I just strongly disagree," Lily said defendlively

"Lily come on, V ez Vight, he ez smart, handsome, and is a top student, he has ze highest marks in our year other than you and us and Black, but he is quite qualified for ze job," Belle commented.

"Potter is arrogant, and annoying, I feel bad for the head girl already if he becomes head boy,"

"Well she should know already, cuz we got our letters today, didn't you get yours?" V said.

"What they came already?" Lily asked

"Yeah, mum mailed me mine from France," Belle said.

"I didn't get mine, I guess I forgot, I was out all day today, shopping for my sister's stupid engagement party," Lily

"Petunia got engaged, to whom?" V asked.

"Her stupid, ugly, arrogant, and rude Fiancé, Vernon Dursley, I hate him already," Lily said angrily.

"Well why don't you call your mum, ask her to send it over with Mr. Shelton, your owl." V suggested.

"Okay, I'll do that," Lily said, she got up and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed home and waited a couple of seconds while It ringed.

"Hello?" a dull voice which lily only knew to be petunia's said.

"Petunia?" Lily said. Both Belle and V looked up.

"What do you want?" Petunia said.

"Look, is mom there I need to talk to her?" Lily asked

"No, her and dad went out to eat, what do you want her for?"

"I wanted her to send me my letter that came today from my school," Lily said.

"Well she's not here you'll have to wait,"

"Could you just send it, give it to Shelton, he'll fly it to me, just tell him to send it to Vanessa," Lily said nicely, usually her sister did nothing for her, not even the slightest little favor.

"Hell no , I'm not touching your dirty bird," Petunia snapped.

Lily was beginning to get annoyed.

"Petunia please, it's really important," Lily begged.

Petunia looked at the clock.

"Fine, but if that bird poops on me or does anything disgusting that will be the last thing I'll ever do for you, you're lucky I'm in a good mood, tonight, Lily." Petunia said.

"Why are you in a god mood?"

"Because I bought my wedding dress today!" Petunia said excitedly.

Lily rolled her eyes at this.

"Okay thanks Petunia I owe you one, remember it's to Vanessa," Lily said and hung up.

Petunia went into Lily's room and saw Shelton in his cage, it hooted hello. Petunia had found the letter on the dinning room table and began taking Shelton out of his cage.

"Okay be nice, I'm only taking you out," Petunia said to the bird.

She opened the cage and grabbed Shelton nervously; Shelton began to flap its wings a bit.

"Ahhh" Petunia exclaimed and Shelton flew out of the cage and flew around the room. Scared as she was Petunia held up the letter and Shelton took hold of it.

"Take it to Vanessa," Petunia exclaimed at the bird. She ran to the window and opened it.

"Go, go to Vanessa's house, Lily will be there." Petunia said. With that Shelton left the house.

Shelton arrived and half our later with the letter, Lily opened the window and grabbed the letter.

"Thanks Shelton," She said. She tore open the letter and a shiny piece of metal fell out of the envelope.

"Oh my, gosh Lily look you're Head Girl!" Bell exclaimed holding up the shiny badge.

Lily pulled the letters out and skimmed the supplies list.

"Whao, I can't belive I'm head girl, I mean it's what I've always wanted but I still can't believe it " Lily said with joy.

"You better believe it girl, now we just have to see it Potter's Head boy,"

Lily's smile quickly faded to fear.

"I know I can call up Remus, I'm sure he'd know," Belle said.

"He has a phone?" V asked.

"Yeah, his mum is muggle born." Belle said.

"Ring him up," V said with excitement.

"He's probably not home," Lily said turning to Belle you pulled our her cell phone (Her parents loved the muggle world)

"Well I'll try anyway," Belle said.

She rang up the Lupins.

"Hello Ms. Lupin I vas vondering if Remus was there I'm a friend from school," Belle said politely on the phone.

"I'm afraid not dear he is at his friend James Potter's house, though his Cell phone should be on," Mrs. Lupin said.

"Alright ank you very much," Belle said and hung up . she then began redialing Remus's number.

"Who are you calling know?" Lily asked

"Remus, he wasn't home, he's at James's house, his Cell phone is on though, that's what his mum said."

Ring, Ring, Ring

Suddenly Remus looked down at his pocket, his eyes were tearing from laughing so hard. He was sitting James Potter's room with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, his three best mates. James was the star quidittch player whom was after the lovely Lily Evans, he was smart as hell, and was wanted by every girl in Hogwarts, his tossed black hair and glasses is what trademarked his appearance. Sirius Black the son to the infamous house of black was a dashingly handsome young man whom loved to prank Gryffindor's rival, the Slytherins. He was well known for hooking up with many girls in his time at Hogwarts, but he just had one problem he couldn't commit to one girl. And then there was Peter, he was tall and a little round in the middle, he was n't the greatest student, but he managed. He hung around with James and Sirius in their shadows and admired them greatly. And then Remus, he was an easy going guy, never said anything negative towards anyone, not even the Slytherins, he was smart, as were both James and Sirius, he was very studious, and oh yeah we was also a werewolf. They call ed themselves the Marauders.

"Moony, what's that?" Sirius asked calming himself down from a fit of giggles, he had changed James's hair to a bright Pink color.

"Oh hold on," Remus said. He grabbed his phone and walked towards the window.

"Hahaha yes hello?" he said

"Hello, Remus?"

"Yes who's this?" remus asked now more seriously. James, Peter, and Sirius looked up.

"This is Belle, from school, Belle Desiree," Belle said calmly

"Oh hello, how are you?" Remus asked

"Who is it?" Peter whispered. Remus shook his hand at him. To leave him alone.

"I'm good, how are you?" Belle asked.

"Just ask him already!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"What?" remus asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm at Vanessa's, with lily, I was just calling to ask if you . . ."

"Could you hold on a moment actually, just a minute," Remus said; he looked behind him. Sirius and James were tossing thing at him to get his attention.

Remus covered the phone so Belle wouldn't here him yell at his friends.

"Stop that, I'm on the phone," Remus barked

"With whom?" they all asked.

"Belle Desiree, now shut up so I can talk to her," remus said.

"Oooo, looks like Remus fancies her." Sirius swooned.

"Shut up, she's with Vanessa and Lily she's trying to ask me something,"

"Lily's there?" James said sitting up quickly. He was lying on his bed.

"Yes now be quiet," Remus said. He uncovered the phone got back on line.

"Hey sorry about that, what is it you were saying?" Remus asked

"Well I vas voondering if you had gotten your letter from Hogwarts yet," Belle said.

"Oh yeah I got uit this afternoon," Remus said.

"I think he's talking about the letter," Peter whispered.

"No duh, Wormtail," Sirius said.

"Well I was wondering if you had made head boy?" Belle asked nervously looking to V and Lily.

Remus raised his brow in surprise.

"Oh, no I wasn't made head boy, this year, I'm still a prefect," Remus said.

"Oh sorry, you would have made a great Head boy," Belle said.

"Thanks, actually James made head boy,"

James smiled and looked down at his badge.

"What, sorry I don't think I heard you clearly did you say James as in James potter made head boy?" Belle asked looking to Lily.

Lily began begging for it not to be true.

"Please no, please no, please no," she said

"Yes, James Potter is head boy," Remus said.

"Oh well congratulate him for me,"

"Well he's here do you want to talk to him?" Remus asked, looking to James, who sat up straight.

"Uh, sure,"

Remus handed him the phone.

"Just talk normal, don't yell," Remus said.

James took the phone.

"Hello?" James said.

"Hey James I just wanted to say congratulations on becoming head boy, um Lily's here do you want to talk to her?" Belle said turning to lily with a smile.

"No!" Lily hissed,

"No, Belle, I'm not here!" Lily said

"Uh sure,"

"Okay here she is," Belle handed Lily the phone.

"Just talk to him, he's nice, and he's going to be your room mate.

"NO, NO, uh Hello Potter," Lily said holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Lily How are you?"

"Fine, so I hear you're Head boy, I wonder what Dumbledore was thinking when he made that decision," Lily said

"Well, I think he thought well of me, since I was given the badge." James said.

"SO how has your summer been?" He asked.

"Fine and yours?" Lily asked

"It's been alright hey by chance you wouldn't know who the head girl is, do you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do, the head girl is me,"

"Sorry what was that Sirius fell off the bed, I did quite catch that?" James said.

"I am head girl this year," Lily said clearly.

"Oh, well congratulations, I'm happy for you, I guess we'll be working together." James said.

"I guess so, well I have to go, V's mum is calling for us,"

"NO she isn't," V said

Lily glared at her.

"I'll see you on the train I suppose," Lily said.

"Alright by, say by to the others for us will you?" James asked

"Alright, Good bye Potter," Lily said and hung up.

James handed Remus the phone and he put it back into his pocket.

"This year is going to be great," James said with a smile.

Please Review Is very much appreciate it! Thanks

Loudandproud84


	2. Chapter 2: Good Byes and Matchmakers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chocolate is a Girl's Best Friend

Ch.2: Goodbyes and matchmakers

"Good Bye Sweetie, have a great year!" Oliver Evans said to his daughter. They were outside of Platform nine and three quarters.

"Bye dad. Will you be filming again this year?" Lily asked.

"Yes I leave for the states tomorrow, though I thought perhaps the whole family could fly out to New York to have a New York Christmas," Oliver said.

"Oh that would be great, well I hope to come; I love you I write you soon,"

"Alright love you too," Lily hugged her dad then went to say god bye to her mom

"Good bye love, have a great year," Vivian said.

"Lily!" Lily turned around and saw Vanessa spotting vibrant orange hair in her pixie do and Belle sporting a very classy thirties outfit.

"Hey," Lily said running over to them.

Well I think she's set," Oliver said to Vivian. I think so.

James Potter had just arrived at the station with Sirius and Remus, Peter had his own means of transportation.

"Hey guys isn't that . . . Lily?" James asked as he looked across the platform. He had spotted a tall young girl with vibrant red hair, though her back was facing him.

"I'll go see," He made his way across the platform.

"Hello Lily?" James said behind the woman with red hair.

Suddenly Vivian turned around. To James's surprise it wasn't Lily as he thought.

"OH I'm sorry I thought you were a girl I know," James said apotogetically

"Oh no I'm sorry dear, you must be thinking of my daughter, Lily, I'm her mother, Vivian Evans," Vivian said putting her hand out to shake James's. James shook her hand.

"Yes, I'm James Potter, a friend of lily's well acquaintance, sorry again, you just, well she looks just like you I thought you were her." James said

"Oh well honey, this is Mr. Potter, James Potter," Vivian said turning to her husband.

James's eyes widened,

"James this is my husband Oliver,"

"It's nice to meet you sir," James said holding out his hand to shake Mr. Evans's.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter," Oliver said kindly shaking James's hand

"Oh yes Lily is told that a lot, that she resembles my features, I think she ran off with her friends a few minutes, oh wait there she is, Lily, Lily," Vivian said waving to her daughter.

"Oh sorry Mom I just said hi to . . ." Lily began then she suddenly spotted Potter standing next to her parents.

"Oh hello Potter," Lily said nicely.

"Yes dear this is Mr. Potter, he was looking for you he thought I was you by mistake." Vivian explained with a little laugh

"Oh well, here I am." Lily said.

"Oliver why don't we let them board the train it'll be leaving soon and you need to get ready for you trip. It was very nice meeting you Mr. Potter, Goodbye lily an dhave a great year," Lily's mother said. she left with her husband and now lily was alone with Potter.

"Your parents seemed nice,"

"Thanks, what did you want me for; I mean you were looking for me, right?"

"Oh I just wanted to see you because we have a heads meeting with the prefects on the train." James said

"Oh alright well we should get on board," Lily said beginning to pick up her luggage,"

"Oh here let me get that for you," James said as he began picking up her suitcase.

"No it's alright I have it," Lily said.

"Are you sure, it looks heavy," James said.

"I'm sure, really, thanks anyway," Lily said a bit annoyed and walked away to board the train.

"Hey Prongs, do something wrong?" Remus said as he and Sirius came up behind him.

"No, I actually just met her parents," James said.

"Whose parents?" Sirius asked.

"Lily's, they're really nice, I swear Lily looks exactly like her mum,"

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Yeah . . . come on we should get on the train,"

The boys made it to the train and searched for the girls.

"Hey Belle how are you?" A Ravenclaw seventh year asked Belle as she came out of her compartment.

James and the other heard this and looked down the hall and saw Belle looking amazing as usual.

"Fine, and you?" Belle said to the boy, she didn't even know him.

"Good, how was your summer?" he asked.

"Good, I Vent to Cannes and back home to Paris," She said.

"Well I'm sure it was fun, hey iwas wondering I know it's a bit early but would you like to spend some time with . . . ."

"No," Belle said flatly.

"Sorry, but if your asking me out, my answer is no, I'm sure there is someone else who would to go out with you but that isn't me, it's not about its' about me, I just don't date until I'm eighteen, sorry," Belle said and walked away back to her Dormitory.

"Ouch," Sirius whispered.

The boys made it down the hall and peered into the compartment where the boy was.

"You alright we just heard," Sirius said.

"Fine, I figured as much she doesn't date anyone," the guy said, he was surrounded by his fellow mates.

"See you lot around," Sirius said. They continued their way to the compartment and peered in.

"So you said no to him?" Vanessa asked Belle.

"Yes, but I don't care, I know he just asked me because of my looks, I didn't even know him, and I hate to say this but I heard from Sara Johnson that he is really prejudice to Werewolves." Belle said.

Remus's eyes widened.

"Hey ladies how are we today," Sirius asked.

"Where's Lily?" James asked.

"Probably with the prefects she wants to be on time." V said.

"Oh, we have ten more minutes till it starts." James said.

"So I'm sorry about the guy out there Belle, I heard you dump him, why?" Sirius asked.

"Because one I didn't know him, two, I know when a guy asks you out only for looks, and that what he was doing, and two we wouldn't have anything in common,"

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"Just because . . ."

"Because he's prejudice against werewolves?" Sirius asked side glancing to Remus.

"Yes partly, but I don't know he's a big quidditch star, no offense James, but honestly when I first told him that I was a vela he thought it was a dessert I was talking about, no I just don't want to get involved with him,"

"So what's the whole thing about werewolves . . ."

"Hello everyone," Lily suddenly said.

"Oh hey Lily," James said.

"I know we have like ten minutes till the meeting, so if you were wondering where I was I was breaking up a fight between two fourth years," Lily said and then sat down next to Remus.

"So what are you all talking about?" Lily asked.

"Why I said no to Danny the seventh year Ravenclaw who asked me out just now."

"Yeah and she was about to tell us her thing with werewolves, do you like them, hate them, or what?" Sirius asked

"I don't hate them," Belle said she glanced to Lily .

"I live in France, and I very much support wolf rights, down there." Belle said.

"You do?" Remus asked surprised.

"Yes, I do, and if a boy who wants to be with me can't see my beliefs respectfully then I know our relationship would never work."

"Well it's funny that ou mention werewolves, becauseover the summer my family went to France . . . With out me and they were talking of hug riots, o you know anything about that?"

Remus and James both looked to him nervously.

"Oh yes, I wasn't zere but my dad vas, I was in Cannes wiz my mom at ze time. My dad actually was rioting with zem, he vasn't arrested zough, which ez good."

"Really what were they rioting about?" Remus asked.

"Oh zer is much disagreement with the way prisoners in Mountest Prison, it is a prison for werewolves, on hoe ze are treated zere, ze guards are allowed free range to do anyzing they vant to them as punishment, it's horrible, I visited about a year ago, its just awful."

"Why did you visit?" James asked.

"Oh vell, true my father is vela but he is a full supporter of Wolf rights in France and Britain." Belle said.

"Do you have any relatives who are werewolves?" Remus asked.

"Uh no, my father has friends who are zo,"

"Oh sorry to interrupt, but James we need to go," Lily said.

"Oh so do I, I forgot about prefect duties," Belle exclaimed.

"Oh yeah me to," Remus said.

"We'll be back soon," James said to Vaness and Sirius.

They all made their way to the compartment where the meeting would be held.

"Alright, hello everyone, this year we will be hosting a ball for the winter, and we are here today to set prefect assignments, we'll try to schedule them the best we can around everyone's schedule," Lily said to the group.

"Yes and about the formal we are allowed as a group to choose the theme so we will be starting that soon, so try and come up with something,"

Back in the compartment Vanessa and Sirius sat and talked.

"I like your hair, orange is a great color for you," Sirius complemented.

"Thanks, I wasn't too sure about it at first but Belle said it looked great."

"Yeah, I didn't know Belle was so serious about werewolves"

"Yeah she really is, being that she is one . . . Ooohhh shit,"

"She is one?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Oh my god Sirius you can't tell anyone! Please don't she would kill me, thats why she goes here, Dumbledore let her in they rejected her at Beauxbaton because they found out she was one," Oh damnit please don't say anything, Please,"

"I won't I promise, but this is really good,"

"It's not good, do you know what she goes through each full moon?"

"Yes, I do,"

"And how is that?"

"Because Remus is a werewolf," Sirius said

Vanessa's eyed widened in shock

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, that's why we call him Moony, I have an idea,"

"No wonder Belle is so attracted to him, it's because he's a werewolf." Vanessa said.

"Yes and Moony really likes Belle, and believe me its not because of her looks, he really like her, because she's smart, funny, witty, and her scent which I never understood, but now I get it, werewolves have different scents that only other werewolves can smell.' Sirius said.

"We need to get them together," Vanessa said.

"Yes, but how, they're not stupid they'll catch on to our plan,"

"Oh yeah, um why don't let James and Lily in on it, they might be able to help us,"

"Can she really not date until she's eighteen?" Sirius asked.

"No, she just said that as an excuse, she's never dated anyone, because she doesn't want to be rejected because she's a werewolf," Vanessa said.

"Okay it's a deal," Sirius said. The two of them then sat back on their seats and waited for the others to come back

Please Review! Thanks

Loudandproud84


	3. Chapter 3: New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch.3: New discoveries

The Group arrived to Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall. The sorting passed fairly quickly and Gryffindor was happy to acquire a good number of new first years. Dumbledore soon got up to make the beginning speech.

"Good evening Students and Faculty and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I welcome all first years and hope current students welcome them to our wonderful school. Some things must be reminded and brought forth. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students anyone found in the forest will be expelled. Now Mr.Filtch our school care taker has posted all of the items that are not allowed in the halls, if seen they will be confiscated. After the Feast I would like to see the head boy and Girl in my office, now I presume all of you will want to fill your stomachs with good warm food so now on to the feast! Oh and I very much enjoy a good acid pop,"

Suddenly food appeared on all the tables. Some students were confused of Dumbledore's last comments but just brushed it off and began to eat.

"So Lily, what do your parents do for a living?" Remus asked.

"Oh well my father is an actor he actually is leaving for the states tomorrow to begin filming in New York City, New York. . . ." Lily said.

"What's the film called?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh it's called Thomas Donnely, it's about a man, Thomas Donnely whom is a business tycoon, he's a CEO of a fortune five hundred company called Bordin Inc; in New York and how he tries to handle his home life with his work life, it's a drama, his character is in the middle of a divorce and it's just how he finds himself in the span of a year." Lily explained.

"So he's been in other films?" James asked

"Yes between the times I was four and seven he was gone constantly working, shooting, writing, scripts, producing plays and such."

"What about your mom?" Remus asked.

"Oh well she used to be a principle dancer in the London Ballet company, but after five years she left and married my dad and they started a family and she started her own dance studio, which Vanessa and I go to, my sister also dances." Lily explained.

The group continued talking about their summers and then James and Lily made their way to Dumbledore's office.

They walked up to the two gargoyles which stood guard to Dumbledore's office.

"How are we to get in we don't have a pass word," Lily said looking at the door.

"Oh yes we do Dumbledore gave it to us," James said next to lily. Lily looked to him confused.

"No he didn't," She said.

"Yes he did, Acid Pop," James said. Suddenly the stair appeared and led up to his office.

"After you," James said bending down to let lily go.

"So that's what he meant," Lily said. Lily began to climb the stairs and she looked behind to see James get on.

"Why you so nervous?" he asked. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not nervous," she exclaimed.

"Okay so you're not nervous, but I suppose this is your first visit to Dumbledore's office," James said with a smile.

"Yes it is, for your information, I'm very proud to say that I have never had to come here, unlike some people I know," Lily said facing James.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Ms. Evans, now if you and Mr. Potter could take a seat I assure you, that neither of you are in trouble . . ."

Lily turned back around to face the headmaster.

She nodded in response, and James laughed under his breath, he walked in behind Lily.

"Unless is there a reason perhaps why you might think your in trouble Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, not at all, it's just that I have never been to your office and I was a bit worried that I had done something wrong,"

"Oh well you have done nothing wrong Ms. Evans, but I do welcome you to my office, Mr. Potter I know has been here before but I'm correct in saying that this is your first visit,"

"Yes sir it is," Lily said.

"Well I welcome you, now please sit I need to talk to both of you,"

They both sat in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore took his seat and looked up at both of them.

"Now firstly I want to Congratulate you both on becoming Head Boy and Head Girl, you both deserved these positions."

"Thank you sir," Lily and James said.

"Now, since you both worked very hard you both were given these potions and with these positions you in return for hard work receive perks, such as your very own dormitory, bathroom, common room, abilities to plan events, entrance into various rooms in the castle, and each of you receive one free Hogsmead trip per quarter, true we are on semester scheduling, but basically you receive four free trips to the town on your own. You may ask yourselves why this is being given, well I suggest you thank Helga Hufflepuff, she always thought in her mind that the long tradition of the head boy and head girl getting together would be enhanced by the allowed visitation of the town (James and Lily glance to each other, James smiles, Lily rolls her eyes), not saying that the tradition will live on this year, but the visits are still granted fully and you may take any one you'd like, but only two others at a time, we wouldn't want too many people down there with what's been going on lately it will be too risky, understand?"

They nodded.

"Sir what do you mean what's been going on?" Lily asked Dumbledore looked to her.

"Yes for asking this leads on to my second point of why you're here, As you both know a person known as the dark lord is rising to power in the wizarding world, he is very prejudice to Certain types of wizards and witches,"

"You mean muggle-born's and half bloods?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore eyes narrowed a bit

"Yes indeed, now the ministry is trying all it can to bring him down and to protect it's people, but lately their tries haven't been successful,"

"Is it because of the deatheaters?" James asked. Lily turned to him

"Partly Mr. Potter, but the other part is loyalty, many friendships have been broken because of this person, new enemies and allies have been made, and no one is sure of who they really trust, that's why it is important to know who your allies and your enemies are." Dumbledores said.

"Couldn't the ministry question the followers that they have caught, I was reading the prophet the other day and it said they have several in custody, couldn't they use a truth potion to find out what he's planning?" Lily asked

"True they could Ms. Evans they have, but they have been smart enough to be told lies, so what they tell the ministry are lies." Dumbledore explained.

"What I'm asking of both of you is if students receive black letters, which I sadly presume will happen, I want you to make sure they are alright, you don't have to hang on their every move, but just talk with them, console them, the last thing they'ed want is some other student hanging around too much asking them questions, do you both understand?"

"Yes sir," James and Lily said.

"Oh and when and if you do go to Hogsmead on special trips do be on your guard and I'm farwarning you, if things involving this man increase security in the both Diagon Ally and Hogsmead your trips will be canceled and won't be allowed."

Lily nodded as did James.

"Now to show you your new quarters come with me," Dumbledore said standing up. he made his way to the door with James and Lily behind him.

Dumbledore led them to their new dormitories on the seventh floor, the same floor as Gryffindor; they made their way to the door.

"Alright here it is, the pass word is mortikiss," Dumbledore said.

"What's it mean?" Lily asked.

"Oh no, it doesn't mean anything, Mortikiss was the very first Head boy in this school, it's his last named Fredrick Mortikiss."

"What about the head girl." James asked

"Oh well that was Margarett Wood, they were married soon oafter hogwarts," Dumbledoe explained.

"She wasn't related to . . ." Lily began

"Yes Issac Wood, she was his great grandmother,"

"Woah," James said.

The door opened and they stepped in.

The room was filled with red and gold tapestries, curtains. The walls covered red with gold trim and the couches were a bright gold.

"Your rooms are up there Ms. Evans your to the right, Mr. Potter yours to the left, each of you have your own bathroom. You both have a desk and book shelf which I hope has books to your liking, I'll leave you here to get settled, good luck to you both and have a great year," Dumbledore said and left.

"Thanks professor," James said, he walked over to the books and looked and saw numerous books on quidditch, transfiguration, and a world history book from the muggle world, James had a secret fascination with world history, he knew a lot about it.

"Well I think I'll go unpack, good night Potter," Lily said yawning.

"Good night Lily," James said looking up.

Lily made her way to her room, she opened the door and her room was amazing, her bed covered in a gold comforter and gold curtains. Her luggage lay on her bed and she began to unpack. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Lily said. James opened the door and came in.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

James walked over to her.

"Look Lily I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all of the things I've done to you in the last six years and I hope we can patch up things so we can have the best seventh year possible, so I'm sorry for everything I've done and I hope you'll accept my apology." James said.

Lily thought for a moment.

"That's all I wanted to say so I'll let you get some sleep," James said as he started to leave.

"Potter," Lily said.

James turned around.

"I'll let you know," Lily said.

James nodded and left her room.

"Damnit," She said to herself.

James went down to the Common room and sat on the golden couch.

"I'll let you know," he said to himself as he sat down.

"What, is she an operator, putting me on hold like that, doesn't she know I'm going to be thinking about that answer all night, Gosh?" James said.

The next morning came and as did their schedules, as usual Lily had every class with her friends and with the marauders. She still couldn't believe what she had said the night before

"I'll let you know," She mocked at her self "I'm such a git,"

"Lily you okay?" Belle asked as she sat down next to Lily in the great hall at breakfast.

"What yeah, fine," I see you got you schedule, ve're in all the same classes," Belle commented. Suddenly Remus showed up.

"Hey guys, you haven't seen Sirius or James have you?" he asked as he sat down across from Belle.

"No," Belle said

"James had just gotten into the shower when I came down," Lily said.

"Oh okay," Remus said

"So Belle, how does your schedule look?" Remus asked.

"Oh here do you vant to look at it?" Belle said passing it over to Remus.

"Sure. . . . oh hey we have pretty much the same classes that's nice,"

"Yeah, I zink all of us have ze same schedule."

"Great, oh here they come," Remus said he looked down the table and spotted Sirius, Vanessa and James coming down.

"Wow, V your hair . . .Looks great!" Remus said. V sat down across from Sirius who sat down next to Remus and James sat across from Lily. V's hair was changed to a fiery hot red and her eyes were beaming blue.

"Good morning Lily," James said politely.

Lily looked up from her toast.

"Morning, sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes I did and you?"

"Like a baby," Lily responded.

"Well I should say so you two are receiving star treatment for goodness sake, James was telling us about the dorm, it's pretty nice, mate you have to let us come and see it," Sirius said grabbing for the carafe of juice.

"Oh vy don't ve go see it after breakfast we all have a break I zink, no?"

"Yeah we all do," V said.

The group ate in silence and then headed off to the dormitory.

"Mortikiss," Lily said and the door opened, the group filed in and their eyes beamed at the beauty of the room.

"Wow this is amazing, we definitely have to have a meeting in here some time," V said.

"What meeting?" Sirius asked confused.

"Oh it's nothing forget it," she said quickly.

"Wow look at these books," V said changing topics. She walked over to the shelves and began perusing.

"This is really great guys, I'm sure you'll be happy in here," Remus said.

The group chilled out in the common room before they had to go to class. When it was time to go; they all made their way to their first day of their final transfiguration class.

"Good Morning students, now all of you have assigned seating so please listen for you name." Professor McGonagall announced. Her announcement followed by a very large groan from the entire class.

"Oh quiet they won't be for long, alright now I'd like Mr. Dilmon and Freeman over here, Henley and Butterfield here, Lesely and baxton here, Lupin and Diseree here, Remus and Belle looked to each other and smiled, they then made their way to their seats.

"Potter and Evans here, Black and Morgan here, Vanessa and Sirius looked to each other and sat down. Lily sat next to potter and soon the whole class was seated.

"Alright now that we are in our seats take out your books and start reading on page forty and take notes, I'll be right back," McGonagall said and she left the room.

"Wonder where she went," James said.

"Perhaps she needed to use the bathroom," Lily said.

"Psst, psst Prongs," Sirius whispered. James turned around

"What?" James asked.

Sirius threw him a note; James took it and unfolded it.

Prongs,

We need to talk meaning you and Evans with Me and V . . . it's about Moony and Belle meet us after class we have a break

James read the letter and then took his quill out and began writing.

"What about them?" he wrote and then threw it back to him.

Sirius caught it and unfolded it.

He then grabbed his quill and wrote, 'Just meet us' and threw it back to him

"Mr. Black there is no throwing in my class room you are seventeen years old, ten points away from Gryffindor," McGonagall shouted as she came back in the room.

"Sorry Professor," Sirius said with a smile.

The class went on and the students took notes. Class ended and with it so did a four page essay on the transformation of Filius Grimus, an animagus whom when to Prison in the early sixteenth century.

"Vere are you all going?" Belle asked as she saw every one except her and Remus go in the opposite direction.

"Oh we, have to talk to Dumbledore about something we'll catch up later, but you two can hang out while we go do that, so bye," V said and led the group away from Remus and Belle.

"Sound like they're up to no good," Belle said to Remus as they began walking away.

"Probably doing a trick to the slytherins or something, unless perhaps they are infact talking with Dumbledore . . .hey you want to follow them to go see?" Remus asked excited.

"Um vell I vould like to get a start on my essay, it is four pages," Belle said.

"Alright yeah me too, I guess we'll see them next class,"

Remus made their way to Gryffindor common room and began their homework.

-Great Hall-

"So Belle is a werewolf?" James asked in a low whisper surprised.

"Yeah," V said.

"Yeah me and V were think of getting her and Remus together, because Remus is one and you know how he says he likes her scent, well now I know why, it's because he's attracted to her not just by his wizarding appearance, I mean who wouldn't, but her wolf scent,"

"How are we going to get them together?" Lily asked now excited by the facts being told.

"We could set them up," James said,

"Oh we could give them one of our trips to hogsmead!" Lily said.

"You're what?" V asked.

"Wait you two get free trips to hogsmead?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Yes four, two per semester,"

"Perfect and I know what he can giver for a gift f need be," V said.

"What?" James asked

"Mardaque, it's this candy from France, it's to die for; she's absolutely in love with it."

"Yes but how are we going to get them together?" Sirius asked.

"Well James and I could put them on prefect duty together," Lily suggested.

"Yeah that it, well try that when do prefects start their rounds?" Sirius asked

"Next week, next Monday," James said.

"Great!" V and Lily said in unison.

-Common Room-

"I didn't know you and your family supported werewolf rights," Remus said trying to make conversation.

Belle looked up from her parchment.

Remus looked at her and nearly melted, she was so pretty.

"Yes, I sometime get a little anal about at times, but I usually get a hold of myself,"

"I've never seen you get angry at anyone, so I wouldn't know what you'd look like," Remus said with a smile.

"Well I've actually never lashed out at anyone, but I have gotten very annoyed, it's very hard form me to become very angry at someone,"

"Yeah me too," Remus said as he flipped his quill inbetween his fingers.

"It's actually funny that you also are passionate about werewolves, because I actually have strong beliefs in wolf rights," Remus said truthfully.

Belle smiled "Really, I never knew that well just wondering and please stop me if I'm being to technical but just wondering what are your thoughts on the Clevant trial, if you had heard of it?" Belle asked.

"Oh gosh yeah, that was a huge trial last year, correct?"

"uhum," Belle said nodding her head.

"Personally and I have been in an argument over this but I think he was not guilty,"

"really?' Belle asked.

"Yes, because there was pure evidence of the crime, but there was also evidence of previous entry into the house before the crime was actually committed,"

Belled nodded her head in intrigue and interest.

"You know?" Remus asked

"Oh yes, I think that also, because what shocked me is that there was pure evidence like you said, and he had transformed, Clevant, at around eight fifteen when the full moon was shown fully, yet there was a telephone recording of his father at nine ten, there is no possible way he could have killed them before that, his father in the autopsy showed injuries from defensively fighting, but not with a werewolf, but with some other figure."

"Yes I heard that, I know he's guilty because he did kill him, but it wasn't his intension, I think it was planned, I think death eaters killed him, by putting him in to his chamber that night, he couldn't help himself his conscious was somewhere else, only his wolf conscious was there and of course being who he was at the time, there was nothing he could do," remus said.

"Killed who?" Sirius asked. Remus looked over across the room and the others came their way.

"Oh just a man," Remus said.

"ve vere talking about a trial zat took place a year ago involving a werewolf, how vas Dumbledore?" Belle asked.

"He's good," V said.

"What did you talk about, is zere somzing vong?

Oh no, not at all we just wanted to talk about Hogsmeade and when the first trip will be," Lily said.

"Oh alright, well we should get to class," Remus said.

The group went to class and finished their first day of school and unfortunately did their homework.

James and Lily headed back to their dorm to study.

"Hey lily here's the schedule for the prefects, I put Moony with Belle on a lot of them, the best I could do," James said handing her the sheet.

"Okay thanks."

They sat in silence both of them doing their homework for and hour.

"Hey James," Lily said.

"Yeah?" James said looking up.

"About last night, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't give you a solid answer,"

Lily said. She stood up and walked over to where James was.

James looked up.

"I didn't ask for one," He said.

"Oh well, oh never mind, forget it," Lily said and went back to her desk.

"Okay," James said.

"I shouldn't have said that," he told himself. James glanced back over to lily who was working on her potions essay; he then turned back to his charms homework.

Lily stopped writing and looked in her book, and then glanced to James.

"Ahh he looks so cute when he's concentrating," she told herself.

"Wait a minute I'm not to think that, eew stop it," he exclaimed In her mind, she ran her fingers through her hair and continued writing.

James looked over and smiled, he could see herself beating herself up inside,

She looks great when she's frustrated he thought. James closed his charms book and opened his transfiguration. As he did this he glanced over to lily who looked like she was having a hard time finding something, she was flipping through pages of the book.

James continued his work, but was distracted by all of the page flipping.

Lily flipped page after page looking for a certain charm she was trying to remember.

"Need some help?" James asked

Lily looked up, annoyed.

"No, I don't," She said and continued flipping.

James sighed.

"Well could you not flip loudly I'm trying to read." He said.

Lily looked up.

"Fine, I'll go," she said and got up and grabbed her things.

"You don't have to leave, I'm just asking for you to quiet down a little," James said.

"Well I'm trying to find a incantation and I can't find it,"

"Which one?" James asked putting his book on his desk, it was currently in his lap.

"The one in which is used to transform a table into a chandelier," Lily said.

"Oh it's tabilius chantalium," James said.

"Oh, thanks," Lily said quickly and continued writing.

"God why didn't I know that, I should know that, I do know that, oh what ever," she said to herself.

The night went on and they finished their studying, they now were sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey so what do you think about this whole matchmaking thing, do you think it'll work?" James asked lily, they were now sitting on the couch.

"I hope so, Belle would be so happy with remus, one to know that he's a werewolf and two to have a boyfriend," Lily said smiling.

"Yeah Remus does fancy her quite a bit, it's funny he doesn't gawk about her like Sirius does about V . . ."

"What?" Lily asked in shock.

"Oh crap, don't tell anyone I said that, seriously don't Sirius would have my head," James said.

"Oh I won't, hey why don't we get them together?" Lily suggested.

"Nah, I think Padfoot has it covered. Though I could give him some pointer," James said looking to lily.

"Like what?" Lily asked

"Like just facts about her, what she's like."

Lily sat up on the couch and got up, she went over to James and sat down next to him.

"Well she loves to dance, she dances with me at my mom's studio, he favorite color is purple, she loves chocolate, chocolate frogs are her favorite, she is very open minded, she doesn't care what people think of her, she very much pro girl, she's into that independent, don't need a man sort of thing, though she'd like to have a boyfriend and she's just great, she never bashes anyone unless you get on her bad side, if you mess with any of her friend she will basically beat the crap out of you, seriously and she's just amazing, Oh and she loves flowers, orchids are her favorite purple orchids." Lily said.

"So she's feisty yet sweet at heart, no wonder Padfoot likes her," James said.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"So what about you, what are you like personality wise?"

"Me," Lily said pointing to herself.

"Yes you," James said.

"Okay well I love to dance, I've been dancing since I was three, I love the performing arts, I love to dance, sing, and act. I hate it when people judge others before they know them, I love when people get along, hence forth why I'm excited about getting Belle and Remus together, I'm a smart person I'm not dumb, I don't treat other people like they're dumb, I'll say the honest truth I won't lie, I hate lying in fact and I hate procrastinating, in fact I can't, except for summer assignments, but even then I don't really procrastinate. I love chocolate, muggle and wizarding chocolate . . . yeah"

"What about favorite food, color, music, interest?" James asked.

"Favorite color would have to be Red, food most definitely chips, music I'm really into hip-hop, R&B, muggle music, my dad sings show tunes so I hear those sometimes. I love, believe it or not I have a fascination with world history, muggle history not wizarding," Lily said

James's eye lit up in amazment.

"Wow me too," he exclaimed.

"Really?' Lily asked surprised.

"Yes, I actually take a summer course in muggle history at the Calvin school of Magic, it's for squibs, but I take it it's really interesting, I love the world war one and two era. It's just fascinating and learning about other cultures and military tactics that they used, it's really interesting. Actually here. . ." James suddenly got up form the couch and ran to the book shelf.

Lily looked over the couch and to the shelf; James took a large book out and brought it over called World History and Era full of greatness.

"Wow where did you get this?" Lily asked amazed at it's size.

"I have a copy at home, but Dumbledore had this put into my shelf it's like my favorite book,"

"Wow may I?" Lily asked looking at it.

"Oh yeah sure take a look," James said laying the book in front of her on the table.

Lily opened the book and began looking at the fabulous pictures and text.

"What's your favorite part of history?" James asked.

"Well I love sixteenth and seventeenth century British history I think it is just so fascinating the way society was run and lived, I also love Egyptian history when the pharaohs ruled, also I loved the American history but only the roaring twenties." Lily said.

"Yeah I actually did an essay on them this past summer at school,"

"I thought Sirius was with you this summer?" Lily asked

"He was, but the school started a day after Hogwarts let out so unfortunately he had to return home for a few weeks,"

"The course is only for a few weeks?" Lily asked

"Yes, It's only a subject class, I just did world history, and sometime I do two last summer I did both literature and I took a media studies class, which I first didn't know, but I found it to be interesting it was about the media, like television and radio, it was interesting."

"So why are you interested, what got you interested?" Lily asked

"I mean you've grown up in a wizarding home why learn about the muggle world, if this is where you'll stay?" Lily asked.

"Why wouldn't I, who knows what's to come in the future, I might have to live in the muggle world someday, hopefully I won't have to but I want to be prepared, I don't just want to end up there not knowing anything, you know?"

"Yes I suppose that's true." Lily said.

"Well it's quite late I think I should get to bed, we do have school in the morning," Lily said and got up. James closed the book and got up as well.

"Good night Lily," He said as he put the book back.

"Good night," Lily said and went to her room. James went to his and got changed to sleep.

Please Review, Thanks!

Loudandproud84


	4. Chapter 4: Prisoner of Azkaban

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch.4: Prisoner of Azkaban ( I'm not stealing it, I do not own it, it just fits really well, it's owned by J.K Rowling)

A new day came; the second day of Lily's Seventh year to be precise and with it as did pop quizzes.

"Good Morning Class today we will having a little quiz," Professor Minten announced in front of the whole class, this announcement was followed by many groans from various students. Lily was sitting next to belle and Remus next to James, V next to Sirius.

"Now all you'll need is your quill and ink, please start once you've received your quiz,"

Minten made a quick swish of his wand and thirty papers flew into the air, one lying on each desk.

Lily looked down and looked at the questions. The first one read.

What is your favorite interest?

Lily looked up, and raised her hand.

"Yes Ms.Evans?" Professor Minten asked looking up.

"Sir what type of quiz is this, this isn't on Magical history," Lily said. Everyone looked up confused.

"You're right Ms. Evans it is not, you see I'm glad you asked because right now you are starting your very own personal history project!" He announced with cheer.

"Our what, sir?" Lucius Malfoy asked shocked

"Your personal history project, Mr. Malfoy now please continue the quiz, I'll explain further when you're all finished." Minten said.

The student finished the quiz; it had questions on it about their family and them personally.

"Alright, now that everyone is done, let me explain. This project will be pared so you all will have a partner, and guess what!" he exclaimed

"What?" the students retorted.

"You get to choose your partner, isn't that great?" Minten said happily.

"Anyway, you will be interviewing each other and you will write an essay about the life and history of the person you interviewed, doesn't this sound like fun?"

"So this doesn't have to do with anything concerning magic?" Brian Donnely asked.

"Well of course all of you are witches and if your family isn't of wizarding background the more the merrier, because it will give you and the audience a taste of the muggle world! Alright now I'll give you the rest of class to get partners and start planning your interview, oh and one more thing, try not to choose someone you know really well, this is a learning experience, not a date or time to chill with friends and forget about the project. The essay must be no less then three pages, pages meaning the front and back of the parchment. Alright now get to work," He said enthusiastically.

Lily looked over to the slytherins and saw exactly what she expected; they all ganged up and partnered with the ones they knew best. Lily turned around and did Belle.

"Lily, do you want to work with me?" James asked politely.

"Sure, okay," Lily said with a small smile.

"Belle you want to work together?" Remus asked. Belle nodded in response.

"V, do you want to work together?" Sirius asked

"Okay, sure when do you want to do the interviews?" She asked. Sirius looked at her and smiled.

"Uh how about um . . . Sir?" He said turning to wards the teacher.

"Yes Mr. Black?"

"When is this project due?" he asked.

"Oh yes it is due after winter break, because some of you may want to find some information on your families and it may take a bit of time, so this is a long project, so basically that means, there is no excuse for not having it and it doesn't mean that you can leave it for the last minute, this is a large part of your first semester markings, so do a nice job, plus I'll be reading all of them so don't give me rubbish, Oh and one more thing I'm only giving you today and next class to work on it, so the rest will be outside of class, so I suggest you use your time wisely." he said

Sirius turned back, "Well when ever is good for you, we have a bit of time,"

"Okay, well we can just start making up questions for right now," V suggested.

"So ven vould you like to do the interview?" Belle asked Remus.

"How about next week, or sometime after, not this week cuz I'm a bit busy," Remus said.

"Yeah meet too, alvight how about next Thursday, in the library around six o'clock," Belle suggested.

"Yeah, oh wait we might have rounds" Remus said.

"Hey James Lily do you know when me and Belle have rounds?" Remus asked.

James looked to Lily with a smile.

"Uh yeah next Monday and Wednesday, James said.

"Oh okay, thanks," Remus said and turned back to Belle. "Perfect then we can do thrusday,"

"Okay great we should probably start making the questions, though," Belle said.

"Okay," remus said and they got started.

"So I guess you'll want to get a good start on this project." James said to Lily.

"Yeah, I would, I know we have a lot of time, but time flies by so quickly, you know?" She said taking out her notebook.

"Yeah, so when do you want to do the interview?" James asked.

"Well we should do our questions first, and then figure out when is a good time for the interview, just so we don't get mixed up with everything," Lily said.

The both started making questions and the time flew by, class ended and they went on their break. They went to Lily and James's Dorm to chill.

"Vell I zink zis project vill be exiting don't you?" Belle asked the group.

"Yeah, it'll give us a chance to learn about each other, I think." V said.

"So guys what should we do for our first prank of the year?" Sirius asked.

"Prank, not again, really aren't you three sick of doing that stuff?" V asked annoyed.

Sirius looked to her in shock, "Of course not," he said.

"Okay sorry, well you've done everything imaginable what do you have planned?"

"That's why I asked, so we can brainstorm."

"Vell I suspect your three want to be alone, I'll be in the library," Belle said standing up.

"I'll go with you belle," V said now getting up.

"Me too," Lily said. She got up and followed the others to the library.

Sirius looked to James.

"Well Padfoot, perhaps we need a new approach to our pranking," James suggested.

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"Um well, how about cutting down on the pranking," James said. Remus looked to him shocked.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Prongs are you feeling alright?" Remus asked concernedly.

"Yes I'm fine; I'm just saying perhaps we should lay off the Slytherins a bit, that's all."

"Why," Sirius asked.

"Well, you just saw how V reacted, mate she doesn't like it when you prank, I can tell, she's just like lily they both hate it, and you do fancy her, right?"

Sirius side glanced in thought.

"Yes, I guess," he said

"Yeah and if she saw you stop pranking perhaps she would fancy you more and admire you for not pranking and goofing around, you know, I'm just saying, if you really like her perhaps you should stop pranking," James said

"What about you, you pranked with me all last year and you like lily," Sirius said.

"Yes, I never had one date with her did I?" James asked

"That's for sure," Remus said. James glared at him.

"Sorry just saying the truth mate," Remus said.

"Alright so no pranks, but what will we do, that's what we do what we're known for Prongs," Sirius said.

"Why don't we work on getting girl friends for once, and I mean really work, you know hey you two have the project, get close to her that way," James suggested.

"I suppose, but I really don't want to talk to her about my family," Sirius said.

"So don't talk to her about your family talk about your self, but don't be haughty, just be cool," Remus said.

-Library-

"V you kew this year would be the same as last, they're the marauders," Lily said.

"Yes you know they vill do pranks zis year," Belle said. The three girls were sitting in the back of the library in a closed study cubby, where there were three chairs and a table.

"Yes I guess so, what ever, they can do what ever the hell they want, I don't care," V said brushing it off.

"Yes you do, I know you do, other wise you wouldn't be talking about it," Lily said.

"Okay fine, so I do can we just change topics, Bell e how are you?" V said to Belle.

"Actually fine, sort of," She said.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I have to go back tonight I'm not looking forward to it," she said.

Lily looked to V nervously.

"Well it will be over by tomorrow, your just sleeping right?" V asked.

"No I have punishment, so I'll probably be staying in there through Thursday," Belle said.

"how was it this summer, I know you went to Cannes, but you did stay there right for most of the summer?" Lily asked

"Yes, I went to Cannes with an ID anklet, magically enforced, a guard came with my mom and I."

"Well at least you're not in Azkaban for your school year, I mean everyday," V said with thankfulness.

"Yes I suppose, but the other day I was stupid and started talking to remus about my case, though I changed it a bit."

"Did he figure out anything?" Lily asked.

"No thankfully you all came in, I don't know how I'd tell him that I'm a prisoner in Azkaban, charged with murder, of a family member, he probably would never speak to me again."

"Well we're the only ones who know other than Dumbledore, and we know it wasn't your fault, it was death eaters." V said.

"Yes, I'm just nervous about the project, I know I sounded all excited, but I'm really nervous, I don't want to lie to remus, but then again I don't want him to know my past or present, he'll think I'm a murderer," Belle said, her eyes starting to tear.

"Belle your not a murderer, anyone can see that, you're a vela, a damn good witch, your just in the wrong place at the wrong time, plus death eaters stormed your uncle's house in France, it's not your fault," Lily said, then pulling her into a hug.

"Why do you have punishment tonight?" V asked

Belle pulled away from Lily and wiped her eyes,

"I snapped at a guard, I yelled at him, because he was beating another inmate for no good reason," Belle said, "They treat us horribly, that's why my dad went to those riots in France."

-Dorm-

"So Moony, what do you think about Belle?" Sirius asked. James looked up from his parchment, he had started his homework.

"She's nice, I didn't know she was so serious about wolf rights," He said.

"Yeah, V was talking to us about that, she said she's really strong about them,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, so do you fancy her?" James asked. Remus looked up and looked to them.

"Well she's nice, we share some of the same interests, she's smart, not dumb, like everyone thinks. . ."

"Who thinks that?" Jams asked surprised.

"Just the girls who are jealous of her beauty, but actually I don't see her beauty first, I see her interests, and personality,"

"Aww Prongs I think our little moony has a crush," Sirius swooned.

"Oh shut up, we just have similar interests and if I happen to like her there's not problem in that now is there?" He asked

"No not at all why don't you ask her out?" Sirius asked

"Padfoot isn't it a bit early, they sort of just met for the first real time yesterday,"

"Yeah, plus remember on the train she can't date till she's eighteen," Remus said

"Yeah she can, V told us that, that was an excuse she told the guy, so she wouldn't have to go out with him or crush his heart badly," Sirius said.

"Were you two talking to V about me and Belle?" Remus asked looking at them both curiously.

"No, we just, well I just made conversation about belle with her that's all."

"Then how did I get into the conversation?" Remus asked.

"You didn't," Sirius lied

"Then why are talking as if I was?"

"Mate chill, I'm just saying that perhaps you should get to know Belle a bit more, you fancy her right?"

"I didn't say that," Rmeus said.

"But you do?" James asked.

Remus smiled a it

"See there it is a smile which tells us you fancy her, so go after her mate, really, she's a great gall, and trust me there are plenty of guys who would want to have her," Sirius said.

"That's true." Remus said

-Library-

"What time do you leave," Lily asked

"Vight after my last period, so could you tell ze ozers if zey ask zat I vent to talk viz Dumbledore or somezing, I know you guys can make somzing up for me." Belle said

"Yeah of course, now be carefull, try not to get too hurt okay?"

"Alvight I'll try,"

"Come on e should meet with the other for class," Lily said.

Belle wid her eyes though they were still a little red, by the time they got into class.

Their class was potions and Belle worked with V while Sirius worked with Remus and Lily with James.

"Hey Sirius what's wrong with Belle?" Remus asked looking over to Belle; her eyes were still a bit red and teary.

"I don't know mate, I'll ask," He said.

"V!" Sirius said. V turned around and Sirius motioned for her to come over. Belle continued brewing their potion. V came over.

"What?" she asked.

"What's wrong with Belle is she upset?" Remus asked.

"Oh no, she just has allergies, yeah we went out side, the pollen really got her, she's fine we're actually, well she's brewing a remedy for it right now." V said. She turned back around and walked back to her table.

"Vat did he vant?" Belle asked.

"He wanted to know why you were upset," V said.

"And vat did you say?"

"I said you had allergies." Belle nodded and kept stirring.

"Zanks V," she said.

"You're welcome,"

The class ended and Belle took her potion, her eyes cleared up and the redness from her tears went away. They all headed to their next class divination, as usual it was quite boring and they worked on their in class assignment. They then went to their next and final class Defense against the dark arts.

"Alright good afternoon class," Professor Slughorn said.

"Today we will be reviewing a bit and talking about some new things,"

"First we will just review some easy material, can anyone tell me what the difference between and animagi and a werewolf is?"

"Yes Mr. Potter,"

James lowered his hand." An animagus can transform at will into an animal while a werewolf doesn't have a choice but to transform at a certain time,"

"Correct twenty points to Gryffindor."

"Now can anyone tell me three characteristics of a werewolf?"

"Yes Ms. Desiree."

"A verevolf has excellent hearing, he or she can hear up to twenty or zirty miles avay, some verevolves have the ability to heal on their own, zey have pointed ears and yellow eyes." Belle said.

"Yes very good twenty points to Gryffindor."

"Now, today we will be talking about Azkaban, all of you are seventh years and this year will be taking a field trip to the prison, this trip will be in the spring, so it won't be for a while."

"What will we be seeing?' A slytherin student asked.

"Ah yes you will be visiting, Kingston, Folley, Dorbin, and moonlight row," Slughorn said.

Belle looked over to V and Lily.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Those are sectors of the prison, I believe Kingston is for murderes, Folley is for followers of you-know-who, Dorbin is for magicall creatures, such as centaurs, other wizards with special abilities. And Moonlight row is for werewolves, which I where we will stop last,"

"Is it safe to see them?" Sara Normandy asked.

"Well our moon charts say the full moon won't be out on that day so it will be fine."

"Yes but even so, won't it be a bit dangerous?"

"No it wouldn't." Belle said loudly, everyone turned to her.

"Yes Ms. Desiree is correct it wouldn't, though you are only allowed to walk through the prison you are not to touch, take or disrupt anything, we will be on a guided tour by and auror and a prison guard."

"Alright now back to our agenda if you have further issues about the trip, please speak to me, a letter has already been sent home about the trip and your parents can take you out of it, so you may want to talk with them to see if you're going,"

"Alright in Azkaban to this day there are over a thousand prisoners, why so many you ask? Well the truth is, is that many of the prisoners were framed and they don't have evidence to say it was or wasn't them who committed crimes,"

Slug horn went into a long disscusion about the prison and soon the class was over.

"So we'll see you tomorrow be safe and have a good night sleep," V said. All three of them were in the girl's dorm in Gryffindor.

"Thanks, I'll try." Belle said. She went to her dresser and pulled out a gray pair of pants, a tank top and a jacket. Each article had the name Azkaban written on it and on the left breast pocket, it read Amelia0507.

"What's Amelia0507 mean?" V asked.

"It's my I.D. my wolf name is my middle name, Amelia. Zero five zero seven is my chamber number,"

"OH,"

Belle got changes and wore muggle clothing, so no one would see. She said good night to her friends and went down stairs, unfortunately the guys were there.

"Hey Belle; why are you in muggle clothing?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, uh no reason, I actually have to talk to a. . .go I'll see you later, bye," Belle said and with that she left. She went down to Dumbledore's office.

"Good evening Ms. Desiree how are you this evening?" he asked calmly.

"Fine, sir, um I'm here to go to . . ."

"Yes, your port key is on the table, one click should do it, have a good night,"  
"zank you,"

Belle took the port key and clicked once, she soon was spinning fast and within several second she landed, she looked up.

"The sameold place," She told her self. She walked to the front desk of the Moonlight Row sector.

"Oh, Hell Amelia, how are you tonight?" a tall man with graying brown hair asked.

"Fine Demetri, I'm here for my session," Bell said.

Demetri was the first guard she met when she first came to Azkaban back in her third year, he was the nicest out of all of them, he had worked as an auror for many years, but switched jobs to be a guard, to have less stressful hours and days.

"Alright I'll walk you to your room, zero five zero seven," he said. he came around the desk and took hold of her, they always did that even if you were good friends, it's how they worked. He led her down the aisle towards her chamber.

"hey Hot stuff how are you doing tonight?" a gross looking prisoner asked as she went by.

"Back in your chamber lamont," Demitri said.

He led her to her chamber and opened her doors, she walked in and took off her muggle clothes and her uniform showed.

"I'll call you in about ten minutes for you DR session," Demitri said.

"What level is it tonight?" Belle asked

"Level five," he said

"Okay, not too bad," she said and turned away, she turned around and found her room to be just the way she had left it, nice a clean, well cleanest it could be for being a prison cell.

She lay on her bed and just thought about her DR. session, a D.R. session was a session in which a werewolf or wizard would be put into another chamber with a dementor or another type of dangerous creature, the guards would leave you in there for a while, then let you out. Level five meant that there would only be five dementors in there. Belle had been in D.R. since she was thirteen had over the years had gotten used to the punishment. True she was a god girl at school, but she did get her self into some trouble at the prison, whether it be yelling or slapping an inmate or just transforming, yes the guards would say anything was trouble just to rough them up, even transforming, which the inmates couldn't help.

Ten minutes later jut as he said Demitri returned.

"Okay it's time," he said. Bell sat up and walked to the door, he opened it and he led her to the chamber.

She got in and waited for the dementor to come in, having no wand Belle just stood there. She soon felt the power of the dementors take over her and the feeling of never being happy again took over her, the dementors never kissed the inmates but sure did torture them.

-Dorm-

"Belle is sure taking a long time, where did she go?" James asked Lily, they were in the common room sitting by the fire.

"She went to talk with Dumbledore," Lily said.

'Oh, well I wonder what's keeping gher ihope she isn't in trouble," he said

"It belle, she would never be in trouble," Lily said.

"Yes I suppose you're right, you know about this project I think its going to bring Remus and Belle together and V and Sirius together, really, I think so," James said.

"What do you think it will do for us?" Lily asked curiously.

"I don't know I'll let you know, maybe it'll bring us closer, who knows," he said.

-Azkaban-

"Ahh," Belle exclaimed as she hit the floor hard, her mouth was ready bleeding, and her body was being bruised. Body shook with cold freezing air that surrounded her, her legs and hands were both numb. It had been an hour that she had been in there and soon the dementors went away and the door opened. Belle lay there in a fetal position. Two guards picked her up and took her to her chamber.

Belle tucked her cold friged body into bed and tried to fall asleep fast.

Please Review, thanks. I hope you liked it.

Loudandproud84


	5. Chapter 5: Professor Sundi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chocolate is a Girl's Best Friend

Ch.5: Professor Sundi

Clang, clang, clang. A tall muscular man walked down the aisle, looking back and forth to each side, a wooden stock was in his hand and hit the mental rusted bars of each cell he past, waking the sick, insane, injured and feared prisoners of Azkaban prison. Belle's ears were soon filled with the loud racket from down the aisle, as she waited she heard the noise getting louder and louder until finally.

"Wake up all of you, it's seven A.M" she heard the man said loudly. She rose from her bed and winced and her face, she lifted her hand and softly felt the large bruise on her cheek. She looked up, the lighting was low and no sign of sun could be seen. The guard made his way down the aisle and stopped at Belle's

"You awake Amelia?" he asked loudly. Hitting the bar hard on her cell's door.

Belle looked up.

"Yeah, I'm up" Belle said tiredly.

"Hurry up youescort is here to take you," he said.

"My escort?" Belle thought to herself.

She stood up and walked to the door and looked to the guard.

"I zought I vas going to see ze prison hospital before I left, and I zought I vasn't leaving until two," Belle said.

"No, only the near death patients go there, now get dressed," he said and continued his way down the aisle.

Belle turned around, she rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her straight platinum blond hair.

"Psst, Psst,"

Belle turned to her left and saw a man sitting next to the cell wall; the cells were only divided by bars, so she could see through them.

"Veela," the man said ushering for bell to come over.

"What is it, Roger?" Belle asked coming over.

Roger was a fellow inmate whom was commited for numerous robberies in france, Belle had met him her second night in the prison when she was thirteen years old, they had become good friends. Belle grabbed a small stool from the other side of her cell and brought it over; she sat down next to the man.

"How was it last night, I saw you come back in?" he asked.

"Oh it was alright, you know the usual," belle said touching her bruise on her cheek.

"Look, I hear we're getting visitor, for the next few months, form various wizarding schools and they're coming here to see you," he said quietly. Belle widened her eyes in surprise.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you're the youngest prisoner in here, and you're a werewolf." He said.

"Oh, well I'm coming also though I might be in here instead of out there looking in," Belle said pointing to the aisle.

"Look, when they come, don't say anything, they'll try to get you to say stuff and if you do you'll get thrown into D.R, and I don't wan t that to happen to you, you to young and pretty to be in here and get beaten," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Roger, I won't, and hey I might bring you something, maybe a chocolate frog if they'll let me." Belle said getting up. She walked to her bed and grabbed her clothes she pulled them on top of her uniform and began leaving.

"Okay, hey listen have a great day at school and be good, I'll see you soon," roger said.

"Thanks, you too don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," Belle said.

"I'll try,"

Belle walked to her bed and straightened it out, she made the linens and pressed a button on the wall, soon two guards came to her chamber, they took hold of her and took her to her escort. Her escort was a tall man; he was an auror with Black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Ms. Desiree, how are you?" he said. He looked to Belle and saw a few bruises on her face.

"Fine, thanks, so back to Hogwarts I guess,"

"Yes, hold on we'll aporate." He said. Belle took his hand and they apperated to Dumbledore's office.

They firmly made their way to his office and landed firmly on the ground.

"Ah, hello Michael," A tall man with long chestnut hair and half moon spectacles said.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," the auror said.

"Hello Ms. Desiree, how are you?" Dumbledore asked looking down at Belle.

"Fine, sir, but I'm going to go see Madam Pomfrey before I head to class, so I'll see you later, good bye Mr. Potter, I'll see you later."

"Good bye Belle," Michael Potter said.

Belle left the office and made her way to the hospital wing.

"I presume she had a rough night," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, she did, I was talking with a couple of the guards; she had a level five. She's a tough young girl though she puts up with a lot down there," Mr. Potter said.

"Yes she does, I'm worried though that she maybe ordered to go the day that the seventh years visit the prison," Dumbledore said.

"Well perhaps I can make a few arrangements to get her onto another day, when is it?" Michael asked.

"January was the only time available, so January fifteenth." Dumbledore said.

Michael looked to the headmaster "Alright I'll see what I can do, I'll be in touch, good bye Albus," Mr. Potter said.

"Good bye,"

Mr. Potter, apperated out of the office.

-Hospital-

"My gosh what happened to you Ms. desiree," a tall thirty year old woman asked.

"Oh I just got into a bit of a fight is all, Madam Pomfrey," Belle said.

"Well, I'll get the potion to heal these bruises, I'll be right back.

The woman walked to the back of her office to get the potion.

She soon came back and Belle took the potion.

"Zanks Madam Pomfrey I'll see you later," Belle said as she got up.

"Hold on a minute . . ." She said. Belle turned around,

"Vat?" Belle asked.

"Sit," Pomfrey said sternly.

Belle did as she was told.

"Now Ms. Desiree you have been coming here for the last four years, always bruised up is some one bullying you, I know it's not from you being a werewolf? now tell me the truth." She demanded.

"No ma'am, no one's bullying me, I'm just clumsy, really."

"I highly doubt that Ms. Desiree, you're a smart witch, I don't believe you, you can tell me, I won't tell unless I have to."

Belle sighed.

"Fine, ze truth is, is zat I'm a prisoner in Azkaban I have been since I vas thirteen, you already know I'm a werevolf, but vhat you don't know is zat vhen I vas zirteen I killed my uncle on accident, deatheaters stormed our home in France and put him into my chamber, I vas then convicted of murder and found guilty, every ozer night or so and on all of the holidays I go to Azkaban to serve my sentence, vile I'm zere I am punished for no good reason and I'm put into a chamber full of dementors, last night it was five, zey roughed me up a bit and zat's why I come in here bruised. Dumbledore knows already of my status in Azkaban, look zey only let ze near death inmates to ze hospital wing, and I'm not one of zose, so I come here for medical assistance."

Pomfrey's mouth opened and her eyes widened shock.

"Oh my dear, I didn't know, well I won't say a word, and this will just be between Dumbledore you and I," Pomfrey said.

Belle soon left and went up to the Gryffindor common room, she looked at the clock in the hal way and realized that she had a break right now.

She said the password and the Gryffindor door opened, she walked in.

"Belle!" V exclaimed and ran up to her and hugged her.

"Are you alright we've been looking for you," Sirius said. Everyone was there, Lily, James, Remus everyone.

"Yea fine, I just went to see Dumbledore," Belle said.

"Since last night?" James asked.

"Yeah," Belle said "Look I need to get changed and get my school things I'll be back." Belle said. she went upstairs and got into the shower, she quickly cleaned herself and got dressed into her uniform and she magically curled her platinum hair, she put a bit of make-up on and grabbed her books. She put her I.D anklet on her ankle, knowing she had Care of Magical creatures later that day. She stuffed her uniform into the bottom of her drawer and left her room.

"Hey there you are, you were really long up there," Lily said.

"Yeah vell I had to get cleaned up, vhere're ze guys?" Belle asked.

"Oh they went on ahead; we said we needed to talk to you, so how was it?" V asked.

Belle, Lily, and V exited the common room and made their way to Potions.

"Vell it vas just like always, mean guards, ugly, dirty cell, yelling form a couple of new prisoners, and D.R."

"Were they being hurt?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Oh no, zey vere just angry and scared of being zere, trust me if zey vere getting hurt I vould know, ve all try to help each ozer out down zere." Belle said.

"Well did you go to Pomfrey?" Lily asked.

"Yeah zat's vere I vas, she actually has been zinking zat I've been getting beaten up all zese years,"

Belle said.

"So did you tell her?" v asked.

"Yeah I told her ze truth, she vas shocked and said she vouldn't tell anyone," Belle said.

The three of them soon made it to Potions and their lesson began. It son ended and they heade to Care of Magical creatures outside.

"Hello Class, please take out your text books we will be looking at centaurs today." Professor Heimare said to the class, everyone took their books.

"Professor, Sundi, Gideon, has offered to teach today's lesson so I'll leave you here with him, Profess or you may begin.

Professor Sundi was the only staff member whom was a magical creature, he himself was a centaur, a charcoal colored centaur admired, he was smart, witty and friendly to all of his students, he taught another History class, which the group didn't have.

"Alright, now today we'll be talking about centaurs and how they adapt to nature, now as you all know and by the appearance of me which you see you know that centaur ar half hors , half human. They are able to ran fast and use their strength to their best ability . . . ."

The class went on and everyone listened to Professor Sundi with great interest.

"Now many centaurs hate the wizading population solely based on the fact that we were rejected from society many, many years ago, so if your in contact with anon domesticated centaur then they may take offense if you try to disturb them,"

"Gideon,"

Gideon stopped and turned around. In front of him was a centaur.

"Dorian," Gideon said calmly.

"Who's that?" Sirius whispered to James.

"A friend?" James said

"Hahah, you still doing this, I thought you got the notice?" Dorian said he was a tall grey muscular fierce looking centaur.

"I did, but I never said anything about, it. I'm teaching a class, leave, please." Gideon demanded turning back to the class.

"No, I'm here to talk to you, I don't care whether your teaching filthy wizards or witches," he said menacingly.

Many of the students were taken aback by his comment. Gideon turned back around.

"Perhaps we could schedule a time . . ."

"Schedule, Gideon you have really soured haven't you, first domestication, now teaching, did you even read the notice?"

"Leave the premise; this is a forbidden area for your herd,"

"Really, then what are you doing here?"

"I work here,"

"Work, more like slave work if you ask me,"

"It's not slave work!" Danny Gilson yelled. Everyone turned to him

"Mr. Gilson, stay out of this," Gideon said.

"Really it isn't?" Dorian asked coming forward.

"Look Dorian, I'll meet you later, to talk about this, this isn't the time, I'm teaching a class and you're not allowed in these parts of the grounds, you know that, remember Clayton?"

"Don't you dare speak of Clayton and do you really think I'm scared of a spider, Arogog is too busy having children, I doubt he'd come out especially since you have a class"

"Just leave, I don't want to argue with you. I'll meet you . . ."

"No, you see Gideon we have had enough of your crap, all of us have. Haven't we?' he asked.

Gideon looked around and saw numerous centaurs coming forward out of the forest.

"You are aware of the consequences of your actions?" Gideon asked.

"Perfectly,"

"Students, this lesson is over, pack your things up and leave."

"No, this is a learning experience, you're teaching them about us correct; I've been listening."

"You have, well then listen to this, Dorian. I don't care about the notice I read it, I thought about it then I ripped it up, I don't do bitch work for deatheaters. Now leave,"

Dorian soon walked up to him.

"You think you're so smart don't you, with your stupid tie ( Dorian rips it off), books surrounding your little chamber, you've forgotten all about where you've come from or what you've left behind, you don't even know what the notice meant," Dorian said.

Suddenly Gideon shoved Dorian to the ground. The students jump back.

"Don't you dare tell me what I've left behind, I know damn well what I left, a shity life.

Two centaurs came out from behind the trees and grabbed Gideon.

Gideon hit one of them with is fist and kicked the other in its back hind leg, he fell to the ground. Dorian got up and punched Gideon in the face causing him to his the tree next to him. He got up and his mouth was bleeding. He wiped it quickly.

Suddenly three other centaurs came out of the forest and attacked the three ganging centaurs, the same color as Gideon. A few of the girls in the class yelped.

"Gideon get the students out of here," on of them said to Gideon.

Gideon turned to the class. "All of you leave head back to the castle now," he exclaimed.

Every one began running away and out of the forest.

"Go, guys go," Gideon said to the group they were one of the last ones to get out of the area.

"Come on James!" Sirius exclaimed. James was still back there, he had seen one of the centaurs grab Gideon and pin him to the ground.

"No we have to help him," James said. "Come on transform,"

"No we cant it's too risky, James no," Sirius said.

"James," Lily called out waving for him to come, V was with her also waving.

"Come on, let's go," V called out.

"Get off me, now!" Gideon exclaimed.

"Agree to the notice, or we'll kill you," Dorian demanded.

"Okay fine, but we can't stay long Prongs, I'm serious," Sirius said.

"Okay come on," James put down his stuff and transformed. Sirius did the same and they made their way back to the area where the centaurs were fighting.

"Where the hell are they going?" Lily asked.

"I don't know but we need to go," V said. "More are coming look!" she said pointing over yonder into the forest.

"What about James and Sirius?" Lily asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine, they won't do anything stupid," V said.

Sirius pounced on one of the centaurs who were on Gideon; he managed to shove him off. James came around and shoved another Centaur. Gideon got up and looked at them confused, but soon his attention was turned to more centaurs. Gideon whistled out to them and spoke in an odd language Sirius nor james had heard before.

"Get to the far east, now," Gideon exclaimed in the language.

The centaurs followed his orders and went off; numerous gray centaurs went after them, while a few stayed behind. Gideon, James and Sirius fought them and they soon fled away to the east side of the forest. Gideon got up and went off into the forest headed to the north side.

James and Sirius made their way back to the castle. The transformed back into their normal selves and went to their dorm.

They walked into the heads common room.

"Where were you guys, gosh you got us worried," Lily said.

"We took a detour," Sirius said.

"Why do you look all roughed up?" V asked suspiciously.

"We went past the whomping willow, we got a bit hurt, we're fine though," James said.

James and Sirius got cleaned up and went back to their dorms. They all spent the rest of the day doing homework and reading.

Dinner soon came and they all headed down to the great hall. They began eating and everyone was talking about the centaur fight in the forest word had gotten out about it all over school. James looked up to the teacher table and Professor Sundi wasn't there.

"I can't believe ze got into a fight like zat," Belle said.

"Yeah me neither, I mean I didn't know he still had a past with them, I mean I knew he only broke off of them years ago, but I thought his rows were over with," V said.

"Look here he comes" Remus said. Looking up the other turned to the door and their stood a wounded Professor Sundi.

Everyone stopped talking, the hall became silent.

Gideon walked into the hall slowly and one foot was limping. James looked down and saw that hit hoof was cut and was bleeding.

Gideon walked all the way up to the staff table and made his way to Madam Pomfrey, he whispered something to her which no one heard. He then turned around and walked towards the gryfindore table.

"He coming this way," V whispered.

Sundi made his way down the aisle and stopped in front of James and Sirius.

"Come with me," he said lowly and then continued walking.

James and Sirius grabbed their things and followed him out of the hall. Gideon led them down to the dungeons and through several passage ways.

"Professor, where are we going?" Sirius asked.

"To my quarters." Sundi said. They soon reached a tall door and Gideon opened it. He walked in and led them in. James and Sirius walked in.

"Sit, we need to talk," Professor Sundi said.

James and Sirius side glanced to each other nervously. Gideon stood in front of then arm folded against his chest.

"Tell me the truth, were you two the ones out there with me today, the dog and the stag?" he asked.

Neither James nor Sirius said anything for several seconds.

"Guys, seriously, I know it was you, I'm just asking to see if your honest. I've known about you to since fifth year, being animagi. I wanted to thank you both for what you did earlier. I didn't expect them to show up, at least not at that time." Sundi said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sundi said. the door opened and Madam Pomfrey along with Professor Dumbledore came into the room.

"Oh hello Albus, thank you Poppy." Gideon said. Madam Pomfrey handed him a flask full of red potion, he drank it quickly, and just as he finished gulping it down his hoof was healed along with other various wounds on his body.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said looking towards them.

"Professor Sundi said you helped him with today's events," Dumbledore said.

"Uh yes sir," Sirius said nervously.

"Yes you both helped to scare off the other centaurs, he has already explained how; fifty points will be given to you both for your efforts and accomplishments. Gideon I believe you wanted to have a private word with them both so I'll leave you, Good bye, come along Poppy," Dumbledore said. Pomfrey followed him out of the room.

"He doesn't know, does he?" James asked.

Gideon turned to him. "No, of course not, I would never tell him, as much as I trust and admire Dumbledore I will never tell him, it is your secret and mine to keep shut."

"So are you going to tell us about what happened today?" Sirius asked.

Gideon put the flask down on the table and pulled out a book form his book case. He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius looked down at the paper, it was a photograph.

"Is this your family?" Sirius asked, passing the photograph to James. James took it and looked at it.

"Yes, that is my family," Gideon said.

"You have a large family," James said.

Gideon turned around and smiled. "Yes I did," he said softly.

"Did, professor?" Sirius asked.

"Oh please call me Gideon, I don't enjoy to be addressed professor, as much as I prefer Gideon," he said.

"What happened to them?" James asked.

"Well I'm the far one on the right, the one on the far left is my brother, Dorian," Gideon said.

"The centaur we say today was your brother?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, everyone else in the photo is either dead or is in a group called the black centaurs, they work with death eaters and the dark lord. Ever since I left the herd and left basically my whole life to come here I've been out-casted by many centaurs. I came here to Hogwarts because I wanted a better life, my life was trying to survive day in and day out, true that how the wild is, but I was also being hunted, by the Black Centaurs who roamed around the UK."

"Why, I thought centaurs hated wizards like you said in class?" James asked.

"They do don't get me wrong, but centaurs have no real special power, like wizards, and witches do, they're just magical creatures, born half human, half horse. When we were outcasted many years ago, they started forming groups to protect each other, and now the groups have become violent, they reall y actually are trying to over power the death eaters and form their own cult or rather army," Gideon explained.

"But why?" Sirius asked confused.

"Because they want revenge on what they lost in years past, for all of the horrible treatment that went on in our history . . . do you see the two middle centaurs in the photo?" he asked.

James and Sirius looked down.

"Yeah," they both said.

"Those were my parents, my dad on the left, mom on the right."

"They were killed when I was five, my broth soon took care of me, educated me like other Centaurs. He soon joined the Black centaurs and I also did. As I got older I realized that's not what I wanted to do, so I left I escaped. My brother was very angry and disappointed, so he came after me along with several other members. By that time I had found a man I had heard about, whom gave sanctuary to magical creatures who needed help and who helped them, his name was Albus Dumbledore."

"I didn't know ho he gave help to centaurs. Well I mean I thought you had been educated like the rest of use, mot the practical magic part but history and stuff," Sirius said.

"Well, you're right I only know history, potions herbology, but I don't know any charms or transfiguration, nor divination. Why do you think Dumbledore gave Hagrid a job, or Mr. Lupin or Ms. Desiree, especially Ms. Desiree a place here at Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean especially Ms. Desiree?" Sirius asked.

"Well Ms. Desiree is a very special case, I won't get into it but the point is, is tat Dumbledore is a very generous man. When I went to him he taught me everything I know and gave me a position here at Hogwarts, which I'm thankful for."

"Than what was the whole notice thing about your brother was talking about?" James asked.

"I recently received a notice from the Black Centaurs asking for my return, because they are in need of help, they are joining with the death eaters and plan to use them to their advantage and using me to help them would make their plan work,"

"Why you?" Sirius asked.

"A couple years ago I went on reserve and stopped teaching to do some business for Dumbledore, now you both have to promise me that you will not tell anyone about this, I'll make a deal I'll keep your secret if you keep mmine, do we have a deal?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Alright, a couple of years ago I began working for a man named Fenrir Greyback as an undercover position, for Dumbledore. I found some very valuable information on the formation of a centaur army in which Voldemort said he would be starting; I then with in months was sworn into this group. The notice which I received the other day from Dorian was a letter about that, they wanted to use my position with in the army to gain control of it and over throw the death eaters. True it could work if the right things happened but, it would be probably the worst idea a whole other war would break out, so I said no, and you never say no to the black centaurs, it's just rule, so this afternoon they came and they tried to force me to join up with them again."

"So you're not going to right?" James asked.

"No, today's event was the end of that situation, but I do appreciate your help, they can be ruthless."

"Your welcome Gideon," Sirius said getting up from his chair, James followed suit.

"Gideon?" James asked.

"Yes James?"

"What did you mean about Belle, is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, she just has certain needs and such pertaining to her wolf status,"

"Like what?" Sirius asked interested.

"Well, Ms. Desiree is a very sweet girl and very smart, but I imagine you know that's she has a little problem pertaining to the full moon?"

"Yeah," James said.

"Well, now I don't mean to tell you this, but I trust you two can keep a secret, right?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Ms. Desiree is . . . . Well a prisoner in Azkaban Prison, she has been since the tender age of thirteen,"

"What, why?" they both exclaimed with shock.

"When she was thirteen she was convicted and found guilty of Murder to Bernard Farmont, her uncle, but from I've heard deatheaters threw him into her chamber, they had stormed her house that same night, though the judge which said she was guilty was Roman Perovich,"

"That bastard, everyone knows he's prejudice to werewolves," James said.

"Yes I know, so every night or other night she goes back to Azkaban to serve her sentence, it's a shame a girl like her, smart pretty, very talented should not be there, she doesn't deserve it, not at all," Gideon said.

"That's where she was last night, in Azkaban!" Sirius said.

"Yes, now that's enough for this evening return to your dormitories and remember keep this to yourselves, good night boys," Gideon said and showed them out.

James and Sirius made their way back to their dorm and told Remus about what he had said, every thing except about Belle, because they knew they could trust him.

Please review

I know a bit off topic, but this teacher is going to be mentioned throughout the story, so I wanted to introduce him in a different way, hope you all liked it. Please Review, thanks a lot.

Loudandproud84


	6. Chapter 6: Crossing the line

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chocolate is a Girl's Best Friend

Ch.6: Crossing the Line

"So that Dorian guy was Professor Sundi's brother?" V asked Sirius the next day as they walked to their magical history class the next day, James and Lily, and Belle and Remus were following behind listening.

"Yeah, though at a young age he left him to find refuge away from the black centaurs a harsh group his brother was in," Sirius said.

They soon walked into their class and took their seats.

"Hello Class and good afternoon, today as I said last time you will be working on you history projects, so move around and start working this is your only day to do things in class, if you have any questions feel free to ask," Professor Minten said. The students moved around and began to work.

"Alvight I guess ve should get started," Belle said as she sat next to Remus.

"Yeah, um have you written a few questions yet or no?" he asked.

"Um yeah, do you vant to see zem?" she asked

"Sure," Remus said. Belle passed his her notebook and he looked down, the parchment said:

When were you born?

Where were you born?

Who are or were your parents?

What is your favorite childhood memory and why?

Simple facts: color, food, interests….

Remus looked up.

"Okay, great start here are mine, I wrote them the other day," he said passing her his note book.

Belle looked down and read.

When were you born?

Where were you born?

Where do you live?

What is you favorite hobby/interest?

Who are your parents, what do they do for work?

"Okay great, um vell we decided on ze interview for next Thursday, no?"

"Yeah, Thursday," Remus said

Belle nodded.

"Well we just need a few more questions, so that'll be easy to do, um do you have any ideas of a question ve could ask each ozer?" Belle asked.

"How about what we hope to do after Hogwarts, like what our future plans are," he said with a smile and enthusiasm.

"Okay, good," Belle said.

A table over from them V and Sirius sat writing down questions, to ask each other.

"So, all I have so far is, what's your favorite color? What's your favorite subject? and where did you grow up, do you have any suggestions?" Sirius asked looking up from his parchment and into V's brilliant blue eyes, today she was sporting vibrant blue hair, but her hair was cut differently, her bangs swept to the side and her hair was pulled back into a mid-low pony tail, her hair streamed down her back, mid length.

"Well, um you could ask me about my family, like whom my parents are . . . I guess," She said slowly.

"Okay," Sirius said and began writing.

"Well I have where were you born? Who is your family and what do they do? What are your interests? Where did you grow up? And what is you favorite subject?" Vanessa said. Looking up, she noticed Sirius's expression was of anger when she mentioned her question about family.

"Something wrong?" she asked looking at Sirius curiously. Sirius turned towards her, he was facing forward.'

"Oh no, I just do like to talk about them, that's all,"

"Who you your family?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but in then end I don't like them, but I'll answers any questions you have, I suppose,"

"Alright, but I still need a few more questions, any suggestions?"

"Okay, well you could ask me about my future plans or something like that I suppose.

"Okay,"

Belle turned her head and looked to her other side and saw James and Lily in a deep discussion.

"Alright, so I have a million questions for you so it's a bit too long to say them out loud, so here you can take a look, cross off one's you don't want to answer, if you want," James said happily. He passed his parchment over with the many questions he had to Lily, Lily took it and skimmed the page, James watched as her beautiful emerald eyes scanned the page with sharp movements across the page.

The sheet read:

What is your full name?

Where were you born, when (meaning date)?

Where do you live?

Do you have siblings?

What do your parents do for a living (I know you already said but I'd like to know details, such as what films your dad has done or shows your mom has been in?)

What do you like to do for fun?

What are your plans for the future?

What is your favorite sweet?

How is the muggle world different from the wizarding (I already know magic isn't used so please give more than that)?

Is there any thing you have regretted in your life?

Do you have certain facts which no one knows about? (Ex: I'm fascinated with muggle, world history, which you already know)

The list went on to the back side of the sheet and lily looked at it she took her quill and crossed of one question. She then handed it back to James. James looked down at the paper and read what she had crossed out.

"Why don't you like this question?" he asked, he looked down and had seen that Lily had crossed out the question 'Do you have siblings?'

"Because I have a sister, whom I don't wish to talk about, she and I just have our differences and I don't want to talk about her," Lily said firmly.

"Okay, well then we won't talk about her, nor will I ask about her." James said, crossing out the question even more than lily had.

"Okay, well I wrote some questions also so you can take a look," Lily passed her notebook over to him and he looked down.

When were you born?

Where were you Born?

Where do you live?

Do you have siblings, if so how many?

What do your parents do for a living, who are they (Names)?

What is your favorite subject and why?

What do you enjoy about Hogwarts?

What is your favorite sport (I wonder . . .?)

What do you plan to do after Hogwarts, future plans?

Random facts; color, food, interest,

What are your views on the rise of Voldemort?

What are your strengths, academically and personally?

What are your weaknesses academically and personally?

James looked up a bit impressed with lily's thorough questions.

"Looks good Lily," he said passing the note book back to her. Lily smiled and looked down.

"So now that we have the questions when do you want to do the interview?" James asked.

"Well, what's today's date?" Lily asked.

"September seventh nineteen seventy seven," James said.

"Well I imagine you'll be busy with quidditch and we'll have rounds to do, I have to already do a bit of tutoring, and I have the slug club, though a schedule hasn't been posted. . . ." Lily said.

"Well seeing as we both have heavy schedules for the next few months and this project isn't due until January twenty fifth, maybe we should just do the interview over the break," James inquired.

"Well I might be out of the country this holiday," Lily said. James's expression form hopeful to sad just as lily said that.

"Oh, where to?" he asked.

"Well, my father is filming in the U.S. In New York and well my mom and my dad thought it would be nice to have Christmas in New York, instead of London this year," Lily said.

"But no travel arrangements have been set, who knows they may change their minds and they know I like to have Christmas in London, my sister also does as well, so who knows, but perhaps we should do it before the holiday, just in case, what do you think?"

"Alright, well how about November, mid or late November?" James said, a bit disappointed by Lily's news.

"Okay," Lily said.

The bell soon rang and they left history. They went to their next class which felt as if it had lasted the whole year, Divination could sure be boring, and it was. It soon ended finally to everyone's enjoyment and they headed off back to their dormitories, to the heads dorm.

"I can't believe we have to write a three page essay for Divination, that class is so boring, I'm going to die of boredom, from writing that essay," Sirius complained.

"It's not that bad Sirius, I'll help you," V said.

"Okay, but I still think I'm going to die," he said.

Belle walked over to the window sill, underneath was a window seat; she sat down and peered out on to the grounds. Her thoughts were not about the history project any more, all of her thoughts were about Azkaban, she would be turning seventeen in one month, which would lead to the fate of her future, she was the only one out of the entire group not knowing what she wanted to do, she didn't even know if she could do anything in the future, do to her status in Azkaban and this project didn't much help, she knew she would have to tell Remus at some point about her situation. She knew he would find out sooner or later.

"Hey Belle," Remus said walking up to her at the window.

Belle turned around and saw remus and she smiled.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked worriedly. Belle looked back to the window and saw several students lounging out on the grass.

"Yeah I zink, I'll go take a little walk," Belle said getting up. She reached for her bag and began walking.

"Would you like some company?" Remus asked.

"No zank you Remus, I'll be fine," Belle said and with that she left the dorm.

"Hey, Remus, where's Belle going?" Lily asked.

Remus walked over to Lily and James who were sitting on the couch, talking.

"She said she is going to take a walk," Remus said Lily looked out the window

"Is she alright?" Sirius asked now coming over with V.

"I don't know, she just said she was taking a walk." Remus said.

"I'm sure she's fine," V said.

Lily turned back to the group. "Yeah, Remus don't worry, she's fine, she won't go off far,"

"What do you mean by that?" James asked.

"She doesn't like to wonder to far from the castle, that's all." Vanessa said.

"Alright," Remus said.

Belle had walked back to her dorm and put her stuff down, she opened her tiny dresser and pulled out a small box, she opened it and grabbed her I.D bracelet and put it on. She went to the bath room and looked in the mirror, she peered at her reflection and though if a student had first looked at her they wouldn't have noticed the very small and faint signs of scaring from her Azkaban punishments. She sighed and walked out.

She opened the door to her room and stepped out, she went down the common room and left. Once outside she walked down the seven flights of stairs down to the main level. She finally got outside and walked across the lawn towards the forest.

She walked through the thick foliage which surrounded the Hogwarts grounds. She found a small trail, she was looking for a place to sit and just think; she walked a ways more when suddenly she heard movement in the brush up ahead. Belle stopped and looked around and realized just how far she had walked into the forest.

Belle withdrew her wand and scanned the forest around her, pointing her wand in front of her.

"Who is zere!" she exclaimed turning around looking about. She then heard the ruffling of branches again and spun around and saw who it was. Belle's eyes widened.

"Hey V, Lily have you seen Belle, she hasn't come back form her walk yet, I'm a bit worried," Remus said as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Uh no I thought she would be back by now, it's not like her to be out this late, its already six thirty," Lily said. The hall continued to fill and the group kept a look out for Belle but she hadn't showed up by the time all the teachers were in the hall.

"Hey Prongs, look who's back for dinner, Gideon," Sirius said pointing up to the staff table. They all looked up and saw that Gideon was indeed present.

"We'll look for her Remus, don't worry" said "I'm sure she's just thinking to herself about school stuff, she hasn't told us anything concerning lately," She added.

Dinner had been in full swing for a half hour and Belle still hadn't showed up. Suddenly a galloping noise rang in everyone's ears. The group looked up and saw a centaur enter the great hall, he was charcoal colored, another one was behind him though more so in the corridor than in the hall. Everyone became silent. Gideon looked up in surprise.

"Gideon," the centaur said as he galloped up to the front table. He bowed his head gracefully and respectfully towards Dumbledore.

"I beg your pardon sir, but I need to speak with Gideon immediately a disruption has occurred in the forest, involving a person of your nature," the centaur said clearly and fast.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked.

The centaur turned to Gideon and then back to Dumbledore.

"Earlier this evening my herd of centaurs heard word of an attack near Fonder's end, a part of the forest, near the middle, a bit a ways from the forest edge. Several centaurs reported to the area and found a young girl being attacked by other centaurs," he said.

The group looked to each other.

The centaur turned to Gideon. "It was them Gideon, The Black Centaurs." He said.

"Where is the girl?" Gideon asked.

"Ofelia has her, back at the north's rim, I would have brought her but she was too badly injured to carry her all the way." Gideon then stood up.

"Gideon, take Hagrid with you," Dumbledore said.

Gideon leaped over the table and Hagrid followed letting his way out through the back door.

"Who was it, Corsean?" Gideon asked as they started running.

"Dorian," the he said.

They ran outside to the forest. Gideon ripped off his tie and went at full speed to the North rim.

"I've never seen him run that fast," a fifth year student said.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital wing and wait for them." James said,

"But James it might not be Belle, who knows," Lily said hoping that it wasn't.

"That doesn't matter who ever it is will need some consoling after an event such as that," Remus said.

Corsean whisled out loudly to let Ofelia, whom was Gideon's mate (Girl friend) know they were there. They got to the spot and Gideon walked through a covered hut.

"Ofelia, where is she?" he asked.

"She needs medical attention. Dorian knew she was vela, the minute he saw her, I think he attacked her to make you angry." Gideon pushed back a thin curtain and looked down to see Belle.

"Well he got his wish. Rubeus, over here," Gideon said. Hagrid soon walked into the hut.

"Ofelia, this is a teacher at Hogwarts, the headmaster has asked for him to bring the girl back to the castle." Gideon said.

"I healed her with minor remedies, but she needs a lot more healed," Ofelia said.

Hagrid picked Belle up carefully and took her outside, Corsean, will you escort him, I need to talk to Dorian." Gideon said.

"Gideon, no," Ofelia said.

"Ofelia, I need to, that was not needed, he injured one of my students, that is completely unacceptable, if he has a problem with me he should just deal with me, I don't care if he's pissed off and hit's me a few times, I really don't give a shit if he beats me up, but if he hurts one of my kids, my students who I' am responsible for that is crossing the line, and he damn well knows that!" Gideon exclaimed.

"Alright fine, but don't get into an all out war with him, alright and don't get too hurt I don't want to see you ever again like the way you looked the other day." Ofelia said.

"I won't, I'll be back soon," Gideon said. He walked out of the hut and started walking back to Fonder's End. He looked about the forest floor and found what he thought might be there, Belle's wand. He picked it up and continued walking to the North Side. He made it over and saw several gray centaurs. He came out into the clearing where they stood.

"What do you want, Gideon?" One of them asked sternly.

Gideon looked around. Scanning the area he didn't see Dorian.

"Where's Dorian?" he asked walking forward towards them.

"He's bathing in the stream," the other said.

"Alright thank you," Gideon said and continued walking past them.

"Where do you think you're going Sundi?" the other one asked stepping in front of him.

"To see my brother, now let me pass, I prosime no fights will be made," Gideon said.

"Alright fine, go on then," They said.

Gideon made his way through the forest to the stream.

-Hospital wing-

"Put her here Hagrid," Pomfrey said hurriedly. She grabbed several bottles of different potions.

"What happened do you know?" she asked; beginning to give Belle healing potions one right after the other.

"I head them say she was attacked by one centaur, I believe Gideon knew or knows him," Hagrid said. Suddenly the doors to the hospital burst open and the group filed in followed soon after by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Belle!" Lily exclaimed. They all rushed to her side.

"Step away, I need to heal her," Pomfrey said. They immediately stepped back. Remus's heart sank with worry.

"Poppy will she be alright?" McGonagall asked concernedly.

"Yes I think so, she just a few broken bone and scratches."

Pomfrey forced two more potion doses into Belle's mouth. They waited for several minutes while her bones magically healed back together.

-Stream-

"Dorian!" Gideon exclaimed.

"Ah Gideon how nice to see you, I imagine you saw your student, I told you consequences would be made if you didn't agree to the notice," Dorian said coming out of the water.

Gideon charged up to him. "What the hell is your problem, if you have a problem with me talk to me do not attack one of my students!"

"Oh yes, but it was a vela and you know how I feel about them," Dorian said.

"She didn't even know you, you bastard, she's only a girl Dorian, if you want to take your anger out on something take it out on me or a tree or something but not my students, you crossed the line, Dorian, I actually was thinking about the notice I had come up with a plan to solve all of our problems, but since you and your dishearten nature over controlled your anger and emotions I'm not going to tell you what it was and you can bet your ass that I'm even going to agree to that damn notice."

"I'm very disappointed in you Gideon,"

"I don't give a shit, Dorian, if I hear or see you attack a student let alone come near the grounds again I will kill you," Gideon said sternly, with rage in his eyes. He stampeded off into the forest away from his brother. He made his way back to the north rim to find Ofelia.

"Gideon you're back, what did you say to him?" she asked.

"I told him if he ever came back anywhere near the castle let alone attack another student I would kill him," Gideon said honestly.

Shock filled Ofelia's expression. "Gideon you don't really mean that do you?" she asked.

"Oh yes I do, I don't care I don't consider him a brother of mine any more, not since three yeas ago after what he did," Gideon said.

"Gideon I know you and him have never gotten along, ut promise me you won't kill him," Ofelia begged.

"Ofelia, I 'm not promising you anything, you know how I feel about him, we've been having this brotherly war since I left him when I was young, it won't cease, as much as I want it to it won't," Gideon said looking away from Ofelia.

"Gideon I know it won't not since he joined the black centaurs it won't but just be civil with him,"

"I have been, it's him who hasn't, look I have to go, make sure Ms. Desiree is alright," Gideon said turning back to Ofelia.

"Good night," she said and kissed him softly.

"Good night," Gideon said and left the hut. He galloped back to the castle and entered the foyer, he made his way down the hall to a secret door. he pushed the button on the wall and a door magically appeared and opened. It was an elevator which was large enough for his frame. He walked in and went up to the sixth floor where the hospital was located. He walked out of the elevator and headed towards the wing.

He went into the room and saw the group surrounding Belle and the teachers talking.

"Gideon," Dumbledore said turning towards the door. the others looked up.

Gideon walked up the aisle quietly. "I'm so sorry for this Professor, I never knew my brother would do such an act, I take full responsibility," Gideon said. he looked over Dumbledore's shoulder and saw Belle in the bed.

"It's alright Gideon, she'll be fine, it's not your fault, and you didn't know Ms. Desiree would be in the forest or that your brother had returned to this part of the forest." Dumbledore said.

"I brought her wand back," Gideon said handing it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked over to Belle's bed and Gideon followed.

"Ah, Ms. Desiree you're up," Dumbledore said. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Belle looked up "Fine, a bit tired, but fine."

"Do you remember what happened to you, my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

Belle thought for a moment. "I was walking in the forest, and I heard ruffling sound through the trees, I took my wand out and looked around, I didn't see anything . . . then I heard more noise and then I turned around and a centaur was in front of me, it was gray like the one the other day from class then the next thing I know I'm on the ground, being hit at, by hoofs." Belle said. She looked up and realized Professor Sundi was there.

"Professor . . ." Belle said.

"Hello, Ms. Desiree."

"Ms. Desiree what was your purpose for being in the forest?" McGonagall asked.

"I vent for a walk and I didn't realize how far I had gotten into the forest. I just vanted a bit of fresh air," Belle said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll leave you here you may leave in the morning, once Poppy sees fit that you're free to leave, good night, I suggest you five return to your rooms once you finish here," he said, then turned to walk away.

Poppy I'd like to have a word with Ms. Desiree alone, would you mind? . . . Minerva? . . . Students?" Gideon said.

McGonagall left and the group left the room for a little bit while Pomfrey went back to her office.

"Ms. desiree was there another reason why you were out there this evening, perhaps why you needed to take a walk?" Gideon asked.

Belle looked down.

"I'm sorry for tonight's events I never imagined him to do that, I'm dreadfully sorry," Gideon said.

"It's not your fault Professor I vas ze one out zere by myself. I vent out zere to zink, I have a lot on my mind right now zat's all, really." Belle said.

"Is what's on your mind what's been bothering you?" Gideon asked.

"Vhat d o you mean?"

"The other day you seemed a bit off, lately you been looking a bit off as if something is bothering you, true I don't have you in my class but I do see you in the library quite a lot, is it something else, perhaps something having to do with Azkaban?"

Belle looked up "How . . ."

"I saw your ID bracelet back in your fourth year when I had you as a student I then asked Dumbledore about it, though he protested to tell me about it I urged him, I was worried that perhaps you were in a bit of legal trouble, and he told me, I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, legal trouble. I've just been tired I had to go last night and it was one of my nice visits,"

"Is it ever?" Gideon asked.

"No, actually compared to ozer days it vas alright, but soon different schools from around ze world are coming to tour Azkaban and to see me, because I'm ze youngest one in zere," Belle said.

"I imagine your friends don't know about this?" he asked.

"Vell Lily and V do, but ze guys don't, zey probably hate me if zey did,"

"They wouldn't hate you Ms. Desiree they're your friends,"

"Yeah zer friend ze murderous werewolf," Belle said bitterly.

"You're not a murderer, Ms. Desiree, not at all. I brought your wand back from the forest. I'm sorry once again fro what happened. I'll talk to you soon, good night, and know that if you need to talk to someone I'm here," Gideon said and began walking away.

"Zank you professor," Belle said. The group re entered the hall and they stayed with her until Pomfrey made them leave.

Please review thanks.

This may be my last up date b/c I'm leaving for the beach on Saturday and I have to do numerous things so please review I may review before I go if you do. Thanks again. If I don't update before I leave I'll update when I get back.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Rejection

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch.7: Another Rejection

"Now class I do apologize for telling you this a bit late, but I forgot to mention that a video portion will be included in your personal history projects," Professor Minten addressed a week after to the attack the forest, the week had past and things had gone back to normal though the group was still worried about Belle and her odd behavior.

"What do you mean video, Professor?" V asked. Minten looked up with great enjoyment.

"Well each of you will be given a small video camera, to video tape a day in the life of your self to present to the class, hence why this project is over a long span of time, now you can to do a day in the life of your self during a normal school day, but I would prefer you do it outside of school over the holiday so we can see you when you're at home with your family and friends, because let's be honest I'm sure you all know how you all act in school. Any more questions?"

"Can do it with friends, Professor, like at our friends' house?" Sirius asked.

"No, Mr. Black this is a personal history project, I'd prefer it if you do it with your family or at least a have a little part of you family in it, anything else?"

"Professor, um does our partner have to do it with us or do we do it on our own, I' mean does our partner handle the camera or what?" V asked

"Well it's up to you, you and your partner decide, anything else?"

No one else asked questions so the class continued on with the day's lesson about the in depth look on muggle theories of witch craft.

The class ended and the group headed to the library to study and talk. They arrived and sat down near the back of the library.

"Vell I actually have to look for a book so I'll be right back," Belle said. She stood up and started walking away. Everyone looked up as she went.

Lily turned to V with suspicion in her eyes.

"Do you think she's all right, V" Lily asked concernedly in a whisper. V turned back from Belle's sight to lily.

"I don't know, she hasn't talked much since the incident." V responded.

"Hey look there Spelling, he's going over to Belle," Sirius said looking up and pointing. The others followed his finger and sure enough the seventh year slytherin was headed in Belle's direction.

-Over in the stacks-

"Belle?" A tall black haired young boy with bright blue eyes asked and he came up to Belle.

"Oh hello Mark," Belle said turning away from the shelf.

"How are you?" he asked

"I'm alvight, and you?"

"I'm good I was just wonder how you were, because I heard about your attack from the other week ago."

"Oh vell I'm fine," Belle said and turned back to the shelf and began up and down and across for a book.

Mark scratched his head and rolled his eyes in nervousness and said, "Uh, Belle?"

Belle looked up.

From back where the group sat V and Lily could tell what was coming.

"Uh oh," V whispered.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Just watch," Lily said. Sirius turned back to Belle and Mark.

Belle looked up to Mark and stood up a nit straighter.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like . . . to go with me?" he said with a calm smile.

Belle looked away for a second and looked back.

"Go vhere?" she asked confused.

"I mean go out with me, as in dating." Mark said.

Belle sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyment, this had been the fifth time she had been asked out in the last week.

"Cant a girl in zis school just peruse ze library shelves vwizout being asked out for like ze fifz time zis veek, gosh, I mean I'm flattered why do you to date me, is it because my looks, because if zats all you interested in, zen no! Because there is more to me zan just looks okay, so why?

Mark was aw struck, he didn't know what to say.

"I just, well you are very pretty . . ."

"Uh, that's what I zought. Good bye," Belle said and stomped off back to the group.

They all looked at her, and she looked at them. She picked up her back and left.

V and Lily turned and their eyes followed Belle until she was out the door. They looked back and mark and had just begun to go back to his seat near the far windows.

"Wow, I've never heard anyone decline someone's offer like that," Sirius said.

Remus was shocked by the whole incident he was still looked over to where Belle had left.

"We should probably talk to her," Lily said.

"I think we need chocolate for this one," V said.

"Chocolate?" James asked.

"It's a girl thing," Lily and V said in unison. They gathered their things and headed up to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Well good luck moony on asking her out," Sirius said as soon as the girls left. Remus turned to Sirius.

"Yeah, thanks, I don't know though, it seems as if she really doesn't want a boyfriend though, I mean you heard her she isn't allowed to date until she's eighteen," Remus said disappointedly.

"A cheer up mate, you know very well that was just a lie in order to get out of the proposal she was being asked on the train," James said.

"I suppose so,"

"Yeah, plus hey I hear she like werewolves," Sirius whispered.

Remus turned to him.

"Yeah, that's true, but I don't know,"

James and Sirius both rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Mate why don't you just talk to her again, start a conversation you know work you charm on her," Sirius said.

"What Charm, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"The Charm which I will teach you, of course!" Sirius said proudly.

Sirius then turned to James who was in a fit of laughter.

"What I will, Prong you know the ladies can't live with out it,"

"Okay Padfoot, what ever you say, but moony just be your self that's the best advice, seriously I wouldn't take Sirius's Charm lessons if I were you, cuz I did and I still don't have Lily yet." James said.

"That's just because you didn't perform them correctly my friend , but if you had Lily would be in your arms right this minute,"

"I think I can manage," Remus said.

Classes ended for the day and Lily, V, and Belle decided to have another meeting, they all scrounged up what candy they could find and made their way to the third floor. V and Lily were under V's invisibility cloak and Belle was walking next to them. They made their way down the hall, which was deserted they soon made their way to a door way which blended in with the paint on the wall. Belle said the password (vela) and entered a dark room. Lily and V followed behind and soon took the cloak off. They looked around and the room was quite dusty and dark, no lights were on.

Belle clapped her hands twice and the lights came on. The room was fairly small, had one window and a small bed and a book shelf. Belle made a swish with her wand and all the dust was cleared.

She turned around to face her friends and magically made two small love seats appear.

"Good, all right, now lets get on with the meeting," Vanessa said cheerfully.

The girls sat down in the love seats, V and Lily on one and Belle on the other.

"So do any of us want to confess any new things that have occurred lately?" Lily asked.

V and Lily looked to Belle.

"Vhat?" she said nervously.

"Belle, we're your friends and right now we can tell that your unhappy about something and that you haven't been happy in the last week or so, you never did tell us realy how your stay at Azkaban went, is there anything you'd like to share?" Lily asked.

"Huh, vell . . ."

"Like why you really were in the forest the other week ago?" V added.

"I vas telling ze truth, I vent outside to valk a bit and to think about my time in Azkaban, my trial is coming up in a month or so, and I'm really scared, this trial will mean the rest of my future,"

"I'm sorry Belle, what does Mr. Potter think will happen?" Lily asked.

"vell actually he's currently trying to get me rescheduled for another day to go in, if I have to ven ve visit ze prison in January, but what's even worse is zat other schools are coming to visit, but not just to visit all of ze sectors of ze prison but for me, because I'm ze youngest prisoner in Azkaban,"

"They all are going down Moonlight row, to see you?" V asked surprised.

"Yes and if ve talk to any of zem, because ze try to talk to us we get thrown into DR, I had it ze ozer veek and it vas awful, I was healed when I returned but, it's been just an annoyance instead of horror."

"Well I'm sure Mr. Potter can do something," Lily said reassuringly.

"I hope," Belle said as she opened a bag of French candy.

The girls began to pig out and talk.

"So what do you guys think about this history project and the video thing?" Lily asked.

"I think it's interesting, but I don't know I've been talk with Sirius and he doesn't seem all that interested, I mean he doesn't want to talk about his family or anything and then he asked that question in class about doing the video with friends and other families, I don't know I just think it's going to be a challenge," V said.

"Vell he only asked zat because he doesn't live at home anymore, he left his family after fourth year and moved in wiz James," Belle said.

"What?" V asked shocked

"I zot you knew, yeah he hates his family, he had a falling out, vy do you zink he hates his brozer and bellatrix so much, his family hated him or rather hates him, beause he's a blood traitor, or so that's what they say," Belle said.

"How do you know all of this?" Lily asked.

"Oh vell Mr. Potter is my lawyer and vell I vent to his house during fifth year and Sirius's thing were zer and I asked why and he said he vas living wizzem now, so zen I asked James vat really happened and he told me, quite sad actually, but ze Potters have been extremely hospitable towards him, he's like anozer family member."

"I didn't know," V said.

"Yeah, he doesn't like to talk of it zo, so I vouldn't pressure it," Belle said.

"So are you going to tell Remus of your status?" Lily asked.

Belle looked up from her candy wrapper.

"I guess I'll have to, do you zink he'll be angry, I mean I've alveady said a part of my case to him which I regret, and he'll think I 'm a savage killer."

"Belle, no he won't he's a nice sensible guy, really he wouldn't hate you plis infact I think he would like you very much,"

"Yeah I agree with V on that one," Lily said.

"Vhy vould zat be, is he a verewolf or somezing?" Belle said off handedly and with a slight laugh.

Lily and V looked to each other and rolled their eyes and smile. Belle looked back.

"Oh my god he is isn't he?" Belle exclaimed.

"We didn't say anything," V said with her hands up in defense.

"Is he, Lily, Vanessa?" Belle asked.

"Yes, he is," Lily said calmly.

"Oh my god, no wonder wolf rights, plae near the full moon, his scent," Belle said looking away in thought.

"Wait, wait scent, what scent?" V asked.

"Oh vell, I don't know every time I'm near him I smell this certain scent on him, it's really good though I just though it was calone or somezing , but zen again I smelled it when he was fifteen and he was quite young to be wearing calone, if you ask me so then I figured it was his wolf scent, where does he transform?"

"We don't know we actually, well I just found out about this on the train coming here, from Sirius," V said.

"I think I know, I think the whomping willow, because it was planted in our first year, and it is a highly dangerous tree and it has to be so no one can get passed it, in order to keep the students safe." Lily said.

"Wow, vell I don't know still I mean I'm a convicted killer in Azkaban who would want a werewolf, Azkaban prisoner as a girlfriend?"

"Oh come on Belle this would be good for you, really, you relate with him so well, and I think he fancies you quite a bit," Lily said.

"Yeah he was really worried that day you were attacked." V said.

"Just talk to him more, he's really nice, he's just a bit shy, that's all," Lily said.

"Vell I do like him, quite a bit," Belle said.

"See there you go, forget all of those lazy gits who keep asking you out, go for Remus at least he's mature and honest," V said.

"God can you believe Mark, zat just made me so angry he only wanted to go out vith me because of my looks, what a skeeze," Belle exclaimed.

"Just forget about him belle you're way too god for that, seriously, if he doesn't like you for anything else but your looks, then don't even bother," Lily said.

"Yeah I know . . . . So how are you and James?" she asked with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Oh come on Lily we saw you both actually getting along in class, by the way why did you agree to do the project with him?" V asked.

"I don't know I didn't feel like doing it with a person from Slytherin," Lily said.

"do you like him?" Belle asked.

"What? Come off it Belle I don't like him one bit," Lily exclaimed.

"Oh come on Lily give it up, you know there's a part of which like him very much. How's your project going?"

"No I do not and it's going fine, we just have to do the interview and now the video thing, which will be hard seeing as I may be in the States this holiday," Lily said.

"Where?" Belle asked.

"New York, my dad is filming there for his new film," Lily said.

"But I thought you were staying here and then like our tradition we both port key ourselves over to France for two days to spend time with Belle and go muggle shopping?" V asked.

"Yeah I know, but my parents want us to do the American Christmas thing in New York, but honestly I think London is a lot like New York you still have that time square sort of feel, but who knows it could fall through, and James I think wanted to do the interview over the break, so I'll have to see," Lily said.

"Well all right, but I really want to go back to the Longchamp store, I just love those bags and I also want to go to the Eiffel Tower," V said.

"Okay well I'll write my parents," Lily said.

The girls finished their candy and talked for the rest of the night until eleven thirty, Belle decided to sleep in her chamber to the rest of the night and V and Lily made their back to their dorms un noticed or so they thought.

-Head's dormitory (about an hour into the Chocolate club meeting)-

Hey guys I can't believe we're actually doen with this map, can you believe it?" James said. All three mauraders were in the head common room, Peter was no where to be found.

"Yeah I'm so glad cuz now we can see all of the school, is there anyone up right now, its ten fifteen?" Sirius asked.

James looked on the map and to his surprise not many people were up, students at least it was only ten fifteen and light went out at ten, well at least in the corridors, he skimmed the map looking all around and found several ghosts moving about and teachers in their class rooms, but what got his attention the most was when he looked on the third floor.

"Hey look the girls are on the third floor," James exclaimed.

"Really, isn't it forbidden?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, well sort of." Sirius said.

"What do you mean sort of, Padfoot?" remus asked confused.

"Well only a certain student is allowed up there," he said. he looked over to James who was giving him a glare.

"Like who?" Remus asked.

"Oh no one," Sirius said with a smile.

"Then why are the girls up there, wouldn't they be caught?"

James looked back to the map and saw the three girls some what close to each other.

"They must be talking," he said.

"Let's go see," Sirius exclaimed.

"No, we can't it's late, plus it would be very rude of us to do so, what if they spied on us when we were talking and what if you were talking about Vanessa, wouldn't you be embarrassed?" Remus asked.

"Well perhaps, but I still think we should go."

"So anyway James, how are you and Lily getting along?" Remus asked not turning his attention towards James.

"Well good I think, I mean I still don't think she like me yet, but she will, I know it," he said.

"So the project's going well I presume,"

"Yeah, well we wrote questions and stuff and I asked her about her family and there was one thing she didn't want to talk about and it was about her sister, which I thought was abit odd, but I didn't really put much thought into," James said.

"Oh Petunia, yeah Lily doesn't get along with her quite well," remus said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked now looking from the map which he was glancing at.

"Well Lily and her sister used to be really close, but ever since se, lily that is received her letter from Hogwarts every thing went down hill,"

"What happened?" James asked.

"Well you know, they just began to get farther and farther apart from each other as lily progressed in school, her sister hates everything magic, she calls her a freak and just gives her a bad time, I feel bad I mean Lily always tried to be nice and doesn't mention anything magic except to her parents in hopes that Petunia would just back off, for example, Lily invited me over during the summer . . . ."

"What?" James asked.

"Chill out, she invited me over to go see her recital for her mom's dance studio, she is quite the talented dancer, so is Vanessa, both are very good, but anyway we went back to her house and her sister was there, lily introduced me to her, and she was very rude, she said hi with annoyance and was just not friendly at all. I got a bad vibe off of her, but her parents are really nice, I saw her dad's awards and her mom's photos, of her dancing, they're really nice, but her sister is a prick, and I don't like to say it but she is,"

"Wow, no wonder lily didn't want to mention her," James said.

"So Vanessa is a good dancer?" Sirius asked changing subjects.

Remus and James turned to him.

"Yeah, she wore this hot red skin tight outfit, it was a dress though it was tight in the torso yet flowed out at her hips and she wore red jazz shoes and her hair matched of course, her solo piece was good," Remus said.

"What about Lily?" James asked.

"Well she actually had a partner for one of her pieces, he was tall than her, they both looked great on stage, she wore a purple flowy dress with purple point shoes, which actually her partner did for her, he's a wizard whom was seventeen at the time, so it was kind of weird seeing as she was only fifteen, but they were good, lily was amazing her solo piece was fantastic."

"So Padfoot I actually forgot to tell you I was actually talking to Lily about Vanessa and she told me that Vanessa's favorite color is purple, she loves chocolate frogs, and Orchids are her favorite flower." James said " Oh and of course she loves do dance,"

"Um, Purple, that's nice." Sirius said.

Remus took the map from James's lap and saw that Vanessa and Lily were leaving, but Belle wasn't. V and Lily made their out into the hall and down the corridor. Belle stayed in the chamber. Remus began to follow Lily and V's dots.

"Hey guys Lily's on her way, all three guys leaned over and watched as the two of them made their was the stairs, ten minutes later Lily made it to her common room.

The guys looked up and hid the map quickly.

Lily walked in holding a half empty bag of chocolate. She walked in and saw all three of them in the common room, James and Sirius were currently playing a game of wizard's chess and Remus was reading.

"Hello, what are all of you do ing up, it's quite late." Lily said walking over to the couch that Remus was sitting on.

"Oh just reading and they are playing chess, what about you?" Remus asked.

"Oh I was with the girls, we were just chilling eating candy," Lily said holding up the bag.

"Ooo chocolate," Sirius said.

"Here you can have it, I really don't need to be eating chocolate anyway," Lily said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Uh, oh just because I only fill up on chocolate when we have our little chats and it's not the greatest way to stay in shape. Chocolate does have a lot of fat," Lily said.

"Lily you're really thin, I'm sure you can handle having a little chocolate," James said.

"No I know, I just hate to eat a whole bag, it make me feel guilty, so Sirius it's all yours," Lily said handing him the bag.

"So what were you guys talking about?" James asked.

"Just stuff, about the incident in the library, and just other stuff," Lily said.

"Was it about me Lily, come on you can tell me I won't mind."

"Actually we were talking about you Sirius," Lily said.

Sirius looked up with a mouth full of chocolate in shock. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were just talking about all of you guys in general wondering if you guys were doing anymore pranking or just about random stuff,"

"Would you like it if we pranked, lily?" Sirius asked.

"No, not really it really doesn't interest me or V or Belle for that matter, but do what you want, if it makes you happy, then by all means do it, but just don't get caught or into too much trouble," Lily said.

"Well I'm tired way too much chocolate for me in one night, so I'm going to go to bed. Good night"

Lily headed upstairs and went into her room; she unchanged and climbed into bed. Downstairs the guys soon separated and Sirius and Remus went back to their dorm, while James went to his room.

Please Review: it was a bit short but the next one will be more interesting and exciting, please review if you wish to, I'd appreciate it. Thanks

Loudandproud84


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.8: Realization

Lily arose from her peaceful sleep the next morning by an owl's hoot that was perched on her window ledge outside. Lily rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock, it was six forty five. She walked over to the window and opened it; the bird flew through the window and landed on her bed. She grabbed the letter from the bird and gave it two sickles, it was a postal owl. She looked at the letter and saw her name Lily written in a very curvy calligraphy. She opened it and pulled out the letter.

Dear Lily,

How are things at school? Hopefully good; Your father and I have just been informed of your sister's engagement to Vernon Dursley, you know the young man whom stayed over this summer, so I just wanted to write, the wedding is planned for early February, it would mean so much to your sister if you'd come darling, anyway I'll talk to you later Lily, Love you and miss you.

Love Mum

Lily folded the letter in her hands "Yeah right it would mean a lot to her," Lily commented to herself. Lily put the letter away and got a change of clothes and her bath things and headed towards the bathroom, luckily it was free. Lily undressed and got into the warm-hot shower, with in fifteen minutes she was done. She changed into her uniform and dried her hair magically, oh how she loved the simple perks of being a witch. She went to the door and opened it. There stood James Potter, wearing only boxers and holding a towel and small bag, which lily presumed was bath stuff.

"Hey, you done?" James asked. Lily smiled a little.

"Yeah, sorry if I kept you waiting," Lily said.

"You didn't," James responded quickly and headed into the bathroom.

Lily walked away back to her room and could hear the water again. She gathered her books from her side table. Once her bag was full she walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Like her mother, Lily's eyes were her best feature, they were startlingly vibrant emerald and when seen with her auburn hair she looked amazing. Both of her parents were tall, her mom was five nine and her dad six two, lily stood at five eight. Her legs were strong and she was well toned. Her hair sometimes seemed like a beast but since learning new fashion charms she has learned how to maintain it better. Lily looked down at the dresser which stood below the mirror, her simple make up bag lay there. She unzipped the bag and took out her foundation, she put it on evenly and then went on to her eyes, she used a light brown almost blondish eyeliner and put on a tan, and gold colors on her eyes. She then put on a little blush and a little lip gloss. She stuffed the lip gloss in her school bag and went down stairs.

Lily looked around and James was not there yet it was now seven thirty. Lily walked over to the book shelf that was designated to James. She found the muggle history book and pulled it out and began to look at it. In James's room he was getting ready, he tied his tie and put a little gel in his hair even though he knew it wouldn't help his untidy hair. He put his glasses on. He walked to his bed and grabbed his things and headed out. Once on the landing he saw lily near the far corner reading. He came down the stairs and walked over to her. Lily was currently reading about Napoleon and the French Revolution, she was quite intrigued by it, and she didn't even notice James had come up to her.

"Ah yes the war in which many lost their heads, and perhaps a bit more." James said looking over Lily's shoulder. Lily looked up from the book in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have asked to see it, but yes it was an awful war, wasn't it?" Lily said standing up quickly setting the book on the table.

"It's alright, really you can look at it all you want, really, and yes it was, an awful war." James said with a smile.

"So you want to go to breakfast with me?" James asked looking to the door.

"Yeah, sure, I'm actually not that hungry but sure. Huh" Lily said she put the book away and went back to where James stood.

"Are you feeling alright?" James asked as they walked out of their dorm together. Lily looked to him.

"Yeah, fine I guess . . ." Lily said.

"What is it?" James asked now looking at Lily's expression.

"I got a letter this morning, from my mom, my sister is getting married, unfortunately to this horrible guy, I hate him!" Lily exclaimed. James frowned.

"Why, is he mean?" James asked.

"Uh, he's just arrogant, hates everything magic, sucks up to my parents like it's his job and he's completely disgusting, I just don't care for him at all." Lily said.

"Well I'm sorry, but at least you'll be here instead of over there with him, you know," James said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess . . . here we are," James and lily made their way to the Gryffindor common room. They walked in and saw their friends.

"Hey Lily and James," Remus said as they came up to him and the others. They others said hey and they all decided to head to breakfast.

"Could you pass ze toast Remus?" Belle asked. She was sitting across from him, but it was in front of Vanessa who was sitting next to him on his left.

Remus grabbed the plate and passed it to Belle. "Here you go," he said kindly.

"Zanks, so uh how are you?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

Rume looked up from the plate. "Good and you?"

"Good, good, so I zink ve have patrolling tonight, do you vant to meet in ze common room at six zirty?" she asked while buttering her toast.

"Yeah, sure sounds good," he said.

Belle put her toast down and took a sip of juice.

"You know what I just realized?" she asked aloud quietly.

"What's that?" Remus asked putting down the daily prophet which he had in hand.

"Ze full moon is coming in two days, huh." Belle said knowingly

Remus looked up, a bit nervously at the thought of the moon.

"Yeah you're right it is," he said and looked back to his paper.

"You know it might be nice to see it out in ze fresh air vat do you zink, vould you like to see it viz me vhen it comes?" Belle asked

Down the table James and Lily were in a deep conversation about Belle and Remus, they looked down the table at them and looked back to each other while they talked.

"So how's Belle?" he asked.

"She's alright, she's a bit annoyed by mark, from what happened yesterday, but she's alright, she has some big things coming up soon, which is bothering her, hence why she went out in the forest last week, but other than that she's fine. Oh but V and I sort of spilled the beans though, she knows about Remus and his little fury issue,"

"You told her?" James asked

"No, well she asked as in a joking matter, but then she figured it out, she smells his scent as well. Isn't that great they're attracted to each other," Lily said happily. James looked down the table and could see Remus was very nervous.

Remus looked up from his paper. "Uh thanks for the invite Belle, but I might be busy, actually I know I will be I've got to do this thing . . ." Remus said with disappointment

"Oh okay, Vell maybe anozer time zen," Belle said. She took out her wand. She swished it in mid air and magically a cup of hot coffee appeared on the table. She stuffed her wand back in her robes and began drinking her coffee.

"You know Remus looks nervous, I've never seen him look this nervous before," James whispered to lily. Lily looked down the table and Remus did in fact look nervous.

"Well, perhaps she said something about transforming or about the moon, it is coming in a few days you know," Lily said.

Sirius sat across from Vanessa and they were talking about their project for history.

"So, uh when do you want to do the interview, before or during the holiday, because if you wanted to do it over the holiday we could do it at my house that is if your parents are okay with that?" V asked calmly looking up at Sirius.

"Uh yeah, I think it will be okay, yeah it'll be fine, your parents wouldn't mind?" he asked.

"No, plus you can help me with my video and I could help you if you wanted,"

"Oh yeah, well I can help, but I plan to do my video with James I told him I'd help him with his, if that's alright," Sirius said.

"Yeah it's fine, cool; then it's settled."

"Okay great," Sirius said with a smile.

The group went to their first class and followed through the rest of the day in their other classes. They had gone to their last class and now they headed back to the dorm though on the way James pulled Lily away from the group.

"Hey where are we going?" Lily asked as James pulled her by her hand.

"Come on I want to talk, I'm taking you to the library," James said. They made their way to the Library and James led lily to the back where they could have some privacy.

They sat down on a small sofa. Lily looked around a bit confused.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

James looked up. "Well I just wanted to talk and really try to understand what you meant when you said you'd let me know if you'd forgive me."

Lily looked down "James I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry . . ."  
"Don't be, I just want to know what you meant, that's all." James said.

Lily sighed and looked up at James. "James . . ."

"I' am sorry about these past years, really I am," James implied. Lily smiled a little and looked into James's eyes.

"I know you are, really I do. No it's not you really, it's me more so," Lily said

"You?" James asked.

"Huh yeah me, at first when I met you I thought you were a total prick and arrogant fool, I didn't like you one bit. I don't know. I guess I never found your trickery and pranks funny I thought they were and are quite mean and not needed, but then as the years went past I began to think your arrogance would never end, and when you began asking me out in fourth year, I was flattered but I didn't think you were serious I thought it was just a joke and so I always declined, then when you played tricks on people for the fun of it I was not impressed by it I was angry and just frustrated and when we'd get into fights I'd get angry, I don't know and just other stuff steered me away from you." Lily said.

"I'm sorry I did those thing in the thought they'd impress you sort of, make you laugh . . . what else bothered you?"

"Well I don't know I suppose because I'm muggle born I didn't think I was . . ."

Lily paused for a minute and thought of what she had just said.

"What am I saying?" she asked herself "Am I really confessing how I feel to Potter . . . about him?"

"You didn't think you were what?" James asked causing lily to return to the current conversation.

Lily looked up "I can't do this," she said to her self aloud.

"Do what?" James asked. Lily stood up and began walking away.

"Lily," James said he ran up and grabbed her gently.

"No, I'm sorry I can't do this, I'm sorry," Lily said and ran away.

"Lily!" James called out, and began running after her.

Being in good shape Lily picked up her pace and ran back to her dorm. James made his way up the stairs, unfortunately Lily had ran fast and he had lost her. James made his way to the dorm.

Lily entered her room and locked the door magically so no one could come in. she turned away from the door and tears were beginning to fill her eyes. She wiped them and went to her mirror. Beside her make up bag was a box of tissues, she pulled one out and dabbed her eyes.

James entered the dorm, but Lily wasn't in the common area, he went up to where her room was and knocked gently.

"Lily," he said.

Lily looked up and looked to the door.

"Lily, please open the door, please." James said. He knocked once more.

Lily lay on her bed with her back to the door. She thought of what she was feeling.

"Shit." She said to herself while dabbing her eyes, her make up was beginning to run.

"I can't believe I was about to tell him that, god! I'm so stupid . . . I don't know lily maybe your just over exaggerating." Lily said to herself.

"Lily, please," James said.

Lily didn't want to talk to him, she was afraid of letting her true feeling show, she knew he had changed she knew it right from the start, but how could she tell him how she felt if she wasn't even completely sure of how she felt, she knew her feeling had grown since last year, though she played it off to her friends that she didn't like him at all, and true she didn't, well not until this year, but then again it was the whole security thing.

James stopped calling for her and figured she needed time to herself after that confusing situation, which he still was wondering how it came about. One minute she was explaining to him all of the things he had done that hurt her, then she left saying she was sorry and she couldn't do it.

"But what couldn't she do?" James asked himself. He walked back to his room and shut the door.

It was nearing around six thirty and everyone except Lily and James had gone to Dinner. Remus went down from his room to meet Belle.

"Oh zer you are," Belle said with a smile.

"Yeah here I' am, but our rounds don't start for another hour is there a reason why you wanted to meet now?" Remus asked.

Belle smiled and straightened her blouse.

"Yeah I vanted to talk, you mind?" she asked.

Remus shook his head.

"Great, okay come vith me zen zere are too many people in here to talk," she said looking around, many of the students were up and doing their homework.

Belle led Remus downstairs and to the library. She took hold of his hand. Remus looked down and his cheeks became a little red. Belle found a place in the back in a single study room. (A box cubical with a desk, lamp and two chairs) Remus sat down and as did Belle.

Belle smile at Remus and Remus smiled back.

"Um so you wanted to talk?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I . . . vell zis is sort of hard to say." Belle said looking down and picking at her nails.

"Take your time," Remus implied. Belle looked up looking a bit nervous, more nervous than Remus had ever seen before.

"vell . . ." Belle began but then took out her wand and pointed it to the door and silenced the room. Remus frowned a bit.

"I know about um . . . ab about your secret, being a werewolf, V and Lily told me, vell zey didn't tell me I sort of figured it out, zey confirmed it," Belle said quickly and looked back down at her hands.

Remus' eyes widened in shock, he looked to Belle. He saw that she began to cry.

"Belle what is it why are you crying?" Belle looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Because I'm mad zat I didn't see it before now . . ."

Remus shook his head slowly.

"Belle you don't need to be mad I didn't want you to know I don't want anyone to know about it, I'm not even aloud in here, it was Dumbledore who let me in, don't cry," he said pulling Belle into a hug and holding her tight. He could smell her beautiful scent and sense she was extremely upset with herself.

"No I know but I mean, I should have scene ze signs, you leaving early on ze full moon, your attitude on ze day of, and your s-s-scent," Belle said into Remus's shoulder, wetting his robes with her tears.

"Scent?" he asked.

Belle pulled away just a little from Remus enough so he was still holding her; she looked up into his eyes.

"Remus I-I-I'm a werewolf also, that's vhy I'm so big on wolf rights, I vas afraid to tell you because I zought you vouldn't like me because of it."

Remus absorbed this information quickly and responded. "I had a feeling you were, just how you react when we talk about wolf rights, how you act right after the full moon, and your scent," he said pulling away and looking down at Belle, into her beautiful eyes.

"My scent you could sense it?" Belle asked.

"Since the day I met you." Remus said with a smile. Belle smiled and hugged him.

They held each other for a few minutes then broke away.

"Remus zere is somezing you should know zough about me," Belle said now looking away.

"What is it?" he asked. Belle looked up with tears still on her cheeks and in her eyes.

"I vould have had to tell you sooner or later, for ze sake of our project, but zere is somezing zat I have never told anyone, ze only people who know of zis is Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Lily and V, and Mr. Potter."

"What is it?" Remus asked concernedly.

"vell vhen I vas zirteen I vas living in France, vith my mom and dad. My parents had left for vacation to Greece and I vas to stay vith my aunt and uncle in Paris. I vent to live vith zem and one night I had transformed, my aunt and uncle are not werewolves. I vent to my chamber and transformed, but some how my door vas opened by someone and I got out, not being able to regain my consciousness of my normal self I attacked ze people whom were in ze home. Ze next morning I woke up to find both my aunt and uncle dead and a man whom was wearing a hooded robe on ze floor dead. Aurors came and took me away to ze ministry in Paris, I zen vas transferred to England. I vas tried for my crime and found guilty and till this day I have been a prisoner of Azkaban," Belle said with even more tears coming out.

Remus took hold or her and hugged her "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear they held each other for several more minutes. Remus looked down at his watch and saw it was a quarter till eight.

"Belle I'm so sorry," he said.

'I understand if you . . ."

"If I what don't want to talk to you?" he asked knowing what she meant.

Belle nodded. Remus put his hand to her face and wiped her tears away.

"I would never, not talk to you Belle, I care about you," Remus said.

"Really?" she asked. Remus nodded "Really I've always liked you; you're smart, funny, kind, generous, you never put anyone down unless . . . well unless they ask you out," Remus said with a smile. Belle laughed a little.

"No one's ever said zat to me," Belle said.

"What?"

"That I'm smart, funny, kind, people only look at me for my looks," she said.

Remus smiled. "There is more to you than just looks Belle, way more."

Belle smiled once more and wiped her eyes.

"I like you to Remus, your not like ze other guys here, your more kind and honest and trustworthy and more handsome," Belle said.

"Belle, I was sort of hesitant to ask you this do to yesterday's events . . ."

"Yes!" Belle exclaimed.

"What?" Remus asked in surprise

"Yes I'll go out vith you, isn't zat vhat you meant or no?" Belle exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it was," Remus said with a bit of laughter.

"But Belle we have to go, we're late for rounds it's almost eight," He said quickly standing. Belle stood up as well. They both looked into each other's eyes. Remus leaned forward, bringing his lips close to Belle's. Their faces were now centimeters apart. Belle leaned in and the gap between their lips closed. A huge rush went through both Remus and Belle and Remus wrapped his arms around belle and deepened the kiss, after several seconds they pulled apart. Belle looked down at her watch.

"Ve need to go, unfortunately." She said.

"Okay, come on," Remus said and lead Belle out of the library and back upstairs. They went on with their rounds.

As for James and Lily, Lily was still in her room, but V and Sirius had gone up to their dorm to see them and Sirius was talking with James and Vanessa was talking with Lily.

"Lily what is it, what made you leave and rush off like that, did he say something to you that you didn't like?" Vanessa asked. Lily was still sprawled out on her bed surrounded by a number of tissues.

"So she just ran out of there, saying I can't do this I'm sorry?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know I just got scared I guess, scared that I was actually telling him how I felt, I don't know I just have these insecurities about stupid stuff, god I'm such prat." Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything that would have made her leave, I don't think," James said. He too was lying on his bed.

"Lily you're not a prat, what insecurities, are you afraid James will hurt you?" V asked.

Lily sat up and pushed the many tissues away from her. "No it's just . . ."

"What?" V asked.

"Look mate maybe you just need to let her settle this I mean you did nothing wrong from what I've heard, all you did was say you're sorry, you wanted to know what she meant about letting you know about apologizing and then she began talking of all the thing she hated you for, then she said she was muggle born and that was it, she didn't finish it." Sirius said.

"Yeah I suppose so, but what did she mean?" James said.

"I guess I feel because I'm a muggle born witch then how would he like me, I mean I come from a small family, my parents are well off but I guess I just don't feel good enough for him, he's huge, he's the son of one of most well known wizarding families in all of the wizarding world and I'm sure his parents expect a lot out of his girlfriends, who they should be, what they look like, I guess what I mean to say is I'm not good enough for him," Lily said.

Vanessa looked at her best friend with shock and anger. She walked right up to lily and slapped her across the face.

"Ow!" Lily shouted.

James turned around. "Did you hear that, it was Lily," James said getting up from his bed.

"Chill out Vanessa is with her, she's talking to her." Sirius said.

Lily sat on her bed with her hand over her left cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"You have got to be crazy to think James would ever think that, you are just as good for him as anyone else is, your better than everyone else, hell girls would kill to be in your shoes right now! He loves you Lily, really. Don't ever say that you're not good enough for anyone, because you are. You're are the strong determined, smart witch everyone knows. You're the one whom brings out the best in all of us especially when we're too stupid to see it ourselves! And I know James does not feel that way at all, if he did he wouldn't have spent the last three years trying to win your heart." V said.

Lily looked up. V sat down next to her. "I'm sorry I slapped you but someone needed to slap some sense into you since you've temporarily lost it," she said.

"Lily I know you like him, I can see it every time you look at him, you may not look it but I can see it in those emerald eyes of yours. Now don't tell me I'm wrong because I'm not." V said.

Lily looked up and put her hand back down. "Your right, I've been the fool haven't I, treating him like crap, saying no all the time, using mean words against him all for what, to show what?" Lily said to her self.

"To show that you indeed like him, maybe even love him," V said with a small smile

Lily smiled at the thought and looked up. "I do like him . . .very much. All of these years I've been an idiot,"

"No you haven't it has just taken you a while to figure out your feelings,"

"I guess I should talk to him, shouldn't I?" Lily asked getting up from the bed. V followed. "Well I wouldn't just yet, Sirius is in there with him." V said turning to the door.

"So now that I have half of my situation solved, how's your love life?" Lily asked.

V smiled faintly. "It's okay I don't think Sirius feels the same way, I mean every time we talk our dialog is very minimal," V said with a frowned expression.

"V, I think he fancies you, really," Lily said.

"Really how do you say that?"

"Because James asked me a couple of thing about you and he said Sirius wanted to know,"

"What did you say?" V asked with wide eyes.

"I said you favorite color is purple, you like orchids, and that you love chocolate frogs."

"Really, so you think he does like me?" V asked once more. "Yes I think so," Lily said.

The two friends hugged and Lily thanked her. Vanessa walked out of her room. At the same time Sirius came out of James's.

"How is she?" He asked. Vanessa turned to him and smiled. "Good, really good." She said.

"So what about James is he okay?"

Sirius looked to Vanessa and smiled. "He will be, once Lily talks to him which I'm sure she'll do now that you've talked with her," he said.

"Yeah, they'll look great together; I know Lily will be happy."

"So will James," Sirius said. They made their way down the stairs and as they did this Vanessa slipped her hand into Sirius's. Sirius looked down and smiled. They left the common room hand in hand and headed back down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower.

Lily cleaned up all of her tissues and then grabbed her makeup bag, bath stuff, and pajamas. She went to the bathroom. James stood in his room thinking about Lily and then heard the door close to the bathroom. James changed into his Pajamas. He waited a few minutes until he went into the bathroom.

Lily changed into her night clothes and washed her face, her tear stain went away and she brushed her teeth. As she was putting her things away the bathroom door opened. James walked in and smiled to lily, not a huge smile but a comforting one. Lily smiled back. She began to brush her hair as James brushed his teeth. When he was done Lily put down her brush and turned to him.

"I'm sorry," Lily said. James turned to her.

"What I meant when I said I'd let you know is that I wasn't sure if wanted to forgive you because I didn't think my negativity towards you was completely your fault," Lily said.

"In the Library when I was explaining it all, why I had disliked you over the years, I came to the realization that part of it was my fault, I've been stubborn, not giving you the chance to explain, just saying no, yelling at you, insulting you and all of that was to hide the fact that I was insecure about being with you, I didn't think I was good enough for you, I don't know, I suppose because I' am muggle-born and I just thought you being the most adored person by all of the other girls in school why would you want to be with me when you could have anyone and especially if I wasn't good enough for you, not up to your stature," Lily said.

"Lily I like you because you're different from all of them, the other girls who swoon over me don't give a damn about what I like, how I feel they all just say yes to me, they don't have their own personalities, they're just artificial, but you . . .god Lily you have your own opinions, you're not afraid to fight back, you do and say what you believe, I admire that greatly, you're willing to bite back, to argue with me, to share interests with me, to tell me I'm wrong, to tell me I'm right, you're smart, funny, beautiful, open mind and lastly you're the one I want. It doesn't matter if your yellow, green, black, pureblood or muggle born I like you just the way you are, everything about you. I don't want anything about you to change, you are more than good enough for me, and you're my soul mate." James said.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

"Because I can feel it, Lily I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm so sorry," James said stepping closer to Lily

"I'm sorry to. I like you James, I really do. Vanessa helped me realize it and when it hit me it really hurt, literally." Lily said with a slight laugh. Lily stepped closer to James. James pulled her into a hug and held her tight. Lily lay her head against his chest and soaked in his warmth and tenderness. James pulled away just a little and kissed Lily on her forehead. Lily looked up.

"So what does this mean, are we together?" Lily asked softly.

"Do you want to be together?" James asked pulling away, enough so that he was still holding her.

"Yes," Lily whispered "So much, I want to be with you so much," Lily said. James smiled. Lily pulled away even more and leaned in and kissed him. Their lips met. James pulled Lily up and deepened the kiss and Lily gladly accepted this exhilarating feeling. Several seconds later they parted. They smiled and Lily hugged James once more. James embraced her tightly and picked her up and took her to her room and put her to bed. He set her down and kissed her once more.

"Good night Lily," He said.

"Good night James" Lily said and then kissed him once more. James turned to leave and walked away out of sight. Lily looked up and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Vanessa," she said.

James went back to his room and shut the door. He smiled and got into bed.

"I love you Lily Evans," He said aloud and then turned out the light.

Please Review, tell me what you think, honestly, I'd appreciate it. Thank you.

Loudandproud84


	9. Chapter 9: A New Look

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch.9: A new look

A couple weeks had past since Lily and James had gotten together and soon word spread all over Hogwarts of their relationship. Dumbledore was happy to hear of it as well as many of the staff and ghosts, seeing as they all were getting a bit annoyed by their fussing and denial. Remus and Belle had officially become a coupe which many of the young male population of Hogwarts were hurt and angered to hear, as for Sirius and V, well they had not yet settled their current status. Belle and Lily had already made plans to give them a free trip to Hogsmead courtesy of Helga Hufflepuff and James and Remus were trying to budge Sirius to go.

"Come on mate you and V you'd be perfect for each other, plus you'll have the whole town to yourselves," James said with a smile to his shaggy haired friend whom was sitting on his bed in is dorm room. James was sitting on another boys' bed and Remus was on his.

"True we would be good together, and we would have the whole place to ourselves . . ." Sirius said with a smile thinking of whether he should go or not.

"Yeah, Padfoot James is right you'd be great together, really go for it." Remus said urging his friend to go.

Sirius thought for a moment. "Alright," he said finally and James and Remus both smiled.

"Gosh Padfoot it took you long enough, last year if this opportunity was given you would have been the first to sign up," Remus said.

"Yeah, what's with you?" James asked.

"Oh nothing I just don't want to muck things up, I really like her, you know?" Sirius said.

The other two nodded in response.

"Then it's settled, now we should go meet the girls downstairs, it's almost time for class." James said grabbing his books. The others followed and went downstairs.

Lily, V and Belle sat in the corner talking to each other quietly.

"Hey ladies, how are we this afternoon?" James asked taking hold of Lily's hand and pulling her up.

"Good," they all responded. Remus took hold of Belle's hand and V walked with Sirius down to their next class Potions.

The arrived and took their seats.

"Good afternoon class, how are we today?" Professor Slughorn asked the class. A respond of fine and good were heard throughout the room.

"Okay today we will be doing a simple potion, but has a little part that's tricky, the ingredients and instructions are on the board, you may begin. Oh and I'm counting this as a quiz grade so please follow directions and do well,"

Lily and James started their potion as well as the others, it was more then half an hour went by when the door to the class room opened and a young boy of about fifteen came into the room.

"Professor Slughorn, um Professor Dumbledore needs to see Belle Desiree in his office now," he said clearly and loudly. Slughorn looked over to Belle whose eyes became narrowed with concern.

"Did he say what for?" "She is in the middle of a quiz," Slughorn said.

"Um there is some one to see her, professor,"

"Who?" Belle asked.

The boy turned towards her. "I'm not sure I think a ministry official, he had an Azkaban identification card on him, so I'm not sure," he said.

Belle gave Remus the spoon she was holding and grabbed her things. She walked to the door quickly and left with the boy. Remus turned to Lily and V with concern.

Belle made her way to the headmaster's office. The boy said the password and Bell walked up the winding stairs.

The door magically opened and Dumbledore appeared next to two men, one being Mr. Potter and the other she did not recognize.

"Please come in Ms. Desiree," Dumbledore said. Belle walked in through the door, ut did not sit down.

"Ms. Desiree I know you know Mr. Potter, but this is Mr. Tolling, he is the head of Azkaban's moonlight row and would like to speak with you. Gentlemen I'll leave you," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks you Albus," Tolling said. he then turned his attention towards Belle.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Desiree, how are you?" he asked kindly.

Belle looked to Mr. Potter then back to Tolling. "Good zank you, and you?" she asked.

"Good, um I was just talking with Michael here and he informs me of your visit to Azkaban set for February," Belle nodded.

"I have rearranged you visit so that you status can be kept secret, you will do you time the next night. As for you trial date, unfortunately do to other circumstances it has been changed it is meant to be in exactly eight weeks from now and today is September twenty fourth nineteen seventy seven. It will be on December twenty fourth Christmas Eve, I'm sorry it isn't the greatest day, but it's the only one we could get you in for,"

"Vell it may be a good day depending on my trial sir, zat is if I get out of Azkaban it will be a good present," Belle said.

Both Potter and Tolling smiled at the thought.

"Yes I suppose you're right . . . but I also wanted to tell you of the recent changes made in Azkaban, dress code and rule changes."

Belle nodded "Dress, sir?"

"Yes are you aware of whom Keelan Downsen is?"

Belle thought for a moment she remembered a woman in the Folley sector whom had gorgeous brown hair which fell down her back.

"Yes, an older woman with long brown hair," Belle said.

"Yes, well she was involved in an accident involving other inmates a few days ago. I won't get into it but in conclusion her hair was cut by the use of magic, we have heard two other reports such as this, an inmate, we are not sure who but an inmate is hurting other women in the prison and identifying it buy cutting their hair." He said.

"Oh my," Belle said in shock.

"Yes very odds act to do, but we don't want anymore attacks so all women in the prison will be getting their hair cut, which includes you,"

Belle's eyes widened in shock and horror. "No! You can not cut my hair!" she exclaimed. Tolling looked to Potter. Potter stood up.

"Belle, we don't want you to get hurt before your trial and unless this man had been caught two days ago you wouldn't have to cut your hair, but it will grow back." Michael explained.

"But zat's vat I'm known for, vat all veelas are known for, zeir hair!" Belle exclaimed.

"Yes but it'll grow back, plus you can keep it long for school but change it when you visit, with a flick of your wand, I know a new book for young ladies on hair if you'd like to see it," Mr. Potter said.

"No! . . ." Belle said. she looked to both men. "How short?"

"A boy cut, most likely a pixie, because he has hurt women whom had bobs," Tolling said. Belle's eyes widened even more.

"I'll look like a boy," Belle said looking down

"No you won't, Belle doesn't V have a cut like that I'm sure she'll help you, I'm sorry but I don't want to risk anything two months before your trial." Mr. Potter said.

"Fine," Belle said "is zer anyzing else you wanted to say?"

"Beaxbaton is coming tomorrow, so you will be missing the whole day and you'll return tomorrow evening, we've already spoken with Dumbledore about it," Tolling said.

Belle rolled her eyes and said good bye. By the time the session ended she had a break so she went to find the others. The others were in the library near the back.

"We should go find her and see what's up," V said to the group.

"No need I'm here," Belle said coming up behind them. She sat down next to Remus and kissed him.

"Everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

Belle turned to V "Can you transform in to me just for a second?" she asked.

V looked a little shocked, she had never really transformed in front of a large group.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to see somzing," Belle said and got up. V got up and transformed into Belle.

"That's so weird," Sirius said.

"Alvight, now change your hair to your style, a pixie," Belle said.

V did as she was told and her hair instantly changed into a platinum blond pixie.

Belle stepped back from her to look she thought for a moment.

"What's this for Belle?" James asked.

"Hold on," Belle said. Belle took out her wand and put up a wall behind V so that none could see her. Belle pointed her wand at V and her clothes were changed to her uniform for Azkaban. Belle stpped back even more and she could here Sirius's "aaww"

"Vat, do you all zink?" she asked.

"Uh well you look good, but what is it for?" Lily asked.

"I look like you Belle but with my hair, honestly you look cute, but if only they could change the uniform honestly, gray doesn't suit you at all," V said looking down at herself.

Belle sighed and sat back down. "Vell zat how I'm going to look from now on, I'm required to cut my hair, zat short!" Belle exclaimed.

"hey it's a nice cut, what's wrong with it, Belle?" v asked defensively.

"No nozing, it's great on you V, honestly but me, I don't much care for it, I love my hair this length," she said grabbing her hair and looking at it.

"We'll you can keep it long but change it for when you go," Remus suggested.

"Yes zat's vat Mr. Potter said . . ."

"What, my dad's here?" James asked

"No not anymore, but he said I could do zat, but it's such a hassle I should just cut it anyvay, you know, so v could you help me vith it, later?" Belle asked.

"Why are you required?" Sirius asked.

"Vell zere is a man in ze prison whom is attacking many inmate who are women and cutting their hair off, so in order for protection and so I won't get killed before my trial, which has been changed to Christmas eve, which I'm angry about, because it vas supposed to be on my birzday, November twenty fourth."

"well we'll celebrate with a trip to Hogsmead and stuff." Remus said. the others agreed. Belle smile. V changed back to her normal self and Belle put down the wall.

"We better get going we have herbology next." Lily said. the group went on to class and finished their day. V took Belle to Lily's bathroom, so they would have more privacy to do her hair.

"So just sit down, I'm going to cut most of it manually but then get the real style with magic okay?" V asked a very nervous Belle. Belle bit her lower lip and nodded.

Lily sat on the counter and watched as Vanessa began to cut. Vanessa and faced Belle around so that her backwas to the mirror so it would be a surprise. V began buy wetting all of Belle's hair and combing it through, she then made a huge cut along side her chin and made a bob. She then continued to cut a little bit more. Once she got to the point where it was time for the magic, she took her wand out. She tapped Belle's head once and magically her hair transformed into a pixie, not exactly like V's own Pixie, but almost. V then dried her hair and put moose in it to stay. She stepped back away to glance at her work.

"Looks great," V said with a smile. Lily hopped down from the counter and looked at Belle.

"You look amazing, really gosh V you do hair so well!" Lily said.

"Okay can I see it?" Belle asked nervously.

V took hold of her chair and spun her around (It was a barber shop chair)

"Her you go," V said as she stopped the chair when it faced the mirror.

"Wow, it looks so different, I mean I saw it before but wow!" Belle said. She turned to V with delight.

"It looks amazing, V zanks so much!" she said.

"Yeah you're welcome, it looks great." V said. Belle stood up and leaned into the Mirror to take a closer look.

"I vonder vhat Roger vill zink?" Belle asked aloud. Lily turned to her in confusion.

"Who's Roger, Belle?" she asked

Belle looked back and up to Lily. "Oh he is ze prisoner next to me in Azkaban, he's just a friend, he's thirty years old, but he looks out for me, he's nice," Belle said.

"Oh that's cool, so what's he there for?" V asked

"vell he committed various crimes in France and Britain and unfortunately he'll be zere forever, he has a life sentence. He actually used to work for Greyback, but zen he tried to get out of ze pack, zey roughed him up zen used magic against him and zey forced him to commit ze crimes he's being held for." Belle explained.

"Oh," Lily and V said in unison.

Lily looked down at her watch and saw that it was seven. "Oh come on we're supposed to meet the guys in the great hall for dinner," Lily said.

All three girls walked down to the hall, but Belle stopped short right before the entrance. Lily looked to her side where Belle was, but she wasn't there, she looked behind and Belle was walking more slow.

"Belle, come on," Lily said urging her to come. V pulled Belle's arm and dragged her in.  
"None's going to care, plus the guys have seen your hair already," V said.

"Yes but not ze rest of ze student body, V" Belle said.

"Come one, I'm hungry, and like so what if people don't care for it your face makes up for it," Lily said reassuringly.

"Zanks Lily," Belle said sarcastically.

"Come on!" V exclaimed. The three girls entered pushing Belle in first.

Belle tumbled a little but then regained her balance and turned around to face the hall.

Several students stopped and gaped at her appearance. V and Lily came up behind her and urged her along. Belle walked down the center row and saw Remus and the others.

Belle sat down next to Remus and smiled a little. Lily sat next to James and V sat across from her next to Sirius.

"Your hair looks great," Remus whispered to Belle. Belle smiled and thanked him. Several students were still staring. Alicia Broman, a seventh year Gryffindor whom was known to be a huge flirt came up to Belle. She sat down next to Sirius.

"Oh my god, Belle what happened to your hair, you cut it, Why?" she exclaimed.

Belle looked around and answered "I zought it vas time for a change, you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it looks so cute, seriously, you should have done a long time ago, not that I didn't like your hair before, don't get me wrong I did, but I love this new cut, my gosh who did it, you?" Alicia asked with excitement.

"Oh no, Vanessa did it for me, I was too nervous." Belle said looking to Vanessa.

"Great job Morgan, really great job." Alicia complemented.

"Thanks," V said.

Alicia went back to her end of the table and began talking with her friends.

"So are you going tonight?" Remus asked.

Belle turned to him.

"No, tomorrow, for ze whole day, Baeuxbatons is coming, god it'll be awful," Belle said with a shudder.

"Why, aren't most of then vela's?" Sirius asked

"Zat's just it, ze are, most of zem live near me in Paris, I used to play viz zem ven I vas little, gosh and also Dorshwood is coming, ugh"

"Who are they?" Lily asked.

"Probably the most snobbish wizarding school in a ll of Europe, it's just like Beauxbatons, only it's an all boys academy, but ze plus is, zat many of zem are werewolves actually zirty percent are, so it won't be bad."

"What about Beauxbatons, aren't some of them also werewolves?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, some but not all, zer is zis one click, whom is just like Bellatrix, god I hate zem." Belle said.

"Well are we allowed to come and see you?" Remus asked.

Belle turned her attention to him.

"Vhat?" she asked.

"Yeah can we come and visit you?" Lily asked in a whisper.

"Vell I don't know, do you want to, it's not ze greatest place, honestly," Belle said.

"Well, we'll be seeing it after the holiday anyway," V said.

"Vell actually I know zer is a visiting day for family and such on ze twentieth of Decmber, perhaps zen I'll talk to Michael," Belle said.

"Well Padfoot can talk to him, ask him, right James?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I thinks so," James said with a smile.

"Okay great," V said.

"Well, is it alright that we come, Belle?" Remus asked.

Belle thought for a moment. "I'll have to see because I might have DR that night, but perhaps they'll let me off since its Christmas, I'll see tomorrow."

The group agreed and ate dinner. Remus and Belle headed to the Library to talk and James went with Lily back to their dorm, while V and Sirius went back to Gryffindor tower. Lily and James entered their common room to find an owl perched on the fire place mantel.

James and lily went to the bird. James opened the letter and read.

Dear James,

Hello sweetheart, how are you? Good I hope, Your father and I have decided to hold our annual New Years gathering this year and feel you deserve to bring a few more friends than the usual (The Marauders), so feel free to bring a few more, but not a whole lot, seeing as our guest list is exceeding two hundred, true I'm saying this quite early, but your friends need to know in advance so it is not last minute, see you at Christmas, much love.

Love,

Mum.

James folded the letter, it was only the end of September, his mom sure loved to throw parties.

"What's the letter about?" Lily asked.

James turned to her with a smile. "Well every year my parents through a huge New Years bash and my mum wrote to me saying I can invite a few friends, would you like to be my date?" James asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure I might be in New York, you know with my family." Lily said

"Oh well can you get in touch with them and ask, because I'd love it if you were to come." He said.

"Okay," Lily said and rapped her arms around James and hugged him.

-Gryffindor Common Room-

"So I'm glad Remus and Belle are together, but I feel bad she had to cut her hair," Vanessa said to Sirius they were in the common room doing homework.

"Yeah I know, but you styling really helped, she looks great." Sirius said.

"Yeah, also with James and Lily, I'm so happy for them, they look great together, you know?" V said.

"Yeah. . . . You know V um James actually gave me a trip to Hogsmead for something I did for him a while back and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," Sirius said nervously.

"Uh when?" V asked.

"In a bout two weeks from now on the eighth of October," Sirius said.

"Sure I'd love to." V said with a smile. Sirius smiled back they continued their work.

In the Library Remus and Belle were Busy with doing their homework as well.

"So I really like your hair, it really suits you," Remus complimented Belle looked up, they were in the back of the library in a private study cubical, there was a small love seat which both were sitting on.

"Really, I didn't zink so at first but ze more I look at it the more I like it. Actually I have a friend I want you to meet, his name is Roger, his Cell is next to mine he's a werewolf also, he's like a brother, but a thirty year old brother." Belle said.

"Oh I'd like to, perhaps when we visit," Remus said. Belle smiled and then kissed him. They continued their work for the next day.

"So Lily, I think its time for our rounds," James said standing from his chair. Lily nodded and stood up as well. James grabbed her hand and pulled her in to kiss her; they kissed for several seconds and then split apart. James led lily out of the dorm and into the halls. Their Rounds were quite uneventful, seeing as not many students were out and about, Lily and James had decided to split up in hopes it would lessen their time. By nine thirty both were done scouting the corridors and they met up at their dorm.

"So how were floors ten through fifteen?" James asked

"Good I found a couple of first years though who were lost so I redirected them.

"Yeah I found a couple of fifth years in a couple class rooms doing a bit more than studying if you know what I mean," James said with a slight smile. Lily laughed at this and soon made her way in to the common room.

"Have you finished your homework yet? James asked as Lily took a seat in front of the fire which was fully lit.

Lily looked to him, "Yeah I did before we left for rounds," Lily said. James took a seat next to Lily and put his arms around her, Lily lowered her head into his chest and they lied there quietly enjoying each other's company.

-Gryffindor common room-

"Sirius had just finished his long Divination homework when he looked up to find the entire common room empty except for him and Vanessa. Vanessa was busy putting her things away; she had just finished as well her night's worth of homework. She looked up to Sirius was also finished.

"It's so quiet in here," Vanessa whispered.

"Yeah I know, but why are we whispering it's only us in here," He said with a smile.

"Oh I don't know," V said in her normal tone.

They both laughed.

"So Sirius, answer me something," V said turning to him.

"Shoot," he said.

"Are you comfortable doing this project for Minten's class, I mean the family aspect?" V asked

Sirius's happy mood and smile dimmed a little.

"Well to be honest I don't get along with my family very well, infact I hate them, so if you were wondering why I'm a bit timid to talk about them its because I don't like them, but I'll answer any questions you have," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry you don't get along," V said sadly. Suddenly her hair turned to black.

"Whoa, your hair," Sirius said incredulously, his eyes in a bit of surprise.

"What?" V asked lifting her hands to her hair and feeling around.

"No your hair turned black for some reason," Sirius said.

"Oh yeah that happens, my emotions get the better of me, so when I hear about sad things it changes to black or if I hear happy things it turned to purple or if it's just a good day it goes back to my natural color. Sorry, I guess I found our conversation a bit sad, sorry," She said instantly changing it back to green.

"No it's alright; don't be sad really I'm not sad I left, honestly." Sirius said.

"Belle told me about your incident during fourth year, how you left home, that must have been really hard, huh?" V asked her hair changing back to black.

"At first because I thought they would change and they would think I wouldn't and they'd accept me but no, I was fed up with their pure-blooded crap, so I left and good riddance, I haven't been back home since last June, but I was only there for a couple of weeks, which was a nightmare, But now I live with the Potters, so it's all good." V smiled and her hair turned purple. Sirius laughed at this.

"Oh what color am I sporting now?" V asked with a slight laugh.

"Purple," Sirius said. V began to think of the other color so she could change it.

"Oh no, don't change it, I like purple, it suits you perfectly, really keep it," Sirius said.

V smiled. "So enough of my depressing family what's your like?" Sirius asked.

"humm, well my mom and dad are both aurors, I'm like my dad a metamorphmagus, although he never really changes his appearance unless he has to for work, my mom and dad both work full time so they aren't home a lot, but that's okay, I dance and hang out with Belle and Lily a lot."

"What type of dance do you do?"

"I do a little ballet, Jazz, lyrical and hip-hop," V said.

"Can you show me something?" Sirius asked.

"Ummm okay, "V said and stood up from the couch and walked to an open part of the room. She took her shoes of and changed her skirt into a pair of stretchy jazz pants.

"Okay this is called a fuette," V said.

She prepared then turned and spotted the far wall where a picture of Godric Gryffindor hung. She kept spinning and Sirius looked on in amazement. She then landed with her right leg forward. Sirius clapped.

"That was cool, so how long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was around six, I went to Madam Doskin's dance studio for little witches and I then changed to Lily's mom's studio when I was eleven," V said.

"I'd love to see you sometime, do you perform?"

V's eyes widened with excitement, "Yeah I actually am performing over the holiday, with Lily, you and James and Belle and Remus should come, Lily's performing as well. I'm sure she'd love for you guys to come!" V said.

"Yeah but Prongs said Lily might be in New York."

"Oh yeah well she won't leave before a recital, it's on Friday the eighteenth and we get out on the sixteenth for the holiday,"

"Cool, where is it?"

"It's at The Clemens School in London, a muggle public school," V said.

"Great I'd love to go," Sirius said.

"Great!"

-Heads common Room-

Lily and James were cuddled in each others arms just starring into the fire place, occasionally James would give Lily a peck on the cheek and they would talk, but mostly just share each other's company.

"James?" Lily asked looking up. James looked down into Lily's gorgeous eyes and answered "Yes?"

"I was wondering about something,"

"What would that be?"

"Well first off you don't have to come and I don't mind if you do or do want to, but I was wondering if you'd like to come see my dance recital over the holiday it's the second day of the holiday break and it's in London at The Clemens School, I'll be dancing and so will Vanessa, so would you like to come?"

"Would I like to come? . . . Of course I'd love to," James said with a smile. Lily smiled.

"Sure have you been in many recital, well I guess so since you've been dancing for so long," James said.

"Yeah here I'll go get something, hold on." Lily said and got up from the couch. She ran up stairs and searched through her things.

"Where is it?" she asked her self. "I know I brought it with me," She said aloud.

"Brought what?" James asked. He was in the door way.

Lily crouched down in her closet not hearing James's voice "Oh here it is! She exclaimed to herself.

"What?" James asked. Lily turned around quickly. "Oh I didn't here you come in, oh well come here I want to show you something." Lily said grasping a large photo album tighter in her arms. Lily and James sat on the bed. Lily laid the book on her lap and opened it. It was a photo album of her and her family.

"Okay this photo is of me when I was three in my first pair of ballet slippers, that's my mom in her leotard and point shoes. Uh here's my sister and I both wearing matching tutu's . . .okay if you find this a bit sapping and lame just tell me," Lily said abruptly.

"No, no it's cute; you look adorable in your dance outfits. Lily flipped thorough more pages and she soon realized the more she grew older the more her costumes became a bit more showy and a bit more risqué, a lot of designed cut outs in the arms, back, and stomach area.

"Whoa, you look amazing in this photo, it's a bit surprising to see photos not moving, I'm so used to that." James said. Lily laughed a bit.

She turned the next page and there was a picture of Lily, it was a head shot or so James thought it was.

"She looks like me doesn't she?" Lily said looking down at the page.

"This isn't you?" James asked.

"No this is my mother when she was eighteen and became a full member of the London Ballet. She's beautiful." Lily said. Lily was right her mother was gorgeous, Lily looked exactly like her.

Lily then flipped the next page and it was a headshot of her father when he was in his early twenties when he began acting professionally. He was very handsome, wavy blond hair and blue eyes to match he was definitely a catch.

Lily closed the book and put it away. She then turned back to James who was now smiling at her.

"What?" Lily asked as he kept staring at her, not even blinking.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." James said. Lily blushed and walked up to him. She kissed him and James enhanced the kiss pulling her closer in.

Please Review thanks.

Loudandproud84


	10. Chapter 10: Fights in the Prison

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.10: Fights in the prison

The lights flickered on in the seventh year girl's Gryffindor bathroom. Belle peered in the mirror and was scared by her hair, it was sticking up in all directions. She looked at the little clock on the bathroom wall it read Five thirty.

"Why does my life suck?" she asked aloud. She looked at her hair and ran her fingers through it and messily ruffling it up; she groaned and sluggishly walked to the shower and turned on the water head. Water streamed down into the shower and she began to undress. A few minutes the water had turned warm. She fully undressed and got in. the warm water felt good on her cold body, as the tiles in the bathroom weren't much help in making her feel warm. She washed her hair quickly, which she was happy for, it used to take a little bit longer when she had longer hair. She washed her body and then got out of the shower. She quickly dried off and changed into her uniform for Azkaban. As she did so, she really saw just how ugly the uniform was, it was gray and had no shape it just hung loose on her, her trousers and the jacket, just awful.

She looked back in the mirror and pointed her wand at her head and dried it and styled it the way V had showed her. She put no make up on, she didn't really need it anyway, and she walked out of the room. She peered around the room and found that all of her roommates were asleep. She walked to the door.

"Belle," V said staring up at her friend. Belle turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Don't let those snobbish veelas get to you," V said. Belle smiled and nodded and said good bye.

Belle whent down stairs to find she wasn't the only one up. Remus was sitting on the couch in his pajamas.

"Remus vat are you doing up its five forty five in ze morning?" she asked. Remus stood up and walked over to Belle and embraced her in a hug and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I just wanted to see you before you left," he said. Belle smiled.  
"Zanks, I'll see you tonight, meet me in ze library, later," Belle said. Remus nodded then kissed her once more. Belle embraced the kiss pleasingly and soon wouldn't let go once Remus had pulled away.

"Belle you have to go, I don't want you to but you have to." Remus said still holding on to her.

"Yes I know, vell I'll see you tonight, bye," She said giving him one last kiss goodbye. She left the dormitory and went to Dumbledore's office, where Mr. Potter was.

"Good morning Belle, did you sleep well?" he asked. Belle nodded.

"Okay, take hold of my arm and we'll port key our way there." Potter said. he took a pen out of his pocket and clicked it once Belle had grabbed hold of him.

"Here we are." He said. Belle looked around, the prison was quiet, every one was still sleeping.

"Hello Potter," Demetrius said as he came up to them.

"Hello Demitrius, I have brought Ms. Amelia for today's visits.

"Alright, now Alemia, you are not to talk to any of the visitor, if they ask you something, don't answer, but if they throw things or try to grab hold of the bars, tell us, they will be arriving in a few hours." Demitrius said. Belle nodded and Demitrius took her to her cell. She entered and looked over to Roger, he was asleep.

She sat down on her bed and waited until the lights were turned on, unfortunately she could not go back to sleep.

-Head's dorm-

Beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep

Lily's eyes flickered open to find the bright sun shining through her windows and the alarm of her clock going off. She groaned and looked down. She was till wearing her clothes from the night before, but she was on top of James, whom was still asleep. Lily smiled and sat up. She reached over James and turned her clock off. Suddenly James squirmed and his eyes opened, his glasses her set crooked on his nose and he looked in front of him to find a small thin torso, he looked to the left and saw Lily's bright red hair.

"Good morning," he said in a sleepy voice. Lily turned to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good morning," She whispered. She sat back down.

"I guess we fell asleep last night in here," Lily said. James looked around and then smiled at the thought of what they were doing the night before.

"I guess so." He said now sitting up a bit and straightening his glasses.

"Yeah, well I'll get in the bathroom, I'll be quick." Lily said grabbing a new uniform and her bath stuff.

She left and James soon got up and went to his room. Lily was out of the bathroom with in fifteen minutes and then James got in. Twenty minutes later he was done and he waited for lily to get her things.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go to breakfast she said slinging her bag over her shoulder. James took her hand and they walked down to the great hall.

-Azkaban-

"I would like to welcome all of you to the Moonlight Row, this is where we our prisoners who are werewolves." A tall man with Red hair said.

"So, here they come," Roger said to Belle. Belle was currently sitting next to his cell.

"By the way your hair looks great," Roger said. Belle smiled.

"Zanks I vas hoping you'd like it," Belle whispered.

Roger glanced at Belle for a few seconds.

"Vhat?" she asked nervously.

"Something's different about you, are you alright?" Roger asked concernedly.

"Yea, nozing is wrong. Why?"

"Well you seem different; you have a more cheerful mood than the last time I saw you,"

"Oh vell . . ."

"Shhh, here they come,"Belle stood up just as a few girls from Baeuxbatons cme to her cell, they stopped and looked at her.

"Sir vhy is zer a girl in here, she looks very young?" one of the girls asked the auror with red hair.

Belle rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eye at her," one of the girls snapped.

"Uh Ladies, please now this young ladies is in here for a crime, now please move along." The auror said.

"What did you do?" one of them asked.

Belle looked to them and turned away back to Roger.

"I asked you a question Prisoner," the girl stated loudly. Belle turned around and glared at her.

"Well, why?" another girl asked.

"Ladies please do not disrupt these people." The auror said. He moved on with other school girls in hopes the others would follow but they didn't.

"You think your so tuff being in here huh, vith all of ze guys, huh?" another girl asked.

Belle exchanged glances to Roger and George, the other inmate on the other side of her cell. She then looked back to the girls and rolled her eyes. She walked away.

"Vhatever werewolf," the girl sneered.

"Don't call her that you little prat!" George exclaimed. All of the girls were scared as the sound of his tone. Belle turned around and shook her head at him.

"Guard, Guard!" the girl called. A guard came over.

"This werewolf called me a prat!" she exclaimed in anger. The guard looked up to George and narrowed his eyes.

"And this one glared at me and I know she must have said something distasteful," she added looking to Belle. Belle stood back with a shocked expression.

"Benny, no she didn't I saw the whole thing," Roger piped in.

"Yes she did!" the girl exclaimed.

"Frank, come here," The guard said to another guard who was down the aisle.

"What is it Benny?" he asked, "George made a comment to this young lady," Benny said.

"Only because she was disturbing Amelia, she had no right to do that," George exclaimed.

"He called me a prat." She exclaimed once more.

"Because you are one you little . . ." "George!" Benny yelled. George didn't finish.

"Amelia did you say anything to this young lady, you may speak,"

"No, I did not," Belle said clearly.

"She didn't sir; honest I saw the whole thing."

Frank turned to the girl. "What did she say to you?" he asked.

"She glared at me and said a few nasty remarks under her breath," she girl said, her friends agreed with her.

"No I didn't you liar, vhy vould I talk to you vhen I know I'm not supposed to," Belle exclaimed.

"Amelia this is a warning, if you talk anymore you will be sent out, George come with me," Benny said as he began to unlock his cell.

"No, don't she was the one being mean to us we didn't even say anyzing to zem, nozing at all," Belle said.

"You girls catch up with your group and do not talk to anyone or touch anything is that clear?" the guard asked sternly, the girls nodded and left.

"All of you the next group will be entering in ten minutes," He said and led George out of the sector.

Belle turned to Roger, and sighed.

"Don't worry Belle he'll be fine, he's a good fighter he'll go through DR quickly." Roger said.

"I hope so, huh I hate zem, zey are so mean." Belle said.

"Yeah I know, look lets go back to our conversation, so tell me what been going on outside these walls with you, you like I said look different, so what's up?" Roger asked. Belle looked to him and thought of Remus. She began to turn a little red and smiled.

"What is it, you in love?" Roger asked off-handedly.

"Yes, oh Roger I'm seeing this boy at school now, and he's amazing, really he's great."

Roger smiled at this news.

"So let's hear it what's his name?"

"Remus, Remus Lupin, he's a werewolf like me, he's absolutely amazing, he likes me for me, not just for my looks, you know and he gets me unlike all of ze ozer boys at school."

Roger paused for a moment and looked at Belle.

"Lupin?" he asked attentively.

"Yes, Lupin, have you heard of him before?" Belle asked.

"Yes vaguely, was it Greyback who bit him?" Roger asked

"Yes it vas, vhy?"

"Well when I used to work for him he kept a list of all of his victims and I remember that name, it stood out to me, just the origin of it, it's Latin I think, remus well you know the story of Romulus and Remus, but anyway so you fancy this guy, I'd like to meet him when's he coming?" Roge asked

"Perhaps in December, do you know if we have a visitor's day on the twentieth?" belle asked.

"Yeah we do, you should invite him and your friends, and I'd love to meet them." Roger said.

"Okay, they'd like to meet you." Belle said. She then looked down the aisle and saw numerous handsome young bmen coming down the aisle.

"Oh hey Belle, I want you to meet someone, I think he's coming through now," Roger said standing up.

Suddenly a large group came up to Belle's cell. They all smiled politely and Belle smiled back. Roger looked through the bars and saw that the guards weren't around, but only the teachers and an auror.

"Psst, Psst," Roger hissed to a tall handsome young man whom had curly brown hair and brown eyes. The boy came over with a couple of his friends.

"Hello, Dad," the boy said. Belle looked over to Roger in surprise.

"Hey Daniel, how are you?" Roger whispered.

"Good and how are they treating you, well?" Daniel asked.

"Oh you know the same old routine, but how are you, how's school?"

"Good I made the honor roll," Daniel said with a smile. Roger smiled.

"Great I'm so proud, oh hello Billy, Michael, how are you two?" Roger asked the other two boys who were with Daniel.

"Good Mr. Lawson" they both said.

Suddenly Bell spotted a guard. She cleared her throat loudly, Roger looked to her, and she nodded to the far end of the aisle.

Roger nodded thanks to her and stopped speaking. The guard passed and went off to the other end of the Row.

"So Daniel I'd like you to meet someone, a friend."

"Belle, well we call her Amelia in here, Belle this is my son, Daniel, he is also a werewolf," Roger said.

"It is nice to meet you, your father has helped me out viz somzings, zat I'm very greatful for," Belle said with a smile.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, are you in school at all?" he asked. Belle nodded.

"I go to Hogwarts in Scotland," Belle said in a low whisper.

The boy nodded.

"Boys this way!" a teacher called out.

"Well bye dad I'll see you on the twentieth and it was nice meeting you Belle," he said his friends bit their farewell and went on their way.

-Hogwarts-

The group finished the day's classes and was now in the heads common room studying.

"What time is Belle Returning?" Lily asked Remus. He was sitting on the couch next to Sirius. Lily was sitting in a chair and James was on the floor beneath her.

"This evening, I'm going to meet her in the library later.

"Yeah I hope she's handling those veelas alright," Alicia said.

-Azkaban-

"Shut your mouth you bitch!" Belle exclaimed at a girl from Baeuxbatons with rage in her eyes.

"How dare you call a bitch you veelan disgrace!" the pretty brunette yelled back. One of her friends threw a make up compact at Belle through the bars.

"This might help, oh wait it won't cuz you're a werewolf and make up can't help your hideous face!"

Belle picked up the compact and walked over to the girls. She threw it back at them; she got up real close to the bars.

"I don't need your shit, I'm a hell of a lot prettier zhan you'll ever be you're just jealous," Belle said fiercely

"Of not being in a prison, yeah sure, I'm glad I'm not a she-wolf, I wouldn't want to be, seeing as many of them are ugly, like you!"

That was it; Belle couldn't take anymore of this verbal abuse.

"Ewwth" Belle spit in the girls face

"Aaahhh, Guard this evil bitch spit on me!" she exclaimed. Belle stood back and waited for her punishment.

"Amelia, what did I say, that's it your leaving, now." Frank said beginning to unlock her cell.

"Good I don't vant to be near zhese pazhetic little sluts any longer!" She snapped at the girls with rage.

Frank took hold of her, and led he to the DR chambers. He put her in there.

"What level zis time?" she asked before he shut the door.

"Seven," he said and the door closed.

"Tell you friend she need to get some make up and get her behavior together, one of the girl's friends snapped at Roger.

"Perhaps if you wouldn't have insulted her or made her angry she would have been nice, but now she's going into a chamber where she'll get the living shit beaten out of her, all because you lot made stupid and horrible remarks, she actually is a nice young woman, but of course you all have god damn wands stuck up your asses that you can't see it, just bugger off, the lot of you, none wants to even look at you lot, you have not only insulted Amelia, but all of us, now get the hell out," Roger said menacingly. The girls obeyed him and left in a hurry not even bothering to tell the guards what he had said. Soon the prison sector was empty and many of the inmates were cheering for Roger, for what he had said.

Three hours later Belle was taken out of the chamber fully injured and bruised badly. She went back to her cell where Roger was waiting with George on the other side, he had returned earlier with a few good scratches and bruises.

Belle sat down on the bed and groaned.

"You alright, Belle?" George asked.

"I' vill be zank you," she said weakly. Suddenly a guard along with Mr. Potter showed up at her cell. Belle looked up, her right cheek was bruised and she could barely stand up, let alone talk.

"Oh my god, Belle." Mr. Potter said. He picked her up and left the Prison with Belle in her arms.

It was six o'clock at school and Remus went to the Library to meet Belle, he hope she was alright and that she didn't get into any fights. He walked into the Library and waited for a several minute, around twenty, he figured the trip over must take long. Soon an hour whent buy and it was Seven and she said the day earlier that she'd be back by seven no later. Remus got up and walked out of the Library and made his way up stairs but on the way ran into Mr. Potter.

"Mr. Potter!" Remus exclaimed.

"Come with me Remus help me with the door to the hospital wing," Potter exclaimed.

Potter was literally running up the stairs with Remus hot on his heels.

They reached the hall where the hospital wing, in which where All four other friends, Lily, James, Sirius and V were walking.

"remus!" Lily called out.

"Get the door Remus!" Mr. Potter exclaimed.

Remus turned back from Lily's call and opened the door.

"Dad?" James asked out loud.

Mr. Potter ran up the ward.

"Pomfrey!" he exclaimed.

Pomfrey was currently helping Professor Sundi fix a wound he had received earlier that evening on his chest. Pmfrey ran over quickly. Professor Sundi also came over.

"What happened?" she asked hurridly.

Mr. Potter laid her down on the bed closest to the office.

"She was in DR at the prison; she was in there for around three hours on level six . . . damn it." He said.

"Well move, Gideon fetch me the large bar of chocolate and wound potion," Pomfrey said.

Gideon ran to the cubbard and brought back two bars of chocolate and the potion.

"Drink this dear," Pomfrey said.

Belle drank it and soon the pain stopped. She took several bite of chocolate and her head felt less heavy.

"Belle what happened, why did they put you in there?" Potter asked urgently.

Belle looked up.

"Zis Girl . . ."

"Belle!" Potter exclaimed.

"NO I'm serious she threw make-up at me and told it might help oh wait it won't cuz you're an ugly werewolf then she called me names and zen zis ozer girl said I had called her various names which I didn't, you know I vould never do zat!" Belle exclaimed with anger.

"What did you do?" Potter asked.

"I through ze make up back said I'm a hell of a lot prettier zan she'll ever be and zen I spat at her," Belle said defensively.

Potter sighed and shook his head.

"I vasn't ze only one who got called out zough, Geroge did as vell,"

"Yeah well you're damn lucky that girl didn't press charges, that would have been extremely bad on your part, being only two months away from trial, Belle you need to control your emotions you can't just flare up at people when they insult you, they're always going to insult or tease you, you are a prisoner, its how visitors treat prisoners, as unfair and how wrong that is that's how they are, especially teenagers, they think they're better than everyone else because they have never done the things criminals have, they think they're poor and evil and bad, they just don't know who you really are, you are a smart talented young witch who was in a bad situation at the wrong time."

"She said I vas a veelan disgrace!" Belle exclaimed.

"So what you know damn well that you're not, so don't take that shit from them, excuse my language, but brush it off like as if you didn't hear them," Potter said.

"But I vill alvays hear zem I'm a god damn werewolf I hear everyzing!" Belle said furiously.

"Belle, calm down, Mr. Potter is right, if you get mad that will just lead them to continue, that's what they are looking for, for you to fight back," Remus said sitting down next to her. Belle sighed.

"Vhat ever its all bull shit, it all is," Belle said bitterly.

"Take this," Pomfrey said passing her a purple potion. Belle drank it and the group hung around. Mr. Potter informed of the incident at the Prison.

"I'll see you later Belle, bye everyone, thanks Madam Pomfrey," Mr. Potter said and left the ward withDumbledore.

"I hate being zere," Belle said.

"You'll be out soon, Belle in two months." Sirius said reassuringly.

"I hope so Sirius, I really do," Belle said.

Please Review thanks! I'd very much appreciate it.

Next chapter is Sirius and Vanessa's hogsmead trip so stay with me!

Loudandproud84


	11. Chapter 11: Hogsmeade date

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch.11: Hogsmeade Date

A couple weeks past since Belle's fight in Azkaban and she had been put in through three more DR's, Lily and James were both called into Dumbledore's office for a brief meeting one cool day as it was the beginning of October.

"I'm glad you're both here," Dumbledore said brightly. James and Lily sat down in front of him and smiled.

"Well this year, The staff has decided to have a Christmas ball, and you two will organize it with the Prefects, we were thinking of have a different kind of ball, perhaps, a themed event, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked.

James looked to Lily with joy.

"It sounds great professor, but what type of theme?" Lily asked with great interest.

"Well that'll be up to you both and the prefects, but please choose one that everyone can participate, this ball will be for fifth years and up, years one through four will not be attending. So please see Professor Flitwick about decorations, that is all," Dumbledore said. James and Lily got up and went to tell the others about the dance.

"Oh that sounds like fun, so do you guys have any ideas for the theme?" Vanessa asked.

"Well we haven't really thought of it, we were wondering your thoughts," James said.

"How about the future?" Sirius said.

"Maybe, but that's a bit hard," Vanessa said. Sirius nodded with agreement after thinking more of it.

"Oh I know how about Famous couples of ze wizarding world." Belle suggested.

"Oh yeah that would be fun," Remus said.

The others nodded.

"Well we'll hold a prefects meeting tomorrow night, to see what others think," Lily said.

"Oh, I have to go talk viz Professor McGonagall about yesterday's class, bye," Belle said and got up to leave.

For the rest of the day the group sat around finishing homework and talking.

The sun showed brightly into the seventh year girl's dormitory, it was Saturday morning and Vanessa opened her eyes and blinked. She sat up in bed, her hair sticking up wildly. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and waited till the water was warm and then got in. she washed her hair and body and then got out. she changed into a Red and orange wrap dress over a pair of form fitting flared jeans and a par of red platform heels. She changed her hair to a vibrant red and wore several necklaces that hung down her neck; she then went back to her room and grabbed her small jacket colored white with patched elbows. V changed the color to the color of her jeans, blue so it would match. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. She looked at her watch and it said ten thirty. She was to meet Sirius in the common room at eleven so they could leave on their Hogsmead trip.

The others were up and V was the last to come up. Sirius was sitting on the couch wearing a pair of jeans with tennis shoes and a blue t- shirt with a green hoody-zip up sweat shirt. V came down the stairs.

"Woah, you look great," Lily said staring up at V. Vanessa smiled.

"You look great, are you ready?" Sirius asked offering his arm to her.. Vanessa nodded and took hold of Sirius's offered arm.

"See you all later," V said. The others said good bye.

Sirius led Vanessa outside. He took out a pen from his right jean pocket. "Hold on," he said. Vanessa grabbed his arm a bit tighter and soon they were spinning out into nothing.

They soon landed in front of Honeydukes candy shop. V looked around.

"It looks great, just as it was over the summer," she commented.

"Did you come here over the summer?" Sirius asked.

V nodded. "With my mom, we went shopping," she said.

"Well it's early, where would you like to go first?" he asked, taking hold of her hand.

"How about in here at Honeydukes." She said nodding to the shop. Sirius nodded and they entered. They looked around for a while and both of them bought a generous amount of sweets, both for them and their friends.

"I love chocolate frogs, they are so good, they are like my favorite," Vanessa said as she plopped one into her mouth.

Sirius smiled at her expression. "Yeah they're pretty good, huh?"

"Yup, oh hey lets go to Madam Forting's gift shop, I might be able to find a gift for belle's birthday," V said. They headed towards shop and looked around a bit. Vanessa had found a journal and a multi-colored quill to go with it for her birthday.

"So are you getting hungry it's almost one, do you want to eat something?" Sirius asked as they strode down the street hand in hand.

"Yeah sure, let's go to the three broomsticks." V said. Sirius led her to the small pub and they found a table in the back. Sirius ordered two butterbeers and sandwiches.

"So this ball thing sounds like fun, I mean the whole theme idea," Sirius said

"Yeah I think James and Lily are going to have a ball with planning everything, no pun intended there," she said with a small laugh. Sirius smiled.

"Yeah,"

"So why did you ask me here today, Sirius?" Vanessa asked putting her butterbeer down.

"Well I enjoy your company and I thought this would be a nice way to hang out," Sirius said.

Vanessa nodded. She took another sip of butterbeer. "Well thank you for taking me this has been great fun."

"Your welcome, why don't you say we get out of here and go for a walk," Sirius said looking at Vanessa then down to her empty dish. Vanessa agreed and they walked out of the pub. Vanessa entwined her fingers through Sirius's and squeezed his hand. Sirius looked down and smiled.

"So, how have you been?" Sirius said randomly.

V looked to him. "Okay I'm just worried a little about Belle, I hope she gets out of there soon, I know she hates it, it sucks to be in there every other night."

Sirius nodded sympathetically. "And I'm a bit nervous as I said before I have a performance coming soon and I haven't been working on my piece, so I need to do that," V said.

"What type of dance is it?"

"Lyrical, I've picked my costume out I just have to clean up my choreography, it's in a few weeks," V said.

"I thought it was over break?" Sirius asked.

"Oh that's another performance I have one at the end of October, for a community dance studio, I have a solo, so I have to clean it. Would you like to come, Lily and Belle are coming; it's at the Red light Theater in the west end." V said.

"Yeah I'd love to, what's the date?"

"October twenty ninth, so if you want to come, you can. I have several tickets available." Vanessa said.

"hahaha," Sirius laughed aloud

"What?"

"Your hair turned purple," he said between laughs.

V giggled.

"Oh, oh well,"

"Yeah I'll come," Sirius said finally after he stopped laughing. He and V stopped at a bench and sat down for a rest. They gazed at passer by's.

"Vanessa?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sirius?" she asked turning her head to him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend." Sirius asked nervously, trying not to sound nervous.

V smiled. "Yes I would," She said matter of factly. Sirius smiled.

"Great I thought you'd say no," he said honestly.

"Why would I say no?"

"I don't know because of my reputation dealing with girls," Sirius said.

"Well, are you only going to snogg me and then break up with me?" she asked firmly.

"No, not at all, I really like you V, seriously, no pun intended and I care about you a lot," Sirius said. V giggled at the pun remark.

"Yes well I do fancy you quite a bit as well; you have a good sense of humor . . . and you're really handsome, which is a plus, but no really you are quite smart and witty," she said.

"Thank you and you have a great sense of style and you're smart, very smart, determined, and you're feisty yet sweet." Sirius complimented.

-Common room-

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I saw on ze board ze visiting schedule for ze prison,we have one in one week from today so If you want to come zen your free to, zey let ze visitor roam outside in ze court yards, and stuff." Belle said. She was sitting next to Remus on the couch in the Gryffindor common room which was practically empty.

"Oh great, so I guess we'll ask Dumbledore if we can go," Lily said. Belle nodded.

Suddenly James came into the room, "Okay I posted the prefect meeting notice, it'll be in McGonagall's room tonight at six." He said as he sat down next to Lily.

"Good, I thought maybe the color scheme could be gold and silver or something like that," Lily said.

"Yeah sure, that sounds good." James said

-Hogsmeade-

Vanessa looked past Sirius's ear, she was currently locked in a kiss with him, to see a swarm of deatheaters were headed their way. She pulled away quickly.

"Wha . . ." Sirius began.

"Look!" V said pulling out her wand. Sirius looked behind him and pulled Vanessa up and began running behind a tree. He pulled his wand out.

"We have to fight, or else they'll kill everyone," V said frantically. Sirius agreed and suddenly heard numerous screams and breaking glass.

"Come on!" he said. He ran out into the street aiming his wand at a few death eaters.

"Stupify!" he exclaimed, three deatheaters hit the ground.

"Petrificus Totalus!" V exclaimed. Two death eaters hit the ground cold. She dogged two beams of purple light and ran towards the pub.

Sirius continued firing numerous hexes in every direction and saw V go into the bar out of the corner of his eye, he made his way in there just barley, nearly getting hit with a number of hexes. When he entered there were more people fighting with death eaters, mostly adults, but a few children were in there. V led them to the back of the bar and put them in a closet. She came back out to see Madam Rosemerta was firing away not even glancing to see how badly her bar had been damaged.

"Stupefy!" an adult wizard exclaimed, knocking four deatheaters out cold with one blast.

Suddenly a huge crack was heard and auror's came into play, the deatheaters immediately disapperated out of the area.

"What happened here?" one of them asked.

"What do you think happened?" Rosmerta exclaimed flinging her arms about glancing at her bar. All of the windows were shattered, the bar was a mess with bottles shattered, and tables were split.

"Is anyone hurt?" they asked everyone shook their heads.

"There are some children in the back, I'll go get them," V said. she went to the back

"Crucio!" a menacing voice said. V fell to the floor seething in pain all over.

Sirius and the aurors ran to the back.

"Disendius!" Sirius exclaimed. The deatheater was knocked out and hit the floor.

Suddenly another crack was heard, everyone turned around and a young woman stood in the bar wearing a dress robes with the symbol of a wand and bone cross. Another wizard retrieved the children from the back, they weren't hurt.

"In here!" Sirius exclaimed. The medi-witch ran towards Vanessa and began to perform the healing charms.

Rosmerta began rebuilding her bar and Sirius stayed with Vanessa.

"Will she be alright?" he asked. The mdei-witch nodded.

"She wasn't held for long, there she's good to go, I suggest you go back to school, or wherever you came from," she said. Sirius nodded and helped Vanessa up. Vanessa rubbed her back.

"Are they gone?" she asked. Sirius nodded. They traveled back to the castle and told Dumbledore and the others everything.

"Well I'm glad both of you were alright, was anyone else hurt?" he asked Sirius said no.

"Very well, you may return to your dormitory." Dumbledore said. V and Sirius left and walked back to their dorm.

"Great Hogsmead trip huh?" he asked.

"I think so, well at least the first half," V said with a smile. She then kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"Why don't we finish what we started?" he asked and pulled her into an empty classroom.

Please review, thanks.

I know my deatheater scene wasn't great but I'm not a good fighting writer, I'm not great at writing fighting scene all that well, so please don't be angry, thanks

Loudandproud84


	12. Chapter 12 What the Future holds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch.12: What the Future holds

"Good afternoon class, today I have avery important announcement that concerns all of you, well I have two of them, first off . . . Mr. Potter you attention?" Professor Minten said as he began the day's lesson. James looked up, he was talking to Sirius.

"Sorry," he said

Minten nodded in forgiveness. "Now as I was saying I have two announcements, the first one being that this year, all fifth, sixth, and seventh years are able to participate in an event that will take place later this year, now this is not a competition, but merely a sight to see, all of you will be able to enter you named in glass time turner," Professor minten said.

The glass what?" Sandra Greenly asked. All of the students were now intrigued by this information.

"The glass Time turner, Ms. Greenly, now the time turner is a very precious magical instrument, it can either show the past or future, depending on what you want to see or what you hope to see, now true some of the images which come out of it will be false, but it is always fun to see what might happen in your futures, seeing as you all will be leaving after this year, I did it in my sixth year and only one thing in which was shown has become true in my life," Minten said.

"Vhat's zat professor?" Belle asked. Minten turned towards her.

"I have a daughter well, will have, hence my next announcement, I sadly will be leaving Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry this year, in the next two weeks, yes I know, I know all of you will miss me, but I assure you another teacher whom is talented, well known and respectful with teach this class till the year is through. I'm leaving because my wife is pregnant and we are expecting in the next few months, in three weeks I will start my new job at the ministry in the auror division and you all will be here, being taught by Professor Sundi," Minten said. Everyones eyes and faces lit up in Joy.

"Well, yes I asked him if he would like to take my position and he has gladly taken it, but this does not mean that my personal history project if over, he will be taking full direction in to it starting next week, you all have been great students I will miss all of you, even the one's who sleep," he said looking over to a boy whom was sleeping.

"I hope all of you take the opportunity to see your futures, every student sees at least one image which will come true, but unfortunately you don't know which one, usually the image that sounds most likely to happen is the one that will. Oh and you can do it in pairs, such as my girl friend when I was here, whom is now my wife, Amanda she and I did it together and our daughter came up,"

"What else showed up, professor?" Remus asked.

"One scary one actually, one with something about a werewolf, but luckily that hasn't occurred, knock on wood, " He said nervously.

"Anyway, back to the lesson, today we will be talking about house elfs and how they originated, please take note from the book, all there is for homework is the project and the little review of the chapter on page ninety four," Minten said. The class got to work.

"this is going to be great Gideon is going to teach," James said to Sirius. Sirius nodded.

"What do you think about the time turner, it sound cool huh?" V said to Lily. Lily nodded. "I wonder what my future holds." She said, she thought for a moment then went back to her notes.

Class ended and everyone was chatting about the new teacher coming and about the time turner, the group went back up stairs and did their homework. The next classes went by though they all received an unbearable amount of homework from Professor Flitwick.

The group was now sitting in the Great hall, it was dinner and they were all talking.

"So vhat's ze zeme, for ze dance?" Belle asked James and Lily. James looked to Lily.

"Well we talked you and Remus and the other prefects we heard you suggestions and we have decided the theme to be . . . Magical and Muggle icons. They both said in unison.

"That way, muggle-born students can participate and stuff, you know it can be an author or just someone you think is really cool or who you admire." Lily said.

"Oh I love it, that's so cool." Vanessa said.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Sirius asked.

"We haven't really told him yet we were going to after dinner," Lily said.

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat to address the hall. Everyone looked up at him.

"Good evening students and faculty, I have an announcement to make. This year Hogwarts School will be involved in an event where students are eligible to see their glory or fate. I have been given permission to use a very precious magical artifact which can warn, discourage, enjoy, destroy or succeed a person. This object is called the Glass Time Turner."

"Now I' am aware that many of the seventh years already know about this object , but to let the other students know about it, please bare with me while I explain what it is. The Glass Time Turner is a round mirror which lies on the floor, names are put in it and images appear of those people, now they can either be images of the past present or future. Some of the images may not be what you want to see, but only one is true, it uses magical ability to look in the future of your lives and feeds back an event or image of you from the future. For example I was a seventh year when my year did this event, I was shown three images, the number of how many you see depends on the person, the first was of me in my early twenty's getting a tattoo, that didn't happen, the second was me standing right here, I was headmaster of this extraordinary school, and of course that came true which I was happy to find out, and the third was. . ." Dumbledore paused for a moment.

Everyone looked to him as he paused, he looked like was going to be sick.

"The third was my death, I'm not quite sure if what was shown is how I'll go, but that's besides the point the point of this event is to show you what you may see in your bright and loving futures, so please I encourage everyone to put their names in, unfortunately I can only allow fourteen year olds and up enter, that is all, and I would like to see the head boy and girl in my office. Thank you." Dumbledore said and stepped down from the podium. The hall emptied and Lily and James made their way to the head master's office.

"that was a bit weird, I mean what would it be like to see your death, gosh I hope that doesn't come true," Lily said and she and James arrived at Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah I know," "Pinball wizard," James said and the gargoyles moved. They climbed up the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office. He was standing in the far corning. He looked around and smiled.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans how are you both?" he asked kindly. He strode over to his desk and ushered them to sit, he sat down at his desk.

"Good, sir," They both said.

"Good, I wanted to know if you had come up with a theme yet for the Ball." He said enthusiastically.

"Yes sir we were thinking of Magical and Muggle icons," Lily said. Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"What type of icons?" he asked.

"Well whether it be like quidditch stars, or authors, or musicians or famous wizards." James said.

"Or movies stars, musicians, famous authors and political figures of the muggle world," Lily said.

"I like it, it's different yet it brings everyone together, alright you may do that theme, is there anything you like to add, I mean I'll be announcing it at tomorrow's dinner."

"No, I don't think so," Lily said. She turned to James. James shook his head.

"Alright, that's all, thank you." Dumbledore said.

"Professor?" James asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I was wondering about the Glass Time Turner, is it only individual or can you do it in pairs?" James asked.

"The limit is four, do to the search through the future, but yes you can do more than one person." Dumbledore said.

"Professor I don't mean to be nosy, but did the time turner really show what you said it showed, I mean can it do that would it do that?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore looked to her. The same expression as before dawned apon him, he looked sick.

"I'm afraid so Ms. Evans, it mostly depends on the person, usually a strong gifted wizard or witch will see such a thing, but I presume the students will see just basic images."

"But you say strong wizards and witches could see that, is it possible for some of the seventh years to see it?"

"I won't lie to you Ms. Evans, yes, I don't hope for it but I do think several students my see a vision of their deaths or if not death than battle of some sort, now their deaths may be just phony and not real, the images which effect the person the most, mentally and emotionally are the ones in which come true. When my vision of Headmaster came up, it affected me greatly, because I loved and do love this school so much, it just depends on the person," He said calmly.

"With the time growing darker, it is unsure of what we'll expect, please don't think I'm doing this to show you or anyone's doom, I'm not, this event has taken place every three years, and it is meant to liven up people's spirits about the future, and to give them a sense of hope, hope for what may happen in the future."

James and Lily nodded in understanding.

"Thank you professor," Lily said and stood up. James stood as well and said good bye to Dumbledore.

They left his office with a slightly odd feeling in their minds about what this event could bring and or lead to for them.

That night Vanessa and Sirius went off together to have some alone time, while James and Lily did rounds and Remus and Belle sat in the library doing their interviews.

"Okay so where were you born and when?" Remus asked Belle, they were sitting in a private study room near the back.

"I vas born in Paris, France on November twenty fourth, nineteen sixty." Belle said.

"Okay, um who are your parents, their names and occupation," Remus said.

"My mom is Tess Fremont, she is a fashion designer for awizarding robes and apparel. My father is Jacques Desiree, he work as an auror in ze ministry head quarters in Paris. Zey ar both Veelas, and ze are very funny," Belle said with a tiny laugh.

Remus smiled and wrote down what she said.

"You know you should just jinx your quill to write for you, it will be a lot easier," she said.

"You're right, I'll do that," Remus said. he set his paper and quil down and took his wand out, he pointed it at the quill and pad and they suddenly lifted into the air.

"Okay so what do you like to do as in hobbies?" Remus asked.

"vell I love shopping, I know a bit girly, but oh vell, I love traveling to new countries, I love to read, write, listen to music etcetera." Belle said.

"What do you want to do for a living when you leave Hogwarts?"

"vell I hope either to become an auror or if not a teacher, in either England or France."

"What would you teach?"

"History or potions I'm good at those subjects." Belle said.

"Do you have siblings?"

"NO but a very large veelan family, who are all in France,"

Remus pointed his wand at the quill and pad and they came down from mid-air.

"What do you think you'll do if you don't get out soon, from Azkaban?" he asked.

Belle sighed "Vell, I'll stay zere I guess, but I zink I have a good shot, and if I don't get a job in England I'll go back to Paris and get a job zere, I know zey hire werewolves over zere,"

Remus nodded. He asked her a few more questions and then it was Belle's turn.

"Okay so Vhen and vhere vere you born?" she asked

"I was born on March tenth nineteen fifty nine, in London, England to Evelyn Jacobson and William Lupin,"

"When were you bitten, I just want to know I'm not including it." Belle said.

"When I was around the age of six, my parents tried everything they could to heal me, but there was no use." Belle nodded in understanding.

"Vhat do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I like to watch quidditch, read, hang with friends, just normal stuff,"

"What do you parents do for a living?"

"Both work at the ministry, my dad in jinxes and charms division and my mom has a small job at the ministry, she also works part-time at a school in England, she's a muggle-born witch."

"Does she teach?"

"Yes, English and history, she teaches four times per week and work at the ministry three time perweek, so she works a lot, along with my dad."

"That's nice, what do you hope to be after this year?"

"Hopefully an auror, that's if I get into the training program or if not I think teaching would be nice, I mean it's a bit laid back, plus I like kids, they're cool to work with." Belle nodded she asked several more questions and soon they were done.

"Um Remus I was wondering, if perhaps zis holiday you could help me vith my video for the project?"

Remus looked up from his pad of paper. "Sure, are you doing it here?"

"No, I'm going back home to Paris, for a few days before my trial and I could really use the help, I mean you could come to my house for a couple day, if zat's alvight vith your parents." Belle said

Remus thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah I think that would be fine"

"Yeah great, you can meet my parent's asvell," she said. Remus smiled and agreed.

James and Lily were sitting in their common room working on their school work.

"You know, James I was thinking, about this time turner, I don't know it sounds a bit odd, I mean being able to see your death is a bit weird, plus freighting, I mean what if it shows up for one of us, that would be awful." Lily said knocking on the coffee table as she said it.

"Why are you knocking on the table?" James asked

"Oh it's a muggle thing, you knock on wood to make sure nothing bad happens, it's lame but I've been doing it for years, and it seems to work." Lily said.

"Well Lily, don't be worried everything will be fine, you'll just see your brilliant future that awaits you," James said. He kissed Lily on the cheek, though her nervous look didn't go away.

An hour passed and it was time for bed. Lily got up and James followed her to her room.

"Good night, see you in the morning," James said, He kissed Lily good night and he went to his room. Lily closed her door and went to her window, the cool night air wisped across her face. She closed the window and changed for bed. She got into her bed and went to sleep.

"So is he finally asleep?" a tall man with black raven hair asked wiping his eyes, his glasses were in his other hand.

"Yes, so have you spoken with Sirius, yet?" a tall thin woman wearing a sweater and jeans asked, her auburn hair fell down her shoulder and worry filled her eyes.

"Just now, he'll be here tomorrow,"

The woman nodded.

Click. Both of them snapped there heads in the same direction. The creaking of a door was heard.

"Get Harry," the man said.

James entered his room and took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, he always did that when either he was tired or worried. For right now he was mostly tired from a long day. He undressed and got under the covers of his bed and quickly fell in to a deep sleep.

"Get Harry," the raven haired man said. he ran through the hall and around towards another room. His wand was drawn. He entered the room and a dark hooded figure stood in the room. The man pointed his wand at the figure "What do you want?" he asked.

"Avada kedavra!" the man exclaimed

"Protego!" The raven haired man said. He ran across the room dodging numerous hexes.

Lily's Dream

The woman entered a medium sized room covered in blue and toys strewn about, a crib stood on the far wall and the woman ran towards it.

CRASH!

The woman spun around and pulled a curtain from her side of the wall to shield her; she picked up the baby and looked back. A tall man with a hooded cloak stood in the room.

James's Dream

"Avada Kedavra!" the hodded man exclaimed. Everything went black.

James opened his eyes, he was breathing furiously hard, and sweat was covering him all over. He glanced up on this side table the clock read three forty five AM. He looked back and down at himself.

Lily's dream

Step aside, Mudblood!" the man exclaimed.

"NO, I will not," the fierce woman said. She set the baby back down in the crib and faced the man.

"Get out," she said.

"Move, I'm not here for you, I'm here for him, now get out of the way or I will kill you," he said with drawing his wand from his side.

The woman didn't move. "Please don't kill him, take me instead," she began the man shook his head.

"Please, take me, don't hurt him kill me, not him," she said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Move aside," he said one last time. She didn't move.

"Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed. Everything went dark.

Lily's eye shot open and chills went down her spine, her breathing was hard and she didn't know what had just happened, she looked over to her side table the clock read five twenty AM. She looked to the window, it was open and gusts of wind were coming in. Lily sat up and realized she was covered in sweat.

"I must have had a fever," she thought to herself,"

"But that dream, it was so real," She said aloud softly.

"What does this mean?" Both Lily and James asked in unison.

Please Review. Thanks I'd very much appreciate it.

The whole dream sequence hopefully hasn't been done before, but if it has please don't think I copied, I'm just now thinking that other writers could have done that, so please don't think me as a plagiarist. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Loudandproud84


	13. Chapter 13 A hospital Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch.13: A hospital visit

James and Lily went back to sleep, but not sooner was it before they were reawakened by their alarm clocks. Lily's eyes shot open. She sat up and quickly went to the bathroom. She undressed quickly and got into the shower, numerous thoughts from the nights dream were running through her mind.

"Was that me, or some one else . . . it looked like me, but that can't be, and the was . . . Voldemort," Lily thought.

James's eyes opened with alarm as his clock rang loudly. He got out of bed and felt his back; he was still wet from sweating. He grabbed his bath stuff and headed to the shower. He got in once the water was warm. He cleaned himself and his hair and got out. he dried off, he still couldn't explain what exactly his dream was about, he wasn't sure if it was real, but it felt real, but it couldn't be, he was just a seventh year, yet Voldemort was there. James changed into his dress robes and put his glasses on. He went back into his room and grabbed his stuff.

"It's probably not a great idea to tell Lily about this she'll worry," he thought to himself.

He swung his bag over his head and headed downstairs. Just as he did this Lily came out of her room.

"Remember, nothing happened," Lily said to herself as she smiled at James.

He smiled back.

"You okay?" she asked. James looked to her.

"Yeah, great, you?" he asked with a smile. Lily nodded and took his hand. Together they went down to the Great hall to meet their friends.

They entered and found seats down the table where the others sat.

"He prongs, Lily you guys alright?" Sirius asked glancing at his two friends whom looked to be worried.

James and Lily looked to each other. "Yeah," They said. They sat down and they began eating.

"So Prongs we have practice today, at five?" Sirius asked. This brought James back to the present time.

"What, oh yeah of course, hopefully we'll have a good one," he said as he reached for the toast.

The bell rang and the group went to their first class, Transfiguration.

"Good Morning Class, today we will be taking simple notes on chapter fifteen, so please get to work." McGonagall said. She walked behind her desk and took a seat in her chair, while the students began their work, though Lily and James were to preoccupied to concentrate on their work. They sat next to each other, but neither of them noticed that they weren't doing the assignment. Lily just stared blankly at her sheet, recapping the dream she had. Visions of the dream began to fill her mind.

"No, please take me!" a woman called out.

"I'm not here for you, get out of the way." . . . .

James wasn't doing his work at all and his fellow marauders were looking at him oddly.

"What do you think he's thinking about, Moony?" Sirius asked Remus in a low whisper. Remus looked to James who seemed to be in deep thought, and then suddenly James made an odd expression, an expression of fear.

"Avada Kedavra!" the old man hissed. James retreated back behind a door, he cam out and threw another curse towards the dark hooded figure,

"Avada Kedavra,"

Everything went black.

"Prong, Prongs," Sirius said in a loud whisper. James snapped out of his thought and looked up in a confused state.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked worried.

James looked around and then to his paper, he hadn't done any notes and class was half over.

James turned to them and nodded, still looking confused, worried, and scared. He turned back to his paper, but didn't begin the assignment, but looked to Lily who also didn't have anything written. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Lily," he said lowly and gently looking down at her. James's voice awoke Lily from her train of thought and she looked up and realized she was tearing. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Alright class I'd . . . Ms. Evans is something wrong?" Professor McGonagall asked now looking at the very worried looking Lily. Everyone turned to her.

Lily looked up, not knowing what to say.

"I-I-I . . ." Lily stuttered.

"Well?"

"I don't know," Lily said. Everyone looked at her quizzically.

"Are you finished with your assignment?" McGonagall asked.

Lily looked down at her paper, it was blank. "No," she said sadly, she had never not done an assignment for any of her classes.

"Well, class hand in what you've got," McGonagall said still looking at Lily. The class passed in their papers.

For the rest of the time McGonagall talked about their next class and their homework. The bell rang and the class was dismissed.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter may I have a word?" McGonagall asked.

The two stayed behind while the others left.

The two went to her desk and stood silent. McGonagall looked at both of them.

"Is something bothering either of you, because neither of you did today's assignment, and neither of you have not done an assignment for this class, Ms. Evans I'm surprised and Mr. Potter I'm more curious than anything of why you didn't do your assignment, so spill it, is there something wrong?"

Neither of them spoke.

"Fine I want your note by next class, both of you and to settle what ever is bothering you," McGonagall said firmly. Both nodded and were dismissed. They walked to their next class and took their notes. The day soon ended and James went off to the quidditch pitch with Sirius.

"So mate is something wrong, you seem a bit off today," Sirius said as they entered the changing rooms. James turned to him, "I don't know, but right now we have practice so let's get to it," James said as he began to change. Sirius nodded.

000000000000000000000000000

Okay hello everyone and welcome to the first practice, uh this year is a great year, and hopefully that house cup will be ours, today reviewing last years game sand such I think we need to work on defense and passing, so I'd like Longbottom and Brown as beaters, obviously, King and I as chasers and Sirius and Rottley as Beaters and Wood as Seeker and Fast as Keeper, okay?" James said. the group agreed and soon everyone was in mid-air. They threw several plays around practicing several plays and such. James and King were both chasing with the quaffel and were zooming up and down. the beaters were practicing with the bludgers. Everyone was doing well in James's opinion which made him happy. But James suddenly go this weird feeling he looked around him and saw King with the quaffel, then the dream reappeared, though it wasn't the same, they were only voices.

"Get Harry,"

"No, Please don't, take me instead,"

"get out of my house!"

Slam, bang, "Aahhh!"

"Don't, please don't please I beg you, take me instead, don't hurt my son,"

"Avada Kedavra"

James's dream went black and James's eyes closed and James quickly began to descend to the ground.

Sirius was flying around and looking and hitting bludgers across to Rottley, when in the corner of his eye he spotted James, he spun around to face James and James had begun to descend down to the ground fast, they were very high up in the air.

"James!" Sirius exclaimed, but James was already descending fast. Soon the other players looked to where Sirius was yelling James's name. The wind whipped across James's face. Sirius dove for him and just barely grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"James," Sirius said grasping his uniform strongly though James was what Sirius thought to be unconscious. James's broom fell from underneath him and crashed to the ground with a thud.

Longbottom and Rottely flew down to Sirius and help him land James on the ground.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Longbottom said.

Sirius nodded they magically restrained James and lifted him off the ground. They quickly took him to the hospital wing.

00000000000000000000000000

"Madam Pomfrey!" Sirius exclaimed. The medi-witch rushed out of her office and into the ward.

"What is it, Mr. Black?" she asked.

"It's James, he's hurt," Sirius said landing James on the nearest bed. Pomfrey ran to Jame's side and looked down.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He just blacked out, not from anything though,one minute he's flying the next he plumitting to the ground." Sirius said.

"Yeah I turned away from his sight just as he passed me the quafel and tehn I looked back he was already descending fast," Rottley said.

Pomfrey took her wand out and performed a charm, which made him awake.

"AAAAHHHHHH" James screamed as he was awoken. The scream startled everyone.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright? Are you in pain?" Pomfrey asked. James looked around at his fellow quidditch players. Sirius looked deathly worried.

James gulped and looked back to Pomfrey, "Mr.Potter?" she asked again.

Suddenly the doors opened and Belle, Remus, and Vanessa came rushing in levitating an unconscious Lily.

"Madam Pomfrey you have to help Lily she's hurt!" Belle exclaimed Remus landed Lily on the bed next to James's.

"What happened to James?" Alicia asked with shock.

Madam Pomfrey ran over to the Head Girl and scanned her. She put her wand to Lily's chest and mumbled a few words. Suddenly a red color emitted from it over Lily.. Pomfrey looked up.

"Mr. Lupin run to my cabinet, get a jar with the letters "U C" on it now!" Pomfrey exclaimed. "Ms. Morgan, get Professor Dumbledore," she ordered.

Alicia quickly ran out of the hall. Remus came back with the bottle and gave it to her.

James now realizing what was going on looked over and saw Lily.

"Lily!" James said lunging forward to see her. "What's wrong with her?" he asked still dazed from his trauma.

Pomfrey opened Lily's mouth and poured a vial of the potion into her mouth. Nothing happened Pomfrey waited several moments and then pointed her wand at Lily's chest again. The hospital doors opened and Dumbledore along with McGonagall came striding up the ward quickly.

"Poppy what has happened?' Dumbledore asked.

Pomfrey mumbled the words again and a new color flashed up over Lily it was white," Pomfrey breathed a breath of relief. She looked up.

"I don't know, Professor, she came here nearly dead, her color of health was red," Pomfrey said. Dumbldore looked to Remus, V, and Belle.

"What happened?"

"vell Professor ve vere just sitting in ze head common room and ve vere talking and suddenly Lily flinched and screamed really hard, so hard zat she fell to ze ground, we tried waking her up but she vouldn't vake up so ve brought her here, ve tried for several minutes," Belle explained.

"Why is Mr. Potter here?" McGonagall asked.

"Well he fell off of his broom randomly, when Sirius caught him he was unconscious, so we took him here, he was falling three hundred feet," Rottley said. Dumbledore walked over to James.

"Mr. Potter, what happened?" he asked firmly. James looked up to him, and then turned to Lily. Several seconds past, still no answer.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said again. James looked at him. "I saw him. . . ." James muttered.

"What did he say?" Longbottom asked, not being able to hear.

"Saw who Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Suddenly Lily woke up, though no one noticed, their attention was on James. The dream came flooding back into Lily's memory and she began to talk.

"Get out," she said sternly. Everyone turned to her.

"Lily," Vanessa

"Get out now!" she exclaimed. Dumbledore moved over to see Lily.

"Please don't hurt him," Lily said with tears now forming.

"Please I beg you take me, not him, me,"

"Please!" she yelled, fully crying. James heard every word and knew what she was talking about; she had had the same dream as him.

"Lily wake up, it's a dream,' James said everyone turned to him.

"Wake up, Lily," James said once more. Lily's pleading ceased abruptly. Lily regained back to normalcy and looked up. Tears stained her cheeks. She looked down.

"All of you return to your dormitories, now, Poppy I'd like a word along with you Minerva," Dumbledore said. The very worried looking students left, but not with out protesting, but they were not able to stay.

James looked to Lily and Lily looked to him.

"Are you alright?" James lipped.

Lily nodded "I saw him," she lipped

"Me too," James lipped back.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey went back to her office to talk.

"Minerva you said both of them were acting off today?' Dumbledore asked. McGonagall nodded.

"Poppy you used what potion on Ms. Evans?"

"She came in fully knocked out but she had the appearance of death, she was deathly pale and I have only seen one person who has ever looked that way and it was a person whom had been hit with Avada Kedavra, so I saw her health level and I immediately asked Mr. Lupin to get the unforgivable curse potion, it regained her conscious and her health immediately." Pomfrey said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"What do you think it is Albus?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure but we'll find out soon enough," Dumbledore said looking out the window to where Lily and James were conversing to each other.

"It doesn't have to do with the Prophecy, does it?" Minerva asked.

"It might Minerva, it might." Dumbledore said grimly.

"Prophecy, what prophecy?" Pomfrey asked.

"Prophecy made by Professor Trelawny, about the future,"

"Do you think the Time turner may show something if they put their names in?' Minerva asked.

Dumbledore looked away from the window and to Minerva.

"I don't know, but if I were to guess I'd guess yes," Dumbledore said.

Please Review, Thanks

Loudandproud84


	14. Chapter 14: Good news

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: in the last chapter I read it over once more after I posted it and I messed up V's name and put Alicia, sorry for the mistake if you got confused. Alicia is another character from another story of mine. Sorry.

Ch.14: Great news

Two weeks had past and Professor Minten had resigned and Lily and James were back on schedule though, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were watching them closely. Since their dream sequences both of them were given sleeping droughts so that they would rest easily without interruptions. Professor Sundi became their history Professor, to which everyone was pleased, even the slytherine, everyone enjoyed having him.

"Alright now today I'd like to talk about the personal history projects you all have been assigned, Professor Minten did leave me a list of partners which is great, but I'd like to know how far along all of you are, because I thought possibly we could share what we've learned about each other, sort of as a preview of what we'll be seeing later on, so who would like to go first?" Professor Sundi asked looked around the class.

"No one?"

Suddenly Belle raised her hand.

"Ms. Desiree?" the professor asked kindly.

"Vell my partner is Remus and I found out zat his father works in ze ministry in ze jinxes and charms division." Belle said.

Professor Sundi nodded and asked a few more students of their progress.

"Professor?" one boy asked/ Sundi turned to him.

"Yes Mr. Kilter?" Professor Sundi asked.

"Well since we are sharing things about us can you tell us some things about yours, you know cuz I don't think all of us has ever had you as a teacher before," the boy said.

Other students nodded in agreement. Sundi thought for a moment glancing to James and Sirius, "What would you like to know?" he asked.

"When did you start teaching?" Natalie Gilson asked quickly and abruptly.

Sundi thought for a moment. "When I turned eighteen, so nineteen years ago," he said calmly.

"DO you have any family here in the UK?" another student asked.

"Yes I do, only a brother, and a few cousins,"

He said.

Lily then raised her hand.

"Ms. Evans?"

"Why did you start teaching, and what was your first subject you taught?"

Professor Sundi smiled at the question.

"I started because I loved interacting with wizards and witches, teaching people have always been fun for me, I enjoyed history because it is so fascinating the way history repeats itself, it's quite funny. The first subject I ever taught was muggle studies . . .haha, I had a little bit of trouble with that one." He said reminiscing on the thought.

"Why what was the trouble?" Vanessa asked.

"Well at the beginning of my teaching career, all muggle studies students were supposed to go to a muggle store and identify things and write the names down, for example if the student saw a telephone they had to write it down and they had to practice using it, well we went to this mock muggle shop which was made for the students, obviously because we couldn't go outside of Hogwarts at the time, so the headmaster made one in the great hall for the week, well he put a lift and an escalator in the room and well I had never heard of an escalator,so I tried it and let's just say centaurs should never go on one,"

"What's an escalator?" Maria asked, a slytherine seventh year.

"Well it's a movable staircase, the stairs move up ward and down ward, I thought it would be just like the ones here but it wasn't."

"Anymore questions?"

"Do you have a wife?" Maria asked.

"Maria what kind of question is that?" a seventh year boy asked annoyed, obviously by the personal question.

"What I was just wondering," she said defensively.

Sundi smiled. "Well no, I'm not married. Centaurs don't have weddings and such things as that," he said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Maria asked.

Professor Sundi sighed. "Yes I do,"

"Vhat's her name?" Belle asked.

"Ofelia, she lives in the forest with other centaurs." He said.

"So you never see her?"

"Of course I see her, I don't all ways sleep in the castle," He said.

"Alright that's enough personal questions, anymore reasonable good questions?"

"What did you do here at Hogwarts in your spare time?" Remus asked.

"Oh well I actually commentated for the quidditch team, if you all perhaps have seen at the base of the quidditch pitch there is a separate room with a clear window.

Several students nodded.

"Well that's where I commentated, obviously not being able to really maneuver through the stands at such a high place, the room was set up with a window, which was bewitched to make it seem I was at the players level so I could commentate properly, because if I was on the ground I obviously wouldn't be able to commentate properly."

"Cool" some said.

"Okay so for homework I'd like all of you to read chapter twenty, and write a brief summary of it," Sundi said as the bell rang.

The students left. James, Lily, Vanessa, Sirius, Belle, and Remus went back to the heads dorm to chill.

"Uh tomorrow is visiting day at ze prison so if you all vanted to come you can," Belle stated.

"Yeah, what time?" Lily asked

"Its from twelve to three, so I already talked to Professor Dumbledore about it and he said you guys can come, just see im at noon and he'll give you ze port key, I have to go a bit early so I von't go vith you," Belle said. The others nodded.

"So are any of you going to put your names into the time turner?" Vanessa asked switching subjects.

"Hell yeah, of course, who wouldn't?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Vell isn't it a bit nerve racking, I mean knowing that one of those images will truly happen?" Belle asked.

"Yeah but you don't know which one exactly, plus if it's good than that's good for your future.

"Yeah but still I agree with Belle, I mean it could show us something bad, that would be awful," Lily said.

"Guys the point is to liven up our spirits about the future not be totally freaked out about it," Sirius said.

"He has a point," Remus added.

"Well I'm putting mine in, you guys do what you want, but hey, why don't we put our together, or do pairs you know like Minten did with his wife." Sirius suggested.

"Yeah, that would be interesting," V said.

The others nodded.

So it was agreed, remus and Sirius would put their names, in together along with James and Lily, and V and Belle would go solo.

The group went to dinner though James and Lily were saddened not to hear the announcement of the Ball's theme; the figured Dumbledorehad a good reason for not doing so.

The day past by and soon it was another day.

Belle got dressed and left for Azkaban. The others got up a bit late, being a Saturday and all, they all were quite lazy. They all dressed in muggle attire and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Aw, Good Afternoon, how are all of you?" Dumbledore asked kindly as the four walked into his grand office.

"Good," They all said.

"Well I have asked Mr. Potter to take you seeing as I don't have a port key for you to use, plus I think its best if you go with an auror. Suddenly Michael Potter appeared.

"Hello Michael," Dumbledore said as Mr. Potter turned around.

"Hello Albus, hey guys," he said to the marauders.

"Hey dad," James said.

"Alright we should go Belle is waiting, so hold on to each other, Sirius hold on to me," He said. Everyone grabbed on, and they all were gone.

They soon landed in a dark eerie room, with one window and a door. Everyone let go and Mr. Potter opened the door. The door opened to a grand prison with numerous cells and noise coming from them.

"Over here, follow me, don't touch any of the bars." He said firmly. The group followed Mr. Potter down the aisle and through various doors; soon they made it to a corridor filled with bright light. And they came to a single door; above it a sign said Moonlight Row. He opened the door and walked through, the group at his feet. Lily looked around and has never seen such a sight before; Mr. Potter led them to a desk area, where prison guards were sitting. One of them stood as he saw the group approach.

"Potter, you're here . . . again," the man said.

"Yes Frank I am and I have brought a few visitors, with me they are here to see Amelia," Mr. Potter said. The tall guard looked over Mr. Potters shoulder and raised his brow.

"What purpose?" he asked.

"They are friends of hers, Dumbledore has let them come along with mine and her parents," Potter said.

"Demitri, this is your kid's visitors," Frank exclaimed towards the back of the desk area. Suddenly a tall brown haired man appeared with a smile.

He looked to the students.

"Hello, I'm Demitri, thanks Frank I've got it," he said to the guard. He looked back to the group.

"Alright we just need all of you to sign in and get name tags, then I'll show you to her cell," he said with a smile.

The group signed in and got name tags.

"Demitri, she isn't set for anything today is she?" Potter asked. Demitri looked up from the sign-in sheet.

"No, not until eight o'clock, so you have the whole day with her," he said.

Remus looked to Mr. Potter with concern, "Whats going on at eight?" he asked. Demitri looked to him.

"Tonight is Belle is getting fitted for new uniforms, the woman get sized first," he said.

The group nodded.

"Alright let's go see her," he said and led the way. Mr. Potter walked behind the group.

As they walked down the aisle they saw numerous men and women in their cells.

Belle lay on her bed reading witch weekly, (Prisoners were given one magazine per day to read: I know they probably weren't, but then again no one knows what really goes on in Azkaban)

"Oi, Amelia, a group of people are headed this way to your cell, I'd suggest getting up," Roger said from his cell. Belle looked up and sure enough her friends were headed to her cell. She quickly got up and combed her hands through her hair, trying to make it neat and flattened her shirt and pants with her hands.

"Amelia you've got visitors." Demitri said. Belle turned around and saw her friends. Remus was smiling the most and the others were saying hi.

"Hello," Belle said. Demitri opened her door and Belle came out. She hugged Remus and said hi to the others once again.

"I'll leave you, Robert's on duty he'll be walking around, he knows they're here," Demitri said pointing to another guard. Belle nodded and invited them in. the other looked around, it wasn't the nicest place.

You can sit on the bed, if you want or stand, standing's good," Belle said.

"Yeah so how are you?" V said

"Good, I've got fittings duties tonight so that sould be good, getting new uniforms is always nice," Belle said.

"Yeah Demitri told us," Lily said.

"So anything happen this morning that was interesting?"

"Some students received black letters this morning," Sirius said. Belle frowned

"Anyone we know?" she asked.

"A couple of fifth years and a third year," Lily said sadly.

They all nodded glumly.

"Ahheem," a very intrigued Roger said. Belle turned to him. Roger smiled and waved.

"Oh gosh, uh guys, zis is Roger, my next cell neighbor, Roger zis is Sirius, Remus, Vanessa, James, and Lily, my friends from school." Belle said.

Roger stood up and came to the bared wall.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all, Belle has told me so much of you all," he said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you to, Belle has mentioned you as well," Vanessa said putting out her hand for him to shake.

"Has she?" he asked then looked down at her her hand.

"I don't mean to be rude I would shake your hand but the guard over there might think I'm trying to hurt you, I apologize," He said truthfully.

"Oh," V said as she pulled her hand away.

"What has she told you?" Roger asked looking at the group.

"That you two are really good friends, have been for a really long time," Lily said.

Roger nodded. "It's nice meeting you all, now wich one is the werewolf?" he asked abruptly. Remus looked up a little nervous.

"I am," he said

"Oh its nice meeting you, Belle has told me a lot about you, I'm glad to hear you treat her well," Roger said.

"Roger," Belle said.

"What, it's true; anyway I have a DR appointment in about five minutes so I'll be going,"

"Why?" Lily asked concernedly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm doing it for a friend, George who actually is on the other side over there," Roger pointed to the cell on Belle's other side.

"Why, is he in trouble?"

"Oh well George isn't as strong as he used to be and well now a days being in DR isn't the greatest activity for him to do so I help out take blame for things he's done so he won't have to be punished," Roger whispered.

"Where is he now?" Sirius asked looking over to the cell, it was empty.

"Oh, his daughter is visiting," he said.

They all nodded.

"Vell vhy don't ve go outside?" Belle asked. They left her cell and she walked to the court yard. Belle was given a heavier coat with the name Azkaban written on it and an ID anklet. Once outside the teens sat down at a table and chatted.

"So is everyone nice here, Belle?" Sirius asked looking around at various prisoners with their friends and family.

Belle looked around, "Most of zem a few are not, but I don't talk viz zem."

"Do you just sit around in your cell the whole time?" Lily asked.

"Oh no, I read, do homework with a guard, I talk vith George and Roger, just hang out I'm not here during ze day so I don't have much to do at night other zan my homework." Belle said.

The group stayed with belle for the remainder of the day until three o'clock. Mr. Potter returned the teens back to Hogwarts and Belle arrived back later that evening after her fitting.

-Head's Dorm-

Lily and James sat in their dorm doing their homework. Lily had just finished her potions homework and was now gladly done with everything. James was finishing his astrology homework. Suddenly a knocking on the window was heard. T he both looked up and Lily recognized it to be a postal owl. She walked to the window and opened it. The brown owl flew in and landed on the table. Lily grabbed the letter from its foot and paid the owl, by putting a couple gold coins into its leather bag strapped to its leg. The bird flew off quickly into the night and Lily closed the window. Lily saw that the letter had the name Lily written on it in neat calligraphy.

She opened it and read. James looked up.

Dear Lily,

Hello sweetheart, how are things at school? Hopefully great. Filming is just going splendidly in New York, we just rapped up the first half and now we are relocating from the Bronx to the upper west side, it is truly lovely here in the city, Broadway is just amazing, we should all go, but I was talking with your mother and we have decided not to spend time in New York, because she has company things to do and I have several things to do, Press releases and premiers to go to. I have very exciting news though. Jordan Calling, my agent, rung me up a few days ago and told me that I have been nominated for an Oscar, in the US for my portrayal as Kevin Dosen in the film Flat number forty four! I'm very excited, the date of the awards ceremony is February fourth in New York, also I received another announcement, I have been invited to Buckingham Palace to be knighted by the queen. The whole family is invited and also for the holidays since there will be much to celebrate, what with you finishing school soon, and Petunia's wedding and your mother's company and the news I've received you can invite a friend or friends for the holidays, we'll be staying here in London. So please write back if you plan on bringing someone or just write your mum, I'll see you soon love you, Bye.

Love dad xoxo

Lily looked up and saw that James was staring at her. Lily smiled widely.

"Who's it from?" James asked. Lily went over to him and sat next to him.

"I'm not leaving the country this holiday; I'm staying right here in London!" Lily exclaimed joyously. James smiled.

"That's great, is it from your mum?" he asked.

"Oh no, my dad, he actually has great news, he has been nominated for an Oscar, which is an acting award in the states and he has been chosen to be knighted by the Queen of England, isn't that great?" She asked excitedly.

"Wow, really that's fantastic." James said fully pleased by the news.

"Well do you want to come home with me for the holidays?" "My dad said I could invite some one or friends since we'll be celebrating like crazy," Lily asked.

"Yeah sure I'd love to, would that be alright?"

"Of course, you've met them already," Lily said putting the letter back in the envelope.

"Well true, but that was not really meeting, that was an awkward meeting, I' mean we weren't even dating at that time," James said.

"Don't worry they'll love you, seriously, if they love my sisters ugly boyfriend, then you will be like god to them, seriously they'll love you,"

"Okay cool, and also I'm seeing you in your performance, right?" James asked.

"Yeah, my parents will be there too," Lily said.

For the rest of the evening James and Lily just talked more about their plans for vacation and the winter formal.

Please review, I'd appreciate it. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them greatly.

Sorry for the lateness, I've been a little busy.

Sorry to Marauders13 I' didn't e-mail you thanks for the review, I've been a bit busy.


	15. Chapter 15: A new substitute & worrisom

Disclaimer; I don't own anything.

Ch. 15: A Substitute and Worrisome feelings

Lily wrote back to her mom right away and asked if James could come over. Her mother had written back to her and had given the okay on James coming over.

It was Dinner on Wednesday evening and the great hall was all lit up, students were chatting and all teachers were present, except for Flitwick. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening students and staff I have an announcement to make. This year Hogwarts will be holding a Christmas ball for years fourth and up it was to be fifth and up but I changed my mind. Recently I spoke with the head girl and boy about a theme and the theme this year will be wizarding and muggle Icons! Now you may choose anyone you'd like to dress up as, I'm sure Madam Pince would be glad to help those who are in need of ideas or perhaps the painting will become inspirations, if you don't wish to participate in this theme you are more than welcome to come in dress robes, though it would be nice to see everyone participate. The head boy and girl are to meet with the prefects once again along with Professor Flitwick about decorations and music and food and things like that, so please this event is supposed to fun and relaxing just before the holidays, the date is set to December fifteenth, which is a Friday, it will be here in the great hall, thank you and I look forward to seeing all of you." Dumbledore said and stepped down and went back to his chair.

"This is going to be so much fun!" V said excitedly.

"What are you guys going to dress up as?" Sirius asked Lily and James.

They looked to each other, "I was thinking of dressing up as maybe a Charlie's angel Subrina Duncan, it's from a muggle, American T.V show; that I occasionally watch." Lily said.

"Well I was thinking of perhaps a wizard or quidittch player." James said. Lily nodded.

"Vell Remus and I alveady know what we're going as," Belle said somewhat proudly. Remus smiled.

"What are you two going as?" Lily asked.

"Vell I'm going to be Marie Antoinette, Queen of France and Remus is going to be Francis Fortesque, the most famous wizard whom vas a werewolf who lived during the time of Antoinette's rule. It's a bit lame but oh vell," Belle said.

"No I love it, where are you going to find a French Victorian dress?" Alicia asked.

"My grandmozer has one, it's been in our family for a very, very long time and surprisingly it fits, I tried it on for the fun of it last spring, and I think it'll still fit." Belle said.

"Cool."

"Well we've got class, charms," Lily said brightly, Charms was her best subject.

"What are we doing today?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, Flitwick said he wouldn't be here for a week, due to business at the ministry so we have a sub, but I don't know who. He said we would be having numerous ones, a different one each day, actually I remember, he said we have two subs, but I don't know what we're doing." Remus said.

The group headed to class.

-Potions room-

"Aginsik na," Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor Dipmon, the potions master looked on intriguingly as Dumbledore pointed his wand at himself and said the charm. A few seconds later Professor Dpimon's eyes widened with amazement.

Lily and James walked hand in hand and entered the Charms class room and took their seats. The others sat around them. Professor Flitwick wasn't there. James looked around but didn't see a substitute. Soon everyone was in the class room and the door to the class room was shut.

Professor Dumbledore made his way down the hall more briskly than usual. He was walking down the hall when suddenly he saw Professor McGonagall coming his way. McGonagall was carrying several stacks of essays and was walking briskly. She passed by the man coming down the hall and took a quick glance then stopped suddenly.

Dumbledore smiled and turned around.

McGonagall turn towards the man amazed at the sight she saw.

"Albus?" she asked incredulously

"Hello, Minerva, I hate to run but I'm substituting for Professor Flitwick, I must run, good bye," Dumbledore said and went on his way.

"But . . ." McGonagall, squeaked. She turned around and smiled slightly and remembered his little plan.

Suddenly the door to the potions class room opened and a young looking man with chestnut hair and blue eyes entered, he was wearing a nice brown suit with a dark brown tie and wore a wizarding robe to match. He was cleanly shaven and his curly, chestnut hair was tidy. He looked no older than twenty three.

"Good morning class, how are all of you today?" he asked brightly. Everyone was surprised at this young man. No one recognized him

"Are you the sub?" Malfoy asked. He was sitting near the back.

Dumbledore looked to him. "Yes I' am, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"How did you know my name?" Malfoy asked surprised.

"Oh I have seen you before, walking through the halls, in the great hall." He said.

"Now please clear your desks take out your wands." Professor Dumbledore said. he went to the chalk board and pointed his wand at it. Suddenly two words appeared 'aginsik na' and 'aginsik no' Dumbledore turned around to face the class.

"Who is this bloke?" Sirius asked James

"Yeah, he hasn't even told us his name, but he sounds familiar though," James said.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

"Now can any . . ."

"Excuse me sir, but you haven't told us your name," Sirius said loudly. Several students nodded. Dumbledore, a bit taken aback by Sirius's loudness looked to him.

"Well first, before I tell you can anyone tell me what these charms are and what they do?" Dumbledore asked. Lily raised her hand.

"Ah yes Ms. Evans?" he asked.

"Well those are ageing charms, the first one you say if you want to become youthful, and the second one is used to become older." Lily said.

"Yes correct twenty points to Gryffindor," all of the students were shocked.

James then spoke up.

"Sir, not that I'm complaining, but substitutes, who've never been here don't have the ability to grant or dock point from houses," he said.

"Ah yes I suppose you're right Mr. Potter, but who said I've never been here?" Dumbledore asked.

James looked confused.

"Ve've never seen you before zough," Belle said. Several student agreed.

"I think you have, what is written on the board, Ms.Desiree?" he asked. Belle looked to the board.

"Ageing charms sir," she said simply.

Dubledore nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Severus asked. Dumbledore looked to him

"Well today, Mr. Snape we are working on ageing charms, now I'll give you a hint of what my name is and who I' am." Dumbledore said.

"My favorite color is mid night blue, I usually wear glasses, I love Hogwarts very much and I was just talking to all of you about a certain Ball that is coming up," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Sirius exclaimed.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Yes it is I, only at a very young age, I appear to be twenty three." He said. Everyone was amazed.

"Yes I used the aginsik na charm to transform my self and make my self look more youthful," he said.

"You look great Professor, I mean you performed it well," Emily Tittle said.

"Thank you Ms. Tittle, now it is your turn to try it, but we will be working with Aginsik no, so you look older instead of younger. So please get into partners and start." He said. he went back behind Flitwick's desk and sat down.

"If you need help, please don't be afraid to ask," he said cheerfully.

Lily looked to him, then back to James.

"Okay." She said and got her wand firmly gripped In her hand.

"Aginsik no," she said pointing her wand at James. James suddenly began to age a bit, she watched as he transformed, though not by much. Lily frowned.

"Well," James said as he looked into a mirror he had magically transfigured from a text book. "I look the same, maybe you did something wrong," he said.

Lily nodded and tried once more. Still the same thing happened. She frowned again. Let me try on Remus, Remus you mind?"

Remus shook his head. She performed the charm on him and it worked perfectly. He was sporting a beared and had several wrinkle lines on his face. She quickly changed him back. She turned to James. "I don't know, maybe I just did something weird, here you try," she said. James took his wand out and pointed it at her. "Aginsik na" he said. Lily's face became more structured and her hair grew a bit, but nothing more. James frowned. "That's odd," James said. Lily still looked fairly young, not even thirty. Dumbledore scanned the room and looked to different couples. He looked over to James and Lily and saw their disappointment. Suddenly the class room door opened and a tall slender woman wearing a pencil black skirt and a white blouse, with a wizarding day robe on and wore black pumps came in. She was carrying a stack of papers and her hair fell down to just below her shoulders, it was silky and had light wavy curls through it, it was a rich brown, she wore glasses and had brown eyes. She was gorgeous. Everyone turned to her and Dumbledore stood up to address her.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, thank you you're just on time, students I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, so Professor McGonagall has offered to teach the remainder of the class period, you may ask why we have changed our appearances, well in my opinion I don't think it's fair for you to have to let us see how you'll look in the future, so I thought why not let them see how we used to look, so Professor McGonagall and I are transformed to how we looked during our youth." Dumbledore said.

The student's eyes widened especially several of the boy's.

"How old are you Professor?" Sasha Wendel asked, a seventh year slytherin.

"I' am twenty three," she said. She set the papers down and Dumbledore offered his chair to him and he began walking around the room.

"She's so pretty," Alicia whispered. McGonagall heard this and smiled to her self inside.

Dumbledore came around to James and Lily and watched them as they struggled.

"Mr. Potter may I?" He asked. McGonagall looked up and everyone in the class looked over. James nodded and moved aside. Dumbledore took his wand out and pointed it at Lily. Lily looked a little nervous. Dumbledore could see this.

"There's no need to be nervous Ms. Evans." He said kindly. Lily smiled a little.

"Aginsik na" he said. Lily's hair grew a little longer and her face looked older, but still youthfull, she couldn't have been over twenty three, she just couldn't have been.

"Interesting, well sometimes these charms do act a bit off, you're doing everything correctly, perhaps maybe it's your speech, repeat the charm for me verbally." Dumbledore said.

"Aginsik na" Lily said. Dumbledore nodded. "Keep at it Ms. Evans Practice makes perfect. Everyone went back to their own tries. Dumbledore looked to McGonagall who look a bit nervous.

Ten minutes later Dumbledore left and the class continued. Class ended and everyone went back to normal, even McGonagall which several were sad to see, she was a very pretty woman in her youth, no question.

"Aging charms don't usually count for anything guys, don't worry you'll get it," Sirius encouraged, though James and Lily were disappointed and worried. They got back to the heads room. Later that evening Lily and James went on their rounds and took points away from several couple who were out and about. They finished their rounds and sat next to each other cuddled on the couch.

"Do you think the whole aging thing is something to worry about, because I'm afraid that perhaps it has something to do with the dream that we both had," Lily said. she was laying on top towards the inner side on the couch on James and James was laid across the couch.

"I wouldn't worry too much, like Dumbledore says it takes practice, we just need to practice."

"yeah but still that dream was so real, it was like I was there, in real time, and you said you had it also, what happened in yours?" Lily asked.

"Well It was me and you asked if I had talked with Sirius, I said yes then we heard a crash. I then told you to get Harry, and then ran into the parlor with my wand out and there he was, just standing there, we then began to fight, he threw Avada kedavra at me I duck and fought back. We fought for several minutes then I heard the curse again and everything went black." James said.

Lily gulped. "Mine was the same only I went to get Harry, I entered a room, it was blue and there was a crib inthere and a baby in it, a baby boy with a little patch of black hair, I immediately grabbed hi, but then heard a crash, I flung a curtain from the wall across the room, to shield me and Harry from him, and then the door burst open. I set Harry down and I took my wand out, but he flung it out of my hands, I was frantic. He told me to move aside, but I didn't, I just stood there and I cried I told him to get out and to not hurt him, I pleaded with him to stop, but hen he said avada kedavra and everything went black, that's when I woke up. Do you think it's true, do you think it will be shone in the glass time turner?" Lily asked.

"I hope not, and I hope it isn't true, but I think Harry was our son,"

Lily and James pondered this thought for a while and soon they let their sleep catch them and lead them into a state of sleep.

Please Review, it would make my day.

Please tell me what you think of the story so far, please be honest, I like honesty even if it hurts, it lets me know how I'm doing as a writer. Thanks again to all my R&R's

Loudandproud84


	16. Chapter 16: Notesoorry

NOTE

Hey in Ch.15 I just realized I never said it was the next day after Dumbledore gave his little speech about the dance, so there is a new day after that and that when they go to Charms class

Sorry I goofed

Loudandroud84


	17. Chapter 16: Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.16: Love

The morning sun showed brightly, two weeks had passed since the ageing charms, in Flitwick's class, and James and Lily were still not getting the hang of it, they had tried numerous times on their own, but they kept getting the same results. The prefects and heads had discussed plans for the ball and had spoken with Flitwick once he returned. The great hall would be covered in gold and white tapestries and tables would be set up with gold table cloths covering them. The food would be traditional and the desert would be muggle deserts, such as cheese cake, Crème Brule, ice cream, and dipped strawberries. It was now October twenty fourth and Lily, V and Belle were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade on one of the free trips, in which James and Lily received, to celebrate Belle's seventeenth birthday.

"Okay, which one should I vear, ze blue top or ze red?" Belle asked holding up two shirts.

Lily and V turned to her; Lily was changing in the girl's dorm.

"I like the Red, personally," Lily said. V looked and nodded, "Yeah, I like the red as well."

Belle nodded and set the blue top on her bed. The girls were changed and Lily was wearing a pair of flared jeans with green chucks and a beige wool-knit sweater and a denim jacket. Her hair was styled in its natural curl and hung down to her shoulders. Vanessa was wearing brown trousers, with platform wedged heels, they were orange, and she wore an orange sweater with a light weight pea coat, colored brown, but her hair was brown and straight, it fell to just below her shoulders, it looked very cute. Belle wore the red top, it was a short sleeved shirt that buttoned down with a pencil shaped skirt, colored black with red pumps, and she wore matching skin toned stockings. She wore a black pea coat and she re-did her hair, it was long down to the middle of her back, and had loose waves through it.

"Okay are we ready?" V asked turning away from the mirror.

The others nodded.

"Okay, Belle, today is your day, so you choose where we go." Lily said as the girls walked out.

"Oh vell alright, um why don't ve go to ze candy shop first, I have a hankering for somzing sweet." Belle suggested.

The three girls walked to the heads Dormitory, where the guys were waiting. They walked in.

James stood up first, then Remus, then Sirius. "Happy Birthday Belle" they chanted in unison

"Thank you" Belle said

They all looked to their girlfriends and smiled.

Remus hugged Belle and kissed her. "Happy birthday, Belle" he said.

Belle smiled, "Thanks, so, vhat do you zink, of my hair? I changed it," she said turning around so he could get a good look.

"It looks great," he said.

V went over to Sirius who was a bit surprised to see her hair.

"What?" V asked nervously.

Sirius was still looking at her, "Nothing you look fantastic, your hair looks great, I really like it, really." He said. V smiled, "Thanks, this it my natural look," she said.

"You look great as usual." James said.

"Thanks, so do you, I like your sweater," Lily said, looking at James's navy blue sweater.

"Thanks."

"So, shall we go?" Sirius asked the group, they all turned to him and nodded. They headed to the headmaster's office and got the port key. They soon were there and Belle led them, with Remus in hand to the candy shop. They all bought some candy and soon made their way to the book store. Belle and Remus gazed at the history books, while V and Sirius went to the Dark arts books and Lily and James headed for the muggle studies books. The shop carried very few muggle books.

Lily pulled a book out on muggle Photography; she had always had an interest in photography, but never really got around to exploring the subject. James on the other hand picked up a book, a new book he had never seen before, it was a book on film legends and famous stage productions. Lily read through the book and was deeply interested when suddenly, James nudged her.

"Hey look, isn't that your dad?" he asked showing Lily a page in the book he was looking at. Lily looked down. apicture of a young man in full Shakespearian costume was shown.

"Oh yeah, I remember that scene I was seven when I saw him in it, it was Romeo and Juliet, he played Romeo." Lily said.

"That's so cool, he looks really young, though how old was he in this?"

"I think he was twenty four, but I could be wrong."

"Hey who's that guy?" Sirius asked looking over James's shoulder. His voice startled both James and Lily.

"Sorry, but uh who is he?" he asked.

"It's my father about ten years ago, he's an actor and in this photo, it's of him playing Romeo, in Romeo and Juliet." Lily said.

"Wow your dad was really hot, when he was young," V said. Lily looked to her.

"It's true." Sirius and James laughed. "Well that's good to know, Vanessa," Lily said with a bit of laughter.

Soon Belle and Remus came over with bags, they had bought some books.

"Vhat are you all looking at?" Belle asked.

"Lily's father, when his was a stage actor," James said. Belle and Remus nodded.

"Well it's nearing one, I say we should go to the three broomsticks," Sirius said looking at his wrist, which had no watch upon it.

"Well Sirius, since its Belle's birthday, she says where we go next," Lily said. Sirius looked to Belle with puppy eyes.

"Okay, I' am hungry lets go to ze three broom sticks." Belle said. Sirius smiled. And they all flooded out of the store. The entered the pub and found and table near the back and sat down. They put their bags down and got situated. Soon a waiter arrived t their table.

"Hello, how may I help you zis afternoon?" the young boy asked, he looked around the table and spotted Belle. Belle looked up from her purse to the waiter and stared at him.

"Um we would like six butter beers, please." Sirius said. The young boy wrote down the order, not taking his eyes off of Belle.

"Anyzing else sir?" he asked, still not looking away. Sirius looked from the waiter to Belle.

"Yes I would like the club sandwich," Lily said.

The waiter wrote it down, glancing away from Belle to Lily's direction. He nodded, he then looked to James, "I'll have the same," the waiter wrote it down. He looked to Remus. "I'll have the fish and chips," the waiter wrote it down. He looked to Belle. Belle just glared at him.

"And for you?" he asked. "Ze club sandvich, thank you," she said. The waiter turned back to Sirius. "I'll have the club as well,' He said. The waiter nodded and went back to the kitchens. Everyone turned to Belle.

"What was that about?" V asked.

Belle was still looking where the waiter had gone, into the kitchens.

"Belle?" Remus asked.

Belle looked up. "He's just an old friend," she said.

"From where, France?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I don't speak to him much anymore," Belle said.

They soon got their food and started eating. They talked about random stuff and just had fun. When they finished, Belle, Lily, and V headed to the Dress robes shop to look around. And the guys went to the quidditch store, to look around.

"Oh Lily this is so pretty, you have to try it on!" V exclaimed pulling out a black dress robe, with lace on the cuffs of the sleeves and at the bottom. Lily looked at it. "Uh, black isn't really my greatest color, V," Lily said.

"Oh well why, don't you try something else, how about pink, pink is good, it's bright, frivolous and fun," she said. "Uh maybe," Lily said as she turned away to look at more dresses. She peered out the window and saw the waiter from lunch coming towards the store.

"Belle, look the waiter is coming here," Lily said. Belle looked out from behind a rack of dress robes. The boy from the pub was coming into the store. Belle looked back to the dresses and continued sifting through blue and purple dresses. The boy walked in and looked around a bit. Suddenly Madam Rosa came up to him.

"Can I help you with something sir?" she asked.

"No, actually I'm just looking for a dress, its for a friend of mine, it's a surprise, she's going to this big party and she needs a dress robe," he said. "Oh well what is her size?" she asked.

"Two or four, I think," he said.

"Oh well the size two and fours are over there, you see where those young ladies are standing," She said.

"Thank you," he said and walked over to where Lily, V, and Belle were standing.

He began looking at the black dresses, and moved on to the blue's and purples and soon he was standing next to Belle.

He began to speak french

"Oh I'm sorry, oh hello Belle, how are you doing?" Belle smiled a little.

"Fine and you?" she asked in French, not looking at him.

"Good, good, you know I haven't seen you in two years or so, so how have you been, are still, you know at the treatment center?"

"Yeah, it's been good, uh these are my friends Lily and V, they go to school with me, they don't speak French." Belle said pointing to both Lily and V. The boy nodded to them.

"What do you want JoJo?" Belle asked turning to him with an annoyed attitude.

"Who was the mate with you?"

"that is none of your concern," she said, turning back to the dresses and moving on to another rack.

Lily looked to V curiously.

"What are they saying, I don't speak much French." Lily said.

"I don't know, but here come the guys," V said. Lily looked to the window and saw the guys coming down the street.

"Look Belle, I was just wondering, is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

Belle looked to him. "If you must know yes, it is, what are you doing back here in London anyway, I thought you were staying in Paris?"

"Change of plans, I'm taking a year off, I'm working at the pub and at the ministry, so does this fellow know about your status?"

"Why do you even care JoJo? It's really none of your business," Belle said moving on to another rack. The door to the shop then opened and Belle and JoJo looked up. Sirius, Remus and James entered the Shop and walked over to Lily and V, not seeing that Belle was with JoJo the waiter from the pub.

"Hey guys, what's up?" James asked.

"Where's Belle?" Remus asked.

"She's over there talking with the waiter from the pub," Lily said pointing to the two. The guys looked over.

"You know Belle, I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, I mean what with your treatment and my family demands, I'm sorry for what happened and I'm sorry it has taken me this long to tell you that, and in this fashion," JoJo said in French, they were still speaking in French.

"Well you had your priorities, and I had my own, that's that, our priorities took over our relationship, no need to apologize, it was both of our faults." Belle said, holding up a dress robe and looking at it. She put it back on the rack.

"Yes I suppose, but I see now you have moved on, which I'm happy to see,"

"Thank you," Belle said.

"You really aren't here looking for a dress are you?" Belle asked then looking over to the others.

JoJo laughed "No, not really I came to talk to you, and I imagine your boyfriend is giving me an evil glare isn't he?" he asked.

Belle looked over once more.

"Yes, well no, but I told him you were an old friend so I'd suggest leaving, before he thinks I was lying or you get into a bit of trouble, his two friends can throw a good punch, if they see you messing with me."

"Trouble what sort of trouble could I get into, I think I can handle my self I'm a werewolf, I may look a bit weak, but I've got a bit of muscle,"

"Oh really so does he, he also is a werewolf" Belle said. JoJo turned around and nodded. He turned back to Belle.

"Are you saying that your boyfriend doesn't know of the relationship we once had?"

"Yes, he doesn't know and he doesn't need to, you were the only boyfriend I had, but our relationship was somewhat pressured if you recall.

"True, our engagement was a bit pressured, but you and I were about to go through with it, until, that night," he said.

"Yes well, things happen, JoJo and no one can help it,"

"You're right, Belle. . . .Well I should be going, it was nice seeing you again, Oh and Happy birthday, good bye." JoJo nodded farewell and nodded to the others and left the store.

V and Lily came up to her.

"What did he say to you?" They asked.

Belle looked to them. "Nothing much, just hello,"

"It didn't sound like just hello," Lily said.

"Don't worry; I won't be seeing much of him." Belle said.

Belle took hold of Remus's hand and they left the store. They spent the rest of the day visiting shops and such. Belle opened several presents the group had given her, she loved V's Journal and Remus gave her a book she had been eyeing, Sirius and James got her some candy and a gift card to the whole Hogsmeade village and Lily gave her a make-up kit from the muggle world, which she bought in downtown London.

"Thanks guys for ze gifts, I really love zem, but I zink it's time to return to Hogwarts, this was truly a great day, thanks," Belle said. The group agreed and they headed back to the castle. They arrived and they split up and went their separate ways. Remus and Belle went to the Library to talk.

-Library-

"So who was the fellow you were talking with?' Remus asked Belle as the sat together in a private study room.

"vell, he's a friend from France, he actually was my old boyfriend, I know I said I had never dated before, but our relationship was pressured, we were arranged to be married at the age of four, but when I killed my uncle and other family members, our arrangement was broken, even though he himself is a werewolf we couldn't have been married on account of my being in Azkaban so we broke up zough we stayed as friends, ze reason why I glared at him or rather stared at him in ze pub was because I hadn't seen him in two years, it vas sort of a shock to see him, I occasionally write to him, but ve both sort of stopped writing do to schooling and my time in Azkaban, so he was just saying hi and saying sorry for not getting in touch, and how our whole relationship sort of crumpled, zat's all," Belle said

Remus nodded, "I'm sorry your relationship ended, the way it did," he said.

"I'm not, I didn't, vell we didn't really want to be married, we vere best friends, but we didn't want to be stuck togezer for ever, we liked each ozer, but not enough to be husband and wife,"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't because then you and I wouldn't be together." Remus said.

Belle nodded in agreement.

-Quidditch Field-

"Come on Lily you have to learn how to fly at some point," James said as he levitated above the ground on his shooting star. Lily was standing firmly on the ground.

"No, James I can't, that's the one thing I can honestly live with out, a broom, I'm not a great flyer, in fact I hate flying, so no, I'm not getting on." Lily said stepping away from the broom.

"Lily, come on, nothing bad will happened to you, I promise, I would never let anything bad happen to you," he said holding out his hand. Lily shook her head.

"The first time I got on a broom I immediately fell off, no," Lily said.

"Lily, do you trust me?" James asked.

"Yes,"

"Then get on, please. I promise nothing will happen. I won't go fast I'll just glide around." James said.

"Promise?" Lily asked.

"Yes, of course,"

"Okay, but don't go really fast." Lily said as she stepped forward she took hold of James's hand and mounted the broom carefully.

"Ready, hold on," James said. He took hold of the broom with both hands. Lily grabbed him around his toned abdomen. "Here we go," James said and he took off, at a gentle speed. Lily looked down and saw that she and James we going higher and higher. She looked up and saw James's raven hair waving in the cool air. Her hair was also waving through the wind.

"You alright?" he asked looking behind.

"Yeah, this is great, I thought it would be a lot different, more scary," Lily said.

"No, I think it's just nerves that get to you," he said. He pulled up and they went higher and soon came to a high point, James flew out of the stadium and flew around the Hogwarts grounds.

-Head's Common room-

Lily had given V the head common room for her to practice her dance routine for her up coming show. Vanessa had received her new costume in the post and was trying it on. Meanwhile Sirius was headed to the dorm himself to find V.

V stood in front of Lily's mirror and looked at her self. She wore a black tutu with pink point shoes, magically colored black to match; her hair was brown and long. She tied it up into a bun and walked out of the room. She moved much of the furniture and transfigured the floor into a dance floor, hard wood.

She then transfigured the tissue box into a CD player. She turned it on and music began to play, V stood in the middle of the floor and rose into fifth position. The music really began and she started to dance.

Sirius got to the head's dorm and said the password. He walked through and immediately heard loud music. He walked through more and saw Vanessa. She looked beautiful, he thought. She was wearing the tutu and point shoes. Vanessa turned and did four pique turns in a row. Sirius quietly took a seat and watched her as she danced gracefully. The music soon ended and so did Vanessa, though when she finished she was facing in the opposite direction from where Sirius was sitting.

Sirius clapped and Vanessa turned around in surprise. She smiled and curtsied.

"You look wonderful, is this your outfit for your recital?" he asked. Vanessa nodded and went over to him.

She bent down and kissed him, then pulled away. "Though I was hoping you wouldn't see me until the performance," she said a little disappointed.

"Sorry, I was looking for you," he said.

"Why?"

"Well I just wanted to see you," he said. Vanessa kissed him once more and then walked to the CD player.

"Well I'll go change, seeing as I shouldn't wear this unless I have to, and then I'll come back down and I'll show you my other routine, it's not for any performance I just like to choreograph my own stuff, for the fun of it," V said. Sirius nodded and she went upstairs to Change. She came back down in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Okay I actually did this the other night so here it goes." She turned to the CD player and turned it on.

She began to do a modern dance.

-Quidditch pitch-

James landed firmly on the ground and Lily got off. James also got off. "So what did you think?" James asked.

"That was so much fun, I really enjoyed it," Lily said. James smiled and hugged Lily, "I'm glad," he said. He took hold of lily's hand and led her to the locker rooms. He put his broom away.

"You know we only have two trips left for our use only to the village I say we keep them for ourselves, what do you think?" Lily asked realizing just how fast they had used their trips on their friends, and not themselves. James turned away from his locker and looked to her.

"Your right, we need to go by ourselves and have a great trip," he said. Lily nodded.

She gazed into James's hazel eyes and James gazed into hers. Lily looked up and saw James's hair was still wind blown from flying.

"Haha," she laughed as she patted his untidy hair back into place, though it didn't stay down.

James laughed "There's no point in trying to fix it, it's a useless action, it never stays, the way I want it to," he said trying to flatten it down by himself.

Lily then ran her fingers through it, and ruffled it up, "Well I like it this way much better, now that I look at it more, it makes you look more handsome and daring," she said.

"Well thank you, Lily," James said. He leaned in and kissed Lily. Lily gladly accepted the kiss and deepened it, she put her arms around his neck and James pulled her up, both of them fully embracing the quiet moment they shared. Several seconds past and they separated. Lily smiled and leaned against James's chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We should get back," James whispered into Lily's ear.

Lily shook her head. "No, I don't want to, I like the quiet surroundings," Lily said pulling away just enough to look up at James.

"So do I, but honestly the qudditch locker room, isn't the greatest place to spend time in." he said. Lily looked down.

"Come on why don't we head back to the dorm and finish what we've started here but up there," James suggested.

"I suppose so, but I gave the common room to V for her to practice." Lily said.

"So, there's your room or my room," James said with a smile. Lily looked to him and hit him lightly. "That would be very irresponsible, and you know that," Lily said. James laughed and nodded. "But then again it doesn't sound too bad to be alone, away from Sirius and Vanessa." She added. James looked to her and nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the locker room.

They walked back up to the castle.

They entered they dorm and found both V and Sirius dancing to loud music. They stared and then Sirius caught sight of James and tripped himself up causing him to fall to the floor and V landing on him.

"Ow, you were doing well, what happened?" she asked, getting up from on top of him.

"Hello," James said. V looked over.

"Oh hello, Sirius and I were just dancing," she said.

"We can see that," Lily said with a laugh. Both of their friends blushed.

"Well I think that's enough dancing for one night, don't you think V?" Sirius asked.

She nodded and transfigured everything back to normal and moved the furniture back to where it was.

"We'll see you both later," Sirius said and grabbed Vanessa's hand and led her to the door.

"Oh Lily my costume's in your room, it's hung up in the closet I'll get it tomorrow, night guys," she said as she went out the door with Sirius. Lily and James waved good night.

"So where were we?" James asked as he pulled Lily close to him. He leaned in and soon their lips met.

-Fourth floor-

A pair of red pumps lay on the floor inches apart and a black pea coat along with a wool jacket were strewn out on the floor of a dark room, dimly lit light filled the room with a dark glow which illuminated the only two figures in the room. They stood together in each other's arms and stood there taking the warmth of the room and from their bodies in. The two figures, one girl, and one boy looked at each other. Two sets of blue eyes penetrated each other. The girl looked up and lifted herself, the young man leaned in and their lips closed the gap which separated them from one another. Remus wrapped his arms gently around Belle's small framed, petite figure, and Belle wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon broke away. Belle pulled away just a little looked to the floor and then back up to Remus. She smiled and he smiled back.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, the glow from the candles shimmered on her gentle face and she smiled once more.

She took hold of his hand and kissed it. Remus leaned in and kissed her with a fierce passion. Belle accepted the passionate kiss and dwelled upon it. They began walking towards the old bed, which stood near the corner. Remus laid Belle down onto the bed and leaned on top of her. Belle's thin petite fingers ran through his dirty-blond hair and their hearts began to beat a bit faster, the passion exhilarated through them both, and swiftly and easily did their clothing begin to come undone. Remus unbuttoned her shirt and Belle looked down.

"Remus," she said. Remus looked up.

Belle paused for a moment, "We should do the charm." She said looking over to her side table where her wand lay.

"Gosh why didn't I think of that?" he asked aloud. Belle shook her head, "Because you're in love," Belle said. Remus looked to her and smiled; he leaned in and kissed her. "You're right I' am in love, with you" he said.

Belle smiled and kissed him, "I love you to, Remus John Lupin," she said. She sat up and grabbed her wand.

"Contraceptus" she said as she pointed her wand to her stomach. She looked up and smiled.

Remus leaned in once more and kissed her, "Are you sure you want to?" he asked.

Belle nodded firmly. Remus smiled. Belle then pulled him in closer and once again swiftly and easily their clothing began to come undone.

Please Review, It would mean a lot

Hey I appreciate all of the reviews. In this last chapter I hope it wasn't too mushy, I had planned this whole Remus and Belle ordeal into the story, before, so it wasn't spontaneously written. Please review and tell me your honest opinions. Thanks.

I changed the rating of this story do to this chapter, it's now rated M, but I may change it for that will be the only time this type of ordeal will occur, I think. So it may change back to K+ or T, just warning you all. True this last scene wasn't really bad, but still, just want to be careful, I don't know if a lot of readers look at the ratings or not, so I'm just being careful.

Loudandproud84


	18. Chapter 17: Attacks and Old Spouses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything . . . as usual when writing fan fics.

Ch.17: Attacks and old spouses

It was a gloomy Sunday morning October twenty fifth nineteen seventy six, bird were lfying through the sky and grey clouds hung over the grounds of Hogwarts.

Morning light cracked through a small paned window in a dark room on the fourth floor of the school. Inside the dark room a four poster bed stood in the far corner towards the left; that is if you were looking from where the door stood. Two figures lay in the bed with white linens entangling them both. Both figures were lying against each other. Belle opened her eyes as the light peered upon them. Her head softly rested against a moving chest, she looked up and found a sleeping Remus lying peacefully. She looked down and saw the linens which entangled them and then thought of the previous night. Suddenly Remus opened his eyes and blinked at the glare of the window. He looked down and saw Belle's platinum hair upon his chest and he moved a bit. Belle looked up and smiled. Remus smiled back and looked down.

"Morning love," He murmured to Belle. Belle smiled and then sat up, holding the linen against her chest, so that she was covered. As she sat up Remus looked at her bare back and her hair fell down below her shoulders. He smiled and was satisfied with their choice from the pervious night. He and Belle had made love, it was the first for both of them and they were happy to have shared the special moment with each other. Belle looked around and noticed Remus staring at her.

"Vhat?" She asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," he said quietly. Belle smiled a little and leaned her chest back on to Remus's and looked into his blue eyes.

"vhat vere you zinking about?" she asked quietly.

"You, and I, us, last night," he said running his hands through her hair. Belle kissed him.

"And vhat about it?" she asked.

"Last night was . . ."

"Memorable?" Belle asked finishing his sentence. Remus looked down and smiled.

"Yes and one of the happiest moments of my life thus far," he said honestly. Belle kissed him once more and Remus deepened the kiss. Belle rolled off of him and on to the side of the bed closest to her, Remus leaned on top of her and they shared the romantic moment in silence.

-Heads room-

The morning's light showered into the Head's common room early. The room was quiet no noise could be heard. Up stairs in the head boy's room, there laid James and Lily on his bed, sleeping peacefully next to each other. Lily was wearing her pajamas and James his pajama bottoms. The only noise that could be heard was of their light breathing and the only movement was of their jests moving up and down. The light of the bright, yet gloomy looking October day seeped into the room. Lily awoke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up and remembered where she was, James's room. She looked to her left and saw James asleep, his hair wild as ever. Lily smiled and leaned over and kissed James on the cheek. James moved a little.

"Wake up, Mr. Potter," She whispered. James groaned and turned over. Lily smiled and climbed on top of him.

"It's time to get up, sleepy head." She whispered.

"No, too early," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Fine if you don't get up then I won't be able to let you help me get changed," Lily whispered jokingly

"What?" James asked now wide awake. Lily laughed and rolled over.

"I'll help you get changed." He said delightedly.

"Haha, yeah right James, I said that only to get you up,"

"Oh well, you got me up," he said reaching over for his glasses. Lily got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and got up and stretched. JAme looked over.

Lily looked back. "I'm going to get in the shower and get dressed and then we'll meet the others once we're all done." She said, heading for the door.

"You know if we were to get in the shower together, it would go a lot faster," James joked.

"Uh . . . no, I won't take long," Lily said and headed for her room.

James smiled and got up.

Lily turned the water on and got in once the water was warm. She washed her hair and body and soon got out. She dried herself quickly and dried her hair magically. She changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt and wore a red sweater and her chucks.

James soon got in and got ready. Fifteen minutes later he was ready. He went downstairs, where lily was reading quietly.

"Ready?" he asked holding out his hand. Lily nodded and set the book down and took hold of his hand. They left their dorm and went down the hall to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey guys, how are you both this morning?" James asked Vanessa and Sirius. They were sitting together talking. They looked up.

"Good, and how are you guys?" V asked. "Good,"

James looked around.

"Where's moony and Belle?" he asked.

"We're not sure, he didn't come back to the dorm last night," Sirius said.

V nodded, "Neither did Belle, which isn't like them, they're not ones to stay out all night, you know." she said. Lily nodded.

-Fourth floor-

"Are you going back tomorrow, to the prison?" Remus asked Belle, theywere still in Bed.

"Oh please don't remind me, darling," Belle said.

"Darling?" Remus questioned, a little taken a back by what she had said. Belle looked at him, "Sorry, I sound like my mother, she alvays says zat to my father, sorry," she said. Remus smiled.

"I'm sorry to bring it up, but I was just wondering," he said.

"Vell yes, I am, just for ze night, in fact all of zis week I go, I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you to,"

Belle looked up at the far wall, a clock hung there. It read eight fifteen.

"Ve should get dressed and meet ze ozers, they may worry," Belle said. Remus looked at the clock, "Yes I suppose, huh," he said with a sigh.

Belle got up and looked to the floor her clothing was all about the floor. She covered her self with the linens and grabbed her under wear and put it on. She then stood up and turned around to face Remus.

"Alright so we need to go back to ze dormitory and get changed and stuff, I have a bathroom over zer, so I'll just be a moment." Belle walked to the bathroom door and went inside and shut the door. Remus lay on the bed and soon got up and grabbed his clothing and put them on.

-Gryffindor common room-

"Hey I got the map, not lets find Belle and Moony," Sirius said taking the map out; the common room was pretty empty. The four of them looked on the map. They looked for several minutes and soon found them.

"They're on the fourth floor, in some room," James said.

"That's Belle's chamber, for transforming," she said.

"Yeah, but did they stay there the whole night?" Sirius asked.

"Well she has a bed and bath in there, so they could have easily slept there for the night," Lily said.

"Well this is kind of nosy, spying on them, like this, we shouldn't," James said, Lily nodded in agreement. "Mischief managed," James said to the map and it closed immediately.

-Forth floor-

Remus and Belle were soon ready and they tidied up the room, making the bed and straightening up a few things. Belle looked to Remus and smiled.

"Perhaps we should keep this between ourselves," She said to Remus. Remus nodded and Belle kissed him. They broke apart. Belle stopped at the door and sifted a little screen, which was a window to the outside hall. She peered through to look to see if anyone was out there. In the hall were six students them being Severus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Rodolphus.

Belle took her wand out and pointed it to the door. She mumbled a few words and suddenly her and Remus could hear every word that was being said.

"Look Bella, the plan goes off tonight, make sure nothing goes wrong, this is our first task for him, if we mess up we're screwed?" Malfoy said. They all nodded.

"What about Evans, huh, Potter is always with that mud-blood, god, how are we going to get him away from her?" Bellatrix asked.

"That's what Rodolphus's for," Severus said. Bellatrix nodded. Belle turned to Remus, whom was sporting a very curious look upon his face along with anger coming over.

"And the others, I mean Lupin, Morgan, Desiree, Black, Black is one hell of a dueler, along with Lupin." Narcissa said.

"So what, we can take them, those stupid gits," Malfoy said.

"Come on the head off isn't until later, but until then we need to stay low," he said and soon they exited the corridor

-Great Hall-

"Let's sit here," James said coming up to the middle part of the table with Lily in hand. He and Lily sat down and Sirius and V sat across from them.

"Wonder when Belle and Remus will get here?' Sirius asked aloud.

"Yeah, they should be here soon, it's almost nine thirty." Lily said. Suddenly the slytherins came into the hall, with Remus and Belle behind them. Remus led Belle to the other side of the table where Sirius and V sat. They sat down quickly.

"Hey guys, where were you, we were worried," James said.

"Oh in my chamber I vas showing Remus somzing, anyvay ve need to talk to you all after breakfast," she said. Remus nodded seriously.

They casually ate their breakfast and Belle and Remus kept their eyes on the slytherins and an eye out for Peter.

Once finished the six of them went to the heads room to talk.

-Head's room-

"Okay so ve vere leaving my chamber and I looked through the little window to see if anyone was out in ze hall and zere vas, ze slytherins, ze are planning somzing tonight," Belle said.

"Yeah and it's you Lily, and Rodolphus is going to try to distract you James, in order to get you away from her. And if we're in the picture they are going to duel us, but we don't know where and what time, they only said later and that they would keep a low profile for most of the day, So Lily stay with James the whole day or better all of us, if there is more of us, then it's a better chance we'll have to protect you. Plus we're good duelers." Remus said. Both Lily and James were in shock.

"Vell shouldn't we get the professor involved I mean zey are planning to attack Lily and James, and all of us if we're all present," Belle said.

"She has a point," V added.

They nodded, "Yes I suppose, okay come on we'll tell Dumbledore," Lily said standing up.

"They're going to find out though won't they, that we told the head master,"

"NO because Remus and I were in my chamber," Belle said.

"Yes but Belle aren't you not aloud to really let anyone else in there, plus your only aloud to use it on the full moon, wouldn't Dumbledore get angry if he found out you were using for other means?" Lily questioned.

"Oh vight, damn, vell vhat are ve going to do, fight?" Belle asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what we'll do; we'll look up defense charms and stay together, and not go out of our dorms a lot." James said. They all agreed, they stayed in their common room for most of the day, practicing charms and hexes on one another.

The day flew by and they skipped lunch, Belle magiced-up some brie and French bread, for them to eat.

Suddenly a bird flew into the room and landed on the table. Lily went over to it and grabbed it. The bird flew away quickly. James and Sirius looked up, it was an odd envelope, it was a bright purple and on the top read Forscisean.

Lily looked down on it and her eyebrows furrowed at the word. James looked closely at the envelope as did everyone else.

"Bogarse . . ."

James's eyes widend, "Lily no!" he exclaimed getting up.

"an" suddenly the envelope opened and a purple light hit lily straight in the chest. She fell to the ground shaking furiously.

James ran over to her and dropped down to her. Lily then stopped shaking and went very pale.

"She needs to go to the hospital." He said quickly. Remus and Sirius help pick Lily up.

"Vhat has happened?"

"It was a cursing note, it's like a howler only when you say the word on the envelope it magically curses you, any curse can be used," James said frantically.

They all traveled u downstairs to the hospital wing as fast as they could.

"Madam Pomfrey!" James exclaimed as soon as they walked in.

"What is it, Mr. Potter!" she asked loudly.

"It's Lily, she was hit with a curse from a Curse envelope." He said.

The medi-witches eyes widened.

"Set her on the bed, do you know what curse?" she asked as Sirius and Remus Laid lily on the bed, Pomfrey looked her up and down, she was very pale.

"Bor-Borg uh bor-," James began to say.

"Bogarsean?" She asked looking up to him.

"Yes, Yes," he said. He looked to Lily. The witch ran back to her cabinet and pulled several bottle of potion. She ran back, Ms. Morgan go and get the headmaster, now," she said, setting the bottles on the side table.

"Vill she be alvight, Madam Pomfrey?" Belle asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, that is a very, very powerful curse that hit her, it was hit at close range, correct?" she asked. They all nodded.

Pomfrey began pouring several different liquid into Lily's mouth though she didn't look any different from when she came in.

The doors to the hospital opened and Vanessa along with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in.

"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bogarsean, Ms. Evans was hit with that curse at a close range, professor," She said urging more liquid into Lily's mouth.

Dumbledore turned to the group.

"What happened?"

"We were studying then an owl came and lily retrieved it, she read the curse and then it just shot out at her, she fell to the ground shaking then stopped and became very pale," James said.

Dumbledore nodded, He looked to Lily.

"What do you think Poppy?"

"Well this curse is ver rare, it'll be a few days before she comes around," she said. James's heart fell.

"Professor what does the Curse do?" he asked worriedly.

"It is a curse that reflects back on their most feared or objects, it comes from the Bogart, hence Bogar in the word. In order for Ms. Evans to get better she will have to face her fear, in her unconscious state which the curse will put upon her," he said.

"Then what are the potions for?" James asked.

"So she will not shake, if one sees their fears, they may move rapidly or shake when they approach the figure, what ever it may be, it's so that she won't hurt herself on the bed or dresser." Pomfrey said.

"When will she wake up?" Remus asked.

"It depends on how long it takes her to face her worst fear," Dumbledore said.

"Do you have any idea of who would send this to her?" McGonagall asked.

No one spoke for a couple of seconds.

"Vell zis morning Remus and I vere up on ze forth floor, in my chamber I had left somzing zere from the previous full moon and when we vere leaving he and I saw ze slytherins in ze hall, ze vere talking about attacking Lily and James tonight, saying zings about zem getting James away from her and getting her," Belle said.

Dumbeldore looked to her, "What time this morning, Ms. Desiree,"

"It vas before zey came into ze great hall, ve vere actually practicing defense charms incase zey came after us."

"Which Slytherins?"

"Snape, Black, Narcissa, and Bellatrix, Malfoy, and Lestrange," Remus said.

Dumbledore nodded, "Minerva ask Professor Slug horn to come here, please" Dmbledore said. She nodded and went on her way to get Slughorn.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you Mr. Lupin and Ms. Desiree, but this may not be their work, but either way they will be stopped for this evening." Several minutes later Slughorn came in.

"Yes Professor?" he asked.

Dumbledore turned to him.

"Oh my gosh what happened to Ms. Evans?" he asked in shock and worry.

"Ms. Evans was hit with a bogarsean curse, but a curslet, this afternoon, now Ms. Desiree and Mr. Lupin have told me of a plot some of your house members were planning and I'd like it if you'd give them detention starting now, the students would be Mr. Snape, Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Black. And the other Ms. Black," Dimbledore said.

"Are they the ones who did this?' he asked.

"I do not know for sure, but I don't want any further problems." Dumbledore said. Slughorn nodded and went on his way.

"You all may stay here, until Pomfrey allows it, Good bye" Both he and McGonagall walked out.

"Albus I don't like the sound of this, first the prophecy, then the dreams, now this, what next are they going to be port-keyed away, Jesus," Minerva said angrily.

"Minerva calm down, I don't believe Ms. Evans has strong fears, other than getting a detention, I'm sure she'll wake up soon, and then we'll handle this." He said. They made their way down the hall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James and the others sat by Lily all night until it was time to leave, even then James put up a fight to stay, but Pomfrey made him leave. They all retreated down the corridor with their wands in hands, just to be safe.

"Don't worry James she'll be alright, unless she has major fears to conquer I think she'll be fine." Sirius said.

James nodded lightly. They walked into the head's dorm and sat down.

-Hospital wing-

"You are such a freak, get away from me!"

"Ms. Evans you are WRONG, the correct answer is knox,"

"Detention Ms. Evan after class,"

"NO Lily, that's the wrong foot, I said your left not the right, keep your foot pointed, gosh I can't work with you, you're a mess,"

"We don't want to hang out with you, you witch, go away."

Memories from Lily's past whirled around her head, memories from home, school old friends, but most of all from a past love of hers. Daniel, Daniel was a tall Brown haired British boy whom when to school with Lily before she went off to Hogwarts, they had stayed in touch and he danced with her. He was well built like a dancer and had brown eyes, He was a year older than she. He like lily loved to dance and found great pleasure in it, though at times of pressure he would become annoyed buy the smallest things, they had become partners at eh age of ten, when both of them took ballroom lessons. He was a great guy up until performances or auditions came up, he would become very strict, anal retentive and angry if any one faltered in their dance. When Lily was fourteen she had come to fancy him quite a bit and he fancied her as well. They started dating, but soon their relationship became strained when they had an upcoming competition and Lily wasn't performing as well as she could have, Daniel, once again became very sensitive and angry when things didn't go as he wanted. Though after this certain competition, which they won second place in, his attitude didn't lighten up and he occasionally hurt her, verbally, calling her stupid or cussing at her for mistakes she had done.

Lily's memories continued to whirl through her mind as the night went on.

The Next day came and so did classes, James, went back and forth from his classes to the hospital to see lily when he could. It was one of their breaks they had four classes so far, and they had six for the day. James went straight to the hospital to see Lily. The others followed. Lily was still in bed unconscious.

Flash back:

Lily Evans walked into the Studio eight dance studio wearing flip flops, jazz pants, a leotard and a tank top; she carried a duffle bag on her shoulder. She walked into studio A (A dance room) and set her things down on the ground, she had a class in ten minutes in was three fifty in the afternoon. Suddenly more students showed up including Daniel, her boyfriend, she was a bit nervous to talk to him, it was the first time they had seen each other since the weekend before when they had a large argument, over the fact that he had seen her with a boy he did not know, and his name was Remus Lupin.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" Jessica, a girl who also took her class said as she entered.

"Good and you?" Lily said.

"Good, tired, I just finished an essay for school," she said. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Is Daniel coming today?" she asked.

"Yeah he should be, I don't think he's ever missed a class," Lily said and as she said this Daniel walked in wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt and had Jazz shoes on.

He smiled and walked over to Lily, he bent over and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Hello, Helle Jess how, are you two ladies today?" he asked kindly.

"Good," they responded. Suddenly the Teacher came in.

"Good afternoon class, to the bar, we'll start there today." Everyone nodded and they stood at the bar. The teacher played music.

"First position, and Demi Plea (I don't know how to spell the word for pleyay, so perhaps someone could tell me, thanks) the students followed the teacher through the first five positions. They then stretched and went to the far side of the room.

"Alright I'd like pada bure, pada bure, sashay, step leap, step side stride, alright?' she asked. Every one nodded.

The music began. "Five, six, seven, eight.

Lily was first to go, next to Amanda, another girl in the class. Lily said in her mind "Back, side, front, Back side front, Sashay, step . . ." she did the steps going went across the floor. The class continued exercises such as these for a good part of the class; they then went on to a routine they had been working on, to the song Body Language by Queen. During the practice, Lily had a bit of trouble on her double pirouette, in which the teacher helped, Lily gladly accepted the help, but could see that Daniel was becoming annoyed with the constant stopping of the class, caused by Lily's falter. Once the class ended Lily grabbed her things and left with Daniel. They walked down the street and caught a cab and rode over to his house to hang.

James got out of bed, not being able sleep, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed out of the dorm. He made his way down the hall and down the stairs to the hospital wing. He didn't know who could have done this, no wait he did, he knew exactly who, either the slytherins or the dark lord, he just didn't know which one, he was siding towards the slytherins because they have an easier access to her, but then again teat curse was quite powerful.

He soon made it to the hospital, he opened the door and walked quietly into the room and walked to Lily's bed he sat down in the chair that still stood next to her. He unveiled the cloak and looked down at her, she looked peaceful.

"Daniel gosh today I was off, my double pirouettes were bad, I guess I'm just stressed," Lily said as she and Daniel sat on the couch.

"Yeah you were pretty bad," he said flatly. Lily frowned, "Oh well I just need to practice.

"Yeah, I mean you were kind of holding up the entire class," he said looking to her with annoyance. "Huh," Lily said and rolled her eyes and looked away form him.

"What, I was just saying, you were holding up the class, look I'm sure you'll get it, it is a hard turn, sort of," he said putting his arm around her. Lily didn't look back. He leaned in a kissed her.

"Lily about the other weekend, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled like that, it's just I'm a bit stressed myself, what with school and stuff." He said. Lily turned to him.

"its summer vacation, plus the boy whom you saw me with is a friend of mine, good one at that, we're not dating," she said.

"Okay fine," he said.

James looked down to Lily and noticed her expression changed, she now looked angry and annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry for over reacting." Daniel said. Lily turned to him and Daniel kissed her, "I'm sorry,"

-New memory-

The music began and Lily turned and slid down into her split, she lifted her self up lightly and put her right leg through her left and stood up. Daniel soon came in and picked her up and flipping her over, lily then went on point and turned away from him, they continued to dance together, they were working on a routine. Lily began turning fast into shanay turns, but then lost her spotting and nearly ran into Daniel.

"God Lily, watch where you're turning, we can't have accidents on the stage, alright?" he exclaimed. Lily stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry I just lost . . ."

"Lost your spotting? Yeah, you've been doing that lately,"

"Well I'm, sorry, I just haven't been on lately, I was sick last . . ."

"Well Lily you can't be sick, you can't afford to be sick." He said flatly.

"Well what about you, I saw you fumble in class the other day and the week before, so why are you giving me crap, I'm always on time and sometimes I do fumble, but not all of the time, most of the time I don't. You need to calm down Daniel, seriously, and honestly I don't like the way you've been treating me," Lily exclaimed.

James saw face become angrier.

"I' am the choreographer, you're the dancer, I can not tolerate mistake at this current time, Lily, it puts us behind, and we have a show in two weeks." He said coming closer to Lily.

"Yeah and I'm your partner and your girlfriend, I know our relationship is separate form our dancing, but I don't deserve to be treated this way, ever since that competition we did and got second place you've been all over me for stupid things.

"Well maybe you should do stupid things Lily,"

"SO what am I stupid now, is that it?" Lily asked angrily.

"Right now you are being a real pain lily, face it when you mess up I will get agitated."

"Yeah and when I mess up you should be the one to help me fix my mistakes not bitch at me for them," Lily exclaimed walking to her bag.

Daniel walked after her. Lily bent down and grabbed her bag. Daniel grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she could see him.

"Lily, I'm sorry, Lily, come on let's just go over the dance and fix what we need to," he said.

"NO, I'm done with you today," Lily snapped. This comment only made Daniel angrier.

"Lily you are not leaving, this room until we are finished rehearsing, we have two weeks and we only meet twice per week, so we only have three more days to practice." He exclaimed.

"Well, then we'll work those three days." Lily said pulling her arm out of his grip and moving away to the door. Daniel grabbed Lily once more and grabbed her bag and ripped it from her shoulder. Lily spun around and was now in the tight grasp of Daniel.

"You will do what I ask of you and you will practice right now, understand?" he asked angrily and using more strength to hold Lily. Lily tried wrenching her self away form him, but he was too strong for him. She was only fifteen and he sixteen.

"Let go of me," Lily said angrily.

James looked down at Lily, her face was scrunched with anger, he put his hand over hers.

Daniel let go and Lily looked at her wrists, they bore red marks from his grip.

"Come on," he said walking over to the music player, he turned it on and he waited as Lily came into the center of the room. She began her dance, still angry at him.

"I should just leave," thought to her self, "I don't deserve this crap,"

Lily continued to dance and soon ended. "Great, see that was good," Daniel said with a smile. "I'm going to get some water I'll be right back. Lily rolled her eyes then walked over to her bag, grabbed it and left the studio.

She got home and thought about her relationship and what had happened, this wasn't the first time he had grabbed her or yelled at her, but she knew it probably wouldn't lighten up.

Lily squirmed in her bed in the hospital wing, James still looked on at his unconscious girlfriend, worried about what was going through her mind, but only time would tell what was really going on.

Please review, thanks I'd appreciate it.

Loudandproud84


	19. Chapter 18: Another Girl's night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.18: Another Girl's night

It was a cold October morning, October twenty sixth to be precise and the glare form the sun beamed into the sterile white walled and brick hospital wing. James opened his eyes and looked up to see Lily still asleep, he frowned and bent down and kissed her softly.

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey opened the door to her office and stepped out. She walked up to Lily's bed and saw James.

"Mr. Potter, have you been here long?" she asked. James looked up and nodded tiredly.

"Well I suggest you return to your dormitory and get ready for the day, you still have classes." She said. James looked back to Lily and stared at her longingly.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter Ms. Evans will be alright," Pomfrey reassured.

James nodded and grabbed his cloak and left the hospital wing. He walked down the hall and back up to his dormitory. He entered and went upstairs into the bath room. He turned the shower on and got in, ten minutes later he was out and five minutes more he was ready for school. He grabbed his books and went down to the Great hall.

He entered the hall and walked down to the middle of the Gryffindor table where Remus was sitting and looking a bit glum. James came up behind him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Remus, is something wrong?" James asked worriedly.

Remus looked to him; it was going to be the full moon in a few days seeing as Halloween was in for days, but for some reason James didn't think that was the problem.

"Belle hasn't returned yet from Azkaban," He said softly.

James smiled sadly and nodded. "Well when is she returning?"

"This afternoon," he said "How's Lily, is she up?" he asked.

James shook his head, "No, I'm worried, we haven't really talked about personal things, you know so I'm not sure if she's going through a rough time or not, but last night I went to see her and during the time I was visiting and watching her her facial expressions expressed anger and annoyance, as if something was making her angry, but I don't know what, so I hope she wakes up soon."

"Yeah, she will, don't worry," Remus said.

"So how are you and Belle doing, what were you both doing yesterday morning on the fourth floor?" James asked, now switching topics. James looked to Remus and saw his neck begin to flush and a smile creep on Remus's face.

"Remus?" He asked slyly.

"Well . . ." Remus began.

"Hello Prongs, Moony!" Sirius said as he sat down in front of them. Vanessa was next to him smiling.

"Hey," both Remus and James replied.

"So how's Lily?" Vanessa asked quickly.

"She's not up yet, hold on Remus was about to tell me something. Go on." James said to Remus.

"Well I'll talk about it later, it's not really anything," Remus said a bit nervously.

James figured it was more than something, but that he wished not to talk of it in front of V or rather other students. James nodded and they continued to talk about the Slytherins and Lily.

The bell soon rang and they went to class, Transfiguration. They walked in and took their seats.

"Good Morning class, today we will be working on combination transfiguration, can anyone tell me what that is?" McGonagall asked the class.

No one raised their hands. McGonagall looked around the room, not a single hand was up.

"Well combination transfiguration is when you transfigure an object continuously into different objects, take this table for instance." She said walking over to a small side table. She pointed her wand and said various words. The table transformed from a table into a statue, a sign and then a lamp, and back into a table. The class practiced these transfigurations until the class period was over, once over they, meaning James, Remus, Sirius, And Vanessa went straight to the hospital.

They Entered the hospital and found Lily to be sitting up in bed, she was currently moving her legs off of the bed, so she would be sitting on the edge.

"Lily!" Vanessa exclaimed with joy. They ran over to Lily and hugged her. Soon Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Ms. Evans you're awake." She exclaimed with positive joy. Lily looked up once her friends had let go of her. Lily looked to James and Smiled a little. Pomfrey came over and gave Lily several potions.

"What happened, while you were asleep Lily?" Remus asked looking to his friend with a bit concern.

James then sat down beside her, this made Lily become a bit tense, which everyone could see. Lily looked to Remus.

"Nothing, really," she lied. Her friends stared back at her with confused looks.

"What did you see?" Vanessa asked.

"I saw some old friends," Lily said a bit sternly. She then looked to James. "But I'm good now, gosh what have I missed, I imagine lots of homework?" Lily asked, now changing subjects.

"No not really, you were just out for less than a day." James said. Lily looked to him confused.

"Ms. Evans when you're in that type of Trans it may feel as if you were there for a longer time, than what you were." Pomfrey said. Lily nodded.

"Ms. Evans you are free to go that is if you feel ready, you are ready to leave, health wise, sometime when a person is under that type unconsciousness, they seem a bit disoriented, but it's a normal reaction," Pomfrey noted.

Lily stood up and nodded and bid her farewell and thanks. James took hold of her hand, lily tensed again, but then relaxed. Lily followed James, in hand back to their dormitory. They entered and Lily let go of James's hand and began to go upstairs.

"Lily?" James asked as he saw her break away from him. Lily turned to him, "I'll be right, back I have to use the bathroom," she said and went on her way.

Lily entered their bathroom, and leaned up against the bathroom sink. She looked up into the mirror and rubbed her eyes.

"Why am I so tense?" she asked herself. She turned around. "I shouldn't be acting this way, those dreams are gone, I've made peace with the one I feared, but why am I so fidgety and nervous, as if I'm afraid . . ." Lily trailed off.

"But James would never do anything like that, like what Daniel did, Lily you're going crazy, just relax and act normal," Lily told herself sternly. Lily walked to the door and opened it. She came down the stairs and walked over to James and the others.

"You alright?" he asked. Lily smiled and said yes.

"Good," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Lily then once again became tense; James noticed this but didn't make a point out of it, in front of the others.

The bell soon rang and they headed to class. Slughorn was glad to see Lily again and praised her return. Lily once again became embarrassed, but enjoyed his praise equally.

Soon Lunch came and Remus went to the Library to meet Belle, she was going to be returning from Azkaban.

Remus entered the Library and went to their usual place where they met.

Belle sat quietly, looking down at her now blood stained collar, she was wearing her white collared uniform with Gryffindor sweater and pleated skirt and Mary-Jane shoes.

She took out another tissue, and dabbed her cheek, blood immediately stained the cloth and then she looked up at the sound of a soft knock.

"Yes, W-w-who is-s- et?" She asked softly, Remus was outside the door and could tell she was crying. "It's me, Remus," he said softly.

Belle got up and walked to the door and opened it slightly. Once she saw Remus she opened it wider. Remus looked in and saw Belle, she had a black eye along hit a cut across her right cheek and bruise on her left cheek, the cut was still bleeding. Remus's heart sank; he quickly and gently wrapped his arms around her into a hug. Belle began to cry more, and rested her left cheek upon his chest.

"What happened?" Remus asked softly. Belle didn't answer. He held for sometime, until Belle broke away and began rubbing her eyes and rubbing her cut and ridding the blood from it.

"I vas in D.R and it vas at a very high level, zen ven I got out I vas ordered to go into anozer room vhere I vas injected viz nomagisna potion, vich freezes all of your magic abilities, because zey found an inmate vhom vas petrified, so zey vere freezing all of our powers, so zat ve vouln't use zem, even zough ve don't even have vands! And now I can't even be healed, because my body won't accept any potions or healing charms, it blocks you from receiving and using magic," Belle said, now looking to Remus.

Remus became angry, "How long will it last?" He asked.

"I don't know, zey vouldn't tell me, I asked but zey just ignored me."

"Come on, we'll go to Pomfrey perhaps she can heal you the muggle way, I'm sure she knows how. I didn't know there was such a potion as that." Remus said grabbing Belle's hand. He lead her out of the Library quickly, both of them ignoring the looks several students were giving them. Remus and Belle made it to the hospital wing, where they did not see Madam Pomfrey. They looked back in her office, but she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Remus asked aloud. Belle looked back to the hospital entrance and saw Madam Pomfrey come up the aisle.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Belle exclaimed. Madam Pomfrey looked up and was shocked at the sight of Belle.

"Oh my, god what happened?" She demanded, Remus then came out from her office.

"I vas at Azkaban, and I vas put zrough D.R and I was injected with nomagisna potion, so I can't be healed magically, but could you help me either way, by muggle means?" she asked. Madam Pomfrey looked at her and nodded lightly.

"Take a seat, Mr. Lupin will you fetch Professor Dumbledore?" she asked. Remus nodded and went on his way.

Remus exited the hospital and made his way to the headmaster's office. He finally made it, down three flights of stairs and running through three corridors. He stopped at the gargoyle entrance and took a breath, then remembered he didn't know the pass word.

"Uh, Chocolate Frog," he said, nothing happened.

"Flavor bean," nothing

"Mars bar," Nothing, "ugh"

"Mr. Lupin," a voice said behind Remus, Remus spun around and was face with Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, you have to come to the Hospital Wing, it's Belle, she was injected with some potion that freezes her magic ability and she's hurt badly," Remus said exasperatedly. Dumbledore said no more and followed him to the hospital. Several minutes later they entered.

They walked up the aisle and Pomfrey came out from a curtained bed area.

"Poppy, is she alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"She will be, her wounds will have to heal on their own, but she has been injected with the nomagisna potion," she said. Dumbledore nodded and then turned to Remus.

"Did she say why she was injected?"

Remus nodded, "She said they had found an inmate petrified in the prison and thought that one of the inmates had a wand so they injected them with the potion, inorder to stop the spread of magic, apparently magic was present in the prison before this, so they took it seriously."

Dumbledore nodded once more. "Well Is Ms. Desiree able to talk with us, or is she busy?"

"Oh no, she's able to speak, Ms. Desiree, come out Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you." Pomfrey said looking over to the bed and curtain where Belle sat within.

Belle didn't return her call so Pomfrey went over to her.

"Ms. Desiree Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you." Pomfrey said.

"I know I don't vant him to see me like zis I look awful," Belle pouted.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared which made Belle turn away from him.

"Ms. Desiree, don't be embarrassed, you'll be well in no time, but I must ask you whether you know how long this potion will last.

Belle looked to him "I don't know,I asked but zey vouldn't tell me, zey vouldn't tell me anyzing," She pouted oncemore, sternly.

"Have you tried using your wand?"

Belle nodded, "It didn't work I tried five times and nozing happened, nozing, zis stinks," she said. Dumbledore frowned.

"Well I suggest you return to your dormitories, perhaps Professor Slughorn can educate me more on this potion and find out just how long it will last," Dumbledore said.

Belle nodded along with Madam Pomfrey.

Belle got up and took hold of Remus's hand and they walked out of the Hospital wing.

"vell I need to use ze powder room, I have to cover up zese bruises some how," Belle said as she and Remus walked down the hall. The Bell had rung, but he thought Belle would want him with her right now, rather then go to class, also seeing as it was divination, he really didn't care whether he missed it, it wasn't a huge importance.

Belle went to her room and grabbed her make up bag. "I'll be right back," she said and kissed him.

She walked into the bathroom and put down her things, she looked into the mirror and noticed in the reflection two feet at the bottom of one of the stalls, she didn't pay much mind to it and began to apply make up on. It wasn't until she heard a crying noise, did Belle recognize who it was. Belle looked behind her curiously.

"Lily, is zat you?" she called out. Suddenly the person in the stall stood up and unlatched the lock and opened the door.

Lily stood there eye's red and watery and wide.

"Lily, are you alright?" Belle asked worriedly. Lily stood there in shock.

"I should ask the same for you," she said now being able to speak. Belle frowned a bit. Lily walked forward.

"What happened?" Lily asked

" I vas in D.R and it vas at a high level, and zen I vas injected vith nomagisan potion vhich froze my magic ability, so I can't do any magic vhatsoever nor can I receive magic, I'm like a muggle, basically, vhich stinks, no offense." She said gloomily. Lily shook her head. "None taken,"

"Vhat about you . . . oh my gosh your awake, omy god how are you, vhat's vrong?" Belle exclaimed, just now remembering the last time she had see Lily was when she became unconscious.

"Oh well, I woke up this morning, but my memories, thing I feared the most came shooting at me while I was out, and I'm sort of having a tough time handling it all." Lily said, wiping her eyes. Belle frowned.

"Do you vant to talk about it?" she asked kindly.

Lily nodded with out a word. Belle nodded in agreement.

"I zink ve need some chocolate don't you?" Lily smiled and laughed. "Yeah I suppose," she said.

"Vell class in nearly over, in about five minutes to be exact, zen we're off for the night, so do you vant to meet up in my chamber later? Belle asked.

Lily nodded.

"I told James we'd talk I think he's worried about me I sort of dipped out of divination," Lily said.

"So did Remus and I, he's actually downstairs, so why don't we meet him." Belle said. Lily agreed and they headed downstairs once Belle finished her make-up application.

They went down stairs where the group was standing around; Remus had filled them in on what had happened. They all looked saddened, by the news. Suddenly Belle and Lily appeared, Lily had luckily gotten her redness away and she looked normal.

"Hey Belle we heard what happened are you okay?" Sirius asked

Belle nodded. James looked to Lily and could tell something wasn't right.

"Uh, V could we steal you for a sec?" Lily asked. V looked to her and nodded. Belle and Lily pulled her aside, leaving the guys standing off and a bit confused.

"What is it, are you both okay, I'm really worried, one about you getting the crap beaten out of you and the fact that you can't use magic and about you because you've been acting off ever since you woke up, James is really worried and you missed class," V whispered.

"Look we'll both explain, well I'll explain everything tonight on the fourth floor, meet at eight thirty, we don't have rounds so we can meet early," Lily said. V nodded and they soon re-acquainted with the boys. Remus took Belle's hand and James took Lily's and pulled her aside.

"Wha- ," Lily began. James then looked at her seriously concerned.

"Is everything okay, you missed class, where, were you?" he asked. Lily stepped back a little. James visibly saw this and was hurt a little by her backing away.

"I just had to think about something's, that's all." Lily said.

"Like what? did something happen? Something bad while you were asleep, because if you need to talk I'm here, you can always talk to me, you know that," he said.

Lily looked to the ground as if she heard it call her name.

"I know, and I will, but I think my talking to you will just make me nervous, so I'm going to talk with my girls (Lily glances over to Belle and V) tonight and then I'll talk with you, okay?" She asked. James nodded and kissed her softly. As he came towards her Lily tensed up. James then drew back and looked.

Lily smiled mildly. "What is it?" James asked. "You've been a bit tense ever since you woke up, did I do something?"

Lily shook her head, "No, you didn't look I just need to, to talk to them, I'll explain everything soon, I promise, but for right now, I- I- I just can't be near you for some reason, and it's not because I'm mad, but because of something that I'm not ready to tell you about, I'm sorry." Lily said. She let go of his hand and walked over to V and Belle and together they made their way out of the Gryffindor common room. Sirius and Remus looked to James, a bit confused.

"Prongs, what was that all about?" Sirius asked.

James looked to him with a blank stare, "I don't know padfoot, but I'm going to find out, they're hanging out together, tonight, but I don't know where." He said.

"On the fourth floor, in Belle's chamber," Remus said quietly, for some students were lounging about the room.

"Yeah what's up with that, what do they do in there? They're so secretive." Sirius said.

"I say we should find out," James said.

Remus immediately began to shake his head.

"Why not Moony, you know you're just as interested as we are as to what they do together." Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes but these are our girlfriends, they deserve privacy, and I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I think I heard lily say she would come to you when she was ready to talk." Remus said.

"Oh right," James said rolling his eyes. "Well I guess we'll just wait. Let's go to the Head's dorm and chat, talk about stuff that we haven't talked about in a long time," He said.

All three boys made their way to the Head's dorm and they went into James's room. Sirius plopped down on his bed, while Remus took a seat at his desk, and James sat down on the bed, opposite the side of Sirius.

"So Sirius how are you and Vanessa, I don't see you guys much, I mean I don't see you guy really interacting," Remus said.

Sirius sat up, "We're doing well, she taught me to dance the other night, that was fun, up until James and Lily came in and made me fall down," Sirius said annoyed. James shrugged.

"That's good, anything else going on between you two?" Remus asked.

"Well if you mean snoggin then yes, quite a bit, that night you were with Belle, which I have to ask about she and I spent some time together, after our dancing, snogging a bit and chatting." Sirius said. "So Moony what were you and Belle up to on her birthday night?" Sirius asked with a cheeky grin. Remus rolled his eyes, but the flushing around his neck wouldn't stop.

"Oh nothing," he said with a little smile.

"Oh come off it Moony we know you snogged her sensless, you wild animal," Sirius exclaimed jokingly.

"Yeah so what did you two do, just snogg?" James asked.

Remus sat up straighter, "Well I made a promise with Belle that we would keep what we did amongst ourselves to each other, so you will not know anything of what occurred that evening." He said mater- of- factly.

James and Sirius looked to each other in Shock.

"Moony did you shag her!" they asked, shocked in disbelief.

Remus felt a bit embarrassed, though kept his composure, "That my friends is none of your concern, my love life is my own and what I do is nothing of your concern," he said turning away.

James and Sirius gaped, "You did Shag her, didn't you?" Sirius asked.

Remus did not respond.

"Mate our little moony has grown up!" he exclaimed with joy.

"Oh shut up," Remus scoffed. "Now, now, Padfoot, Remus hasn't said if he did and he has a point it isn't really our business, even though we've been best mates since first year, I guess wouldn't be any of our business, would it?" James asked. Remus turned to him and glared.

"Haha, I'm just kidding Remus, you don't have to tell us, really it's your business not ours,"

"Prongs I can't believe you, one of your best mate may have lost his virginity and you don't care,"

"Not as much as you apparently do, Padfoot," James said. Sirius leaned back on the bed and scowled, "Fine Moony be secretive, see what I care," he said.

"Okay," Remus said.

Sirius then sat up straight and looked at Remus. He looked at him for a long time,

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, you've just been acting more giddy than usual, are smoking something Remus?"

"NO," he said.

"Well if it's not drugs, it must be love . . . you're in love with Belle aren't you and just the night before last you two shagged didn't you?"

"Sirius it's none of your concern!" Remus exclaimed, his cheeks reddening and his neck visibly flushing.

James realized this and quickly acted upon it. "So why are you blushing Moony, you are in love aren't you?" he asked.

"Okay so what if I am is that a problem?' he asked a bit defensively.

"No, no not at all Moony we're just happy for you," Sirius said.

James nodded in agreement.

"Really, Love is a wonderful thing," James said.

"Well yes I do love her, and she loves me as well, so right now we are doing very well, it's just this whole Azkaban thing that's got me worried, you know." He said.

Sirius and James nodded in unison.

"Don't worry mate, she'll get off this holiday, I can feel it, she's a smart girl, she's been there for a long time," James said.

"I hope so," Remus said.

It was twenty five and Lily and V made their way to the chamber/room. They knocked slightly on the wall. Belle looked up at the sound of the knock and went to the door. She had just re-cleaned the room, the muggle way, so that it was clean and presentable.

She looked through the door window and saw Lily and V. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Belle," V said as she walked in, Lily followed suit.

"Uh could one of you conjure a few seats?" Belle asked. Lily nodded and pulled out her wand, suddenly a sofa and two chairs appeared. They took their seats and began talking and eating chocolate.

"So Lily, Vhat's on your mind?' Belle asked. Lily looked up from her bag of dove chocolates.

"Well when I was unconscious I had dreams, well visions of my most feared things, and well one of my fears was of a boy my age, which I used to date," Lily said. V looked up.

"Who?" She asked.

"Daniel, that's his name and we met when I was young, when I first started dancing; Ballroom dancing. He was my partner, well as the years went on we continued dancing together and just being friends, he knew I went to school in Scotland, but didn't know why. So anyway we officially started dating in the summer before fifth year, and back then he was really nice we had things in common and we could talk about a lot of things."

Belle and V nodded.

"Well every time a competition or recital would come up he would get really tense and anal about things, he would just blow up about the stupidest things, and If I missed a step or did something wrong he would get mad. Well at first I didn't think much of it, because we kept our dancing separate from our relationship. When we received second place in a competition, that's when our arguments and fighting started, he would tell me I was messing up and holding our classes up for my faultiness, and usually I didn't falter often it was once ina while, maybe I would have a bad week, but it wasn't all of the time, so soon our relationship was suffering because of the way he was treating me, he was talk smack to me and just verbally hurt me, and I hated that, you know, it's one thing to be criticized by a dance teacher, but it's another things when it's your boyfriend."

V nodded, as did Belle.

"So we had been dating off and on for a year, it was now the summer before sixth year and we got into this huge argument, because he saw me with Remus for the third time in a row, and he basically was jealous and refused to let me see him, and if he saw me with other guys he would just get very angry and he would take his anger out on me."

"In my visions it showed two of the worst fight we had ever had while we were a couple, and in the first fight was when her first became aggressive and controlling, we were rehearsing for a show and he was saying how I was always off and that I'm basically stupid, I eventually walked out of the studio after that, then the other time, was the worst, it was after a show and during the performance I sprained my ankle, it was not my fault at all he got in my way, and I'm telling the truth of that, and about two weeks later, my ankle was pretty much getting better, I could walk on it, with only a little pain, and Daniel asked me to see him at the studio, and when he called I was a bit surprised because I knew the studio was closed, so I went thinking he wasted to talk about the performance, and I arrived and he basically just went at me, verbally insulting me, bitching at me for hurting my ankle, and messing his dance up, he was the one who choreographed it, and basically it soon led to a physical fight, he slapped me because I was yelling at him, I was telling him how I hated the way he treated me and he just continued to verbally hurt me and began more physical fighting, he was mad that I had gotten hurt, hence forth ruining his wonderful choreograph and so he just took all of his anger out on me, and that was the last day I ever spoke with him, I arrived back him with a bruised cheek and a red slap mark across my cheek, and a few bruises on my wrists, I didn't tell anyone, I just never spoke of him again. This afternoon when I woke up, James sat down next to me, because I still had that physically hurt feeling, and every time he came towards me I would tense up, thinking he was going to do something, but I know that he wouldn't and when I was in the loo up in the girls dormitory all of those memories of Daniel came flooding back, and I broke down." Lily said looking up.

"Why didn't you tell us about him? We could have helped you." V said

"Yeah," Belle said

"Well he was muggle, and I didn't see him all the time, when I was here I was away from him and during the summers you guys did your own things." Lily said.

"How long vas he hurting you? I mean physically," Belle asked

"About half the time we were together, we would get together on the breaks and stuff so those added up to a few months and then there was summer for two months, so I'd say about six months, because he began to get physical with his arguments the summer before sixth year, the first argument where we were rehearsing was a bit physical but not as bad some of them were.

"So what did you do?" V asked.

"I told my parents, of what was going on, I then left the studio eight, and returned fully to VA Studio, my mom's studio, I was doing dance at both, but in order to get away from Daniel I stopped taking lessons at Studio eight,"

"Are you going to tell James?" Belle asked

Lily nodded, I just didn't know how, I mean I know he'll be upset, but I thought you guys should about it first . . .so anyway, that's my story, what going on with you guys?" Lily said opening another chocolate and putting it into her mouth.

"What about you Belle, how's things in Azkaban?" V asked.

"Zhere fine, it's just I don't have my ability, vhich is making me mad, but zat's about it, everzing else is just normal." V nodded.

"What about you and Remus? what were you two love birds doing in here the other night?" Lily asked with a smile. Belle blushed.

"Vell, he told me he loves me," she said. Both Lily and V screamed with excitement.

"Yes, so right now we are very well," she said blushing even more.

"Is that all he said or did you both just chat the whole night?" Lily asked.

"Vell I vouldn't say chat, per say."

"You snogged him didn't you?" V asked.

Belle looked up dreamily, "Vell yes, ve did, Uh" V and Lily looked to each other.

"Come on Belle what else did you guys do?" Lily asked.

"Nozing, vell we did a bit more zan zat but I'm not telling, Remus and I said ve vould keep zis to ourselves." She said.

"Huh, man, Belle you ruin all of the anticipation," v said.

"Okay fine, we won't ask any further," Lily said, having a good idea of what more they did, the other night.

"So V, vhat's up viz you and Sirius?" Belle asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing, really, we've just been spending time with each other, talking, you know usual stuff,"

"Is snogging one of those usual things?" Lily asked, glancing to Vanessa's neck.

"Well occasionally," V said bashfully.

"Yes vell ve can see zat can't ve Lily?" she asked turning to Lily then back to V's neck, where a hickey was shone.

V put her hand to the spot and smiled. "Yeah, you know there's more to him than meets the eye, we don't just snogg, we talk about stuff, family, friends, school, he's actually a pretty great guy,"

"Do you love him?" Lily asked nervously.

V looked to her, "I'm not sure, I mean I fancy him loads, and I love being with him, don't get me wrong, but I'm not sure if it's love just yet," Lily nodded.

"Can I have a chocolate Frog?" Belle asked Vanessa, she handed the bag over and she took one out.

The girls continued talking for the rest of the night and soon went back to their dorms at eleven o'clock, because they did have school in the morning.

Lily walked back to her Dorm and walked through the portal. On the couch sat James working on homework and staring at the fire as it crackled in its place.

"Hey," Lily said as she came in holding her bag of Dove chocolates. James looked up and smiled, he set his books and paper on the table. Lily came over to him and kissed him.

"So how was it, your little girl's night?" he asked.

"It was good," Lily said. She took a seat next to James, "Are you finished with your homework?" she asked glancing at his stuff.

"Yeah I just did, you?"

"No, I missed McGonagall's class this morning, so I still need to do that," Lily said.

"You can do it tomorrow," James said. Lily nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. James leaned back in the couch and Lily cuddled up next to him. James wrapped his arm around her and held her tight.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier, well I said I would tell you about what been bothering me, well I've talked with my girls and now I'm ready to talk to you, but please don't interrupt me, I just want to say it and get it done with,"

"Alright," James said.

Lily explained everything about her visions while she was asleep and about Daniel, about the verbal and physical abuse and how she was still uneasy when she woke up and how she was tense when around James that morning. She finished and she looked to James who was angry and saddened by this information, he pulled Lily into a hug and held her close.

"I promise I would never ever do that to you," He said as he held her. Lily held him tight. "I know," she whispered.

"I know,"

Please Review, Thanks I would appreciate it, thanks again to all of my fantastic readers and reviewers.

Loudandproud84


	20. Chapter 19: Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.19: Halloween

"Boo!" a tall slender young man with shaggy black hair exclaimed over a very peaceful looking Remus Lupin, It was Friday October thirty first, All Hollow's Eve.

"God damnit Sirius, its seven twenty,' Remus exclaimed. Sirius looked down at his friend and saw the paleness of his skin begin to show more visibly.

"Oh come on Remus it is Halloween, and you know what tonight is, hell you've got to know what tonight is." Sirius said nudging him to get up.

"Padfoot stop nudging Moony, the poor guy is sick, and I imagine he just wants to get through today without any problems." James said walking into the Gryffindor dorm.

"Prongs, you decided to stop by, welcome." Sirius said moving away from Remus.

"Yeah, Lily is still sleeping, I couldn't sleep much." James said frowning.

Soon Remus was sitting up and looked very pale. He walked to the bathroom and got ready for the school day.

By nine eight thirty all of them were dress and ready to go down stairs to the great hall.

They walked into the great hall and found it to be completely decked out in Halloween décor. Down the table they saw Belle, Lily, and Vanessa sitting and talking quietly and seriously.

"Happy Halloween, Ladies," Sirius exclaimed throwing candy at them. James sat down across from Lily, Remus across from Belle, and Sirius across from V, who looked a bit saddened, her hair was her natural color and she didn't have that usual spark in her eyes.

Sirius looked to V and noticed her unhappy mood.

"V what's wrong?" he asked concernedly. Vanessa looked up and wiped her eyes with her hands. "Nothing, nothing, uh happy Halloween," she said in a somber voice.

Vanessa looked up to the doors of the great hall and turned her head back to Sirius and the group. "I'll see you guys later, I'm not hungry." She said. She got up and walked out of the hall. Sirius looked to both Belle and Lily with question in his eyes.

Lily looked to Belle nervously.

"Did I say something?" He asked.

They both shook their heads and Belle looked down. Lily looked to Sirius, with a serious expression. "Sirius, uh . . . V just got word last night that . . . well her dance partner was killed, in a car crash, she and him were close friends, I'd suggest giving her a bit of space, she won't be able to dance in November, her dance was a duet with him, and she's grieving right now." Lily said sadly. Sirius looked back to the door.

"Was he driving?" Remus asked.

"Drinking and driving," Lily said.

Sirius looked back to Lily and Belle, "That's so sad," he said. Belle and Lily nodded.

"Did you know him Lily?" James asked. Lily nodded "Yes he was a very good dancer, but I'm not surprised he was drinking and driving, was sort of a bad boy, a rebel, did spontaneous thinks, made wrong choices outside of the studio, with his friends.

The Belle rang and they all went to class, Sirius and the others didn't bring up V's dance partner at all. Remus and Belle stayed with each other for most of the day, helping each other. By their last period the group decided to go to the great hall for a snack and to study.

Belle looked a bit pale, but was okay; Remus on the other hand looked as if he was going to die. Belle looked to him. "You okay?" she whispered. Remus nodded. Belle nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Remus smiled and continued his studying. The great hall was very quiet, not a sound was made other than the sound of quills scratching and pages flipping.

"Vell I think I should try my magic out, to see if it's back you know?" Belle said aloud. The others nodded. She pointed her wand at her self and mumbled a few words, suddenly a warm joyfull feeling came over her. Belle smiled..

"Belle your magic it's back!" James exclaimed. "yep I love that good feeling charm," She said. The group then decided to leave the hall and Remus, James, and Sirius went off to plan their night's adventure.

The full moon came and went, both Remus and Belle were healed by Pomfrey and now the group was sitting in their Magical History class, listening to Professor Sundi.

"Alright enough of the Goblin Revolts, now on to your projects, yeah, alright what I have here in these boxes is the little video cameras you will be issued for your projects," He said galloping towards the boxes. He pulled one out and demonstrated how they're used.

"Alright now if you want extra points, I'd suggest making it interesting and funny, but also be serious about it, basically have fun and show us your typical day, in the life of yourself, any questions?"

"No questions alright, Ms. Atwood would you be kind enough to distribute these cameras to every one, thank you," he said nicely. He walked over to several students whom were still working on the notes they were previously working on.

He walked over to Sirius, James and Remus and bent forward towards them.

"So I imagine you had a nice outing the other night." He whispered to them. All three of the marauders looked up and smiled.

"Did you see us?" Sirius whispered, noticing Severus's along with some of the slytherin's gazes out the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Snape I think eves dropping is a very naughty behavior, continue on with your work," Professor Sundi said loudly. Snape snapped his head back to his paper and continued to do his work.

"Yes I did, I was with Ofelia, the other night, amazing how strong you two are," he whispered very lowly. "Sirius I'd like to talk to you after class if you have a moment," he said as he leaned back and moved across the class room away from his favorite students.

The class ended and everyone took with them their cameras. Sirius stayed behind to talk with Sundi. James and Remus stayed as well to wait for him.

Sundi looked up at them, "You two may go I wish to speak with Sirius alone," he said in a serious tone. James and Remus nodded and left the class room, closing the door behind them selves.

Sirius looked around nervously.

"Sirius, Professor Minten wrote me a note saying that this video was to be about the student and their normal lives outside of Hogwarts including family. Ms. Morgan came to me earlier and said you had a bit of family trouble, she didn't go into it, but I was wondering if you had any concerns with the project.

Sirius looked to the Professor.

"Well to be truthful, sir I don't get along with my family, I live with the Potters, with James's family, most of the time."

Sundi nodded. "Would you feel more comfortable doing your project with Mr. Potter, rather than with your own family?"

Sirius smiled and nodded, "Yes sir I would, greatly."

"Alright then its done you may do your video with the Potters, is there anything else you had concerns with?"

"No sir thanks," Sundi nodded. Sirius left the class room and headed back to meet with his mates.

Please Review, the next Chapter will speed up to the ball, because I'm quite bored with what I'm writing and the ball will be fun! Yay! Okay so if you want to please Review I'd appreciate it. Sorry this was short, but the next will be longer, I assure you.

Loudandproud84


	21. Chapter 2o: the Ball and Hogsmeade Date

Disclaimer: look to chapter one or to any of the last nineteen chapters, I'm getting sick of writing these.

Ch.20: The Ball and Hogsmeade date

November flew by quickly and soon the Ball was arriving and much talk was heard from many of the students around the halls and in the great hall.

"So my mom sent me ze dress for ze Ball, do you have your costume yet?" Belle asked Remus, they were in their little spot in the library again talking about the ball. It had been decided that Vanessa and Sirius would go together, just in Dress robes and Lily dressed at one of Charlie's angels and James a quidditch player, it was a weird coupling but no one really cared.

"Yeah I've got it all planned out, I've got a dress coat, pants, shirt, shoes, you know the basics for the outfit." Remus said. Belle smiled. "So we'll meet at eight in the common room?" Remus asked. Belle nodded and they quietly continued their school work. On the other side of the school Vanessa and Sirius were together in the boy's dormitories.

"So what does your dress robe look like?" Sirius asked. They currently were lying on his bed, just chatting. V looked up.

"Well if I tell you it won't be a surprise," She said with a grin. Sirius smiled. "Well can't you just tell me the color?"

"No, you'll have to wait until the night of," She said.

"So the last day of school before the winter break is coming are you going home for the holidays?" Sirius asked.

V nodded, "Yeah, back home to my parents, and to do my video, what about you, did you talk with James about going over with him to his place?"

"Yeah, I'll be there for the whole break, but ames is going home with Lily, for a few days then we are all meeting up for your recital and Lily's recital." He said.

V smiled, "Yes, that's coming up I saw Lily's costume for one of her dances, and it's really nice, its . . . well actually you can see for yourself when the performance comes." She said.

"Yes, James is excited to see her, since you know she's seen him play quidditch, he wants to see her do her dancing, and support her."

In the heads common Room Lily and James were their homework together, it worked out for them since they had the same classes.

"So are you excited about the ball?" Lily asked, looking up from her paper.

James looked over, "Yes, I can't wait, it'll be a lot of fun," he said.

A week went by and a Hogsmead visit was posted for the up coming weekend before the ball, the group went down to the village and shopped for Christmas gifts and such, Lily bought her dad a box of chocolate frogs and a mirror which recited compliments every time you spoke into it.

James bought a few gifts for family and friends, Sirius got gifts for the Potters and friends, Remus bought gifts for his parents, Belle and the others, and V bought gifts for her parents and her friends. All in all, the day trip was successful.

The group walked back to the school and James and Lily went to their dorm to talk.

"So are you sure it's alright for me to come this holiday I don't want to impose on all of the festivities," James said to Lily as they walked through the portrait door.

"Nonsense, James really please come, I don't want to be alone with my sister, my mum, my dad's agent, my dad, and my sister's boyfriend, please." Lily said pleadingly.

"Alright, well is it alright that I'm staying over?"

"Yes, of course we have a spare bedroom and my dad's agent is only coming for dinner."

"And you are staying with me from the day after Christmas on through new year, right?" Lily smiled happily and nodded.

"Great. Hey I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to go on a hogsmead visit before the holiday beak, just the two of us?"

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful, you mean the Saturday after the dance?" James nodded.

00000000000000

The night of the ball soon arrived and the prefects along with James and Lily spent all day fixing up the Great hall with Gold and Silver tapestries and table cloths, and chairs. Professor Flitwick helped facilitate the decorating. He came over to where Lily and James were to say hello.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, this place looks splendid, well done," he exclaimed. James nad Lily looked down. "Thanks Professor," James said. With in four hours the whol hall was set up and looked marvelous. Lily and James went down to the kitchens to give the menu to the house elves.

They tickled the pear and walked in, they were greeted with Tess, one of the elves.

"Hello, Sir, Miss how may Tess help you today?" she asked nicely.

James bent down and handed her the menu.

"Give this to Rawlins, this is for tonight's dinner, we have a few selections for the students," James said. The elf nodded and ran off to give it to the chief house elf.

James stood up and turned to Lily who looked distracted.

"What are you looking at Lily?" He asked curiously. Lily turned back away from the cupboard, "Oh nothing, just looking around." She said with a smile.

"Okay well come on, we should get ready and stuff," He said grabbing hold of her hand.

They walked back up to their dorm but were abruptly stopped by the Slytherins.

"Potter," Malfoy said calmly. James furrowed his brow.

"Malfoy," He said bitterly, grabbing hold of Lily a bit tighter.

"What are you to up to, coming out of the kitchens?" Rodulphus asked.

"Giving the house elves the menu for tonight," Lily said casually.

"Oh what a shame, so sad that you both won't be going, to the ball that is," Bellatrix said with mock sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean we won't be going?" Lily asked.

Suddenly James pulled out his wand and so did the other slytherins. Bellatrix immediately knocked out Lily, causing her to fall to the floor and Malfoy along with Snape and Lestrange took on James, James being only one person was over come by them and they managed to knock him out as well. They levitated both of them out of the hall way and led them into a separate chamber, down near the dungeons.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Common room, Remus and Belle sat with V and Sirius talking about the dance, and how Remus and Belle had finished decorating the hall.

"So where did Lily and James go after you finished?" V asked.

"Well I saw them go down near the kitchens, perhaps they're tell ing them about tonight's dinner arrangements." Remus said. the others nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should finish our homework before the dance huh?" Sirius asked looking to his school things and frowning. "Yes, but the sooner we're done, the more time we have to get ready for the ball," Vanessa added.

-Dungeons-

Lily and James were dragged into the dungeon by the slytherins and were soon brought back to consciousness, by the flick of Severus's wand. Bella and Narcissa sat Lily into a chair and tied her, Both of them receiving hard kicks form a protestant Lily.

"Get off of me you wankers!" She exclaimed, this only bringing a large stinging sensation to reach her cheek and head flinging side ways.

"Get away from her!" James exclaimed as he fought against Snape, Malfoy and Lestrange. Malfoy punched James in the stomach hard, causing him to become winded. He fell to the floor. They continued to beat him up.

Lily on the other hand had only two people on her and they both were girls. Lily kicked her chair back wards slamming it into the wall, she kicked Narcissa in the face, causing her to go down and Bellatrix came at her with a curse, petrifying Lily solid.

"No," James exclaimed getting up from the floor, having seen Lily be petrified, he punched Rodolphus and kicked Severus hard. Malfoy cursed him just as he made it over to where Lily was, also petrifying him. James lay on the floor stiff as a board. Bella un-petrified Lily and shoved her to the ground. Bella, unaware of Lily's fit nature was astounded when Lily got back up off the floor immediately after shoving her.

Lily turned to Malfoy and reached down her robes. She felt nothing she looked down frantically.

"Where the hell is my wand?" she asked fiercely coming over to Malfoy. He pulled it out and pointed hers, his, and James's wands at her.

Lily pulled back. Bellatrix came over to her pointing her wand at her. Lily glanced over to her; she had four wands against her.

"What do you both want? You know you could have asked instead of beating the shit out of us," Lily asked looking to the both of them.

"Personally I'd like for you to die and James to suffer, but that isn't what the dark Lord has in mind," Bella sneered.

Lily looked to Malfoy, "And you, what do you want?" She asked.

James looked up, still stiff as ever.

"I want you and Potter to suffer, but the dark lord wants you both,"

"Alright then why don't you just un-petrify James, I mean what could he do you have his wand, and honestly if you really wanted to get up in closed doors away from students or anyone, you went about it in a completely wrong way." Lily said.

"Shut up mudblood," Ballatrix snapped. Lily rolled her eyes.

Malfoy pointed his wad to James and un-petrified him.

James got up slowly and looked to both of them. "What does he want us for?" James asked.

"Apparently you know too much," Ballatrix said.

"We don't know anything though . . . ," Lily began.

"Not you mud blood, Potter," Lucius spat.

Lily turned to James with curiosity.

"What do you know and I don't?" She asked angrily. James looked to her in shock, "Nothing, I don't know anything, these two ass holes think I do," he said. Lily turned back to Bellatrix, then back to James. In the far corner of the small room was a door, Lily turned back to Malfoy and Black.

"Well where is he, if he wants us shouldn't he be here?" James looked to her.

Malfoy lowered his wands.

"He's busy, he asked us to do the deed for him."

"Well you've done a pretty crap job of it; that is if you were supposed to kill us." Lily said.

"Evans shut up, we aren't here to kill you, unfortunately, we're here to warn you, watch your back Potter and you mood-blood, the dark Lord is rising it's you he's after," Bella said.

"So why did you beat us up?" James asked.

"Because we were asked to," Malfoy said. Lily then looked over Malfoy's shoulder with shock. Both Malfoy and Black turned around. Lily and James then went at them, punching both of them and grabbing their wands and rushing out the door. They made it out of the hall; both hurt in some form, and ran into none other than Professor Dumbledore. They looked up to Dumbledore with shock.

"Where are they?" McGonagall asked fiercely from behind him. Lily pointed to the door.

"Get your selves to the hospital wing to be treated," Dumbledore said and went in with McGonagall to get the Slytherins. Lily grabbed Lily tightly into a hug and they made their way to the hospital wing.

They walked in and Madam Pomfrey was standing by another student whom seemed to be recovering from a bad potion reaction.

Pomfrey turned towards the door and walked up the aisle to the two heads.

"What on earth happened?" she asked.

James spoke up, "We were attacked by those goddamn slytherins, that's what happened." He said angered.

"Well take a seat on the bed I'll heal you, just a moment." She walked back to her cabinet. Just as she went out of sight the doors to the hospital wing burst open and the others filled in.

"What the hell happened to you two!" Sirius exclaimed coming over to his two firiends

Lily and looked up and soon was embraced with hugs by V and Belle.

"The slytherins attacked us those prats," Lily said. Madam Pomfrey came up the aisle with a potion bottle. She served two cups of it and gave one to each of them.

She pointed her wand at Mr. Potter and his nose was repaired along with some cuts and bruises. Lily was also healed, by a couple swishes of her wand.

The doors to the hospital wing opened once more and Professor McGonagall came in. She came up to the two heads and demanded explanation.

"What happened in the corridor?" she asked.

Lily began. "We were heading back form the kitchens, we were giving them the menu for tonight and then the Slytherins showed up said we wouldn't be going to the ball tonight then they just knocked us out, dragged us to that room we were in and began to beat us up."

"Well I assure you they will no longer try and hurt you did they say anything to you or were they just hurting you?"

"They said they were doing a duty for the dark Lord, they said he wanted us, said I knew too much," James said.

Lily then turned to him. "Yeah what was that about, you said you don't know anything, but they seemed pretty damn serious about it," She said.

"All I know is that Voldemort is after my parents, they are aurors, they aren't at a huge risk, but he is after them, that, is all I know," James said.

"Well Poppy are they healed, if so you all may leave, and don't worry all of them have been banned from the ball tonight," McGonagall said.

James and Lily nodded and headed out of the wing with their friends in tow.

McGonagall turned to Poppy with concern, "I'll see you later Poppy." She said and with that she left the wing.

Once back in the dormitory, Lily got showered and changed for the evening's events.

She dried her hair and combed it through. She straightened it through though left smooth wavy curls through it, she then put on a white collared shirt and flared blue jeans, with platform boots. She then put a hair band in her hair colored blue and applied her make up. She looked in the mirror.

"Good Morning, Charlie," She said to herself, then laughed; she put down her make up and walked to the door. True it was a bit early, but they had to make sure everything was set up just right. Lily came down the stairs and saw James in a different quidditch outfit, this one was black.

"What happened to your Gryffindor outfit?" she asked coming over to him. James looked at him self then to her.

"Well this is the one I wear at home when I practice, you like it?" He asked.

"Yes, it matches your hair, perfectly."

James smiled, "You look amazing, and you are Subrina Duncan, Right?" He asked. Lily smiled and Nodded, then went over to her desk, She grabbed something form the drawer and brought it over to James, it was a picture of the person whom Lily was impersonating.

"Wow, yeah you look like her only you have red hair and green eyes." James said. "Yeah, well we should get down to the common room to see the others." Lily said. James agreed and they walked down together to the Gryffindor common room.

They walked in and saw many students dressed up and getting ready. They saw Remus and Sirius in the corner talking, Remus wore a navy dress coat, trousers, a collared shirt and two red wrist bands, which trade marked his character and he had a pipe, though it was empty. Sirius was dressed very nicely in dark navy dress robes.

"Hey Lily you look great, Subrina Duncan right? My mom loves Charlie's Angles," Remus said.

"Thanks, so do you I love your coat . . . Sirius you look very handsome," She said looking to Sirius.

"Thanks Lily flower, as do you. We're waiting for the girls to get ready; I think V is helping Belle with her dress. James looked up to the landing and saw Belle, she looked astonishing, in her white Victorian gown.

"Whoa," James muttered. Remus looked up with amazement. Belle smiled, her hair was done up in ringlets and a curly bun. Her dress fell to the floor and had ruffles along the bottom, it was huge, and lace covered the three quarter length sleeves and the collar. Belle came down the stairs and joined the others.

"Sorry I'm late," She said.

"Belle you look . . . Amazing, you're beautiful." Remus said. Belle smiled.

"Thanks, It took a bit of time to get the corset on, ha," she said with a laugh. Remus smiled. James then looked up again and elbowed Sirius and ushered him to look up. There on the platform stood Vanessa, but she looked very different. She wore a green dress robe which fell to her feet, her hair was brown and fell to her shoulders, it was curled and her eyes were her natural blue color. She came down the stairs and stood before her friends.

"Hello?" She asked at their longing stares.

"You look fantastic," Sirius said. V smiled. "Thanks, so do you I like your dress robes, and you all look great," She said to James, Lily, Belle, and Remus.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked extending out his arm. "We shall," V said and took hold of his arm. They walked down stairs to the great, several students were already there. They entered and they grabbed a table near the middle-back. Lily looked around at the students coming in and recognized several of the couples, one was Romeo and Juliet, another was Lady MacBeth, and MacBeth, and another was of Minister Kingsley and Lady Collins from the eighteenth century, and numerous wizarding people, whom were famous for heroic achievements.

The hall filled quite quickly and soon the festivities began, music played and James asked Lily to dance and of course she accepted. Remus then asked Belle to Dance and then Sirius to Vanessa. They danced and laughed. Lily glanced over to Vanessa and Sirius and they were dancing together, V was showing Sirius some of her moves and they looked very happy together.

Soon a slow song was heard over the mob of students and some students went off the floor and a lot stayed on including James and Lily.

Lily stood closer to James and James wrapped his arms around her. "Are you having fun?" James asked whispering into her ear. "Yes, I' am, very much, and you?"

"Yes," Lily and James swayed to the music; the music was a variety of muggle and wizarding music, alternating from each other. After that song they all decided to sit down and eat. Lily ordered her meal, as did the others. Magically their food appeared in the same fashion as their regular daily meals.

"You both have done a marvelous job," Professor Dumbledore said to both Lily and James as he came up behind them from across the hall. Lily and James turned to him. "Thank you professor," James said.

"Well I should be off, enjoy yourselves, now," he said gleefully and went off through the crowd. Lily and James turned back to the others. They enjoyed their meals and desserts, Lily had her favorite, Vanilla Cheesecake.

Soon the master clock struck eleven and the ball came to an end, many of the students were tired from dancing and others were full of energy from the large amounts of sugar that was consumed from the desserts. Lily and James headed back to their heads room and got changed out of their costumes. V, Sirius, Belle, and Remus went back to the Gryffindor common room, to settle down.

"Mortikiss," Lily said, their portrait opened and they stepped through, there on the coffee table sat two Owls, one brown the other and darker brown. Lily and James walked over, they both peered at them, making sure it wasn't a cursing letter, they looked and it wasn't. Lily grabbed the letter from the lighter brown owl and James from the other.

Lily opened the first one, it was from her mom.

_Lily,_

_Hello Dear, how are you, your father and I are looking forward to your visitor, perhaps Boyfriend, James (Wink, Wink), anyway can't wait to see you sweetie, you father and I were wondering if you both need a ride or if you were going to aparate back home, if so, then there's no need to write back, but if so, please inform us, so we know to go down to King's Cross. Love you sweetie._

_PS: your father has some great story to tell you about a club he visited, though I'm not sure about it, he said it has to do with Studio 54? Anyway talk to you soon sweetie._

_Love Mom._

Lily looked up, to James who had opened the other, he was still reading it.

James,

Your father and I are hoping that you can get home on your own this holiday, the ministry is in dire need of back up, so we will be busy for the first couple of days of your break, we know your going home with your friend Lily, be nice to the Evans Family and don't forget to thank them for inviting you, Love you dear.

Love,

Mom & Dad.

Lily looked to him, he looked up.

"It's a letter form home, telling me to be on my best behavior when I get to your house." James said with a smile. Lily smiled.

"Yeah, um, were we going to aparate there, or I guess why not, huh? We can now," Lily said with a laugh, both of them had passed their aparation tests the previous spring.

"Yeah, we can just pop over there, literally." James said.

"Well we should get some rest, I need to get out of these god awful shoes, my feet are killing me." Lily said heading upstairs. James followed her and they both went off to their own rooms to sleep.

00000000000000000

The next morning came and Lily and James woke up early to go on their Hogsmeade trip. Lily dressed in blue jeans, a collard long sleeved shirt and her lined corduroy jacket, she also put on her green beret. James wore jeans, a wool pea coat and a sweatshirt. They met downstairs in their common room.

"Hey you ready?" Lily asked with a smile. James nodded and took hold of her hand; he went to his desk and pulled a pen out form the left hand drawer. He turned to lily and grabbed her hand, and then clicked the pen. They both were soon swirling into a whole new place.

000000000

They landed firmly on the ground right outside honeydukes and looked around, many people were out and about shopping and snow covered the whole village, to Lily's delight.

"So where do you want to go first?" James asked turning to Lily, her eye sparkled in the clear, crisp surroundings and her hair stood out more so, because of the snow.

"Um, how about the book store," she said. James nodded and they headed off to the store.

The door bell rang above them as they entered, several witches looked up. Lily and James perused the shelves, and Lily didn't find anything that she had to have, James bought a new addition of Quidditch Weekly, his favorite magazine. The left the shop and headed down the village, looking through windows and such. Lily glanced through the windows and soon stopped at a window, where jewelry was being show cased. Lily looked closer at the watches, necklaces, and rings, but one piece of jewelry stood out for her above the rest, it was a platinum watch, with the back splash of the watch being an emerald green color and little emeralds around the dial. Lily looked at the Price, it cost four hundred galleons, "Too much" lily thought to herself.

"Do you like it?" James asked coming up behind her, Lily jumped at the sound of his voice, she spun around.

"Oh gosh you scared me," Lily said smiling,

"Sorry, but do you like the watch, I saw you eyeing it?" He asked again, Lily turned back to the watch.

"It is very pretty, but way to much . . ."

"Do you want it?" James asked stopping her mid sentence.

Lily laughed, "Oh no, it's too much, I could find one probably for much less, some where else," Lily said frowning a bit.

"True you could, but that is a wizarding watch, it's magical." James inquired.

"Oh yeah, what's so magical about it?" Lily asked.

"Well you see those two circles on the inside dial?" James asked pointing to the watch.

Lily nodded.

"Well those two circles light up if someone you care about deeply is in trouble. It's sort of a warning mechanism." James said.

"Let me get it for you, if you really want it, it'll be my gift to you, along with my other gift to you for Christmas." He said.

"It's four hundred galleons, James, thank you but no, it's too much," Lily said.

She glanced at it again, and then turned to James who was giving her a look of disagreement.

"Lily I can tell you want it, come on let me buy it for you, you're worth it," James said. Lily once again looked back to the watch.

"Are you sure, I can really find another one in muggle London, I don't need this one . . . though I don't have any wizarding jewelry or anything from the wizarding world other than my text books and school things," She added

"Then it's done, come on." James said pulling her into the store.

"James!" Lily exclaimed as she was dragged in. they entered the store and were greeted by a sales woman.

"Hello dears how may I assist you this morning?" she asked pleasantly.

"We would like to see the watch that is shown in the window, the one with the emerald colored back splash," James said.

The woman nodded and went to get the watch.

"James, really you don't have to . . ." James covered lily's mouth, causing her to stop talking.

"Lily, I love you, please let me buy you this watch, Please?" James asked, realizing then that had just said the four letter word. Lily's eyes widened and she was about to respond until the woman returned holding a box.

"I have this watch it's the same as the one in the window, only this one has been in storage, not in the window," she said opening the box. The platinum glimmered in the light and the emeralds glistened. "Is that all sir?" She asked. James looked to Lily to see if she had finally given in to letting him buy it.

"Yes that is all," Lily said quickly, she then turned to James. "Thank you James, I love you to," She said. The woman went away to package the gift. Lily leaned in and kissed James sweetly.

The woman soon returned with a bag, Lily grabbed it and they made their way outside of the store. They headed down the street and James stopped into the quidditch store. He looked around and found a few things, but didn't buy anything. They hit a couple more stores, before they went off to lunch, they stepped into the three broomsticks for lunch. Lily got a sandwich and a butter-beer, as did James.

"Thank you for this watch, James I love it," Lily said, looking down at her wrist, she had put it on.

"You're welcome Lily it was my pleasure." James said.

"And James I really did mean what I said, please don't think I said I love you just because you were buying me this watch, I really do love you," Lily said with a warm smile. James smiled, "I know, as did I, I truly do love you Lily and I'm glad we finally, or well I finally got my act together," He said.

Lily smiled.

"So how's the quidditch team going?" Lily asked starting a new topic.

"Oh it's good, we've beaten Hufflepuff, and raven claw, now we just have Slytherin after the holidays, which maybe a little tricky, though I think we have a good shot." James said.

Lily nodded. "My father is an avid sportsman, though he plays muggle sports, he's on an adult cricket team in our neighborhood, they go out to Warrenton field and play every other weekend, though he hasn't played much do to filming and other work." Lily said.

"Really, that's nice," James said.

"So does your father play quidditch?" Lily asked. James took a sip of butter beer and nodded, he put the bottle down, "Yes, well he used to, once he left Hogwarts he stopped, but he occasionally plays with me and Sirius, and Remus and Peter, if they're around."

"Where do you play in a field where no muggles are or what?"

"Oh no, we have a small quidditch pitch behind our house," James said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh well no wonder you're so good, you probably practice all summer for each season," Lily said with a smile and laugh.

"Yes well not everyday, but I do play quite a bit, but it's the same as you, you dance a lot, you teach classes, right?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah I choreograph some classes recital pieces, such as this coming up holiday I choreographed three classes, which was a lot of fun I did it in the summer, then they have been just rehearsing it with another dancer whom knows the choreography, this past fall." James nodded. They soon ended lunch and left the pub.

They walked down the street hand in hand glancing at other shops and people.

"Here there's some where I want to show you," James said pulling lily, past the last shop on the main strip. James pulled her and they began to pick up their pace. The jogged a few more feet until they came to a clearing. Tall oaks surrounded them and the ground was layered in snow, the tree limbs fell much lower than they usually did and nothing had been disturbed. Lily looked up into the trees. James led her to a bench near the edge of the clearing and he dried it off with a swish of his wand. They sat down together and enjoyed the view around them.

The sat in silence for several minutes but soon lily was the first to break the silence.

"So do you think you –know-who is really after us, I mean you heard Malfoy, he said he wants us?" Lily asked quietly.

James turned to her, Lily looked to him. Worry covered her face. James took Lily's hand and held it.

"Don't worry, I promise nothing bad will happen to you," He said firmly. Lily smiled and nodded still unsure, she knew James would protect her, but he was only one person, and Voldemort was one man, powerful, but he also had an alliance of death eaters.

"But to answer your question, "Yes, I do, both of us are powerful, those dreams we've had, aren't one's that many people would have, my parents are threat to him, I'm a threat to him and you unfortunately are one he wants to eliminate, but I promise that won't happen,"

"I know, I mean he's so bitter, I was reading about him, though there isn't much about him, only because he has only sort of come out fully, but I read that he didn't have the best childhood, and he was actually educated at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was his professor."

James nodded. He could tell Lily was worried, so was he, but they just had to go on and see what would come, he and lily couldn't explain their dreams or why they were having them, but perhaps they would soon find out. James kissed Lily, in hopes that it would cheer her up; gladly it did, just as he hoped. They separated and stood up, "Come on, we should get back, it's quite cold out here," James said, grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek. Lily took hold of his hand and they headed back to the castle.

Please Review, Thanks

Loudandproud84


	22. Chapter 21: Good bye and The Holidays!

Dislcaimer: Ch.1

Ch.21: Good Bye, and The Holidays!

The last day had come and the next morning everyone would be going home for the holidays. It was Friday night, a week had passed since the Ball, which everyone fully enjoyed and now Lily was packing her things. She stuffed her clothes, books, other necessities. Suddenly her door opened and James came in.

"Hey are you all packed?' Lily asked. James came forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, "Yes, and you?" He asked looking down to her trunk.

Lily closed the trunk and nodded, "Yep,"

James kissed Lily once more, Lily accepted the kiss and deepened it. Several seconds later Lily separated for a breath, "Well uh we should get some sleep, we leave early tomorrow," Lily said. James shook his head, and began kissing Lily again. James wrapped his arms around her torso and Lily wrapped her hands around his neck. A rush of excitement went through Lily and she felt truly happy, the happiest she had ever felt with another guy. They parted and looked into each others eyes, Lily smiled, James smiled, he could smell the warm vanilla sugar scent upon her, it was lily's favorite scent.

Lily looked to the bed, then back to James. James glanced to the bed and smiled, Lily shook her head slowly, "We should get to sleep," She said.

"I know," James said pulling her to her bed, Lily pulled back. "that's not what I meant," Lily said shaking her head. James smiled and nodded.

"I know, but we've slept on this bed before, all we did was sleep, we can just sleep nothing more, I swear," James said. Lily again shook her slightly, thinking about the idea.

"No we shouldn't, because I know it would lead to other matters, which I'm not ready for," She said honestly. James nodded in agreement. "Okay, Good night Lily, I love you," He said and kissed her once more. They kissed and lily soon parted, "I love you to, goodnight, I'll see you in the morning," She said. With that James retreated back to his room, with only one thought on his mind . . . Lily.

00000000

The morning came and AJmes and Lily brought down their trunks and bags. They decided that the others would come to their dorm and they would meet up for breakfast.

"Hey Lily, James, How are you both?" Belle asked as she and Remus came in, followed soon by V and Sirius.

"Great, and you?" Lily asked. "Good, vell gosh I can't believe it's already ze holidays, it has gone by so fast," She said reminiscing on the past three months.

"Yeah, but we will be back together, for their performance, and we'll be here for you when you go to your trail and stuff and plus everyone's coming to the new years party at my house, Right?" James said.

"Hell yeah!" Sirius exclaimed. V laughed and nodded. Remus nodded.

"It depends on whether I'm free or not," Belle said sadly. James frowned, "You'll get out, I know you will," He said encouragingly. Belle nodded and smiled.

"Come on let's go to breakfast," Lily said. Everyone agreed and they headed downstairs, the hall was filled with students. They sat down and Lily glanced at the Slytherin table, the Slytherins were there eating.

Lily sat and served herself some eggs and sausage. A half hour later, they all headed back to the dorm and grabbed their things. They got into the large, massive group of students heading to Hogsmeade station, to board the train. Once on they found a compartment near the back. The train ride went smoothly, no attacks from the Slytherins or anything, they all filed up on sweets and they all chatted. The train pulled in to Kings Cross station and the got off. James helped Lily with her bags. Soon everyone had their things.

""Are you going home?" Sirius asked V. V nodded, "Don't worry your coming to the performance and I'm staying over with you at James's at New Years." Sirius nodded.

"Where are you going, with James?" she asked. Sirius shook his head, "No, I'm going home, only for only two days then I'm heading off to the Potters," he said.

Vanessa nodded, she then looked across the platform, on the side her mother was standing, waiting for her.

"I better go, I'll see you soon," She said and kissed him, she then walked over to her mom who smiled at her.

Sirius turned back to James and Lily who currently locked in a kiss, he then turned away quickly giving them a bit of privacy. He strod over to Belle and Remus.

"So where are you two off to?" he asked.

"Vell Remus is coming home viz me to Paris, for part of ze holiday," Belle said taking out a silver key.

"What's the key for?" Lily asked coming over, with James at her side.

"It's a special portkey, since I live in France," Belle said.

"We'll see you guys soon, Bye," Remus said and soon they disappeared.

Sirius turned to James and Lily, "Alright now, Lily treat Prongs well, I'll be waiting for your return, oh and Prongs don't worry your mom wrote me about them not being around for the first few days of the holiday, so I'm going back home." Sirius said.

"Oh no mate, don't just stay at my house, my parents won't be there, but you don't have to go back to your place, seriously stay at my place, I'll be gone for only a week, plus my mom and the house elves could teach you how to cook, and bake, hey you could make those sugar cookies you love," James said

"Yeah I know, but I need to clear up some business with the folks, unfortunately, so I'll see you guys soon, happy holidays and stay safe," he said. He then disappeared with a loud pop. James turned to Lily. "Well shall we go?" He asked. Lily nodded, She grabbed his hand and her luggage and James took hold of her and his luggage and with a pop they were gone.

Please Review, you don't have to the next chapter will be when they get to Lily's house, I just wanted to make this chapter short, so it's that they just say good bye.

Loudandproud84


	23. Chapter 22: Holidays part 1:Evans Family

Disclaimer: Ch.1

Ch.22: Holidays part one: Evans Family

Lily and James landed in front of Lily's town house in the heart of London. Her front door was in an archway and the outside walls were colored white and the shudders were black. The garden looked very well kept, though it was covered in snow and the banisters leading to the front door were covered in garland and white lights, though they weren't on.

"Well what do you think? I know it's a bit small . . ."

"No it's great really I like it a lot," He said honestly, looking up at the house. He looked to Lily who was smiling, "Okay come on," She said pulling him up the stairs. She took out her keys and opened the front door. the smell of pie was circulating the beautifully set foyer. The front halls were covered in hard wood and the walls were colored white with a coffee colored trim. The stepped in and James brought his luggage through the door.

"Is that my Lily!" a voice exclaimed coming through the hallway out of the kitchen. A tall woman with vibrant Auburn hair came out of the other room and smiled.

"Ah Lily, dear, how are you?" She exclaimed running to her daughter and grabbing her into a hug.

"Hi mom, it's god to see you, I'm fine." Lily said while being squeezed near to death by her mother. Her mother let go then turned to James.

"Oh Hello, gosh I forgot your friend was coming, gosh with all of the excitement going on around here, hello . . . James?" She asked remembering him from the train station just three months before.

"Yes Hello, Mrs. Evans, thank you for letting me stay with Lily and your family," James said politely.

"Oh well of course, it's nice to meet you again, oh you can call me, Mrs. Evans or Mrs. E I don't really care which one" She said "Would you like some thing to drink, eat?" She asked.

Lily turned to James. "Uh sure," he said. Vivian led the two seventeen year olds into the living room. The walls were painted the coffee color that the trim was painted and pictures hung on the wall of the family.

"Well I've got coke, coffee, tea, um what's your usual take?" She asked.

"Uh, tea would be great thanks," James said. Lily pulled him to the couch and they sat down.

"And you honey?" Vivian asked Lily.

"Uh just coffee, mum," Lily said. James looked around on the wall hung a photograph of her, her sister and her mom all on Ballet costumes. Vivian came back in to the living room.

"Her you go James," She said handing him the tea, "Thank you," James said. Lily took her coffee and Vivian sat down on the opposite couch.

"So how had your school year been going, good, no trouble?" She asked. James and Lily nodded a bit nervously.

"Yeah mum . . . how's dad is he back yet from filming?" She asked. Vivian nodded, "He went to pick up Petunia and Vernon, her fiancé, at the airport," she said looking to James as she said fiancé. They nodded.

"But you know he might take a bit of time, seeing as he went on his own, he could have been caught up in a brawl of photographers an such . . . So James Lily tells me you two are Heads or houses and that you play qudditch, please excuse my ill-knowledge of the sport, but perhaps you could explain to me how it is played," She said sweetly.

"Oh yes, uh well it's an aerial sport, played on broomsticks, there are nine player, four beaters, who play with clubs, a seeker, who catches a golden snitch, a keeper who stay at the goal, and three chasers,"

"Oh and what position are you?"

"I'm a chaser, and captain, for Gryffindor,"

Vivian smiled, "Well that great," "So is it a dangerous sport?"

"Yes it can be, if you're not careful. Occasionally you'll get hurt, but the power of magic can do wonders, magical healing is probably the best part of the wizarding world, you can fix a scratch or broken bone in much less time than in the muggle world."

"Oh really, gosh if only I had been a witch I would have been dancing in the company for much longer, but do to injury I couldn't keep going, plus I wanted to start a family, so in essence I guess it's better that I'm not, because then I wouldn't have had my two daughters, haha." She said with a laugh.

Suddenly the front door opened and three figures came through the entry way. Vivian stood up.

"Dear, Petunia, Vernon, Lily's home and she brought her friend," She called out. Lily stood up as did James. Lily took hold of James's hand; she could tell he was nervous.

Suddenly a tall thin girl with shoulder length blond hair came into the room, her blue eyes looked calm and behind her stood a tall heavy set young man, he was Vernon. Then a tall Blond, curly haired man with crystal blue eyes came through the door, he looked to be in his mid thirties, he was fit looking and cleanly shaven, he wore a brown cords, a Northface jacket and a crème colored sweater.

"Lily, darling how are you!" He exclaimed walking to his daughter.

"Good Dad and You?" She asked.

"Very well and who is this?" He asked eyeing James peculiarly.

Lily turned around to face James, "Dad this is James Potter, remember you met him at Kings Cross at the beginning of term." Lily said. Oliver Evans then let out a grin, "Oh yes I remember, hello James welcome to our home, we're glad to have you, I believe you've met Vivian, my wife, and you obviously know Lily, this is Petunia, Lily's sister, and Vernon her fiancé," He said happily.

"Hello, Mr. Evans, Petunia, Vernon, once again thank you for letting me stay" James said with politeness.

"Oh of course, uh Lily why don't you show James to his room, and show him around the house?" Oliver asked. Lily nodded and led James out of the hall. Lily and James took out their wands and levitated their bags up the stairs. The others down the hall stared at their magical use, both Oliver and Vivian were impressed, but Petunia and Vernon weren't amused, more scared than anything else.

"How was I, good?" James asked as he and Lily came to the upstairs landing.

"You were great, he loves you I can tell, but be warned he'll most likely talk to you for most of tonight, seeing as he already knows everything about Vernon, don't be nervous you're great, really," Lily said and then kissed him softly. Lily showed him most of the upstairs and her room,

"Well here it is your room, I hope you like it, it isn't much, but if you want you can change a few things with magic if need be," She said. James dropped his things in the corner neatly and came over to Lily.

"Thanks this is great, there's no need for change." He said. Lily smiled. "Okay then lets get back down stairs.

They came downstairs, everyone was in the living room talking, and they entered.

They took seats on the sofa across from Petunia and Vernon.

"So uh Lily Petunia and Vernon were just talking about the venue for their reception for the wedding," Vivian said.

Lily smiled. "Oh where will it be at the Mayfield hotel or no?"

"No Petunia and I decided at The Lion cross hotel in downtown London, it's very nice and swank," Vernon said. Lily nodded.  
"And I just picked out the brides maids dresses, they are going to be orange, yes because my bouquet will be orange flowers," Petunia said.

"Oh wow, I thought you were doing a pink theme, no?" Lily asked.

Petunia looked to her, "Uh no I changed my mind." She said.

"Well that sounds lovely dear," Vivian said. Petunia smiled. Vernon then looked to James.

"So, uh James, do you go to the Abbot School as well, with Lily?" He asked. Lily's eyes widened. James turned to her. Petunia widened her eyes, realizing she had told him that Lily when tot the Abbot School, a prep school in Northern Ireland.

James looked to Vernon, "Uh yes, I do, we are both Heads there, this year," He said.

"Do you play any sports, I played rugby at Smelltings academy; do you play?" He asked.

"Well actually no, I play quidditch, it's an aerial sport, played on broom sticks," James said.

"Oh yes, Oliver it is quite interesting, though somewhat dangerous." Vivian piped in. James smiled. Vernon gave him an odd glare.

"On broom sticks?" He asked.

"Yes, there are several balls you play with, the objective of the game it to gain goals, by throwing a quafell, or well a red ball in to the opponents goal and or catch a golden snitch which flies around, and if you catch it your team automatically wins, gain a score value of one hundred and fifty points, and then the game is over,"

"Interesting, do you play in a field, obviously in the sky, is it in a stadium?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yes it is, it's quite fascinating," James said.

"Yes and James plays Chaser, and is captain of the Gryffindor team," Lily added.

"What type of studies are you majoring in or well studying?" Vernon asked.

Lily looked to him, "Well we're in the same classes, we're taking advanced potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology." Lily said.

Vernon nodded oddly at the list of odd classes, which he has never heard of before.

"Mr. Evans, Lily tells me you're an actor, what's that like?" James asked switching subjects.

Oliver sat up more in his chair, fully pleased by his interest. "It's very good, I love it, I started at a young age and I have been fortunate enough to continue through acting and pursuing my career as a film and theater actor. Sometimes it can be rough but other times it's great, I mean just hearing the applause after a show is really what it's all about."

James nodded. "And Lily says that you've been away in the states for a while filming on a project, how was it?" James asked.

"Oh it was just superb, really the director and cast have been great, and we actually start up production again at the beginning of February. Yeah so it's quite nice, the script is just great, I love these characters, I play a man whom is at the top of his game in the big business world and soon everything come crashing down on him and he has to pick up the pieces, it's great, also I visited this club one night with some of the cast, called Studio 54, it was wild, to be honest it wasn't the safest place to be, there recently has been a new rise in the sales of drugs."

"Such as medicine drugs, to heal people?" James asked.

"Oh well no, illegal drugs, such as cocaine, which comes in rock and powder form, it's really getting popular, though to be honest it isn't of any interest to me, the club was great to meet new people but behind closed doors you could tell something fishy was going on,"

BING!

"Oh that must be the roast, uh Lily could you help me with it?" Vivian asked. Lily got up and followed her mother into the Kitchen.

She followed her mother into the kitchen and watched her as she opened the door to the oven, she checked the roast. It wasn't quite done yet. Lily looked to her mom.

"He seems nice, Lily" she whispered. Lily smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, I really fancy him." Lily said with a smile.

An hour went by and soon dinner was served. Everyone gathered around the table. James pulled Lily's chair out for her, she took her seat and her sat next to her. Vivian served everyone and they soon began eating.

"So James, not to make you the main focal point of discussion or anything, but what type of work do you parents do, they are wizards, are they not?" Oliver asked.

James set his fork down, "Yes, they are both of them, they work at The Ministry of Magic, in the auror division, which is a lot like the police force here, I believe it's called the Scotland Yard." James said.

"Oh, well that's nice, yes the Scotland Yard, yes they are based here in London, is The Ministry here as well, or is it somewhere else?"

"Oh it's here, in London though muggles cannot see it." James said.

"Muggles?" Petunia asked

"Oh sorry, Muggle is a term we use to identify non-magical people; it isn't bad; it's just a term."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "Well yes Lily was mentioning some program called auror training after school ends this year, are you planning to attend as well or does the future hold something different for you?"

"Oh yes I do plan in applying to the auror training program, actually when we get back to school, perhaps Lily has told you, we will be seeing our futures sort of, through a glass time turner, you put your name in and images come out, though only one will come true in the future for the recipient."

"Really that's interesting, perhaps you'll see yourselves working at the ministry." Oliver said with a smile.

"Yes hopefully," Lily said, she glanced to her sister and Vernon, she could tell they were annoyed and angered by the conversation.

"If you don't get into the program, have you thought about an alternative?" Vivian asked James. James looked to her.

"Well yes I have thought about perhaps going pro with Quidditch or teaching at Hogwarts,"

"Hogwarts?" Vernon asked.

James looked to him.

"Yes Hogwarts, Petunia was mistaken by the name of our school, it is Hogwarts, not Abbot." Lily said. "Oh," Vernon replied

"What would you like to teach?"

"either Defense against the Dark Arts or Flying, but most likely the defense against the dark arts, it's my favorite subject," James said.

the family continued talking about a lot of different things, everything from the wizarding world to Mr. Evans's next project to Lily and Petunia's recital. Dinner soon ended and Petunia and Vernon left for the night, she was going to take him back to his place and they were going to spend the night.

Lily helped her mom clean up the dishes, by hand, and James and Mr. Evans went into his study to chat, which made James very nervous.

Mr. Evans closed the door to his office, James stood in front of his desk and looked around, there were numerous playbills in a box on his desk, several scripts laid out, a type writer, a mirror in the far corner, and a whole showcase full of awards, James walked over to the case. James saw that he had 4 Tony Awards, and Two Baftas, along with several American awards, such as academy, and soon to be Oscar.

"Oh I see you've found my case, I usually don't like to have it out a lot, it's on rollers so I can tuck it away, if need be.

"This is great, Lily told me you're up for an Oscar, congratulations," James said looking up from the case.

"Yes, uh here have a seat, excuse the mess, I'm currently in the process of writing a screen play though I still have a lot of work ahead of me," Oliver said moving boxes out of the way and countless sheets of papers out of the way. James took a seat in the leather plush chair.

"So you and Lily are now dating is that right?" Oliver asked. James looked up.

"Yes sir, we are," James said.

"How long have you been courting?" He asked.

"I believe about two and half almost three months sir, yes almost three months." James said.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, Lily mentioned you a lot, you and her didn't quite get along before now, tell me how did you two come together, did you know each other from friends or what?" he asked.

James looked to him, "Well to be honest, I've liked your daughter for a long time, but I am a boy and in my younger years at Hogwarts, I was fool, I joked off a lot, and at the same time I asked your daughter if she'd go steady with me, I bothered her a lot about it and soon after being declined numerous times, I just came to my senses and found that the only way she may favor me is if I wizened up and cleaned up my act, so I did . . ."

"So you've like . . . excuse me for interrupting, but you've liked my daughter for a very long time, and you had asked her for courtship numerous times, but she had declined every time, so then you decided to clean up your act, in hopes that you could win over her heart?" He asked.

James said nothing, "Uh yes sir, that's exactly what I did," Oliver nodded. "Huh, well it has worked Mr. Potter, though as a father I think I have a right to say this, as you may or may not know, Lily hasn't had the best of boyfriends . . . ."

"You mean Daniel, sir?" James asked.

Oliver looked to him with seriousness, "Yes, she told you I presume," James nodded.

"Yes well I know you're good gentlemen, and I trust you, you know why?" Mr. Evans asked.

James shook his head. "Because Lily hasn't been this happy in a very long time, when she's with you I know she's happy."

"What do you mean she hasn't been happy for a very long time, I mean was there something else other than Daniel that bothered her?" James asked

Oliver moved over to his desk and leaned on the edge. "Well while she was with Daniel, her mother and I saw that she was dabbling into some bad habits, we saw that she was dabbling into early stages of an eating disorder, bulimia, and her self esteem was very low, basically she wasn't doing so well and that's when we cut all ties with Daniel, for good, but since the break up she's had a rough time, she did fancy him, though it was just how he treated her was the whole problem, but that's past us now, and I can see she has moved on, into a happy and safe relationship with you, which I' am glad, very glad to see."

James nodded, "Well Mr. Evans I promise, I will never hurt Lily, I care about her so much . . ."

"I know you do and I'm glad," Oliver said.

"But do tell me something on a serious note, James," Oliver began. James nodded.

"This auror training program, is it tough to get into?"

James looked to Mr. Evans seriously, "Well it is, students must achieve certain grading requirements to be accepted," Oliver nodded.

"And is this job dangerous?"

"Yes sir it is, it's known to be one of the most if not the most dangerous jobs the ministry offers, aurors deal with dark wizards and try to stop them from doing bad things,"

Oliver nodded again. "Well I know it's something Lily has been wanting to do ever since third year, she says there is some type of war brewing up in the wizarding world, no pun intended there," He said with a bit of a smile. James smiled.

"Well true there is, a dark wizard is coming to power and many people are worried, for he has already affected numerous wizards and witches. The aurors are the ones who are trying to stop them; my parents are actually trying to stop him,"

"And what is this wizard doing, what is he trying to do or gain?"

"Well the wizarding world is equal though some pure-blooded wizards, which is what I' am believe that the wizarding world should consist of all pure-blooded wizards and witches and magical creatures, but there are other wizards and witches who half-blooded, if one is a half-blooded witch or wizard that means he or she was born from a pure-blooded father or mother and a muggle-born father or mother, or they could have been born from a muggle and a witch or wizard, then there is a muggle-born witch where you are a witch or wizard whom comes from a muggle family, or rather a non-wizarding family, which is what Lily is, she's a muggle-born witch." James explained.

"I see, and this dark wizard who is rising thinks that the wizarding world should be pure and he wants to do what with the half-blooded wizards and witches and with the muggle-borns?"

"Well to be frank e wants to eliminate them, but the ministry is doing it's best to bring down Lord Voldemort,"

"That's his name?" Oliver asked.

James nodded, "Well his real name is Thomas Riddle," "But Lily is a very powerful and talented witch, she's been asked if she is pure-blooded before, because of her great skill, and people are surprised to hear that she is a muggle-born witch,"

"I see, well I'm glad Lily's ability has proved her well, though a while ago Lily told me of a name several students call her, it's uh, muddle, or mud flood, or . . ."

"Mud-blood," James asked quietly.

Oliver looked to him. "Yes, that, that's a racial slur is it?" he asked. James nodded "Yes sir a very bad one indeed, mostly Slytherins use it,"

"I see, and well do you think Lily should go into the force, I mean it is her decision, but her mother and I are just concerned, for her well being,"

"Well to be honest, Mr. Evans I think Lily would make a great auror, she has the skill, patients, and determination, she would do very well and go very far in the program, true it is a dangerous feat to do, but I think she can handle it, and I wouldn't be saying it if it weren't true, I don't want her to get hurt, believe me,"

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Oliver looked up.

"Come in," He said loudly. The door opened, And Lily stepped in.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but dad Stephen is on the phone," Lily said.

"Oh alright, well it was nice talking with you James, but if you'll excuse me I have to get this call," Mr. Evans said as he went to the door. He passed Lily and went into the kitchen where the phone hung on the wall.

Lily stepped into her father's office. "So what were you two talking about?" Lily asked coming up to James.

James looked to her and smiled, "Nothing really, he was just telling me about how he cares about you and how he trusts that I'm a good young man for you, and he asked about the auror training program,"

"Oh really, well I'm glad he likes you, and I'm sorry for my sister and her lame boyfriend Vernon, I though Petunia had told him the proper school, but of course not," Lily said with a frown. Lily rested her head on James's chest James wrapped his arms around her and held her into a warm hug. Suddenly the door opened more and Oliver came in. James and Lily split apart and looked up.

Oliver smiled, "So how is Stephen?" Lily asked.

"He's good, he's coming for dinner tomorrow," "Stephen is my agent, James," He explained, James nodded.

"James I think Vivian wanted to see you, she would like to know whether you'd like apple or mixed fruit pie for dessert, she's in the kitchen." Oliver said with a smile.

"Oh thank you," James said and made his way out of the room. Oliver came in and came up to Lily.

"Well, Dad what do you think?" She asked nervously.

Oliver came up to her, "I think he's fantastic, really he's a charming young man," Lily smiled with joy, and jumped up.

Oliver kissed his daughter on her forehead and looked to her, "Are you serious about him?" He asked.

Lily nodded sincerely, "Yes dad, I really am, he is just amazing, he's smart, he and I tie for class ranks, he's funny, sweet yet serious, he used to be really arrogant, but he's changed, really changed and most of all he's loyal, he's a very loyal person, to his friends, me, his professors, well most of them."

"And the fact that he is handsome doesn't do anything for you?" Oliver asked with a laugh. Lily smiled "Yes and he's very handsome, Mum approves of him,"

"And as do I, but Lily, now that you're of age in the wizarding world, will you be staying there, I mean to do training, James was explaining that the program and the actual work is very dangerous, though he spoke very highly of you, so if this is something you really want to do, you know your mother and I will fully back you up,"

Lily smiled. "Yes it is, I've thought a lot about it, I mean I want to help the best I can you know, and if it means for me to become an auror to do so, then that's what I'll do," Lily said confidently.

"Alright, then do it, your mother and I are very proud of you," Lily hugged her dad and then they went back into the kitchen where James and Vivian were talking quietly while each of them were eating pie.

"Lily I think James's new favorite dessert is my mixed berry pie," Vivian said happily. Lily smiled and sat next to him. "Well it is a family classic," Lily said. Oliver sat down next to Vivian and smiled at the couple.

Please Review, I hope you all enjoyed it, the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.

Okay hey for any of you who don't happen to know of Studio 54, it was a night club in New York back in the 60's and 70's, where cocain was sold illegally, there was a huge heist up at the club which actually shut it down for good due to the drug problem.

Loudandproud84


	24. Chapter 23:Holidays part 2: Infatuation

Disclaimer: Ch.1

Chocolate is a girl's best friend

Ch. 23: Holidays Part 2: Infatuation & Speechless

The next morning Lily woke up and got dressed, she came downstairs to find James already helping her mother cook breakfast. Petunia had already left with Vernon to do some wedding plans and Lily's parents were going to go out and do some chistmas shopping, which left James and Lily to tackle her home video.

"Lily would you like some pancakes; I made them especially for you?" James asked. Lily smiled and nodded. Suddenly Oliver came in.

"Good morning ladies, James. How is everyone?" he asked cheerfully.

"Great dad, Lily said pouring on some syrup over her pancakes. He nodded.

"Vivian, so to the mall we go?" he asked dramatically. Vivian laughed and nodded.

"You two stay out of trouble and lily don't forget to go by the costume shop I ordered you shoes for the recital oh and you dress is ready, so pick it up your fitting is at four, oh and find something for James, Have a nice day," Mrs. Evans said. James and Lily said good bye and Mr. and Mrs. Evans left the house. Lily turned to James who was sneaking a bite from her stack of pancakes.

"Hey, those are mine," lily said with a laugh, "I know I was just making sure they were alright to eat, it was my first time really cooking," James said with a smile. Lily smiled and kissed James.

"Alright so, today I thought I'd show you the sites of London and we could also do my video, oh and I have a surprise for you later, how does that sound?" Lily asked.

"Great, uh let me just get my coat and then we'll go," He said, lily nodded and he left the kitchen. Lily finished her breakfast and cleaned up the mess with a swish of her wand. She went to grab her coat and the video camera. James came down the stairs behind Lily.

"Okay I think I should do the intro outside, then we'll just do a mini tour of the house seeing as it's a muggle home," Lily said James nodded and took hold of the camera, and they made their way outside. James charmed the Camera to float around, so he wouldn't have to hold it, Lily stood in front of her snow covered house and began talking once she saw the green light go on, on the camera.

"Alright, Hello I'm Lily Evans and this is a day in the life of myself, I love in the heart of Muggle London, on Wesley Avenue, this is my home, a town house so why don't we take a look inside," She said and went back in the house, James followed her inside and the camera trailed behind.

"This is the living room, where there is a Television which is used to get news and for entertainment, her we pass through the kitchen, it's just like a normal kitchen, with a refrigerator and oven and several muggle appliances, through here is the dining area, and now we go upstairs, there is a total of three bedrooms, three baths. Alright now on to the more exciting things . . . Since I'm muggle born and live in the muggle world I'll give you a tour of the highlights of muggle life, basically the sights and what I do for fun when I'm not at Hogwarts, so let's go!" Lily said energetically. James turned the camera off and they aperated together to Lily's Mom's Dance studio.

"Alright we are here on Warren Street, where my mum owns a dance studio, my whole family dances here, I teach here a lot during the summers and such. A typical day for me would be getting up early getting ready and clothed then heading to the studio to dance from eight to six at night, it's a long day, but I love it. Alright now I'm taking you to some hot spots in muggle London,"

James grabbed the camera and they aperated to Trafalgar Square. "Okay we are in Trafalgar Square, which many tourists and Londoners come, it's very nice in the holidays because everything is lit up, all of the trees and lights are all up, Christmas time in London is the best because the night life is really great. There are shops and places to look at here,"

For the remainder of the day Lily toured around the City of London with James, and got her video complete, after they finished her video, Lily aperated with James to the costume shop her mother told her about. They walked into the store.

Ringling (Door bell, it rings as you enter)

Lily took hold of James's hand and went to the check out desk.

"Hello Lily, how are you?" a tall girl named Jessica asked.

"Good Jess, I'm here to pick up my order," Lily said to the girl, she nodded and went into the back room.

She came back out with a box, Lily opened it and pulled out a new pair of point shoes, but they were colored Red.

"Great, thanks um how much will that be?" Lily asked.

"Forty pounds," she said. Lily nodded and paid the amount. She thanked the girl and walked out with the bag and James behind her.

"Are those for the recital?" he asked looking down to the bag.

"Yeah, do you like them?" Lily asked. James nodded, Lily smiled.

"Come on, let's go eat, I know this perfect little café," Lily said. James nodded and instead of aperating James wanted to see what a cab was like so lily stepped by the curb and put her hand up.

"What are you doing?" James asked. Lily turned back, "Getting a cab," she said. Suddenly a black cab came up next to the curb, Lily opened the door, "Come on," She said urging James to get in. James got in and as did Lily. "23rd street please, The Brown Bag Café, Please," Lily said to the driver, he nodded.

They soon got there and Lily paid the fair. They walked into the café and got a seat, James and Lily ordered and began to eat.

"So how do you like muggle London?" Lily asked. James nodded and set his drink down.

"I love it, really it's great," James said with a smile.

"I thought you would, there actually is a history museum if you'd like to go, we still have a lot of time before we have to be back," Lily said.

"Really that would be great, are we going somewhere later oh wait you said you had a surprise for me, is that it, what is it?"

Lily then looked to him surprised, "Oh I forgot to tell you, your surprise, we're going to a premier and premier party for my dad's last project, it's opening tonight in Leicester Square, oh gosh I forgot, oh well, Surprise! Oh you'll need something to wear, okay forget the museum we can go tomorrow, we need to go shopping," Lily said pulling James out of his seat and dragging him by the arm out of the café, Lily had already paid the check.

Lily aperated to a store called Spiro for men, they entered and James was shocked at ll of the clothing.

"Alright it's a really nice party, so you'll need really nice muggle clothing, I like your clothes but this is a big Party, this is the one which my father might win another academy for, but anyway we need to get you into a fitting room, so come on," she said and pulled him to the young men's section, Lily had a pretty good sense of style and in no time had picked out many things for James to try on. James entered the dressing room and tried on all of the garments, he liked all of them.

"Come on out, let me see," Lily said from the chair out side his little room. James came out and was wearing a black Burberry suit with a crisp white shirt and a Green silk tie, "You look great, what do you think?" Lily asked.

"Uh it's great, but I'll pay for it," James said as her looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh no you won't my dad's buying, don't worry, your worth it," Lily said with a smile.

"Are you sure, cuz I can . . ." James began but then was cut of by lily's lips, Lily parted and shook her head, "Don't worry, now get changed I have to meet my dresser for my last fitting for my dress," Lily said. James nodded "thank you" he said and went to change.

Lily paid for the clothes and then aperated to a chic shop on Bond Street in Mayfair, where Lily lived. (Changed her living area, it's now in Mayfair)

"Okay here we are, Vivica Kingsley is a designer, that my dad met a while back and she's become very popular, so come on I have a fitting," Lily said.

They entered the shop and Lily went to the counter and talked with the woman, the woman went to retrieve her dress and Lily went to try it on, it was beautiful satin green shimmer dress, it had no sleeves, and it came to her knees but poofed out a bit, the green accentuated her hair and skin perfectly and her eyes matched well, Lily then came out of the dressing room and stood in front of the mirror, James looked over and was stunned at her beauty, "You look gorgeous, Lily" He complimented, Lily smiled and thanked him, she soon got unchanged and took the dress home, they aperated into the Evans home and found her parents talking with a man, a fairly tall man whom had Brown sleek hair, he wore a suit and tie.

"Hello Stephen," Lily said as they entered the living room.

"Oh hello Lily," Stephen said with a smile, "Uh Stephen this is James Potter, Lily's boyfriend, he'll be joining us tonight at the premier," Vivian said.

Stephen looked to James, "Hello, I'm Stephen Cross, it's nice to meet you," He said shaking James's hand James greeted him. They all talked for a little while and soon it was time to get ready for the Premier. Petunia and Vernon arrived already dressed. Lily got ready and Put her watch on her wrist, and put her shoes on, they were high heel pumps, green to match the dress, her hair was done magically up, which looked brilliant. Lily and her mother came down the stairs and she saw that everyone was ready.

"Okay the Limousine is here, so we should get going," Oliver said. They all clambered into the limousine and made their way to Leicester Square. The soon drove up and saw the mobs of people and paparazzi.

"Alright here we go," Stephen said, He got out and Oliver and Vivian followed, Vivian wore a red dress, and Lily's dad wore a very nice suit and a red tie to match. Petunia and Vernon stepped out both wearing blue, they looked pretty nice. James and Lily then stepped out and all the while the paparazzi started clicking their cameras.

"Wow it's really crowded," James whispered to Lily, "Yeah oh and another thing, you'll or well we will most likely be in some sort of magazine after this, just smile and walk with me," Lily said. James nodded and grabbed her hand; they then strode down the red carpet.

"Oliver, Oliver!" A report called out, "can we get a word?"

Oliver Evans strode over to the calling reporter and stopped in front of her.

"Hello, Oliver, how do you feel about the film, Coffee and Whiskey?" She asked holding a microphone to his mouth.

"It's great, I loved working on it, I had such a great time, the piece was dark and real which is what appealed me to it, it was very different from Rounder's Field and Madam Trousseau's reign, both were very different from this piece but I fully enjoyed it,"

"How do you think your fans will like it, seeing you in a rather darker film than your previous work?"

"Hopefully they'll enjoy it, if they hate my character, then I consider that's a good thing, seeing as he's a bad character, he's somewhat of the mean and harsh fellow, which is great, but this film does have to lightness to it, so it's not completely dark and serious,"

"Great and you are here with whom, you wife and?"

"Oh my wife, my daughter, Petunia and Lily and they are accompanied by their boyfriends, well petunia is with her fiancé and lily with her boyfriend," Oliver said pointing to his daughters whom were walking up the aisle.

"Thank you for talking with us," the woman said and Oliver moved along stopping occasionally for autograph signing and photo ops.

Lily and James made their way into the theater and sat down to watch the film. Two hours later the film ended and with it came applause, James liked it very much and they soon were on their way to the after party, which was at a hotel in London.

James and Lily danced and as did Lily's parents and Petunia and Vernon, every one had a great time. By the end of the night every one was very tired, Petunia and Vernon went back to their place while James and Lily along with her parents when back home.

"So did you both have a nice evening?" Mr. Evans asked. Lily and James nodded.

"Alright well I'm pooped I'm going to bed, see you both in the late morning," he said with a smile, James and Lily nodded.

Lily walked to James's room with him, "thanks for buying me these clothes, Lily," James said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome, "Lily said and kissed James.

"Well goodnight; I'll see you in the morning." Lily said and kissed him once more, they parted and Lily went back to her room.

-Paris, France-

"Wow your house is so nice," remus said as Belle led him into her little house in Paris, Her parents were at work so they just settled in,

"Thanks, my mom love to decorate, ze house a lot." Belle said with a smile, "Come on I'll show you to your room," Belle said and grabbed his hand and led him up stairs, she led him to a small but comfy room, the walls were white and there was a bed, a dresser, lamp and mirror. "Ze bathroom is down ze hall next to my room, come I'll show you,"

Remus followed Belle down the hall and he showed her the bathroom, her room, her parent's room and the rest of the house, suddenly they heard a pop and a voice was heard.

"Belle! I'm home," a man's voice said.

"Come, it's papa, he vants to meet you," Belle said with a smile, Remus smiled nervously and followed her.

"Papa, I veant you to meet someone," Belle said as she entered the kitchen with Remus a tall man with platinum blond hair, blue eyes and a handsome face turned around and saw the two.

"Oh hello, I'm Jacques, Belle's father, you must be Remus, she's told us so much about you, it nice to finally meet you," He said kindly extending his hand.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well," Remus said shaking his hand.

"Papa, uh Remus is friends with Mr. Potter's son in England, Remus knows about my case as vell," Belle said.

Mr. Desiree nodded, "I see, do you know much about werewolves Remus?" he asked. Remus looked to Belle.

"Uh papa, uh Remus is a werewolf, I thought I had told you," Belle said. remus looked back to Mr. Desiree, "Oh yes zat's right, I'm sorry I'm totally blanking out here, I'm sorry . . . I imagine then you know how it feels to be in Belle's situation each full moon," he said Remus nodded.

"Yes I do," Mr. Desiree nodded.

"Well that's god, um Belle you mother and I thought we could take you and Remus to The Moon stream Café, what do you think?" he asked with a smile. Belle lit up,

"Oh great, It's a lounge for werewolves where they hang out, the food is pretty good and they have live jazz music," Belle said to Remus, Remus smiled, "It sounds great." He said. suddenly another pop was heard and they looked around to find a tall petite woman with Blond hair and blue-green eyes, she was gorgeous, her petite frame suited her well and she had a very pretty face and her smiled was to die for, Remus could tell where her looks came from, from both of her parents, but then again they were vela after all.

"Oh Tess, sweetheart, Belle is home, Tess turned around and smiled widely at her daughter,

"Belle," she exclaimed coming towards her, she grabbed Belle in a hug and then parted, "Oh you look fantastic, how's Azkaban good?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh it's the usual, I'm fine zough, um mom zis is Remus," Belle said looking to Remus, Remus smiled.

"Oh hello Remus, Belle has told us much about you, I'm glad to meet you, I'm Tess, but you can call me Mrs. Desiree," she said. "It's nice to meet you," Remus said.

She nodded. "So are you hungry, thirsty, can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Uh no I'm fine thank you," Remus said. "Alright well if you need anything just call me or Marquis, and Johan will be of service, they areour house elves." Remus nodded. Belle led him to the outside area, even though it was cold out, neither of them cared.

They sat down on the bench and Remus wrapped his arm around her, "So what have you told them about me other than I'm a werewolf?" he asked.

"Oh you know just how you are nice, kind, smart, funny . . ." Remus nodded and smiled.

"I zink you'll love ze lounge, its really great ze music is good and ze coffee is great," Belle said.

"I'm looking forward to it."

-Potter Mansion-

"Oh hello Sirius, you're here," Mr. Potter said as he popped into the kitchen and found Sirius eating, but he also noticed a black eye, a cut on his lip and a box filled with stuff.

"What happened to you, where were you?" Mr. Potter asked concerned.

"Where do you think I was Mr. P, I went back home, to my goddamn family, to get some shit," Sirius said angrily.

"Let me heal that for you, how long were you there for?" He said as he sat down next to him to take a better look at his wounds.

"About four days," Sirius said. Suddenly the dull pain from his lip and eye went away, he looked over to his box, "What is in there?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Just some books, two mirrors, which correspond with each other, my knife, which opens any lock and just some other stuff," He said, Mr. Potter nodded, though he could tell Sirius was in a bad mood.

"What do you want to do, Robin will be here soon, is there anything you want to do?" he asked Sirius looked to him, "Well not really I miss Vanessa," he said glumly.

"Who's Vanessa, your girlfriend?" He asked Sirius nodded.

"We've been dating for a few months, I think I'm really falling for her, but she's at home with her parents for the holidays, I'm actually going to see her perform in a few days but I miss her now,"

"Why don't you invite her, Robin and I can leave you two alone, you're adults, would you like that, you seem awfully sad." Sirius looked to him, "really?" he asked in joy.

"Yeah sure just write her up, invite her over,"

"Oh thanks Mr. P I'll go do that." Sirius said and grabbed the box and headed for his room upstairs. Since moving in with the Potters Sirius had gained his very own room. He walke din and found it to be exactly the same as he had left it, He put his box down and started writing to Vanessa. When he was finished he sent it off with Dorthy his owl.

-Vanessa'a House-

"So sweetheart, do you have a boyfriend?" Mrs. Morgan asked looking to her daughter, they were sitting in the kitchen, Mrs. Morgan was making diner and Vanessa was sitting on a stool at the bar/ counter. Vanessa looked up nervously; she hadn't yet told them about Sirius and seeing as he was part of the Black family she knew that they wouldn't agree to their dating. The Black family was notorious for being involved in Dark Magic and siding with the dark lord.

"Yeah I do," Vanessa said. He mother nodded with a smile.

"Alright spill it, who is he, what's he like?" she asked. Vanessa began slowly.

"Well he's very nice, considerate, handsome, and fun to be with, he's really smart, he's loyal to his friends, and he's just really great, we really connect well."

"Uh huh, what's his name, is he in your house?" She asked

"Yes he's in Gryffindor, which is good, and he being in Gryffindor says something about him you know, the students who are placed in Gryffindor are smart, courageous, strong, and are well liked, and well respected," Vanessa said. He mother nodded.

"His name is Sirius, Sirius Black," Vanessa said looking down. Her mother looked up from the stove, in shock.

"Sirius Black, no uh huh I don't want you dating him, his family is very dangerous, Vanessa,"

Vanessa rolled her eyes in anger, "But he's not like his family at all, he's a Gryffindor, he's smart, and he doesn't even live with them, he lives with the Potters, James is his best friend, you don't even know him," She exclaimed angrily.

"Vanessa, he is a Black, whether or not this boy is different from his family or not, he is still dangerous, I'm sorry Vanessa, but I don't want you dating him, isn't he a bit of a player, isn't that what you said to me a year ago?"

"Huh, yes but he's different, he's changed a lot from last year, why are you making such a big deal about this?" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Because you are my daughter, and I don't want you dating boys, or young men rather whom have connection with the darkest Wizard in the world, sweetheart, Sirius maybe a nice boy and smart, and funny, but he'll always be a Black, I don't mean to sound prejudice but the Black have a bad reputation, Vanessa I don't want to see you get hurt,"

"Well I won't!" Vanessa said and stomped out of the kitchen, she went upstairs to her room and shut the door, she looked over to her bed and found a Brown owl with black tipped wings sitting on her bed, She went over to it and grabbed the letter and a purple orchid, she smelled the flower and smiled, she then opened the letter.

Vanessa,

Hey Vanessa, it's Sirius I was just writing to you because I miss you, and I was wondering if you'd like to come over to the Potter's house, even though James isn't here I really want and need to see you, so if you can please write back, Miss you.

Love,

Sirius.

Vanessa read the letter, she wanted to go badly, she wanted to see him, but she knew her parents wouldn't allow it, especially her mom; Vanessa looked back at the letter, and noticed he had written Love, Sirius instead of Sincerely or from Sirius, She looked up and went to her desk. Many thoughts were running through her head, she knew she really liked Sirius and even though they were just dating she could tell he really liked her, he hadn't cheated on her and he was really interested to know things about her, from what lily had said, She had learned a lot about him as they talked with each other, when ever she thought of him, this spark came to her, she would get very excited and feel happy when around him, she knew this wasn't just any old crush, this was love . . .but her parents wouldn't allow her to go, she knew that. Vanessa took another piece of paper and began to write back to Sirius. She gave the owl her letter and the bird flew off.

Sirius sat in his room thinking about what he had written, he had written LOVE, at the end,

"What if she doesn't feel the same way, oh god I'm screwed," he thought to himself, but then again maybe she did love him, though they only had been dating for two almost three months, same as Lily and James, well almost, and they had bonded and become great friends since they began dating, Vanessa wasn't like many girls he had dated, the others were hoes and even though he had hooked up with many girls, his feelings for Vanessa were much stronger. When they kissed it was different, it actually meant something, he was always happy with her, and he cared for her tremendously, but only time would see if she also felt the same way.

Sirius was soon snapped out of his train of thought, as Dorothy, came flying through the window, Sirius quickly grabbed the letter, and read it.

Sirius,

I miss you too, so much you won't believe, but I've just informed my mom about us, and she doesn't want me to see you . . . I'm so mad, but I really want to see you tonight, so I'm going to sneak out, I just need a picture of the Potter's house so I can aperate. I'll see you later around nine; my parents have the night shift tonight so I'll come over then. I'll see you soon.

Love,

Vanessa.

Sirius smiled at the letter, she was coming, he quickly grabbed an old Christmas greeting card, which had an image of the Potter's house on it, and he sent it to Vanessa right away.

Sirius then went down stairs to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Oh hello Sirius, uh Michael informed me that you may have a friend come over tonight?" Robin asked.

Sirius nodded, "Vanessa, is that alright, she said she'd be coming at around nine,"

"Yes, we're actually going to go out to eat, so have fun and don't get into a lot of trouble and if there is an emergency you know the emergency routine, right?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, head to the secret passage and run to the safe house," he said Mrs. Potter smiled and nodded, she then turned to her husband and they left for the evening, it was now seven o'clock.

Sirius turned around and went back upstairs

Soon two hours had passed and Vanessa watched as her parents disapperated out of their house, Vanessa put on her jacket and grabbed her purse, Her parents were on call till noon the next day, unfortunately for them, but lucky for Vanessa. She turned her hair to its natural color and left it straight; she grabbed a knitted brown hat and grabbed the card which Sirius had sent. She then thought of the house and suddenly appeared in front of it, she smiled, the house was huge and gorgeous, the house had lights upon it, they were magical lights, the lights were actually fairies, which flew along the border of the house lighting it up for the holidays. She walked up the stairs and rang the door bell.

Sirius got up from his bed and ran downstairs; he looked in through the peep hole on the door and opened it. There stood Vanessa with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey, come on in," Sirius said, Vanessa walked in and turned around, Sirius closed the door and then turned around. As he turned around Vanessa caught him into a kiss, Sirius deepened this kiss which Vanessa truly enjoyed. Vanessa parted and looked to him, "I missed you," she said. Sirius smiled. "I missed you to, how has your week been going so far?"

"It was going great up until I told my mom about you, gosh she just doesn't understand, she think your bad because of your family, but I told her you were different, but she doesn't want me getting hurt," Vanessa said annoyed.

"I'd never hurt you, Vanessa," Sirius said grabbing her into a warm hug. Vanessa smiled.

"I know you wouldn't." She whispered. Sirius led her to the kitchen and had the house elves cook them a nice dinner, Pasts and butter beer, once they finished Sirius gave Vanessa a tour of the house, it was a large house, so it was a very fast tour, after seeing most of it, Sirius brought her to his room. She walked in and looked around. The walls were covered with numerous posters of moving quidditch players and the walls had the appearance of brick on them, his bed stood once corner and a desk in the other and a mirror hung on the closet door.

"I like your room it's nice," Vanessa said. Sirius smiled "I'm glad,"

Vanessa turned around, "In your letter you said you needed to see me, was something bothering you?" She asked worriedly.

"I went home for the first four days of break (I know my days and times are off but oh well)

"How was it?" she asked sitting next to hi on his bed.

"To be honest pretty bad, I had to talk with some family members, I grabbed some photos for my project and just some other stuff. It was truly horrible, I'm glad I left,"

"Did you talk to your parents?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately, I ended up leaving the place with a black eye and a cut lip, stupid bastards," Vanessa frowned and Sirius looked to her, and smiled slightly, he then looked up to her hair and it had turned black, Sirius leaned in and kissed Vanessa softly, he hated seeing her sad, and he always knew when she was sad, when her hair turned black.

"Sirius, um I was wondering . . ."

"Yeah?" he asked as he sat closer to her, "I really like you, I mean really, actually I think I maybe falling for you, but in your letter you ended by saying love Sirius, did you mean that?" Vanessa asked looking into Sirius's eyes.

"Yes I did, I have come to see that I' am falling for you, I was actually nervous because I wrote love in the letter I didn't know how'd that'd make you feel, I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, seeing as we've only been dating for almost three months."

V nodded, she smiled and Sirius began to laugh, "What what's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, your hair has changed now to Purple which means you're happy," Sirius said with a smile.

V smiled and nodded. "Well I'm happy that you feel that way because I feel the same way, I'm falling for you definitely," Vanessa said. Sirius smiled even more.

"Really, oh great, this has just made my week, you being here, us being together," he said joyously. Vanessa nodded and she stood up, "Um do you have a loo I could use, sorry to interrupt your happiness, but I kind of have to go." She said.

"Oh yeah, sorry, have you been waiting, sorry yeah it's through that door," Sirius said pointing to the door next to his book case. "Thanks," V said and entered the bathroom. Sirius turned around and went over and closed the blinds on his window. He looked around and noticed that his room was quite messy, and he had only been there for several hours, he hurriedly cleaned up the stack of quidditch magazines, and put his box away, along with his trunk and school stuff. Suddenly V re-entered his room, Sirius looked up and smiled.

"So you alright?" he asked, "Yeah, fine," she said. She came over and hugged Sirius romantically. Sirius embraced the hug greatly. They parted and Vanessa was captured by Sirius's lips, she could smell his nice cologne and a rushing sensation came over her, she deepened the kiss. She brought her hands up to his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, Sirius grabbed hold of her waist and Vanessa pulled him in even closer, they stumbled a little over a stack of news papers and leaned against the wall next to his bed, Vanessa had not felt this great in a long time, she wasn't afraid to be with him, she loved him. Sirius continued to kisser down her neck and Vanessa looked up from him, she pushed him a way a little and looked into his eyes, "Is anyone here besides us?" she asked breathlessly. Sirius shook his head and Vanessa spontaneously pulled him in once more, beginning to kiss him more passionately. Vanessa then felt Sirius's hand go up her side; she didn't mind this and looked to the side as Sirius continued to kiss her madly. Vanessa reached for his shirt and began pulling it up, Sirius stepped away and let her pull it up, V threw the shirt to the floor and Sirius began to take V's t jacket off, it flew to the floor and they continued to passionately kiss, each of them feeling the hype and exhilaration that was going through them. Sirius took hold of the wall with both hands on either side of Vanessa's head he looked to her. Vanessa undid his belt and zipper, his pants lowered and Sirius continued to kiss her, V looked at his well toned body, his boxer shorts had little beaters on them with a blue back ground, V could feel his hands going up her shirt and feeling shirt rising above her chest, it was soon off. Sirius picked Vanessa up and made their short distance to the bed, he dropped her slowly onto the bed and Sirius got on top of her, beginning to take her jeans off, seeing as they were a bit heavy, she helped and pulled them down all of the way, Sirius threw them to the floor, and then got off the bed, he ran to his trousers and grabbed his wand and locked the door magically and silenced the room, though allowed outside noises to enter. Vanessa lay on the bed and looked up, Sirius then came over with his wand. V looked to him, and smiled, Sirius smiled, and looked at her, and she was beautiful, fully toned and gorgeous. He bent over her and she smiled,

"You ready," she asked. Sirius nodded and then pointed his wand at her abdomen, "Actually can you wait like one second, I just have to go see something, super quick," he said, V nodded. Sirius then ran to the bathroom and looked at his hair, he smiled and then came back out.

V and Sirius got under the covers and laid next to each other, he pointed his wand at her abdomen, "Contreceptous", he set his and on the table next to his bed and turned back to Vanessa. Sirius leaned over and began to kiss Vanessa once more, more passionately then ever, he reached down and unclasped her bra, Vanessa felt it come undone, it startled her a bit, bit she pulled her arms through the straps, the bra fell to the floor and V looked to Sirius, she figured he wouldn't have been all that excited at seeing her, since she figured he had done this before, but she was surprised, he had a serious, and yet surprised look, not shocked but respectful expression, "What, haven't you done this before?" V asked a bit taken aback by his expression. Sirius looked to her and smiled with embarrassment. "No actually, have you?"

"You haven't, neither have I, I thought,"

"Did you think I slept with any of the girls I've dated?" he asked a bit hurt, "Well I thought you snogged them and possibly shagged one of them, I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have come to that presumption,"

"No, it's alright, I wanted to save the moment for someone I truly love and that's you," Sirius said, "I've liked you for a while, actually."

"How long?"

"A year," He said.

"Why didn't you ask me out earlier?"

"Because I thought you would have said no," V smiled. "Well I'm happy you waited, I love you to," she said, Sirius smiled and bent down to kiss her, moving his hands along her toned body, he was inches above her, and she felt something different, "Are you sure?" Sirius asked in a whisper, "Yes," She whispered. She then felt her underwear lower and his lower as well. Sirius leaned over her and now was on top of her, both of them were a bit nervous, but once the first rush came they became more comfortable with each other, V felt a rush of pleasure run through her, Sirius looked into V's eyes and then leaned in more to kiss her, Vanessa leaned in and Sirius's lips met hers. Vanessa accepted the kiss, she ran her hands down his chest and Sirius moved down her neck, Sirius could hear her moan he broke away from her neck and looked to her, V looked up to Sirius, and breathed in and out heavily, "You alright?" Sirius asked looking down to Vanessa, Vanessa smiled and nodded, she then leaned in to Sirius, and they continued to make love. A while later they parted and looked to each other, Vanessa wrapped the sheets around her a bit more tighter and pushed her hair to the side, Sirius grabbed her side and pulled her towards him, "When do you have to be home, soon?" he asked whispering into her ear, her bare back was in front of him.

V turned her head to the side to face him; He kissed her softly, "What time is it?" V asked. Sirius looked up to the clock on the wall, "fifteen minutes to midnight, I think the Potters are home," he said.

V looked to him, "Do they know I'm ere with you?" She asked shocked that they were there.

"Yes of course they let me invite you," Sirius said. V sighed with relief, She looked to the clock across the room, "I don't think I can stay, my parents might get off work early and if they know I'm not home I'm screwed," She said turning over to him, with her body now facing him, Sirius frowned, "but I want you to stay," he said with puppy dog eyes, in hopes that she would indeed stay for the night. She frowned, "I can't, I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin our relationship, I love you and after this I want to keep seeing you, but they don't like it that I'm seeing you and if they find out I spent the night with you I know they would never allow me to se you for the remainder of the holiday or school year for that matter," Vanessa said, she kissed Sirius once more and got up from the bed, she covered herself up with a blanket which lay at the end of the bed and she reached for her clothing and headed to the bathroom, she used the bathroom and got dressed, she was sad to go, but she knew most likely that her parents would be home early. She fixed her hair and looked at herself, in the mirror; she had fresh hickies on her, which she knew her mother wouldn't like. She took her wand out and covered them up magically, she combed her hair with her fingers and went back into Sirius's room, was sitting on his bed in his boxers, he looked up and walked over to Vanessa, She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I'll write you tomorrow," she said as she broke away.

"I'll come see you, where do you live?" he asked, but just as he asked V started to shake your head.

"Why not, Vanessa maybe your mom just needs to meet me, please I want to be with you, but I also want your parents to like me," Sirius said. V lowered her head onto his chest and then looked up, "I know, alright I, uh I live in North London, Sedwicks community house number 47, come by around two o'clock, my mom will be home." Sirius nodded and kissed her once more. V pulled away and walked over and grabbed her coat and put it on, she grabbed her purse and Sirius led her downstairs quietly. They reached the door and V kissed him one last time until they meet again, Sirius shut the door and walked into the kitchen, and found Mr. Potter sitting at the counter with a glass of milk in his hand, he looked up at Sirius with a knowing expression.

"I thought she would have been gone by now," Mr. Potter said as Sirius entered the room.

"Oh well . . ."

"You don't have to explain, you're an adult, but just know that you are responsible for your own actions," he said fatherly. Sirius nodded and took a seat across from him.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Sirius said. Mr. Potter nodded.

"I was until I got a letter," he said holding up a black letter, Sirius's expression fell, "Who is it?" "What happened?" he asked with concern.

"I didn't open it . . . it's for you," he said sadly handing over the letter. Sirius took the letter and looked down at it, "when did it arrive, a little while ago, about thirty minutes ago, I was going to wait till morning to give it to you, but since you're up, I thought you might want it," He said. Sirius set the letter down and pushed it aside, "What ever or whoever it is I don't really care," he said bitterly.

"Yes you do," Mr. Potter said, "No I really don't they are not my family anymore, that was plain and clearly shown yesterday,"

"Are you sure?" Mr. Potter asked. Sirius thought for several minutes on whether he wanted to open it, he looked to Mr. Potter.

"Why don't you open it?" he asked. Mr. Potter looked to him, "Are you sure?" Sirius nodded. Mr. Potter took the letter and opened it carefully. He looked at the letter.

Dear Mr. Sirius Black.

I'm afraid to inform you of an accident occurred earlier this evening at the Black home, the home was invaded by the Dark Lords followers. This attack led to the casualty of Mr. Orion Black, our condolences go to you and your family.

Sincerely Humphrey Rogers,

Mister of auror affairs.

Michael Potter's face turned very pale at the name Orion Black, Orion was Sirius's father.

"Well?" Sirius asked nervously. Mr. Potter looked up with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sirius . . . It was your father," he said softly, setting the letter down. Sirius sat there in silence, not looking up at Mr. Potter; he then looked up at him after several minutes or silence.

"Well I don't know what to say, I guess that's that, thanks," Sirius said and left the kitchen in silence. Mr. Potter watched him leave and soon left the kitchen leaving the letter on the counter.

Please Review. Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers! I appreciate it, and hey if you happen to have a chance I have another story up it's Coming to Terms, you can review if you'd like, I'd appreciate it fully, thanks.

Loudandproud84


	25. Chapter 24: RECITAL

Disclaimer: Ch.1

Ch.24: RECITAL

It was the next morning, around 11:00 AM and Sirius sat in his room, unsure of how to act, he had just heard his father had died and the only thing he felt was happiness, though he knew he should be feeling grief. Sirius went over to his box and pulled out the two mirrors, he gave one to his owl and sent him on his way over to James's house.

-Lily's house-

James and lily lay on his bed in his guest room, Lily's parents went out for the day and they were left home. They lay peacefully in each others arms and quietly enjoyed each others company. The silence of their surroundings was suddenly disturbed by a loud tapping sound coming from the window. They both looked up. Lily, a bit annoyed by the interruption, got up from her comfortable position and went to the window, she opened it and the bird flew in. the bird landed on the bed next to James.

"It's from Padfoot," he said as he grabbed the mirror.

"What's that?" Lily asked as she lay back down against James. James took the mirror in hand and held it up. Sirius's face suddenly appeared.

"James," He said, startling both Lily and James.

"Hey Padfoot, what's up and where did you get this mirror?"

"My house, look uh, I need to talk to you, are you alone?" he asked.

James looked to Lily. "NO, mate Lily's here, see," he said showing Lily the mirror, Lily smiled and said hi.

"Oh hello Lily, sorry to disturb you both, but would you mind leaving I need to talk to James? It's important" he said seriously. Lily had never heard Sirius be so serious so she gladly obeyed him, thinking something wasn't right.

"I'll come back later," She whispered to James and kissed him. James nodded and looked back to the mirror.

"Is she gone?" Sirius asked.

James nodded. "What's wrong?"

A pause came over Sirius and he then began.

"He's dead, James," HE said somewhat sadly.

"Who?" James asked concernedly.

"My father, I got the letter last night, Voldemort's followers killed him at home, I figure mum and Regulus got out alright I haven't checked, but James, this is what I've been wanting, for so long and now it's happened. I always thought I'd be happy the day I heard my father was dead, but I'm not thrilled or excited, I'm just alright, I' m happy, but a part of me isn't." he said looking down away from the mirror.

"I'm sorry mate, are you going to go back?"

"I might, I'll probably be kicked out of the ceremony, I'm sorry I interrupted you and Lily, I just don't know what to do, you know, I mean I'm fine I just can't help but think I should have tried harder to deal with him, I mean he's gone now, I only have mum and Regulus and you know how they both feel about me,"

"Sirius, they treated you horribly, don't feel like you should have tried, because you did, they were just stubborn and horrible to you, I'm sorry about the loss mate, really I' am, but don't beat yourself up over this." James said. He saw Sirius shake his head,

"I'll talk to you later mate, so how's the Evans Family?" he asked switching topics.

"Great, we went last night to her dad's movie premier in London, it's was lots of fun," James said with a smile. Sirius smiled, "So what did you do last night alone in my house with my parents?" James asked.

Sirius began to smile widely. "What did you do?" James asked.

"Vanessa came over, I'm going to see her later today to meet her mum, we had a nice evening last night though,"

"What did you do, just talk and stuff?" James asked.

"We did a little more than that my friend, she spent most of the night here, you parents left for the evening to give us some privacy." Sirius said still genuinely smiling.

"Did you two sleep together?" James asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, we did," Sirius said flatly.

"Well, good for you mate, I'm happy for you both, really," James said. Sirius nodded.

"Thanks, but she had to go, her parent s aren't too keen on us dating because of my family, but I'm meeting her mum today so we'll see how that goes." He said.

James nodded. "Well keep the mirror, Mate, I'll talk to you later," Sirius said and vanished. James put the mirror away and headed downstairs to see Lily.

He entered the kitchen where she was currently washing a few dishes.

"Hey, how's Sirius?" She asked and she wiped a bowl with a towel.

"Uh he's alright," James said and bit gloomily.

"What, wrong?" She asked. James looked to her.

"He father died last night, by deatheaters," He said. Lily's expression saddened.

"I'm so sorry, is he alright, how is he?"

"He seems to be doing fine, I mean he's wanted that to happen for a while, but now that its come he's not sure how to really take it . . . though he did say e had a very nice evening with V last night,"

"Oh she went over, that's nice, wonder what they did," Lily said turning back to the counter where wet dishes lay.

"They uh shagged, apparently, so he's happy as is she, he's actually meeting her parents today," James said. Lily turned around shocked with her mouth dropped.

"They shagged?" She asked. James nodded. Lily closed her mouth and raised her eyebrows, "Well god for them, I think they really love each other," She said. James nodded. Lily then made a grunting sound and quickly took her wand out and with a quick swish the dishes were drying themselves.

She turned around and went up to James. "So how about that museum?" she asked and James smiled.

-Three days later, RECITAL-

"Lily, Petunia, girls come on, we need to get to the Clemens school in ten minutes, show time is in two hours!" Vivian called up to her two daughters. Suddenly both of them came down the stairs with costumes and make-up boxes in hand, James and Oliver were sitting in the living room, all of the guys along with Belle were going to meet at the Evans home and then leave from there to the school.

"Okay, Mum here I' am." Petunia said. Vernon was sitting next to James, to his dislike, and suddenly a popping sound was heard. Vernon jumped at the sound and James looked up. Sirius and Vanessa arrived and V looked around for Lily, Lily came in the room with her hair already done up, V's was done up as well.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed grabbing her friend into a giant hug.

"Hey Lily, hey Petunia, Mrs. Evans," Vanessa said politely.

"Alright girls let's go, Guys we'll see you later, Oliver we have reserved seating so look for it near the front." She told her husband. Lily, V, Petunia, and Mrs. Evans got into her Volks Wagon beetle and drove over to the school.

"Hello Mr. Evans I'm Sirius Black and I'm friends with James and Lily at school." Sirius said putting a hand out to Mr. Evans.

"Please call me Oliver; I sound so formal when I'm called Mister. It's nice to meet you, you also attend Hogwarts, with Lily and James?" he asked. Sirius nodded.

"Well Sirius, this is Vernon Dursley, my daughter Petunia's fiancé."

Sirius looked over to the pudgy man wearing a very tight suit.

"It's nice to meet you, Vernon," he said Vernon just nodded with out speaking a single word.

"Lily mentioned of two other people whom are coming, is that right?" Oliver asked. James and Sirius nodded, while Vernon's face had an expression of shock, now just realizing he'd be surrounded not by two freaks, but four . . . a look of disgust. James and Sirius both ignored his looks and James led Sirius to his guest room, telling Oliver that they were getting ready.

The entered the small room.

"Oliver sounds nice, but Vernon, seems like a nightmare, did you see that look he gave us?" Sirius asked. James nodded.

"So, how was V's mum?" James asked. "She was good, I mean after talking with her privately for a half hour, she began to grow on me, and I think she liked me a lot, by the end of the night we were really talking and her dad is really funny," Sirius said. James nodded. They both changed into suits and fixed their hair the best they could. An hour later Belle and Remus arrived. They greeted each other and Oliver introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Oliver, Lily's dad, you are?" he asked Belle.

"Belle Desiree, and zis is Remus Lupin, we're friends of Lily's at school, you have such a wonderful home," She complimented. "Oh why thank you, my wife loves to decorate, actually we should get going the school is quite a ways, the limo is waiting outside.

"Limo?" Belle asked.

"Yes, it's a long car that can seat ten people, it's out side, so we should get going, come on Vernon," Oliver said. Belle nodded and followed everyone outside. They all clamored in and the driver took off.

"Do you two also go to Hogwash?" Vernon asked, all of them just stared at him blankly.

"It's Hogwarts, actually and yes ve all attend viz Lily," Belle said with a mock smile.

Suddenly the limo pulled over and they came to a stop.

"I hope you don't mind I have to stop and pick up some flowers, for Petunia and Lily, it'll just take a few moments," Oliver said. Sirius and James looked to each other.

"Can we come?" they both asked. Oliver nodded and they followed him.

They entered the shop; many flowers were in bouquets.

Oliver went around and grabbed an orange arrangement of flowers for petunia and got Lily a bouquet of lilies and baby's breath along with an assortment of white orchids.

James got her a bouquet of roses and baby's breath and Sirius of course got Vanessa Purple orchids. They paid for their flowers and got back into the car.

Fifteen minutes later they were there, "Alright here we are," Oliver said happily, not liking the total silence which swarmed over the entire car. They all got out and made their way to the entrance.

"Oliver?" "Oh my gosh it's Oliver Evans!" a woman cried out. Oliver looked around and saw a large group of people coming toward him, his eyes widened.

"Come on, we need to go," He exclaimed, beginning to run from the mob, carefully holding the flowers in hand.

They all ran into the school quickly, though Vernon lagged a bit, Belle had a bit of trouble, do to her pumps, but she was a lot faster than Vernon, they made their way to back stage, and they found their way some how to the girl's dressing room.

"Oh crap, wrong room sorry ladies," Oliver said kindly and exited the room. "Come on let's get our seats, hopefully the mob is not coming into the recital," He said hopefully. The others laughed at his nervousness

They found their seats and they sat down. Suddenly Vivian showed up, she was wearing a black and green dress, which came to below her knees.

"Good you found your seats, I was getting worried where were you? She asked.

"Oh nowhere we made a wrong turn, but we're here," Oliver said. Vivian looked down at the flowers in his lap. "Good you remembered the flowers," She said with a smile, well I'll see you later, I have to get back stage, it's about to begin," She said. Belle looked around and saw that the whole auditorium was packed, no seat was empty.

The lights went down and the curtains opened, and music began to play. Several dancers turned onto the stage and they formed a large formation, James looked around to see Lily and Vanessa. He spotted Petunia, in the center, wearing a white tutu, while the other girls wore black. Several more minutes into the dance he spotted Vanessa, but not Lily, he kept his eyes on both V and Petunia, more on V, but he did watch Petunia, she was very good, as was Vanessa. The piece soon ended and all of the dancers got off stage and the curtains closed, clapping followed. Sirius leaned over to James.

"Wasn't Vanessa great?" he asked with a smile. James nodded and smiled. The curtains re opened, and there sat Lily on a wooden bench wearing a black, skinny strapped flowing dress, which looked like a night gown only it looked more formal. Her shoes were black, thanks to her magical touch and she sat the look up at the ceiling. The music began and a tall young man came out from stage left. He walked up to lily and sat next to her, he pulled her face towards him and he got up Lily watched at him with mesmerizing eyes. The young man danced around her for several minutes and soon Lily joined him, they danced together. Their piece ended and the music stopped, everyone in the audience began to clap, as did James and the others. The show continued with several more group pieces, but now it was Vanessa's solo. The curtain opened and on the floor lay Vanessa wear a skin tight body suit, half of it was blue and the other half was black, her hair was equivalent to it, half black, half blue, her eyes were an icy blue and her make up matched as well. Her music began and as did she. He r piece was a modern contemporary one, he had some acrobatic moved along with classical choreography. Sirius was watched her as she leaped across the floor, rolled and spanned, she was fantastic, full of energy and fiest, she was magnificent. Her music soon ended and she landed with a split and her head bent down to her knee. The lights went out and her head bent to her knee. The audience clapped and Sirius clapped and smiled.

A couple more solos came on the stage and now it was the last performance, Lily. The curtains opened and all was seen was a chair and a chair. Lily wearing black jazz sneakers, black pants and tank top with a trucker hat walked on the stage, she took a seat in the chair and positioned her body to be facing northwest across the stage, her right leg was extended out towards the southeast with her foot pointed on the ground while her left arm reached for the back side of the chair. A hip-hop beat began to play (Please, By Toni Braxton) Lily did a variation of isolationistic moves, only moving certain parts of her body to the different beats. One the music began to pick up speed and beat, she got up form the chair and jazz walked over to the center of the stage, and she began to do choreographed moves ranging from floor work to leaps and barrel rolls. She stepped back and jutted forward with the lyrics of the music, making the dance a bit lyrical. She dipped down and jumped up, tipping her hat of. She then headed back to the chair and jumped on to it form behind, she lowered herself slowly and jump off and then stood up on it. She continued her dance until the song was done. James had never really seen Lily dance before and was happy he had come, she was great and she really knew how to dance.

The recital finished and Vivian came on stage, she said a few words of thanks and said how hard the company y had worked for the show, ten minutes later every one was back stage, James gave Lily her flowers and kissed her and Sirius did the same.

"Purple Orchids, my favorite," Vanessa chimed. "Thanks Sirius, that' means a lot, my parents got called out tonight, so they couldn't come," She said. Sirius nodded.

"Thanks for the flowers dad," Lily said, she then turned to James who gave her, her flowers, Lily smiled.

"You were fantastic, I didn't know you could dance like that, you were really great," James said. Lily smiled even more and hugged him.

"Petunia, darling you were fantastic," Oliver said handing her, her flowers, Petunia smiled. Vernon had given her flowers as well and soon every one clamored back into the limo. They drove for a bit of time, until they came to a stop. V, Lily, and Petunia had changed back into their clothes, each wore a dress. They all got out for the car. Oliver had surprised everyone with a surprise dinner at E City a swank dinner club. They all entered and were led to the back to a private room. They all sat around the large table and a waitress came into the room. They all ordered food and soon received it.

They talked and chatted about various things and soon a ringing sound came from Oliver.

"Hello, sorry, I'd like to make an announcement and a toast, first of all I just want to say, Lily, Petunia I' very proud of both of you, getting through school and doing so well in dance, Petunia you are no longer my little girl you're now grown up and getting married, I'm proud of you for going to Oxford and becoming a nurse, Lily you're graduating this year from Hogwarts, I know you will get into the auror training program, and to every one who is here tonight celebrating the dance company in it's nineth year, the holidays, woohoo, ha, and here's to the future, may we be brought happiness and luck, here, here," He said gaily with his glass raised, everyone cheered and toasted. The chime of clinging glasses rang out the room.

"Oh and one more thing I have an announcement, I just got the call last night, I won best actor for the Oscars," he said smiling widely. Everyone cheered and congratulated him. For the rest of the evening they drank and ate to their hearts galore. It was soon time to go home, Remus took Belle back to his house and V went with Sirius back to the Potter Mansion, unfortunately James would have to be leaving in a couple of days, to Lily's displeasure, but then thought of her going to meet his parents brought her happiness back.

-The next day-

The next day Lily and James spent the whole day with Sirius, Vanessa, Remus and Belle. Lily's mom had to do a rehearsal for a friend and her dad had to do some work at the recording studio for a soundtrack he was recording for one of his musicals he was in, it had opened the month he had off during the summer, it was called I Love My Wife.

"So guys, how was France?" James asked Remus and Belle.

"Great, Papa loved Remus and my mom as vell," Belle said happily, Remus smiled and nodded.

"We went to the moonlight café which was fun," Remus said.

They stopped for lunch at the Three Broomsticks, they were in Diagon Alley. They ate lunch and continued shopping for most of the day, by the time it was five they decided to split their ways and go home. Lily took James back to her house and since her parents would be home late, Lily decided to order in food. They watched one of her dad's films, because James really wanted to see him act, and they just ate food, once they were done they put the film away and just sat on the couch, they were so happy together, they talked and occasionally snogged, they were in love and no one could ruin that, for the time being.

Please Review, Thanks I'll post again soon.

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers from all of the chapters. I greatly appreciate your thoughts and the time you take into reading my story, and if you've only been reading my story, thanks I really appreciate it.

Loudandproud84


	26. Chapter 25: Loss and Love

Disclaimer: ch1

A/N: Hey I'm back, I've been very busy, school is underway and it has gotten hectic. Sorry to have kept you waiting. Here is the next chapter. I don't know how long it will be until the one after this is up, but I'll try post again asap. Thanks and please review.

Ch. 25: Loss and Love

"Alright James, now hold up the camera properly," Sirius said to James and James held the camera up to him, recording every moment. They currently were standing out side of the Black mansion, and Sirius was a bit nervous. Since his father's passing Sirius had returned home, to only be kicked out once more after the services. James recorded his little video with him.

"Alright, hello this was my home, but now I live with the Potters, so lets go." Sirius said with boredom. They both apperated back to the mansion and continued filming, James filmed Sirius's room and parts of the home where he usually lounged. Sirius then took hold of James's camera and began recording his little day in the life of.

"Mate why don't we go eat, I'm cold, and hungry," James said to Sirius, they currently were standing out in the quidditch pitch. Sirius nodded gleefully and they headed back inside.

"Oh hey mum," James said and his mother came into the kitchen.

"Oh hello boys what are you two up to, no trouble I hope," She said.

"Uh no mum, we just finished our day in the life of projects." James said. He made his way to the counter and sat on the bar stool.

"So James this lady friend of yours, Lily, right is coming tomorrow?" Mrs. Potter asked.

James smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait to meet her, from what you've said she seems like a nice young lady."

"Oh you will mum really." James said.

-Lily's house-

Lily sat in her room, finishing her homework for the winter break, when suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Lily said not looking up from her book.

Petunia came in; lily looked up and didn't say anything.

"Yes?" Lily asked looking up from her book.

"What are you doing?" Petunia asked.

"Homework, charms," Lily said.

Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I wasn't too happy with your boyfriend talking about what you freaks do at school, I don't want him to come to the wedding, alright?"

Lily looked to her sister.

"I'm sorry it upset you, but James had a right to say whatever he wanted, plus dad and mum were quite interested, and as for your wedding, I might not even be going," Lily said. She looked back to her paper.

"Yeah, good, I don't a freak at my wedding anyway." Petunia snapped.

Lily now very annoyed put her quill down.

"Why are you being such a git, Petunia?"

Petunia's eyes widened.

"Look, Lily I don't want you or your friends at my wedding, cuz I know you'll muck it up and I don't want my special day ruined."

Lily then got up. "Oh so you think I'll reck it on purpose is that it, you think being a witch means I'll muck up things?" She asked sternly.

"Yes, who knows what you'll do or your friends, so just don't go stay at hogwash." Petunia said and left lily's room closing the door behind her.

"IT'S HOGWARTS!" Lily exclaimed. She sighed heavily and went back to her work.

………………………………..

2 days later

"Alright sweetheart, have a nice time, being nice and polite, and we'll see you when you get back," Vivian said to Lily as Lily grabbed her bag. Lily said god bye and aperated to James's house. With a quick POP she was there.

"Mate don't worry she'll be here, stop looking out the bloody window," Sirius said annoyed. James had been starring out the window for the past hour. He looked back to his two friends. Remus had come the night before from Belle's house in Paris.

Yeah I know, but she said she'd be here at noon.

"James its Twelve-o-one," Remus said looking up to the large clock hanging on the wall.

POP.

"She's here!" James said excitedly. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes and watched as James ran out the door.

Lily looked around to face the house, but was bombarded by a six foot, black haired and spectacled person. James wrapped his arms around Lily and lifted her up and spun her up, kicking snow up off the ground.

"Ahh, James put me down!" Lily exclaimed with a laughter.

James set her down, and kissed her. Lily parted and looked to him.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked.

"Because you're here, love," He said with a smiled.

Lily smiled and kissed him. "So, are Sirius or Remus or V or Belle here?"

"Just Remus and Sirius," James said. He grabbed Lily's hand and led her into the house. Lily was amazed at how large the home actually was.

"Your house is beautiful," Lily said. James smiled. "Thanks, come on, they're in the parlor."

They entered and Lily hugged both Remus and Sirius. "How are you both?"

"Good and you, Lily?" Remus said for him and Sirius.

"Good, well my sister has been a pain, but I'm happy to be here instead of with her." Lily said honestly.

"Do I hear a young lady's voice?" Mrs. Potter said cheerfully coming out of another room connected to the parlor. Lily turned around and took off her Barrett and fixed her hair quickly.

"Oh Mum, this is Lily, the one I've been telling you of." James said pulling lily forward.

Lily smiled.

"Oh Lily, dear you must be cold, gosh James should have offered you some tea or hot cocoa, come with me we'll get you warmed up." Mrs Potter said and pulled Lily out of the room, leaving James behind in a bit of shock.

James looked to both Remus and Sirius. "Did my mum just take my girlfired to get her some cocoa?" James asked.

"Mate she just stole your girlfriend." Sirius said.

"No she didn't she went to get her some hot chocolate." Remus said.

-Kitchen-

"There you go, dear, do you like marshmallows?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Oh yes, thank you," Lily said.

"So you're the girl my son has fancied al of these years." She said with a smile.

Lily smiled, "Yes I am."

Mrs. Potter nodded. "He been talking about you for a while, but you two have only just gotten together, was James not being well behaved?" She asked.

Lily smiled. "Oh well no, well at times he was a bit . . ."

"Big headed," Mrs. Potter offered. Lily looked to her with a bit of surprise.

"Well yes, but it was mostly my fault, I thought I wasn't what he wanted in a girl, and I yelled at him a lot over the years, but we're together now, wich is very good," Lily said.

Mrs. Potter nodded, "Yes I'm glad you did wait, you are the one who really made him mature, he is much more mature and responsible, than he was a few years ago," She said. Lily nodded.

"Well I have to go, I have to get to the office by twelve forty five, so help yourself to the kitchen, Mr. Potter and I will be home later." She said, Lily thanked her and said good bye. Mrs. Potter left with a pop.

Lily cleaned out her mug and put it on the counter and went back outside to the parlor, where James, Sirius, and Remus sat. James looked up.

"I'm sorry I didn't think she'd pull you in like that, whatever embarrassing thing she said to you I was young stupid and I'm sorry," James said.

"James why are you apologizing, we talked about us, but nothing embarrassing. She left just now, she had to go to work, she and your dad will be home later." Lily said. James stepped back a little, "Oh okay, well here let me take your coat," James said. Lily gave him her jacket and he put it in the hall closet.

"So what are we doing now?" Lily asked.

"The tour, of course!" James said. Lily smiled and took hold of James's hand and followed him through out the house on a tour.

An hour and half later they had seen most of the bedrooms, bathrooms, the library, study, and other various rooms in the home.

"So how's Belle doing Remus, is she nervous? I haven't talked with her about her trial, it's in two days," Lily asked.

They all were now sitting in James's room.

"Yeah she's nervous, but she's very happy that its coming." Remus said.

"Are we invited to the hearing?" Sirius asked.

"It's a closed hearing, we can wait outside, but it's just Mr. Potter, Belle, and the judge, and jury." Remus said.

They all nodded.

"I hope she gets out, its been hell for her," Lily said. They nodded. Suddenly a pop was heard, they looked up and saw Vanessa standing in the room.

"V, What are you doing here?" Sirius asked getting up from his seat.

V turned around. "Oh Lily you're here."

"Yeah is something wrong Vanessa?" Lily asked concernedly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to come over, I got into a fight with my mum, so I couldn't stay there, is it alright that I'm here?" V asked looking to James.

James nodded.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Well we got into a dumb argument over my family coming, she wanted me to have my hair in its natural color, but I really don't like it, so I wanted to color it a purple and she went crazy, she started yelling, it was really dumb, but she's been on my case ever since the recital."

"Sorry," they all said.

They all talked for a couple of hours until the Potters returned from work.

"Kids, we're home," Mrs. Potter said. They all looked up as both Potters walked in. Lily saw Mr. Potter and James resembled a younger him, almost exactly, both had the unruly black hair.

"Uh Dad this is Lily Evans, Lily this is my dad." James said Mr. Potter came over.

"Hello, Lily it's very nice to meet you, I've heard great things of you, you're head girl with James this year, correct?" He asked. Lily nodded, "It's nice to meet you sir." She said. Mr. Potter smiled and looked to the others, "Hello everyone, how are all of you?"

"Good," they all said.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Mrs. Potter said.

"Well I have a bit of work to do for the trial so I'll be in my study," Mr. Potter said.

"Do you think she'll get off Mr. P?" Sirius asked. Mr. Potter looked to him.

"I hope so, Sirius, we're trying our best, that's all we can do," he said.

Sirius nodded.

An hour later dinner was served. They all took seats and began eating. They began talking about school and the upcoming time turner event. During mid way through the dinner, Sparkle one of the Potter's six house elves popped into the room and held a letter up to Mr. Potter.

"For the master of the house," Sparkle said. Mr. Potter looked down, the letter was black. Mr. Potter grabbed it. "Thank you Sparkle. Mr. Potter brought the letter up and opened it. Every one looked to the letter with concern.

HE opened it and read it to himself.

Dear. Mr. Potter.

It is in my sad duty to report the death or Fredrick and Emily Potter, they past away December 22, 1977 at their home in Dublin, Ireland, our condolences go to you and your family.

Sincerely Alan Warring.

Ministry of Magic.

Mr. Potter closed the letter, and looked to the others. "Would you excuse me," He said politely and got up from the table. He walked out of the dining room and out towards his office. Everyone sat in silence. Mrs. Potter then looked to the five adults.

"I'll be right back," She said and she got up from the table. Mrs. Potter left the dining room and followed after Mr. Potter.

She found him in his office, searching through a cabinet quickly.

"Mark, you alright?" she asked walking in slowly. Mr. Potter turned around, sadness and flushed over him.

"It was Frederick and Emily, they died, I have to go, settle some family things, I'll be back by tomorrow." Mark said. Evelyn nodded.

(I think I may have just messed up their names, sorry)

Mr. Potter aperated out of the room and Evelyn went back to the dining room.

"Mum who was it?" James asked.

"It was Uncle Fred and Aunt Emily, your father has gone off to settle some family things." She said remorsefully.

James nodded.

For the rest of the evening the group stayed together and talked. Sirius and V went off on their own, and Remus went to go see Belle, whom was staying at a hotel in London for her trial, which was just days away. James and Lily sat in James's room in silence.

"I'm sorry, James, did you know them well?" Lily asked. James shook his head.

"I only met them once, they lived in Dublin, so we rarely saw them, dad was close with uncle Fred, but he never came here, they both had important jobs in Ireland." James said. Lily nodded.

"Well, subsiding that info for just a moment how are you, what did you think of my parents?" James asked. Lily smiled.

"They're great, your dad's nice and your mum is a sweetheart." Lily said. James smiled.

"I'm glad you like them. They sat next to each other in silence once more. Lily looked around his room at the posters and books shelve and his things.

"Lily?" James asked.

Lily turned to him, "Yes?" She asked.

"Can I show you something?" he asked.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Just follow me," James said and took hold of Lily's hand. He grabbed his coat and walked her down the stairs and got her coat from the hall closet, she put it on and they together left the house. Once outside, Lily was led past the snow covered garden and past the quidditch pitch. It took a bit of time to get to their destination.

"James, where are you taking me?" Lily asked.

"Just follow me," He said. Lily gripped his hand a bit tighter and followed, within a few minutes they had arrived to a clearing in the woods. A wooden bench stood in front of them, James led Lily to the bench and sat down.

Lily looked around, the trees, even though it was dark looked brilliant, and each tree had fairies on it, which were lit up.

"I come here a lot, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, really it's great," Lily said looking up at the trees.

"I'm glad you're here Lily," James said looking to her. Lily continued to look up at the trees but could feel his stare. She turned her head slowly towards him, he eyes glowed with the brightness of their surroundings.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," James whispered. Lily smiled.

She sat closer to James and James put his arm around her, she nestled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Lily," he whispered, Lily smiled.

"I love you to,"

Please review, Thanks.

Loudandproud84


	27. Chapter 26:The perfect Christmas Present

Disclaimer: Ch.1

Chocolate is a girl's best friend.

Ch.26: The Perfect present.

24, December 1977. Ministry of Magic Court room #1

Board room #1

"She has to face the consequences, she has committed murder, and there is evidence!" Juror 1 exclaimed

"She has turned of age, she's a registered werewolf, an audult and she has committed murder, she has to go off like everyone else, whos been in her position." Juror 2 followed.

"Yes there is evidence but her alibi is that she had already been transformed, locked in her chamber, I don't think the scent of her uncle could have been that strong for her to break down the doors and attack him, it doesn't make sense, there would have to be another person in the home at the time." Juror 3 said rationally.

"I gree with Billing (Juror 3) she couldn't have unlocked , or burst the door down rather to kill him, she was only thirteen at the time, she was a young wolf, she would have been to weak to burst the door even in her transformation." Juror6 said.

"Yes but she was strong enough to kill the man, that tells us something, so what if she was young, that's not the point, the point is is that she killed him, clean and straight, she's guilty, all of this accidental nonsense is rubbish, I say she stay in Azkaban." Juror 7 said.

All of the Jurors looked to him, they had been in the board room for three hours now deliberating whether or not Belle Desiree should be let free. Mean while together Lily, James, Remus, V, and Sirius sat out side of the court room waiting for the jury's decision, all of them nervous. Inside the court room, Belle sat in her seat, calmly looking straight ahead, she wore a black pencil skirt, a white button down dress and black pumps, her hair was long again and she was sitting next to Mr. Potter. Various other men and woman were in the room, some reporters, some spectators, and other court officials. They had gotten a recess in which the Jury was to decide her fate, and now every one was told to return to the room. Belle looked around the room, all of the wizards and witches glared at her. She turned back around and looked up.

"All, rise Judge Perovich," a court assistant announced. Everyone rose from their seats.

The judge came out and sat down. Every then sat back down.

Perovich spoke. "We are here today to determine the penalty and punishment of Ms. Belle Desiree. On July second nineteen seventy three, at eight forty Am Mr. Bernard Farmont was found dead in his home, in Paris, France. Ms. Desiree was found fully transformed in her normal state at the same time with scratches and wounds upon her. She was tried for the Murder of Mr. Farmont and was found guilty, since that trial she had been sentenced to five years in Azkaban, and aloud education privileges, which have been up held by Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Belle looked over to Professor Dumbledore, he looked calm and focused, she turned back to the Judge.

"Bring in the jury to make their decision," Perovich said. One of the court officials left the court room, several minutes later the jury filed in and took their seats.

"What has the Jury decided?" Perovich asked. Belle looked over to the jury. Juror 3 stood up to address the court.

"Through examinations of evidence and through discussion, we the jury say that Ms. Desiree is free to go, we have decided that Ms. Desiree's time spent in Azkaban has taught her the dangers of her condition and that due to new evidence found just months before that she is sane and ready to leave Azkaban." He said with a smile.

Numerous wizards and witches cheered for the great news, while others glowered. Belle turned around to see a reporter apparate out of the room. She then turned to Mr. Potter and hugged him.

"Zank you so much!" She exclaimed. Bell then ran to her parents and hugged them, both of them were extremely happy.

-In the Corridor-

The reporter apperated out of the room and ran down the hall.

"Oh wait are you from inside?" Mrs. Potter asked the young boy.

"Yes, word has just gotten out from the court room, Ms. Desiree is free, but I have to go to the daily prophet, she's the first prisoner to be released in forty years." The boy exclaimed and ran once more down the hall.

Everyone's faces lit up.

"Wait isn't that bad, wont everyone now know that Belle is a werewolf?" V asked worriedly.

"Yes, they will but it's alright, she still has privileges to go to Hogwarts," Mrs. Potter said.

-Court room-

"Case dismissed," Perovich said angrily, he was realy hoping she would stay in Azkaban, seeing as he hates all werewolves.

Belle talked with reporters, for several minutes then left the court room with her parens and Mr. Potter.

She came out and ran to Remus.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and she wrapped him into a hug.

"Congratulations!" everyone said.

"I' am so happy right now, I don't know what to do, this is the most perfect Christmas present ever," Belle eclaimed.

"Well you're free you can do anything!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well actually Belle we need to go to Azkaban once more, to return your ID and bracletts, and I imagine you'd like to say goodbye to Roger and George."

"OH yes, I completely forgot, how foolish of me, okay let's go," Belle said.

Everyone apperated to Azkaban and Belle returned her ID and Bracelets willingly, she then entered Moonlight row, but was the accosted by all of the prisoners with a party.

"Surprise!" all of them cheered," Belle looked on shocked.

"Hey Amelia, congratulations, we just heard the news, we're really happy for you," Natasha and Emma, two other female inmates who Belle occasionally talk with said.

"Zanks, wow I vasnt expecting zis," Belle said.

"Yeah it was Roger's idea, when he heard the news, he started crying with joy." Emma said.

"Vhere is he?" Belle asked.

"OH he's in the back," Natasha said.

Belle and the others made their way to go see Roger.

"Roger!" Belle exclaimed. Roger looked away from a fellow inmate and saw Belle.

"Belle!" he exclaimed and ran up to her. "I'm so happy for you, congrats veela! Seriously, you like the party, I convinced the guards to let us have it," he said. Belle nodded.

"Thanks so much, for everything, Roger. I really mean it and I'll come and visit you every week!" Belle said. Roger nodded.

The group stayed at the party, for another hour or so and then left, for it was Christmas Eve. Belle went back to France with her parents, for Christmas and Remus came along. Belle's Family would be happy to hear of her freedom.

Lily, V, James, Sirius and the Potters went back to their house to celebrate Christmas Eve.

Lily and V wrapped presents and Mrs. Potter aked cookies, the only muggle cooking which she could do.

-Christmas Morning-

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" Sirius exclaimed into the girl's room, Lily and V were sharing a room.

They looked up groggily and Lily threw a pillow at Sirius. Sirius then ran to James's room and nocked on the door hard, bagging it until James opened it. James opened the door with an angered look.

"Padfot, you don't have to bang on my door until my ears fall off" James said. Sirius looked to him a bit scared.

"Mate it's Christmas, cheer up, Belle's free and there are presents downstairs and even better there's food!" Sirius said with glee. Suddenly V and Lily entered the corridor with their pajamas on.

"Yeah come on James, it's Christmas stop yelling at my boyfriend," V said taking hold of Sirius and leading him down stairs. Lily stood there with her white pajamas on and a robe.

"Come on, I think your parents are already up," Lily said. James grabbed his robe and headed downstairs with Lily. They took seats on the big puffy couch. The house elves brought out the coffee and pastries.

Mr. Potter entered wearing a ver Christmas-y sweater and Mrs. Potter came in wearing a matching one, both smiling.

"Alright now to the presents," Sirius said.

"Wait Sirius you know our tradition we give the house elves their presents first" Mr. Potter said.

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot," Sirius said.

"Sparkle, Rupert, Clayton, Bonnie, Damascus, Rudolph, Margarie, Juliet." Mr. Potter called out. Suddenly all eight house elves arrived promptly in uniform attire, which Mrs. Potter made.

"You wanted all of us Sir, what can we do for you all?" Damascus asked politely, all of the elves stood straight and looked well dressed.

"Hello, everyone, Mary Christmas, we have your Christmas presents for you, so come on sit down" Mr. Potter said. Mrs. Potter pulled a large bag out from under the tree and pulled it over. She reached inside and grabbed a wrapped box.

"This one is for Juliet," she said. She handed it to Juliet who looked a bit surprised.

"Clayton," she handed it to him.

"Damascus," she handed it to him.

"Sparkle," She handed it to her.

"Bonnie," She handed it to her.

"Rupert," She handed it to him.

"Rudolph," she handed it to him.

"And Margerie," she said handing it to her.

"Alright now you can open them," Mr. Potter said, The elves, having done this before opened the presents carefully, trying not to rip the paper.

"Juliet don't worry you can rip the paper, I could care less." Mr. Potter said.

The elfs ripped open their gifts and all of them looked amazed at what they had gotten. Rupert received a book, in which Mrs. Potter thought he'd like, Juliet received a small jacket with matching shoes. Demascus received a book as well, margerie received a new coat, Bonnie received a book as she spent most of her time in the library cleaning and reading when no one looked, though the Potters had seen her. And Rudolph received a bag of candy as well as a Zonkos product. Rudolph was James's personal elf and James had seen him snooping around his joke stuff, he had looked very intrigued.

"Thank you Sir, Mad 'am.," they all said.

The Potters nodded, and the elfs went back to work, though they really didn't have to.

"Alright now you all may open your gifts." Mrs. Potter said.

James gave lily her present, it was earrings which matched her watch. Lily lit up at the sight and thanked him. Lily gave James a two things a newly published version of History of the world Volume VI, it was a muggle university level history text, and she also gave him a broom speed meter, which could clock how fast you were going on your broom. V gave Sirius a bag of Chocolate frogs and a magical device which could tell you where anyone in the wizarding world is at anytime, or place.

Sirius gave V a perfume with the scent of Orchids, and he also gave her a ring witch could tell her if anyone close to her was at harm.

James received a couple things from V and Sirius and his parents and everyone the same. Soon everyone had opened their presents and they were eating the last of the pastries, well Sirius was. For the rest of the day the group went to Diagon Ally to meet Belle and Remus for lunch.

"Hey guys!" Remus said over a group of busy shoppers. He ran with Belle to the others.

"Hey how are your both, Merry Christmas!" Lily exclaimed.

"So good you von't believe." Belle exclaimed

They all shopped for a little while then went to the three broom sticks for lunch. They ordered their food and talked a lot about school Belle's trial, and just what would be ahead of them when they returned to school.

"I can't wait to see my future!" V said excitedly.

"Oh I forgot about zat," Belle said. V nodded.

"Yeah I wonder what we'll see?" Lily asked aloud.

"Yeah well me and moony are putting ourselves in, and then V and Belle you two are going in and then you and James are going in." Sirius said.

James nodded. "Yeah perhaps we'll see ourselves as aurors." James said.

"Yeah I can't wait."

For the rest of the day they shopped and soon went back to James's house, where Belle's and Remus's parents came over and they had dinner together.

Please review thanks everyone for reading and reviewing I appreciate it!

Loudandproud84


	28. Chapter 27: Return of the Nightmares

Disclaimer: Ch.1

Chocolate is a girl's best friend

A/N: Hey I'm sorry to say this, but I'm cutting the whole New Years Eve party chapter, because I want to move on to bigger things in the story,it stinks a bit because my birthday is on New Years Eve and it's always a fun time for me, but I want to move forward with the story so this chapter will begin on their ride back to Hogwarts.

Ch.27: Return of the nightmares

Lily had returned home to open gifts with her parents and Petunia. Lily received a new coat from her parents and her sister gave her a book. Lily appreciated the gifts but was very happy to be returning to Hogwarts. She packed her belongings and apperated to King's Cross Station.

"Lily, Lily!" V called out from a window on the train. Lily looked up and smiled, she walked a bit faster and put her things on the train, she boarded the train and met up with the others.

"Hey sorry I'm late I was trying to find my other shoe . . .me and my shoes its really getting quite ridiculous," Lily said with a laugh. Belle and V smiled knowing very well that Lily often misplaced her shoes.

"Where're the guys?" Lily asked them.  
"Oh zer coming ze went to see Peter zough I don't know if ze found him or not," Belle said. She sat next to V on the compartment seat.. Lily nodded and sat down across from them.

Just then all three of the guys entered the compartment, James quickly went over to Lily and kissed her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good, did you find Peter?" Lily asked.

"Yeah he's down the hall talking to Forman and Rotson," Rmeus said. Lily nodded.

"So I can't believe we're finishing school in a few months," V said. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah it's going to be so weird leaving Hogwarts you know, I mean this has been our home away from home for seven years." Lily said.

"Yeah but our futures are ahead of us aren't you all excited?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I think we actually have those career sessions with the headmaster and McGonagall." James said.

"Yeah," Sirius responded.

The train finally got back to the school and dinner was served. Much chatter was going about people's holidays and school. Lily and James decided to pack it in for the night early so they could be well rested the next day's classes.

0000000000000000000000

The next day Lily got up and got ready for the day, she showered and then put her uniform on, she laced up her shoes and pinned her headgirl pin to her blouse and grabbed her bag. She opened the door to her room and left. Downstairs already dressed sat James reading the history book lily had given him.

"So what happening in the past today?" Lily asked with a little laugh.

"OH you know depression, lack of food, a lot of dust, uh poor mid westerners from America, that's all," James said. Liy sat down next to him.

"So do you like it?" she asked. James nodded, "Yeah I love it, thank you," he said. He set the book down on the table and grabbed Lily's hand. Together they made their way to the great hall to meet the others.

"Hey guys, how are you?" V asked Lily and James.

"Good," they said simultaneously.

They ate breakfast and talked about the upcoming time turner event which was going to take place the following Monday. The bell soon rung and they headed to class, Magical History.

They entered the class and took their seats, though Sirius and James noticed Professor Sundi wasn't there.

"I wonder where Gideon is," Sirius said to James, James shrugged at the thought though he was concerned.

Five minutes later Professor Sundi walked in, looking terrible, he had wound scars on him and he looked ruffled and he looked worse for wear. James and Sirius along with the rest of the class gaped at his appearance.

Gideon turned around to face the class.

"good morning class, welcome back, I hope all of you had a nice holiday, just a few quick announcements, your projects are due next class if they are late, you will get half credit, I personally don't suggest turning it in late, because this project accounts for a large portion of your grade. Secondly today you will not need your books, we are having a class discussion. So put everything away, you don't need anything, all you need is yourselves." He said.

Everyone put away their things.

"Alright, so first off why don't open the discussion with the holidays how were they?" he asked cheerfully.

"Good," a number of students said.

Rebecca Thormer raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Thormer?" Gideon asked.

"Sir are you alright you look quite injured," she said honestly.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you, any other question or shall I get into the topic I wanted to talk about?" He asked.

No one raised their hands, but just looked at him.

"Well I'll start my holiday was nice, I went back home for a little while saw some family members, played in the snow, that was fun. Well would anyone like to share their holiday events to the class?" He asked looking around the room.

"I went to France," Alicia Mermont said. Gideon smiled.

"Where in France were you?" Gideon asked.

"Provence, my grandmother lives there," she said.

A couple other students raised their hands and shared their holiday.

"Alright now I'd like to talk about The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, also known as Thomas Riddle." Sundi said, a few students cringed at the name.

"You all are graduating and are going into a world which is on the brink of war or well more like heading towards it, and as a history professor I believe it is important you all know who The Voldemort Person is and how he came to be. Now we may have opposing sides in here, but I want everyone to have an open mind about this topic, I don't want lashing out, or yelling, just civil debates."

"Now Thomas Marvolo Riddle was Born on December 31 1926, so now he is 52 years of age, His name if you re arrange the letters will form the sentence I am Lord Voldemort. Now he is a half- blooded wizard, bore from a witch names Merope gaunt and a muggle, his father who was named Thomas Riddle Sr. was of muggle decent, his mother fell in love with him at a young age, though unfortunately Riddle felt the complete opposite of what she felt for him. Due to this his mother used a love potion to make him fall in love with her, it worked and they were soon married, though his mother had to keep giving him the potion. Through his mother Riddle is the last remaining descendent to Salazar Slytherin"

"Soon though, his mother soon realized that her husband would and never loved her so she stopped giving the potion. She became pregnant with his child at this time, and he left her. Thomas riddle was born in a hospital, but sadly his mother did during childbirth, Riddle was left in an orphanage in London. Any question?"

No one asked

"Now Thomas Riddle is a very powerful wizard at the tender age of eleven he was able to move things with his mind, make animals do his biddings, he could talk to snakes using parseltongue and he could cause sever pain onto anyone whom annoyed him. Like I said he is very powerful. Thomas graduated from this school in 1945 and had excelled in the Dark Arts subject, he was very brilliant he was made prefect and head boy in his graduating year he was well liked amongst the staff as well."

"How did he find out he was a wizard?" Jeremy asked.

"Professor Dumbledore visited him when he was eleven at the foster home and invited him to study at this school, riddle gladly accepted and he came. Now when Riddle graduated he had hopes of becoming a teacher here because he loved this school so much, but Professor Dippet, whom was Headmaster at the time said no to him and soon after Voldemort began gathering followers of who we know as Deatheaters. In forming this group he made dealing with dark magic,"

"Now actually going back to his school days, you all know myrtle from the second floor girl's loo?" Gideon asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well does anyone know how she died?"

"She doesn't like to talk of it she'll throw things at us if we even go near her." Olivia Culson said.

"Yes, well in Riddle's fifth year the Chamber of Secrets was opened, the Chamber lies with in these walls, I can not tell you where specifically but it does."

James and Sirius sat up straighter, intrigued by this information.

"Well when the Chamber of secrets was opened many didn't know who had opened it, the death of a student resulted, Myrtle a muggle born student at the time was being teased by a fellow class mate Olive Hornby and she retreated to the second floor bathroom, where she was then killed by a basilisk, a snake. She haunted Hornby for a longtime but then was ordered by the ministry to return to Hogwarts and till this day she still resides in that bathroom weeping, sadly. Not the person accused of this crime, opening the chamber was a person whom I can not mention, but it was soon found out that Riddle had done the deed. Now before Riddle returned for his seventh year aas a student, he went back to his home in Little Hangleton, and met his uncle Morfin, whome was the brother of his mother, there he learned of his grandfather's death and of his maternal father whom was of muggle birth. Riddle outraged and the knowledge of him leaving his mother stole and heirloom, a ring and then he went off to see his father. Once he got to his fathers house he murdered him and his parents. Morfin was then blamed for the deaths and was found guilty by the ministry. Riddle returned to school with the ring and finished his seventh year during his seventh year he became very intrigued with immortality, and began learning of how one would become immortal."

"till this day we know that he is as powerful as he was when he started his groups and has now used force against the wizarding world to get what he wants, but my question for you is do you think he's a bad person for doing what he did to his father or was his reason justified,, now that I've told you?

Vanessa raised her hand.

"Morgan?"

"Well no, because he didn't have to kill his father, he could have just let him go he should have just gone on his way, and all of this killing other wizards and witches is stupid, what the point of it?"

"Because he doesn't like mudbloods or halfbloods," Rodolphus said aloud.

"Yeah but still, that's no reason." V said.

"He's killing innocent people for the hell of it, he should be stopped," James said.

"He's doingfor a reason, he wants purity back in the system, he doesn't want rif raf like half bloods and mudbloods." Bella spat.

"Alright alright, you make good points, but lets get back to the question at hand do you think he did the right thing?" Gideon said. Half the class said no, while the other side said yes.

Lily then raised her hand.

"Ms. Evans," Gideon said.

Lily looked over to Bella who rolled her eyes annoyed, as did the other slytherins.

"I think he was right in what he did, to be honest." Lily said. Everyone looked to her shocked.

"Really why?" Gideon asked.

"Well think about it this person is obviously a sad lonely man, you have to feel sorry for him, his mother died when he was born his father left during the pregnancy, he was bullied as a kid, probably scared. And to top it off you find out later that your father was the one type of person you detest, I don't think killing his father was a good idea, but justification for doing it was right, and true If I were in his position I'd probably be just as pissed off. I honestly think he's a sad man, whose unfortunately lost sight of what he really wants, and you know that's too bad, it really is. His childhood has brought him to be this way to hate muggle borns and halfbloods, he has no remorse for those in danger or pain, it's truly sad."

"Interesting your thought, Ms. Evans thank you, anyone else, have an opinion?" Gideon said.

Several other students shared their opinions and class soon ended. The group left the class.

"I guess you have a point Lily he is a sad man and crazy." Vanessa said.

They walked back to their dorms and went their separate ways for the rest of the day after classes.

James and Lily went back to their dorm and chilled, and did a bit of homework, which sto great pleasure wasn't a lot.

"So you really think his justification was right in killing his family?" James asked Lily. Lily looked from her paper, "Yeah I do, I mean I'm not saying killing people is a bad thing, it's not, but I think his father did deserve some sort of punishment or payback, I mean honestly I don't think his mother should have given him any love potion, but what's happened has happened."

James nodded, "Well yeah I suppose so." Lily put her quil and books down and moved over to James. James put his things on the table and wrapped his arms around Lily.

-Next Day-

James and Lily got up and dressed for the day. They grabbed their things and headed downstairs, but as they walked down the stairs both of them got the same odd feeling they had gotten when they had their terrible nightmares. Lily looked to James with a worried expression.

"You alright?" James asked.

"I don't know that memory of the dream just came back for some reason," Lily said putting her hand to he head.

"Yeah me to, that's odd" James said.

Suddenly the dreams came flushing back in both of their minds.

"_Have you talked with Sirius?" Lily asked_

"_Yeah, Is Harry asleep?"_

"_I just put him down," Lily said. She wrapped her arms around James and embraced him in a hug._

"_You know I was" CLICK. Both James and Lily's heads shot to the other side of the room._

_Both of them took their wands out immediately._

_James turned back to Lily CLICK_

"_Go and get Harry, now" he said seriously. Lily nodded and went back upstairs. James crossed the room with his wand withdrawn, he entered the parlor carefully, the door was shaking and a green light was coming through the door knob, James's eyes widened, he was ready to fight._

_CLASH_

_The door burst open and James began firing hexes faster than ever before._

_-Harry's room-_

_Lily entered Harry's room hearing the bursting sound from the floor below, her mind was set on Harry and James solely, she closed the door and pulled a curtain across from the wall from her, she looked to Harry and grabbed him, he was now waking up. _

_-Parlor-_

"_Avadakedavera!" the dark lord exclaimed. James dodged the curse and sprung out from behind the wall yelling curse, upon curse upon curse at him. Voldemort threw one last curse._

"_Avadakedavera!" the green light hit James straight on and he dropped to the floor._

_The Dark lord made his way upstairs to Harry's room. Lily had been trying to aperate but there was a force field, barrier that wouldn't let her. Lily looked behind her, but as she did the door to the room burst open, flinging Lily over the crib with Harry in her hands, she set him down as gently as she could and withdrew her wand._

"_Get out of my way mudblood!" Voldemort exclaimed._

"_NO!" Get out of my House!" Lily yelled back._

"_Move!"_

"_NO! Cruciendo!" Lily exclaimed, but Voldemort put up a shield._

_Lily let the curse go_

"_I'm not here for you mudblood, now move, I'm going to ask you again."_

"_Never, you'll have to kill me before I even consider moving, get out!"_

"_I'm not here for you Evans, I'm here for the boy, now move or else,"_

"_Please no, don't kill my son, I beg, please leave," Lily said beginning to tear._

_Voldemort lifted his wand to Lily._

"_NO," Lily said now fully crying._

"_Avadakedavra!" Lily jerked upwards, then fell to the floor, dead. Voldemort looked to the baby and pointed his wand._

"_Avadakedavra," a green light filled the room, more powerful than before, a flash and then black ness filled both Lily and James's minds._

Lily's eyes shot open and sweat ran down her forehead, she looked up, above her were the wooden rafters of the ceiling. Lily looked over, still a bit dazed from what had just happened, she realized she was sprawled out on the floor, and James was below her, she pushed her self up, but leaned right into James's side, which woke him up.

"Ahhh" James cried out.

"Sorry, oh gosh what happened?" Lily asked, she looked up and saw that they we in an empty class room, she looked back down to James, who was getting up.

"Are you alright?" James asked, looking to Lily with concern, her eyes were red and blotchy as if she had been crying. Lily nodded slightly. James helped her up and he brushed himself off.

"How did we get I here?" Lily asked, looking around the room.

"I don't know I guess we sort of stumbled in here accidentally." James said. Lily looked down to her watch.

"Oh, my god! It's nine fifty! We missed class!" Lily exclaimed. James rubbed his eyes and looked at her watch.

"We better go, come on," James said grabbing Lily's hand tightly, not letting her go. Lily walked with him to class.

"How about we not tell the others about this?" Lily asked,

James nodded, "Yeah lets not,"

"You think we should tell Dumbledore?" Lily asked.

James thought for a moment, "Probably, he probably can explain it better than we can."

Lily nodded and they entered their dorm, it was empty they were supposed to be headed to class but, for some reason their hearts led them here.

"Wait James, we need to go to class," Lily said. James shook his head.

"That was way too real to be any normal dream lily, you saw didn't you?" "It was us and him and Harry, who I think is our son, and we died," James said.

Lily looked to him, tears beginning to come back. She nodded.

"What could this mean, is it our future, or is it false, or isit curse, telepathy, or something?" Lily asked.

"I wish I knew" James said.

They sat in their dormitory for the rest of the day, they were fearful the nightmares would come back during class. They then locked their dorm and changed the password so the others couldn't bother them.

They sat on the couch and Lily rested her head on his shoulder, they sat their in silence.

-Corridor-

"Where are ze, ve've been looking for zem for ze past hour, are ze not in zier dorm?' Belle asked. The group had been searching high and low for Lily and James and unfortunately neither Sirius nor Remus had the Marauders map, James had it.

"Come on lets go to their dorm and see if they're there," Sirius said. They others followed and they soon made their way to the seventh floor. The stopped in front of the portrait.

"Mortikiss" Remus said.

"Sorry no entry," the portrait of a young woman said, the portrait had been changed over the holiday.

"Are you knew, cuz it's definitely mortikiss," Sirius said.

The woman shook her head, "No password, no entry," she said firmly.

"Mortikiss, isn't that it, the headmaster must have told you," V said.

"And he did, the young fellow who lives in these quarters changed it about two hours ago," she said. Sirius looked to the others.

"Did he say why?" Belle asked.

"No, but he hasn't left the dormitory,"

"Have you seen a young girl with him with red hair?" remus asked.

"She has not left either," she informed.

"Why would they change the password with out telling us?"

"Maybe they're having a little private time, you know romantic or something," Belle said.

"Well they missed all of their classes, they've never done that," V said, "But maybe you're right." V said.

"Yeah that's probably what it is, we should let them to themselves, come on." Remus said. Te other nodded and went on their way.

-Head's room-

"James do you think it will show, the dream that is, in our future time turner thing next week?" Lily asked.

"I really hope not, I don't want it to be true and if it isn't merlin forbid I don't want people seeing it," James said. Lily nodded.

"Ha, Harry . . . I like that name, what about you you're the one who first said it in the dream, do you like it?"

James looked down to Lily and smiled, she always brought up a highlight when things weren't good.

"Yes I do, very much, it's a good English name." James said. Lily nodded.

"That's kind of funny, you know, because my mom has always been a great mom, and she's just amazing, I've always wanted to have kids, and be a stay at home mom, and teach my son or daughter how to do the things my mom taught me, so it's sort of interesting how now I see this possible futuristic vision, and I'm guessing we have a son together, it's just interesting how that works out," Lily said.

"Yeah it's is interesting, would you want a boy or a girl if you had to choose?"

"Probably a boy, don't get me wrong, I like girls but a boy would be nice, I don't have a brother, so a boy would seem like a challenge for me, a boy would be adventurous and fun to mother. But I'll gladly take either, seeing as my condition and all.

James looked to her a bit surprised, "What condition?" he asked concernedly.

"Oh, it's nothing huge, it's just that even though I'm a dancer and I'm strong, my body is a bit on the weak side, being pregnant can put a lot of stress on my body, which could lead to further problems, I'm definitely fine to bare children it's just it maybe stressful, physically." Lily said.

"Oh I didn't know your body was weak." James said.

"Not many do, not even V or Belle know, but I don't make a big deal of it, I take it easy in my dancing and I eat properly and drink water regularly,"

"Well I'm glad you told me, are you alright now, you did faint earlier, we both did," James said. Lily nodded.

"I'm more tired than anything right now, though." Lily said.

"Want to go to sleep, take a nap?" James asked.

"Yeah that would be nice." Lily said. James nodded and helped lily off the couch, he led her upstairs to her room, and set her on her bed. Lily sat on the edge of her bed and undid her school tie, she threw it to the ground and took off her robe. She set it on the end of the bed post and turned back to the bed. James stood there.

"James no offence but, you look even more tired than me, maybe you should take a nap," Lily said. James nodded in agreement.

"I probably should," James said. He kissed lily and started heading for the door.

"James, actually . . . well never mind," Lily said tunring back away towards the bed.

"What?" James asked. Lily turned back around facing him. "Well, I'm a bit nervous, well afraid that the dream will return . . . could you stay with me?" She asked shyly.

James smiled slightly and nodded, "Of course," James said.

"Oh another thing, seeing as it's cold in here I was going to get under the covers, but I wasn't going to wear my uniform, so don't get any ideas, I'm really tired." Lily said. James nodded, "Me too," He said and began puling his tie off and his uniform. Lily turned away from him and began undressing herself. Her skirt slid down to the floor and she took her shoes off, she began folding her skirt and hung it on her chair, she then took her shirt off and took the bobby pins out of her hair. She took her knee socks off and turned around. James stood in front of her with only his boxers on, she smiled and undid the covers of the bed, she got in and James got in next to her. Lily moved closer to James and James wrapped his arms around lily's toned torso, and quickly they fell asleep.

Please review, more Voldemort action is coming along with the reason why Gideon was hurt. Oh and **tell me what you think will happen in the groups future scopes**, tell me what you think they will see, I'd like to know. Thanks for all of the reviews.

Loudandproud84

EXTRA: Pretty much all of the information about Voldemort's past, I received from I don't own that information I used for the info it's a search engine site. I don't own it I own nothing which I have written except for Vanessa Morgan, Belle Desiree, and the plot, that's it, I swear.


	29. NOT A CHAPTER JUST repeat about ch27

**NOT** CHAPTER 28!

Hey I wanted to say this in the last chapter I received the voldemort info from Answers dot com it's a search engine site, the dot refers to (.) I ut this at the end of the ch.27 but it didn't show the URL so I got it off answers (.) com

Thanks and please review.

LOudandproud84


	30. Chapter 28: A Visitor comes to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Ch1

Chocolate is a girl's best friend

Ch.28: A visitor comes to Hogwarts

"Albus, I have to come for talk not to be lectured."

The aging headmaster looked on to the man sitting infront of him, at one time he was his student, now he was his foe. He looked into the man's eyes and only say sadness and anger, yet a hint of nervousness. His eyes were dark, his skin more pale then he had last seen. The hooded cloak draped over his thin frame and he looked a bit gaunt.

"I'm not lecturing, I'm merely telling, Thomas,"

"I go by Voldemort, Albus, please respect my name for what I have chosen it to be," Voldemort said in an annoyed tone.

Dumbledore looked on, "I will always address you by the way I met you, Thomas, don't think I wont otherwise. You have come here unannounced, and I want to know what your purpose is," Dumbledore said.

"I've stated my purpose, Albus, I'm telling you I feel something, something bad, and it's beyond my knowledge of what it is or what it means,"

"Thomas you are a powerful wizard, if not the most, what is it you're feeling?"

"I don't know, it's been getting stronger, and as I sit here it feels the strongest it's ever felt."

"Perhaps its your realization of what you've done,"

Voldemort looked up to him with anger, "No, Albus that is not it I assure you, I don't feel the least bit sorry for what I've done," "It's something else, it's a nervous, anxious, angry feeling, sort of the feeling of when a dimentor crosses your path but, unlike a dementor where the fear of never being happy occurs, the fear is of being destroyed, by some type of force."

Dumbledore examined Voldemort, whom sat infront of him hands clasped and resting up his chin on the chair's arms. Dumbledore could see his wariness.

"You know me better than anyone else, what could it be, it has to be something or perhaps someone in this school?" He asked.

"I don't know Thomas, to be honest," Dumbledore said, but knew fairly well what it could be. His thought had lingered back to Potter and Evans's dream, of their death and perhaps his downfall, though he said nothing of it.

Voldemort looked up, "Why don't we take a walk, Albus, I'd like to show you something, if you don't mind." Voldemort said getting up from his chair.

"Certainly Thomas, though be warned school is in session, students are amongst the halls, I don't want any disturbance with their schooling." Dumbledore said earnestly. Thomas nodded.

"Of course," he responded and led Dumbledore out of the office.

The group was currently sitting in the great hall for they had a break this morning, They sat together in the far corner studying and talking when suddenly Frank Longbottom came up to the abruptly in a frizzled manner.

"Oi Potter, guys, I need to talk to you, now," Frank said urgently. All of them looked up with concern. Frank waited to speak until a few lower year students passed him and the group.

"What is it Frank?" James asked concernedly.

"I thought you all should know . . . now I'm not lieing when I say this, but guess who's in the castle?"

"Uh I dunno, who?" James asked.

"Voldemort, the dark lord is here, I just passed him and Professor Dumbledore, they were just strolling down the corridor as if they did it on a daily basis, I swear to god, it's him." Frank said in a low , serious tone.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What the hell is he doing here?" V asked shocked.

"I don't know, but he's with Dumbledore so I'm guessing he's safe to be here, sort of, I doubt Dumbledore would allow him entrance o the castle if he knew something was up," Frank said. The others nodded.

"Come on lets go see," Sirius exclaimed.

"No, are you crazy Sirius, he could kill one of us," Belle said.

"I doubt that, like Frank just said Dumbledore's with him." Remus said.

Frank nodded, "I say we go to the great hall, I was just there and all of the slytherins were silent as mice, I swear, it was quite unsettling actually, they are just sitting there, they obviously know something is up, I say we find out," Frank said. James nodded in agreement, as did Lily, Sirius, Remus and V, belle then finally agreed and they were off out of the Gryffindor common room.

-Corridor-

Dumbledore and Voldemort passed several students in the hall; all of them looked to Voldemort with curiosity and freight.

"Oh how long it's been since I walked through these halls." Voldemort said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Where did you want to show me?"

"The Slytherine common room, I wanted to show you something there," Voldemort said, they traveled down stairs and onto the main ground and made their way down the corridor. In the opposite directing, the group was headed their way. The group turned the corner and stopped immediately in front of Voldemort and Dumbledore. At the same moment a rush of fear came over Voldemort inside of him. He looked to the students. Dumbledore looked to them.

"It's really him," James thought to himself.

Voldemort looked to Dumbledore and swayed his head in the direction of the Slytherine house and moved along. Dumbledore followed and gave the group a look of return to your business. The group stood there not knowing what they should do.

"I can't believe that's him," Lily said. She had just seen the darkest wizard the world had seen, it's not what she had expected, he still had a man-ish appearance, though looked a bit gaunt in the face.

"Come on we should head to class, we'll be late," Remus said.

The group followed his suggestion and they went to class though the news about Voldemort being in the castle had spread quickly.

-Slytherine house-

"Filiomus," Dumbledore said and the portrait opened. They both entered and several students we re in the common room, all of them stood up in respect to Dumbledore and his visitor. Voldemort scanned the room with a cool eye; he looked around and saw Snape, Malfoy, Black and Lestrange, all of them with shocked expressions. He then turned to Dumbledore.

"It's this way," He said and led him to the far corner book shelf. Dumbledore followed. They stopped at the book shelf.

Voldemort then turned around.

"Would all of you mind leaving, just return to your dormitories," he addressed the room. The students immediately followed his request and the seventh year Slytherins looked to Dumbledore, whom nodded to them.

Voldemort turned back to the book case, and counted down the shelf ten books and pulled the tenth out. It was called Dark Magic a History. He turned to page 1945. he then gave it over to Dumbledore, "read it, third paragraph," he stated flatly. Dumbledore took the book and read.

Horcruxes,

A device created by a wizard to render him immortal. Horcruxes, are created by the "supreme act of evil," murder. By creating a horcrux, of which more than one can be created, one rips his soul apart.

Dumbledore looked up, "Have you made a horcrux, Thomas?" he asked. Voldemort looked to him.

"No, this feeling of mine is bothersome, Albus, just then in the corridor when we saw those students, the feeling spiked, whether its due to black or Potter I'm not sure, but its one of them I'm sure of it and perhaps by using a hercrux I can prevent whatever is to come forth in my life, I'm telling you this for a reason Albus, I'm telling you because I need to know if this feeling is serious, I think it is, hell I'm pretty damn sure it is, but forming horcruxes is dangerous, and very dark magic, I cant waist it on something that won't turnout in the end." Voldemort said.

"Thomas, you need not worry, this feeling I presume is a little pressure building up, perhaps to throw you off."

"No Albus, really, come with me I want to see Potter and Black, don't worry I won't do anything I just wish to take a good glance a them, to examine them, per say." Thomas said putting the book back.

"I'm afraid you can not see them they are in class." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Oh, well, I doubt they are paying serious attention now that they know I'm here, come along," Voldmeort said and with out another word he left the dormitory followed by Dumbledore, whom was a bit nervous, he knew Voldemort wouldn't try anything as long as he was there.

They walked through the corridors and arrived at Professor McGonagall's class room. Dumbledore knocked and he heard Minerva's voice allow their entrance.

Dumbledore walked in first. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Minerva, but I have a visitor who would like to sit in on your class," Dumbledore said as Voldemort walked in, he looked around and found James nad Sirius look up. The feeling became stronger, but he still wasn't sure which one was permeating the feeling.

Voldemort turned to the stunned looking McGonagall.

"I apologize for interrupting, Professor, would you mind if I sat in, I'd like to observe under Dumbledore's watch, of course." Voldemort said politely.

Minerva looked to Dumbledore who nodded slightly. Voldemort took a seat near the back where the marauders sat, with Dumbledore next to him. Professor continued the class.

Voldemort looked to James and Sirius, Minerv had assigned group work and James worked with Lily. Voldemort observed this, then spoke with Dumbledore telepathically.

"Who's the girl?" Dumbledore heard in his head, it was Voldemort's voice. He responded.

"Ms. Evans, she is Head Girl this year, she's very bright and accomplished." He said. Voldemort nodded.

"Are they involved with each other?"

"That's none of your concern, Thomas," Dumbledore said, just as James grabbed Lily's hand. Voldemort turned to him with suspicious eyes.

"Do me a favor, ask Potter and Black to leave, I want to see something, the girl Potter's with, she was in the group of students in the hall. What's her origin?"

"Muggle-born," Dumbledore said looking to Voldemort, he immediately saw the disgusted face.

"Why must you accept those monstrosities in this castle Albus, they have no place here,"

"Everyone has fair game when it comes to education Thomas, you should know that." Albus said.

"Mr. Potter Mr. Black " He said loudly, everyone silenced, "May I have a word with you two outside?" Dumbledore asked. James and Sirius looked to him. They looked to each other and followed his orders.

Dumbledore then spoke with Minerva telepathically.

"Stop Thomas if you think he's up to no good or if he threatens a student, I allow you to use full magical ability." He then got up and led the boys outside. Voldemort watched him and looked back to Minerva. Lily looked back to her book. Her and James were having a bit of trouble of the charm they were to be performing. She looked in the book and continued trying. Voldemort noticed her trouble and got up from his seat. Minerva looked over and watched him closely.

Voldemort walked over to Lily and stood in front of her, he could feel the feeling again, it was strong, stronger. He looked down at Lily. Lily still looking down at her book, looked up slowly.

-Corridor-

Prfoessor why is Voldemort here?" Sirius asked.

"I can't believe you left him in there by himself!" James exclaimed. Dumbledore raise dhis hand for silence.

"Professor McGonagall is in there, he wasnted to see something so I'm allowing him to, though don't worry yourselves I currently am watching him through the stone wall." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore looked into the class room and saw Voldemort walk up to Lily.

-Class room-

Remus, Belle, And V all looked to Voldemort with nervousness. Lily looked up at the middle aged man.

"Hello," she said politely. Voldemort took his wand out with alerted Minerva, whom stepped forward. Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit.

Voldemort swished his wand behind him and magically a chair appeared. Voldemort flapped his cloak back behind him and took his seat.

"Hello, Ms. Evans" Voldemort said. Lily looked to him, nerves running through her body.

"How did you know my name?" Lily asked.

"Professor Dumbledore told me, he spoke highly of you, said you are very bright and accomplished," Thomas said.

"I saw you struggling with your work, would you like some help?" He asked. Lily looked back to her problem, she wanted to say no, but she also need help, and after all he was very smart, and with Dumbledore and McGonagall around what harm could he really do.

"I'm trying to transform my owl, Juliet here into a clock, then a table, then a book, then back to her owl formation," Lily said.

"the incantation is giving me trouble." She said looking back to Voldemort.

He nodded. "Well let me see, what's the incantation?"

-Corridor-

"Professor can we look in to?" James asked. Dumbledore looked to him and could see his nervousness, he grabbed both Sirius and James and directed them towards the class room, James then could see through the wall, as could Sirius. James looked over to Voldemort who was talking with Lily.

-Class room-

"Oli-o-clo-blokol, it's a mouthful isn't it?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah," Lily said with a slight laugh, which she stopped immediately. Voldemort looked to her, and gave a slight snicker.

"Well it's pronounced Oliocloblokol, repeat it,"

Lily looked at the book. "Oli-o-clo-blokol" she said stuttering.

"try it slower and more fluidly." Voldemort said calmly. Lily tried again.

"Oliocloblokol," She said.

Voldemort smiled good, your getting it, now repeat it with me.

"Oliocloblokol," they said simultaneously.

"Good, great, now the wand movements are a bit tricky, I did this back in my seventh year, though my combination was a bit different," Voldemort said.

"What was it?" Lily asked, now starting to have a normal conversation with the worlds greatest and darkest wizard.

"Oh well I first had to transform my owl into a book, then a pensive, which was a bit difficult, then to a shelf, and then a chair, and then back to Oliver, that was its name." He said. Lily nodded.

"First position your owl Juliet on the floor," he said Lily sid this.

Voldemort got up from his chair.

-Corridor-

Dumbledore let go of James and Sirius who turned to him,

"Follow me," He said and led them back into the class room quietly.

-Class room-

"Alright now point your wand, just like normal at the owl." He said. Lily withdrew her wand and pointed it at her owl.

"Alright, first thing wrong is your posture, though it is good, it needs to be a bit straighter, if you follow the length of your arm with your eye, in the direction of which your are aiming, you will get a straight shot, every time. So take your arm out straight infront of you so that it is ninety degrees with your body."

Lily lifted her arm straight ahead of her, "Now bend your head down and look along your arm."

(Dumbledore, James and Sirius enter quietly)

"Look to the tip of the wand, now follow it downward towards the owl, do you have a clear shot?" he asked.

"I think so," Lily said.

"NO don't think, know, thinking can lead to danger, or death, depending on the spell or charm, either you know or not," Voldemort said.

"Alright I've got it," Lily said a couple seconds later.

"Alright now recite the incantation."

"Olioclobolok" Lily said clearly. A beam of green light hit Juliet and transformed her into a clock, then table, then book, then back to her owl form. Lily lowered her wand and smiled, she had done it.

"It did it." She exclaimed happily. She turned to Voldemort.

"Thanks for the help; I don't know what I was doing before I guess pronouncing it wrong or not pointing right." Lily said.

Voldemort nodded, "Yes it's a common mistake, I've done it many times before,"

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yes, well I'm glad I was able to help, do you have any questions?"

"No, thanks," Lily said.

Voldemort turned around and saw Dumbledore standing there with Sirius and James on either side of him.

"I think I've seen and done enough Albus, I'll speak with you later, good day Minerva dna Ms. Evans it was nice meeting you." Voldemort said and left the class room.

Dumbledore followed him out and caught up with him.

"Well what did you find?" Dumbledore asked.

Voldemort stopped and turned around abruptly.

"She's the one, never mind Potter or Black, I can tell you now that I will be seeing her in the near future, there's something about her, not just her intellectual nature, there's more, but I can't explain it, anyway I'll be seeing you soon Albus, good day."

With that Voldemort left Hogwarts leaving Dumbledore to think of what Ms. Evans could have or possess that Voldemort would not know of, then it hit him . . . . Love.

Please Review, thanks the future Time turner event is in the next Chapter.

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, I appreciate it.

Loudandproud84


	31. Chapter 29: A Grim Future

Disclaimer: Ch.1

Chocolate is a Girl's Best Friend

Ch.29: A Grim Future

"Albus, it's her as well as Potter, I know it," Voldemort said sitting in front of Dumbledore once again. He knew something was coming, and he knew both Potter and Evans were to be involved. Dumbledore looked on to Voldemort with concentrated eyes, though Voldemort was a smart man he knew he wouldn't understand the aspects of love, which both James and Lily did possess strongly.

"Albus, they have something, especially the mudblood, but I still can't figure out what it is, I'm not stupid, I just I can't explain it, but perhaps . . . ." Voldemort said now looking up to Albus with a hopeful look.

"NO," Dumbledore simply said, he knew where Thomas was headed and ceased the continuation of it immediately.

"Albus, why not, I think it would help me figure out what they've got that I don't have, plus . . ."

"No, Thomas, I don't think you realize what you're thinking." Dumbledore said.

"NO, Albus I do, believe me, if I can just get a glimpse . . ."

"No, Thomas this discussion is over, you will not and I repeat will not disrupt the events which take place in this school including the glass time turner event," Dumbledore said sternly.

"You really have turned sour, Albus, you know that?"

"Thomas, this discussion is over, now leave my office."

Voldemort stood up, defeated but not yet discouraged. He turned away from Dumbledore and left the office.

-1993 Future clip-

The walls and halls of the building were dark and garish, the man looked up from his spot at the vast building surrounded my stone walls, everything grey and dark gave it an eerie feeling of shame, guilt and sorrow. The man then thought of the room and stepped.

He looked around at his surroundings and he could smell the scent of dirt, rust and people all around him, people who were young and old, mostly old. He could smell them vividly. He turned around and was approached by a man wearing black robes and a name tag with the words. B. Johnson, he had remembered that name people called his father Benny when he worked here. The man came up to the tall slender, older looking man, with sandy blond, graying hair. His face paler then ever and his face stood out with the look of many years of guilt, sadness and grief.

"Name?" the guard asked. The man looked to him.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin, I'm here to see Sirius Black." Remus said to the guard. He nodded and led him through a door. Through the door, Remus saw above it the word: Kingston. Remus looked back to the guard who was waiting for him within. He entered and was showed down the corridor, lined with cells, near the end they stopped and the guard looked to Remus, Remus nodded and ushered him away.

"Padfoot," Remus said loudly. A man looked up from the window, and looked to Remus, Remus saw his friend Sirius Black, he looked worse for wear, his hair shaggy as ever and unruly and his uniform covered in dirt and rips. He looked old and most of all sad, he had lost his twinkle in his eye and the charm Remus had remembered seeing all the days they went to Hogwarts.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed running up to the bars of his cell.

"Hello, can we take a walk?" Remus asked looking around for the guard. Sirius nodded eagerly and Remus called the guard over. He came.

"We'd like to take a walk out in the court yard," Remus said. The guard nodded.

Sirius got out of his chamber and hugged Remus tightly. Remus then led him outside into the courtyard; it was June 23rd, 1993.

"So Remus how have you been, you look good." Sirius said.

"Thank you, so do you, I've been alright, and you? I'm sorry I have only just come, believe me I would have sooner, when I received your letter, but I had a meeting with Albus Dumbledore,"

"Really, concerning? Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Well sort of, he's offered me a position as Defense against the darks arts professor at Hogwarts this coming year. I have taken it, which leads me to tell you why I'm here." Remus said ushering Sirius to sit down on the bench. Sirius sat down quickly eager to here Remus's news.

"Well, what is it?" Sirius asked.

"I know you're innocent Sirius, it was Peter," Remus began.

Sirius turned away at the thought of Peter, the man whom he had trusted, who he told Lily and James to be their secret keeper.

"Must we talk of him, Remus? I don't wish to he's no friend of ours anymore," Sirius asked angrily.

"Yes we must, I found something." Sirius looked to him with curiosity and wonderment.

"What have you found?" Sirius asked

"You remember Arthur and Molly Weasely?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, "Red headed couple from The Order?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded.

"Well since the last time the Order met they have had seven children, and within the family there are six boys and one girl. Obviously all of them are wizarding and attended or rather attend Hogwarts, four of them are in school now. Well Hogwarts requires students to have pets, do they not?"

"Yes,"

"So their son Percy received a Rat, for his twelfth birthday in 1988, Percy's rat was then handed down through George and now Ronald, their youngest son. Are you with me?"

"Yes, they bought a rat for Percy but now it belongs to Ronald." Sirius said. Remus nodded.

"Well, that day when you spotted Peter in the crowd in which he killed eight muggles and killed himself, well he didn't, he framed his death by cutting off his finger, and the rat In which the Weasley's own is missing a pinky toe . . . Sirius it's Peter, he's alive." Remus said with great emotion.

Sirius stared at his friend with anger, rage and frustration. "I will kill that bastard I swear to it Moony, I need to get out of here." Sirius said getting up. Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"I've got a plan, here it is, seeing as now I have a position at Hogwarts I can easily get you in to the castle though it will be difficult, so I've devised a plan where you go back in time to our seventh year and I'll retrieve you and bring you back to the future, alright? If I try to take you out of here in this time it'll be very dangerous and risky, plus it could lead to me being stuck in here with you, Remember keep out of sight and fifteen turns counter-clockwise should do it, no more than that." Remus said in a low whisper. Sirius's eyes widened at the plan. He nodded in approval and Remus got up, as did Sirius and hugged Remus in thanks and in agreement. As they hugged Remus stuffed a time turner into Sirius's uniform and parted him, he nodded and left Sirius in the court yard. Sirius looked down in his uniform and saw the time turner and walked back to his cell.

Sirius stayed awake for the whole night, up until one in the morning the next day. At one o'clock Sirius sat on the edge of his bed and pulled out the time turner, he turned it fifteen times counter-clock wise and was gone.

-End of future clip-

Year 1978

Lily woke up with the bright clear sky and sun shining in her eyes, she turned over and opened her eyes. It had been several days since her encounter with Lord Voldemort, and she and James had talked about it, she wasn't that nervous about the whole incident, but did find it odd that he was talking to her, maybe that meant something, something bad. Lily got out of bed, it was Friday, the Time turner event and she and James were going to spend the day together up until the nights events took place. Their friends decided to take the day to have fun and be with each other. Lily hopped in the shower and got cleaned up. Because of the event the school day was canceled and the students didn't have class, which gave Lily full enjoyment of not wearing her uniform. She put on a pair of jeans, her green chucks and a knit sweater in the shade of brown. She went downstairs and saw James sitting on the sofa.

"Hello," Lily said with a smile sitting down next to James. James smiled and grabbed her into a hug. Lily kissed him and smiled.

"How are you?" James asked. Lily nodded. "I'm good, and you?"

'I'm alright; I was just looking outside it looks nice, do you want to go outside for a walk?" James asked. Lily nodded. "Yeah sure," she said. James and Lily grabbed their coats and walked out of their dormitory. They soon made it outside and lily wrapped her scarf around her neck. James grabbed her hand and held her close. They began walking along a path not too far off from the main grounds of the school.

"So, are you excited for tonight?" James asked Lily as they walked. Lily looked to him

"Yeah, I think it will be fun, I wonder if Sirius will be the same old Sirius like he is here and of course to see our future will be nice, hopefully." She said. James nodded.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll see something good," James re assured. Lily nodded.

"You know I've been thinking a lot about, school and this whole future thing and what life will be like after Hogwarts, I'm a bit nervous, I mean the wizarding culture is so different from the muggle, in that unlike here where schooling stops at seventeen schooling stops well at seventeen, but then usually muggles go onto university to become more educated and usually they don't come out of secondary school with the person they want to be with for the rest of their lives, here it's as if everyone gets hitched right after Hogwarts, I'm not saying it's bad but it's just different, good, but different, I mean there is so much to be done, what with auror training, work, getting a place to live, and actually living, I don't know maybe I'm just spitting out stuff but it's all coming so quickly I think," Lily said.

"I suppose your right, but it's our culture, and with the rise of Voldemort not many know how long they'll have with the ones they love." James said. Lily nodded. "That's true."

Lily and James continued walking and Lily looked over the trees and saw a centaur sitting down on the ground, looking saddened by something. Lily looked closer and saw that it was Professor Sundi.

"James look, isn't that professor Sundi?" Lily asked pointing to the creature. James looked over and saw that is was indeed him.

"Yeah come on lets go see if he's alright." James said. Lily nodded and they walked towards the professor.

"Professor?" Lily asked as they walked up to him. Gideon quickly stood up and turned around to see both of his students; James saw that Gideon didn't look well.

"Oh hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, I didn't think anyone was out here," Gideon said.

"Yeah, are you alright?" James asked. Gideon looked to him.

"Oh yes I'm fine, and how are you both?"

"We're good," Lily said with a small smile.

"Professor, when we returned from break you looked a bit injured were you alright?" James asked.

"Oh I was involved in another brawl with Dorian, but I'm fine,"

"What happened?" Lily asked.

Gideon looked to her. "Well over the break the Black Centaurs took my advice which I gave them, though the advice which you know of Mr. Potter, turned out to be miss leading which I had planned, they then took action against me, hence my injuries. I assure you though that I'm fine."

"That's awful," Lily said.

Gideon nodded. "Well on to other subjects are you two excited for tonight's event?" Gideon asked.

Lily and James nodded slowly. Gideon saw this and could tell they were a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see each other happy as fairies," he said reassuringly. Lily smiled, as did James.

"Yeah I'm sure we will." Suddenly a ruffling of branches was heard. Gideon then looked up. He smiled. Lily and James looked over, a tall charcoal colored centaur with blue eyes stood before them.

"Ophelia," Gideon said walking towards the centaur. Ophelia came forward a bit slowly, looking at both James and Lily.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you'd have students here," She said. Gideon turned back to Lily and James and ushered them over.

"Ophelia this is the Head Boy and Girl, Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter, guys this is Ophelia, another centaur from my herd."

"Hello," James and Lily said. Ophelia nodded and said hello.

"Uh we'll just leave, see you later Professor," James said beginning to leave with Lily.

Gideon nodded and turned back to Ophelia.

"I'm sorry if I made them leave," She said.  
"Don't be it's alright I wanted to talk to you alone anyway, and they know that,"

"How so?" Ophelia asked.

"I told them about you, not much but they know who you are," Gideon said. Ophelia nodded.

……………..

James and Lily made their way off the path and headed back to the school hand in hand. They walked along the brim of the forest when suddenly they heard a large thud sound, as if some one had fallen. They turned around though they couldn't see anything. James took his wand out.

"You think it's Sundi?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." James replied. They heard another thud and Lily then took her wand out.

"Come on." James said pulling Lily, by the hand, back into the forest.

The smell of dirt and earth filled the nostrils of a dirty, graying, older looking Sirius Black; he quickly got up carefully and then took another step to only be put back on the ground by a large hole in the earth's floor. He hit the ground but he heard voices.

"You think it's Sundi?"

"I don't know."

"Come on."

Sirius knew those voices immediately, precisely.

"James, Lily" he said to himself softly, he quickly got up and looked over the dirt edge of the opening. He saw the back of Lily and James; he watched them for several seconds.

James looked around and Lily also, they turned around to look in the other direction. Sirius quickly ducked down and looked around him for something to lead off their ears. What could he do to lead them off, he couldn't transform, James would spot him immediately, nor could he just jump out and scar the living shit out of them, they might stun or hex him, what could he do? Sirius looked down and grabbed a stick, he etched his way back to the rim and looked over cautiously, and they were still there. Lily looked back around and saw a stick fly up in the air. She quickly nudged James but put her hand over his mouth, she pointed to the hole. They looked onto the spot hoping whatever was there would come out.

Sirius didn't hear any foot steps, did his plan work, he didn't know, he looked back over the rim cautiously and saw right there both James and Lily looking at him, he ducked quickly out of sight.

James and Lily then ran, after the person. Sirius panicky and not know what the hell to do, transformed into the black dog which James knew him well of. James and Lily ran to the hole but as they looked over a large black dog jumped out and toppled over James.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius looked into James's eyes, he was currently on top of him, he gave him a look of happiness yet sadness, and he then leapt off and began running.

Lily helped James up, "What's he doing I thought he was with V?" Lily asked confused.

"Me to, come on let's follow him," James said. Lily and James started running after Sirius, their apparent seventeen year old friend.

James and Lily ran faster across the grounds. As Lily and James ran after Sirius, the younger Sirius, with Remus, V and Belle came out of the castle. They all looked on to where James and Lily were running at full speed; all of them fully concerned and confused.

"Vhat are ze doing!?" Belle asked turning to the others.

"I don't know, come on lets follow," V said. They all began running, Belle then looked down, she was currently wearing platforms, "Uh V I can't run, platforms," she inquired.

"Take them off," V said. Belle sighed and took them off and left them behind a bush so that no one would take them, she then ran to catch up with the others who had gone off ahead.

"Where – the – he-el is he-go-ing?" James asked between heavy breaths as he ran. Lily looked in the direction in which Sirius was running.

"I don't know looks to be the willow," She said.

Sirius ran faster and harder, trying to get away from both Lily and James, he looked behind him and saw a few yards behind them himself, Remus, Belle, and V . . . V, V was behind him. He stopped running. He was pretty far ahead of both Lily and James. Lily looked back at the call of her name; she turned around and saw her friends, including Sirius. Her eyes widened.

"James, look!" Lily exclaimed. James stopped running and looked behind. He saw Sirius, Remus, Belle and V running up to him and Lily. The others finally caught up; all of them were out of breath.

"Mate, what the hell are you chasing so god damn fast?" Sirius barked.

James looked to Lily with confusion "You," they said in unison.

"What, me, I'm right here, we were inside then we came out to see if you both wanted lunch," Sirius said in between heavy breaths.

Sirius looked onward, he was now out of sight and he transformed back to himself, and then he heard a sound behind him of laughter. He looked back and saw the Slytherins.

He kept behind the bushes, and let them walk by. He looked back to James and Lily and the others. He then transformed and went on his way, he knew he couldn't do anything, though his heart was telling him to at least talk to them one last time.

"Mate you were in the forest transformed and you pounced on me then took off, you gave me this really sad yet excited look, and you swear you weren't out there? Because I swear to Merlin it was you" James said.

Sirius nodded, "Prongs I have been in the castle the whole time." Sirius said.

"Maybe it was some rabid dog, and if it was your lucky he didn't bite you James," Lily said.

"Lily's right James maybe it was just some dog," Vanessa said.

"What ever I still think it was you, as much as you say it wasn't padfoot I still think it was you, in some way."

"Why don't we get some lunch, we all could use a good glass of water or juice," Remus said. The others complied and they all went back into the castle.

They entered the great hall and saw that it was fully packed; they looked to the Slytherin table and saw the Slytherins, whispering to themselves. Lily looked to the staff table and saw all the teachers present. They all sat down and suddenly Peter popped out of no where.

"Peter, mate where have you been?" Remus asked surprised to see Peter, they hadn't seen him in a few months.

"Oh you know around, school's been crazy, sorry I haven't been round as much." Peter said. Remus shook his head, "Don't be, we've been just as busy, it's good to see you."

Remus said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Peter it's good to see you." Sirius said cheerfully.

They grabbed food and began eating, the hall was a buzz filled with chatter about the evening's event.

Sirius entered the castle quietly; he was trying to find Remus though hadn't had any luck. He looked be hind corners and occasionally ducked out of sight when a teacher or ghost passed by.

"Maybe he's in the great hall," Sirius said to himself. He made it down the steps to the great hall and stopped at the entrance, where he immediately transformed as three seventh year girls walked by all of whom he had relationships with. He looked behind him and entered the great hall slowly keeping a watch out for Remus.

James took a swig of juice and looked to the entrance and his eyes widened and he lowered his cup.

"Look, there, but you're here." James said confused. All of them looked over and indeed saw the dog in which James had spoken about.

"Oh my god," Sirius said in amazement. Sirius looked over to the group and saw they were staring at him, he looked over to Peter and rage filled him completely, he immediately transformed back into his natural form and ran down the aisle towards him. Everyone in the school looked over at his loud entrance. The whole group looked on as Sirius made his way, all of them shocked, confused and scared.

"You fucking . . ." Sirius exclaimed as he tried to grab Peter but was caught by an older looking Remus Lupin.

"Sirius no!" He exclaimed grabbing his friend tightly. Sirius mangled his way out of Remus's grip.

"You fucking little piece of shit, I will fucking . . '  
"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed once more grabbing him and pulling him out of the hall, well at least trying to.

"NO, get the hell off of me Remus, Now," "I will kill you Pettigrew, in the future you wait," Remus grabbed Sirius once more and shut his mouth with magic.

Sirius began thrashing about in Remus's grasp, he was very pissed off, Remus could tell.

"He's ill, doesn't know what he's saying!" Remus said trying to recover the comments which Sirius had made.

"Come on Sirius." Remus said dragging him out of the Hall.

Suddenly Clapping aroused, students were actually thinking this was a prank, a game, a show to be seen. Remus led Sirius out of the hall and threw him to the ground. Remus undid the mouth locking spell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sirius, you can't do that, he doesn't know anything!" Remus exclaimed out of ear shot from the hall.

"Well he does now; he knows I'm going to kill him in the future." Sirius snapped.

"He doesn't know, Sirius, you can't just say shit like that, you can mess up the future that way, you know that!"

"No I'm trying to save the bloody future Remus, I can't believe you're defending him." Sirius snapped. Remus's eyes widened.

"I' am not defending him Sirius, don't you dare think I am, I'm just trying to save your ass, and what do you do? You put our future at risk. Damnit Sirius you can't do that!"

Great hall-

Back in the Great hall Peter sat there stunned, he didn't know what had just taken place, Sirius had just said he was going to kill him. Was it true was it false and everyone well some people were clapping.

Suddenly Sirius reentered the hall. He walked straight up to Peter. The clapping had ceased.

"Peter I'm so . . .sor . . .sor . .No damnit I'm not sorry now way am I fucking sorry, just be warned my friend your life will be short I assure you that." Sirius said menacingly, he then turned to Lily and James, "Good bye". Remus re entered the hall and grabbed Sirius and led him out into the corridor.

"We need to go; your words may have effected future events, come on." Sirius obeyed and they time turned back to the future.

Sirius turned to Peter, "I'm sorry mate I don't know what I was thinking, I promise I won't kill you." Peter nodded. Lunch ended and Peter stayed away from Sirius for the rest of the day while Sirius tried to make him see that he wasn't going to kill him.

-Future year 1993, The forbidden forest-

"Oh my god," Sirius said suddenly as Remus and him walked through the forest.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Oh shit what have I done?" Sirius asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"What is it Sirius, you didn't say anything else did you?"

"I remember that day, shit Remus what have I done?"

"What?" Remus asked sternly.

"Remember after that day it was the time turner event, and Peter stayed away from me the rest of the day, oh shit maybe that's why he sided with Voldemort so I couldn't kill him, maybe that's why he did what he did, oh my god all of this is my fault!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius no it's not, don't think like that, it's not your fault, it's Voldemort's and Peter's own fault for siding with him and betraying James and Lily! It wasn't you it isn't you! Look at me, it isn't!" Remus exclaimed.

"Shit, fuck, buggar hell, sod, what are we going to do Remus?"

"We're going to get Peter and we are going talk with him and then if need be you will let out your vengeance on him, come on." Remus said pulling Sirius along.

-Past-

It was eight o'clock and the event was starting all of the student body filed into the great hall and all of the teachers were present. Dumbledore stood up to give a little speech.

"Students, Faculty welcome to the Time turner event, now I know many of you are anticipating great things, all of your names have been put in so now Fifth years and up this is the time to have fun and see what is to come of your futures, let the foreseeing begin!"

Everyone clapped and Dumbledore tapped the Glass time turner, it was a large circular disc, that was clear and hollow inside a round gold piece began to spin. Suddenly large moving images began to appear. There were various ooo's and Aaah's around the hall. Several six and fifth year's futures appeared before the first seventh year. Many people had strange futures one was involving a hospital, a ministry badge and a church, people made guesses as to what it could lead to Lily thought, work, medi- witch or wizard, and then marriage. Several other futures were seen with couples, whom were married and busy as ever with work and kids.

Samantha Brown a seventh year Revanclaw saw her future, she was a teacher at Hogwarts, then what looked to be an auror, and then it was her dancing. She greatly liked her vision. The students clapped at the various futures.

Suddenly an image of a young boy appeared, the visions which were being shown were such as little movies, in Lily's opinion they were movable visions as if the events were happening in front of you. Though, every one looked onto the boy. He was tall, somewhat, with black unruly hair, glasses and a wand and piece of parchment in hand, he was wearing night clothing.

"Hey James it's you!" Sirius said excitedly

James looked at the boy. "Yeah . . . But he looks a bit young, don't you think?"

"So?" Sirius asked looking to the boy.

The boy was currently moving around with the light of his wand.

"Well isn't this supposed to be the future if that's me I look like I'm thirteen or fourteen, not twenty or twenty five." James said. Sirius and the others took a closer look, he was right the boy shown didn't even look fifteen; then who could it be.

-Vision image-

Harry looked around, his light out in front of him he looked down at the paper, there he was Peter, right there, but he wasn't he looked back up and around still nothing, he had spotted him on the map just a little while ago, he was right in front of him according to the map, but where was he? He then heard a sound behind him and was blinded by the light of non other then Professor Snape's wand.

"Potter," a tall older looking Severus Snape said to the boy. James and everyone in the room nearly jumped at his sudden entrance. The group looked on. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked on as well fully intrigued by this vision.

Harry looked away from the light,

"Wat are you doing out of bounds Potter, Strutting all over the castle are we, just like your father?" He asked rudely.

"My dad did not strut and neither do I," Harry snapped coolly

James looked to Severus who was very surprised at this vision.

Severus looked down to Harry's night robe, "Take out the contents of your pocket," he said pointing his wand at him, Harry stood there, glaring at Snape.

"Remove them." Harry did as he was told.

"What is that?" Snape asked.

"I don't know looks like a bit of parchment to me." Harry said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for you smart mouth, Potter," he said retrieving the parchment from him, he pointed his wand to the parchment.

"Reveal your secrets," he said. Suddenly writing came upon the parchment; he shoved it back to Potter.

"Read it to me," he said pointing his wand once more at Harry.

Harry looked down and smiled slightly. He looked back up to Snape.

"From Messers Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail, would like to tell Snivelus to stick his big nose out of other one's business or else he will receive a far worse warning next time," Harry said.

"Why you little . . ." Snape exclaimed barging on him.

"Severus!" All of the students looked over to see, the same man whom had been in the castle earlier that day. He was tall graying a bit and looked a bit paler, then before.

"Severus uhm, what seems to be the problem?" Lupin asked.

"Potter's being a smart ass, I think this is in your area of expertise, Lupin." He said handing the parchment to Lupin. Harry looked down; he knew he was in trouble now.

Remus looked at the parchment and recognized it immediately.

"Oh Severus you know kids these days this merely looks like one of Zonko's products, Come Harry I'd like a word, thank you Severus that will be all." Remus said and started off down the hall, with Harry behind him. The vision faded and every one looked around.

"I guess that was Harry," James whispered to Lily

Lily looked to him, "Then I guess maybe our dreams were false." Lily said. James nodded. Suddenly another vision came up; it was of Remus and Harry walking into a class room.

Harry walked in angry and nervous. Remus went to the front desk and turned around.

"Harry what were you doing with this, you know you shouldn't be out especially when Sirius Black is on the loose." Remus said angrily.

"I know sir."

"Do you really think it's wise to be walking throughout the castle with this map, when Black is out on the loose?"

"No sir," Harry said.

"Harry your parents gave their lives to save yours, now do you think this is the way to repay them?" Remus asked, slamming the map on the table.

"NO sir, but it doesn't matter, the map doesn't even work, there was someone on there who I know to be dead." Harry said.

"Oh really and who would that be?" Remus asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry stated. Remus looked to him.

Peter's eyes widened and he turned to look at Sirius down the table. Sirius looked to him with an 'I don't know, I'm sorry look.'

"Return to your dormitory and don't make any wrong turns I'll know of it." Remus said. Harry nodded and left. Remus turned around and looked at the map once more, suddenly there was a knock at the door, Remus looked up to see Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Minerva," Remus said putting the map under some pilled papers.

"Hello Remus, I just saw Mr. Potter leave your class room what was he doing up?" She asked concernedly.

"He had a few questions," Remus said lying.

Minerva looked down.

Remus breathed heavily.

"Were they about James and Lily?" she asked. Remus looked to her.

"NO, I lied, he was out in the halls and Severus found him, I stopped him from giving Harry detention or something you know you should talk to him, he treats him so horribly all because he hates James, it's ridiculous." Remus said.

"Well their hatred of each other never ceased, I'll talk to him . . ." Suddenly Severus came into the room.

"You know Lupin, you didn't have to show up I could have handled Potter on my own."

He said. Minerva looked to him.

"Oh shut up Severus, I heard what you said about James and you really didn't have to say that to him." Remus said.

"What did you say?" Minerva asked him. Severus looked to her.

"He asked if Harry was strutting about the castle just like his father." Remus answered. Minerva glared and walked up to Snape.

A harsh pain erupted across Severus's face. Remus gaped at what Minerva had just done.

"What the hell was that for?" Severus demanded, "It's true he did,"

"Oh pipe it, Severus! It's bad enough that their dead you don't' have to make it worse the poor boy, he lives with horrid muggles and now you treat him as if he is James which he is not! I want you to stop treating him that way you hear me?" she exclaimed angrily.

"And to top it all off Sirius has escaped from Azkaban, and might be after him," Minerva said near tears now.

"Look Potter and I had our differences, I have never ever said the things I have said to him to his son nor will I, I won't deny it I'm sorry the Potter's lives had to end that way I didn't know or rather think Voldemort would do what he did."

"Oh don't speak of his name." Minerva said shuddering

"But you know Black was always a Black" Severus said.

"Sirius isn't guilty." Remus said angrily.

"Oh really how do you know that Lupin?"

"Because he's my friend I know he wouldn't do that to James or Lily." Remus said.

"Really, where were you that night Remus, did you see the Potter's die? Oh wait; No you didn't, because you were transformed into a werewolf at the time; so I doubt you could really know due to your furry little problem!" Severus snapped

Suddenly everyone in the castle looked to Remus.

Remus then punched Severus knocking him to the ground.

"Gentlemen, stop that, Mr. Lupin.!" Exclaimed Minerva.

Remus looked down to Severus who wiped his mouth off of blood.

"I'm right and you know it, Lupin," Severus spat.

"Both of you stop it, there's no point in fighting, what good will it do, you have been fighting ever since your days here and it needs to stop now!" Minerva shouted to the two of them. Severus got up.

"I know you're keeping Black here, Lupin, I'll find out just like how found out about your little once a month problem." Severus said.

"Get the hell out of my class room, you wanker." Remus exclaimed. Severus left the class room leaving Minerva and Remus alone. She looked to Remus.

Minerva looked to him with sympathy.

Sirius could see that Remus was becoming nervous with all of the stares.

"Mate that sucks, you were bitten by a werewolf after you got out of Hogwarts," He said loudly. Remus turned to him.

"I know I can't believe this, my life is going to suck," Remus said. James looked to him, "Hey at least you've got a job here," he said trying to help save the awkward situation, though the sudden realization of him being dead in the future hit him hard. He looked to Lily who was looked as if she were about to cry.

"Remus . . ." Minerva began.

"Do you believe the stories Minerva? Answer truthfully, do you believe Sirius did it?" Remus asked looking to her.

Minerva looked away in thought. She looked to the back of the class room.

"Well?"

"Though Sirius was a troublemaker, and often got on my nerves, I know deep down that he was an honest person, a loyal friend to James and later Lily. It couldn't have been him, though I don't know what to believe, it hurts me to see that he's in Azkaban, well out of it, but I know that he wasn't guilty, but who was it then?" She asked turning back to Remus.

"Peter, though I don't know why." "I just don't know," Remus said.

The vision faded and the hall was silent

the next visions were of several other seventh years and their were a bit more energetic and exciting, Amanda Calder's vision appeared with her being a mom, a healer, and an auror. Lealand Corse's visions appeared showing her looking completely different, her at the ministry, and other jobs.

Lucius Malfoy's appeared showing him dressed in deatheater robes and bearing the dark mark upon his left forearm, him dressed in muggle work clothes, and him holding a little boy with brown hair.

James looked to Sirius, and they nknew exactly what they were thinking, 'Definitely death eater'.

Next came Belle's vision with Vanessa, both of them were working at the hospital in London, and had boy friends and were having fun, they fully enjoyed their visions.

Lily smiled at their visions, for Belle had been nervous of having hers be of Azkaban.

Dumbledore looked at the time turner and saw the name James Potter and Lily Evans appear, he looked to McGonagall, who look to him with nerves.

-Vision-

James sat quietly in a booth, looking down at the table, he was sad yet thought this was going to be the right thing to do, they had gone down so many paths, had had so many arguments, he knew this would fix everything. He suddenly heard the ringing of restaurant door bell, in which the door opened and a tall woman came in with a tweed coat and boots, with long thick red hair, she was holding a folder, James looked up to her.

Lily entered the small pub and looked around, she looked over and saw James, and she smiled lightly and walked towards him. She took a seat in front of him.

"Hello," James said.

"Hello, how are you?" Lily asked looking to James.

"I'm alright, and you?"

"I could be better at the moment . . ." Lily began, but suddenly a waitress came up to them.

"What can I get for you two?" she asked.

They both looked up, James looked to Lily.

"I'll have coffee, with crème," Lily said, she looked to James.

"I'll have coffee no crème," the girl nodded and left them.

"So how's work?" James asked.

"Good, the studio is well, we're just finishing the renovation on the other two dance rooms, how about you with the ministry?" Lily asked. James sighed, "It's alright, it's a bit on the boring side right now, but I guess that's a good thing," He said. Lily nodded.

James and Lily looked on to each other; they looked young around their early thirties.

'Well I guess we should get this done with." James said. Lily looked to him and nodded. She pulled out the folder which she had brought and opened it.

"We just need to settle some things first. Uh, first, custody, I was thinking of having full custody with visitations on holidays and school events, what do you think?" Lily said.

the waitress returned and served their coffee. James looked up from his coffee, "Yeah, that would be fine, would that mean Emma staying with me for the whole holiday or is it a shared holiday with you as well?"

"Shared, unless she wishes to stay with you only, seeing as you're her father." Lily said. James nodded. "Alright, that'll work."

"Next is the house, I've already bought an apartment, which emma and I will be living, this is the address," Lily said handing him a sheet of paper.

James nodded. "Mayfair." "Back home?"

Lily nodded, "Yes that's where her school is so . . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what school, she's going to Hogwarts, I thought we agreed on that," James said taken aback by the school issue. Lily looked to him.

"She is, she's also going to The Wadsworth school for girls near Mayfair, James I thought we agreed that she would be getting both muggee and wizarding education, I want her to have opportunities.

"Yes, but how much is this going to cost me?" James asked.

"Oh don't start with the money thing, James, not now, you , we decided with our divorce lawyers that you would pay for her tuition, for both Hogwarts and Wadsworth, Hogwarts doesn't cost anything except perhaps a couple hundred galleons, for supplies, Wadsworth on the other hand has yearly tuition of around fifteen thousand pounds, equivalent to thirty thousand galleons.

"Whoa, why does she need to go to that school, why not Brighton, or Forting in Oxford?"

"Those are just as expensive, James please you agreed to this in our divorce." Lily said annoyed.

"Alright fine thirty thousand galleons to Wadsworth, what else is there?"

Lily glared at him; she looked back to her paper,

"That's it, actually just sign here and then we'll be officially divorced." Lily said.

James nodded; he took a pen out and signed on the dotted line. He looked up to Lily and smiled. Lily then signed and looked to him.

"Well that's that, I'm sorry it had to end this way James I thought we could have really made things work,"

"So do I, I'll see you later, to tell Emma, this is going to break her heart," James said. Lily nodded. "She'll understand as time comes," She said. James nodded and the vision faded out.

The next vision appeared, both of James and Lily at the hospital both as healers, working on patients. James and Lily thought this to be a false vision, for they nknew they didn't want to be healers.

James sat on the couch and finished writing to Sirius, he then got up from the couch and went into the next room and attached the letter to Juliet their owl, and let her outside. The bird took off into the night and James closed the window, he came back into the room and traveled through to the next. Lily upstairs set Harry down to sleep, it had taken her a bit of time to put him down but he was now finally asleep. Lily kissed the top of his head and left the room shutting off the lights. She went back down stairs and entered the parlor as James was entering.

"Hey did you put Harry to sleep?" James asked coming up to Lily. Lily nodded.

"Did you write to Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Yes, he should be getting it in a few hours," Lily nodded.

She looked out the window and saw the full moon aglow, "I hope Remus is alright," She said. James followed her eyes and saw the moon lit, "I'm sure he's fine, he's used to it, having done it for so long."

"Yes, but I still worry about him, lycanthopy is a horrible condition to have," Lily said.

Suddenly a click was heard, both of their heads shot to the door way. They looked back to each other, the click was heard again and both of them took their wands out. James walked to the small corridor carefully and looked over the wall's edge, he saw a green light coming out of the door knob, and he looked back to lily.

"Get Harry," he said. Lily quickly aperated up to Harry's room. James went further in to the house near the front door. Suddenly the door burst open. Everyone in the great hall jumped at the bursting sound. The hinges were broken off and the door went flying across the room. James quickly began spitting out numerous hexes as the hooded figure entered the room.

The vision then went back to Lily who was getting Harry.

"Shshhshshsh, it's alright Harry, mummy's here," Lily whispered to the now beginning to cry Harry. Lily rocked him in her arms, and looked around for the baby bag, she potted it when she heard the crash, her first thought was James, she looked back and pointed her wand at the wall, "Colloportus" and summond a visibility charm, making it able to see through the wall out into the corridor.

A crashing sound was heard a ways away in the hall, everyone looked toward it and saw James jump over a couch and duck behind a wall, the Dark Lord was gaining on him, he got up and shot "Accio Table" forcing a table to be thrown in Voldemort's direction, Voldemort quickly shattered the piece of furniture and continued throwing unforgivables.

"Avada kedavra!" Voldemort bellowed a flash of green light nearly hit James's head. James threw what ever he could to distract him, He continued to fire hexes left and right, but his fight was not good enough. Voldemort lifted his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" the green light hit James straight on, causing many students to breath in deeply with shock.

James fell to the floor dead, Voldemort walked towards him, and moved alomng upstairs.

The vision then went back to Lily.

Lily crossed the room, she had set Harry back down to retrieve the bag, she took hold of Harry once more and suddenly the door burst open causing Lily to be pushed forward, still holding Harry though she looked up, and saw Voldemort, he stood there.

"Expelliarmus" Voldemort said. Lily's wand flew out of her hand, she set harry down back in the crib and turned to face him.

"Get out of my house!" She exclaimed furiously.

Voldemort stuffed the wand in his robes and looked to her.

"Get out of my way Mudblood." He said sternly. Lily looked to him defiantly.

"No,"

"Get out of my way," Voldemort said pointing his wand closer to Lily.

"No, I will not back down from you," Lily said sternly.

"I'm not here for you mudblood know that, so I suggest you move or I will kill you."

"Please, don't kill my son, I beg of you kill me instead," Lily said beginning to cry.

Voldemort looked to her, though not a slight feeling of sadness nor guilt came over him.

"Avada Kedavra."

Lily lifted and screamed was the green light penetrated through her, she fell instantly to the floor, Voldemort looked to Harry and pointed his wand. The vision then faded.

Lily and James sat there staring into blank space, James in the backround of it all could here several sniffles and moans, from younger student's cries.

Another vision appeared and it was Harry with two other kids, one a girl with brown curly hair, and the other a boy with red hair. They were in a dark room; James immediately knew it as the shrieking shack.

"Harry no, it's a trap it's Sirius Black!" Ron exclaimed pointing to the far wall, Harry turned around, as did Hermione.

Rage filled Harry and he charged at Sirius knocking him down to the floor. Sirius hit the floor and began laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" Harry exclaimed pointing his wand at Siriuss throat.

"Kill me, Kill me? Ha, Harry Potter is going to kill his own godfather, ha!" Sirius laughed.

Suddenly a bargin sound came from the corner and Remus came into view. Sirius got up out of Harry's grip.

"Remus!" he exclaimed with cheer.

"Sirius, it's good to see you again." Remus said grabing Sirius into a hug.

"You lied to us, you were with him the whole time, Harry he lied to us, he's a werewolf!" Hermione exclaimed. Remus turned to her and nodded.

"Yes, and how long have you known, Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"Since the day Snape subbed for our class," Hermione said.

"You traitor, you knew him the whole time?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Harry you need to understand something, Harry, Sirius wasn't the one whom killed your parents." Remus said.

"No I didn't, it was his Rat who did it!" Sirius exclaimed pointing over to Ron. Ron looked shocked and angry,

"Scabbers hasn't done anything, he's just my pet rat." He said defensively.

"No he isn't he was our friend Peter Pettigrew, give it to me." Sirius demanded.

"No, he's my rat."

"Give it to me!"

Harry looked to Ron, "Ron just give him the rat, so we can see if he's actually telling the truth."

"Wait, Sirius, not yet," Remus said. Sirius looked tohim in Shock.

"NO, Moony I will not wait I have waited thirteen goddamned years for this I will not wait another second,"

"He needs to understand first, he doesn't know anything of what's happened."

"NO . . . Fine tell him."

The vision then faded out leaving many of the students confused and worried. James looked over to lily and then to Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Suddenly a new vision appeared. A tall young woman with platinum blond hair was shown wearing a healer's uniform, though her surroundings looked different from St. Mungo's hospital. The woman turned to a nurse and began speaking French to her. The group all looked to Belle.

"It's me," she said happily, in a quiet tone. The others smiled and soon saw Vanessa with her, though she was an auror, four more visions came up involving both Belle and Vanessa. Sirius was happy to see their futures but his mind went strictly back to the events that had occurred, him seeing himself yelling at Peter before the festivities, then seeing his future, being accosted by a boy whom looked like James, who was known as Harry, it was just too much for him. For the rest of the evening the school saw many other visions including those of the Slytherins and some of their other friends. Night ended with desert brought out on to the tables magically and soon every one went back to their dorms.

Minerva turned to Dumbledore with worry and fear. Dumbledore looked to her and gave her a reassuring look.

The group headed back to the heads dormitory in silence, James didn't know what to say, he had just seen himself die as well as Lily, the dream had come true or was going to come true. He walked next to Lily and slipped his hand into hers Lily felt James's hand grasp hers and she tightened her grip. They entered their dormitory and took seats on the couches.

Lily turned to James. "Don't worry it's probably a false vision," She said looking to James with reassurance.

"Yeah, maybe, but what does that mean does it mean we will get a divorce?" James asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, I doubt it, but maybe we'll be healers, who knows? ' Lily said.

"You guys could be healers with me, if that's what my future holds." Belle said. Sirius nodded. He turned to Peter.

"Mate, Lily has a point perhaps the visions concerning your death are false, who knows I hope they are." Sirius said.

"Yeah me too," Peter said.

"Well hey Remus, you'll be a teacher and you get to punch Snape, that'll be fun." Vanessa said.

Remus nodded, "But today was odd, I mean it was me and Sirius here from the future, and Sirius was yelling at Peter fiercely, how could those visions be false?" Remus asked.

"Ah yes Mr. Lupin, how could they be?" Professor Dumbledore said coming through the portal. Every one turned to him.

"Magic is a very interesting power, indeed, I assure you all that your lives will not be consumed by these images, do not take it to heart." He said.

"But professor we saw our selves die, right in front of everyone. And it was exactly like the dreams we had earlier this year, a bit different but the same all in all." Lily said.

"Yes, but you should take these visions with a grain of salt Ms. Evans."

"But what about earlier today, when I barged into the Great Hall yelling at Peter saying I'm going to kill him and then Remus trying to take control over me to calm me down, that wasn't part of the event and you know that, I was wearing a goddamned Azkaban uniform and then when Moony's vision appeared I was mentioned to have exscaped from Azkaban! Explain that." Sirius exclaimed.

Dumbledore looked down.

"You are right Mr. Black, that was not a vision that was real and perhaps you will be in Prison, but who's to know for sure, you and Mr. Lupin came for an unknown reason and unfortunately not enough information was given by you two on why you were here, but that may have nothing to do with the events from the Time turner event, they might have been, but I truly don't know, all I'll say is that please don't take these visions seriously, they weren't meant to make one feel bad, I assure you." Dumbledore said.

He could see their worry.

0000000000000000000000000

The next morning James and Lily spent the day together using one of their free trips to Hogsmead.

Lily wore her beret and pea coat, and James wore his pea coat. They walked down the street hand in hand; they hadn't talked much since the night before alone. They walked in silence and enjoyed the cool air and crispness of the winter day. Lily turned to look at James. James could feel Lily's stare upon him and looked to her.

He smiled. Lily smiled back and got closer to him.

"Come on," James said and pulled Lily along. Speed walked down the street and James took Lily into the sweets shop.

James took Lily through the store to the back of the shop. He pulled her around causing Lily to bump into him.

"James what are we doing?" Lily asked.

"Shh, just get under here." James said taking his invisibility cloak out. He wrapped it around and over him and Lily and led her back behind the front counter where the basement door was open. He helped lily down the stairs carefully and led her to the secret tunnel. He took the cloak off of them and led her through the tunnel. Lily looked around her wand lit out in front of her.

"Where are we James?" She asked.

"this is how me and the marauders get to Hogsmeade after every quidditch game.. it's a tunnel that leads to the third floor witch's hump statue.

James pulled Lily along holding her hand tightly. He continued but then was pulled back. He looked to Lily with question.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Lily looked to him and came close up to him. She looked down to her wand.

"Lily. . ." James began.

Lily looked up to him and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. James gladly accepted the kiss. Lily parted and looked to him.

"Can we set aside what happened yesterday and just be with each other?" she asked.

"Of course," James said. Lily smiled lightly and hugged James. James embraced Lily and didn't let go, he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lightly.

Lily stood against James's body taking in the warmth.

"Though I want to stay here in your warmth, it is getting colder as we stand here, perhaps we should return to the castle." Lily said after several minutes of standing in James's grasp. James nodded and pulled away from lily, he grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek, "come on, let's go to the kitchens for hot chocolate," he said. Lily nodded and they went on their way to the kitchens.

Lily and James re entered the castle quietly and made their way to the kitchens.

000000000

Emotion rose within Vanessa, she breathed heavily, she looked up. She grasped a smooth surface and moved her hand along it, her hand moved along a straight and slightly curved figure, she grasped hard, feeling a wonderful sensation, she looked down and kissed Sirius's neck. Sirius looked to her from her neck, which showed a small hickey. Sirius looked rolled over Vanessa onto the other side of the bed. He looked to her and smiled. Vanessa smiled back and was soon caught once again by Sirius's lips, She wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and deepened the kiss, Sirius leaned over her, beginning to kiss her more passionately. Sirius took hold of Vanessa's waste and rolled her over so that she was on top of him. Vanessa looked at Sirius. She laid down against him with her head rested upon his chest. Sirius wrapped the bedding more tightly around them and held Vanessa tight.

"Do you think those visions will be true, Sirius?" Vanessa asked. Sirius looked up to the ceiling.

"I hope not, it would kill me if James and Lily or you or anyone for that matter died, they, James and Lily especially don't deserve it." Sirius said sadly. Vanessa nodded.

"Me too, I don't know wat would happen if they did." Vanessa said .

"I don't want to think about it, let's just be together and enjoy our last year together, all of us." Sirius said looking down to Vanessa.

000000000000

"This hot chocolate hits the spot," Lily said as she lifted the warm mug up to her lips. She and James were currently sitting in their dormitory drinking their hot chocolate by the warm fire. They had decided to return to their dorm to be alone.

"It sure does," James said softly. He took several sips, and then set his mug down. Lily took several large sips and set the mug down.

They sat peacefully in the common room alone. James pulled Lily closer to him on the floor, they were surrounded by pillows for comfort. James leaned in and kissed Lily romantically. Lily pulled James closer and lowered her self to the ground, James leaned on top of her and began to kiss her more. Lily felt a rush of joy as James continued to kiss her. James looked to Lily who looked to him.

He looked over to the far wall and saw hat it was seven thirty.

"Crap . . . we have rounds," James said remembering about their head duties.

"Oh right I forgot," Lily said lifting her head to see the clock.

"We better go, then" she said and got up from the floor with James's help. They straightened their clothes out and left their dormitory hand in hand.

They perused the corridors for students who were up to no good, they took away several points from the Slytherins for picking on other students and they made their way to the third floor, they passed Belle's chamber and thought about her trial.

"I'm so happy she's out of Azkaban, her life is so much better now, she has Remus, she's not in a dirty, ugly prison, and she sees her family more, I'm just so happy for her and Remus." Lily said happily.

"Yeah it's great." James said. they headed back to the dorm and finished their week end's homework together.

Please review, thanks.

This was the longest chapter yet with 26 pages. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I changed a few things with the events from the book, I expanded them, and you may see that the visions also came from the 3rd Potter film, though I expanded the one of Professor Lupin. I hope you liked it the next chapter will be up soon, it might not be this week, because school is crazy right now, but it will be soon. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

Loudandproud84


	32. Chapter 30: Back to normal

Disclaimer: Ch 1.

Chocolate is a Girl's Best Friend

Ch. 30: Back to normal

January had passed quickly after the time turner event and now every one's mind set was back to studying and having fun, especially since it was their seventh year. Valentine's Day was approaching and all three marauders were stumped of what to do for their girl friends.

"So what are planning for Lily, Prongs something big I expect?" Sirius asked. James looked to him. They were currently in the Gryffindor dormitory chilling out, while the girls were having another one of their meetings.

"Well, I was thinking of taking her to dinner, a nice dinner, and then I was looking through her house and her room, for ideas, and I saw that she had a large poster of a band called The Rolling Stones, and I asked her dad about it and he said they were like her favorite band ever, so he helped me get tickets to a concert on the sixteenth, I know it's not on valentines day, but my other part of the valentines day is going to just be the two of us, spending time with each other, but I think she'll love the concert, they're playing in London." James said excitedly.

"That's cool, I was thinking of taking Belle to dinner and then this secluded area in the forest where there are no creatures just the lake, trees and us." Remus said. The others nodded.

"So, what about you Padfoot? Where are you taking Vanessa?" Remus asked turning to Sirius.

"Well I was thinking of something romantic, but I'm not sure." Sirius said.

"How about Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley?" James suggested.

"Yes I guess that would be nice," Sirius said.

-Heads room-

"So Lily how are you and James?" Vanessa asked.

"Good, and how about you and Sirius, you two have become quite close." Lily said. Vanessa blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, we have, our relationship is great, I mean really great."

"Vell zat's good, you two are cute togezer." Belle said

Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah, what about you and Remus?" V asked Belle. Belle nodded.

"Ve are doing vell, though he's been acting a bit off, nozing weird but I zink he is planning somezing for Valentine's Day, but I don't know, when ever I mention it he always tries to chang ze subject, so perhaps it's a surprise." Belle said. Lily and V nodded.

"I completely forgot about valentine's Day, I wonder if they know it's coming up." V said.

"I'm sure they do, Remus would have probably told them by now." Lily said. V nodded.

"So V ze ozer week vhere vere you, me and Remus were looking for you and Sirius, zough we could not find you two, vhere vere you, it vas on Tuesday?" Belle asked looking to V who was eating Chocolate Frogs.

She thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Vanessa, were you and Sirius in some broom closet again?" Lily asked jokingly. Belle laughed .

"Well I wouldn't say broom closet, per say." V said blushing.

Lily and Belle's eyes widened. "Where were you two?" Lily asked again.

"We were in the dungeons, not near the Slytherins, but in another part of the school, it was this deserted room, he said he had found, so we went there to be alone." V said.

"And to shag I presume?" Lily asked.

V shrugged. Belle looked to her.

"vait so you two are sleeping togezer?" she asked. V looked to her.

"Yes, not every night, no, but yes we are on occasion, don't worry we're being careful." V said.

Belle nodded and looked back to her candy.

Lily and V looked to each other.

"What's wrong Belle?" they asked. Belle looked up.

"Oh nozing, I just zought . . . oh never mind."

"What?" V asked.

"Vell, I just zought Remus and I were ze only ones who had gotten zat far in our relationship, but it's totally cool, just be careful." Belle said.

"I will." V promised. Belle nodded.

"So Lily, you haven't yet slept with James have you . . . oh well actually it is none of my business never mind." Belle said putting a chocolate frog n to her mouth.

V looked to Lily.

"Oh well no, we haven't, we haven't really talked about it, actually. I mean we are seventeen almost eighteen." Lily said. V and Belle nodded.

"Is Sirius your first or did you sleep with Eric?" Lily asked V. V looked to her.

"Yes, he is, I'm happy he is." V said.

Belle got up from her seat on the floor and walked to her purse.

"Well that's good," Lily said.

Belle came back over holding a small box.

"Lily do you mind?" Belle asked. Lily looked to her and saw the box of cigarettes.

"No, just don't burn down my room, that's all I ask." Lily said.

Belle nodded and took one out, "Anyone care for one?" She asked.

"I'll take one," V said.

"Does Remus know you smoke, or rather took it up in Azkaban?" Lily asked. Belle looked to her.

"Uh vell I plan to tell him, I smoke on my own and at home with my parents, my family smokes, but I'll tell him." Belle said. V grabbed a cigarette and pulled her wand out, she put it in her mouth and pointed her wand at the end, and it suddenly lit. Belle followed.

"Cigarettes and Chocolate, a great combination," V said jokingly.

Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Would you care for one Lily?" V asked holding the box up to her; she was lying on her side on the floor facing Lily and Belle.

Lily looked to the box. It was tempting, Lily had smoked in the past, due to her father's habit, but went off it on account she didn't want it to affect her dancing nor studies, but she thought what could it hurt, it was 1978 after all.

"Sure," she said and Lily took one and got up from the floor and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a box and pulled out a small lighter, which read The Rolling Stones on it. She flicked it and a flame appeared. Belle and V's eyes lit up.

"Hey what's that?" V asked.

Lily lit the cigarette and flicked it off. She inhaled and let out a puff of smoke. She turned around. "It's a muggle lighter, produces fire." She said and took another drag.

"Oh cool, who are the Rolling Stones or vhat is it?" Belle asked.

"Oh they are the best bend ever that's who they are, uh Mick Jagger equals Amazing!" Lily said.

-Boys dorm-

"Hey why don't we se what they're doing, I mean we're always curious of what they do during their private meetings, perhaps they're talking about us." Sirius said. James and Remus looked to him, the idea intrigued them both.

"But how, we just barge in there. They know about the cloak," James said.

"Oh right," Sirius said looking down in thought.

"How about we go to your room James, you have adjoining walls correct, so we can just use a charm to make the wall invisible and or rather clear so we can see through to the other side." Remus said. Sirius and James looked to him with grins.

"Mooney you're a Genius!" Sirius exclaimed getting up from the bed.

Remus shrugged, "I know," he said proudly.

They left the dorm and headed back to the Heads room and entered the portal. James led them upstairs quietly to his room. They entered and went to the wall that connected with Lily's room.

"Coluporrious," Remus said pointing his wand to the wall. Suddenly they saw Belle, Lily and Vanessa sitting on the floor, smoking and laughing. All three of them were a bit shocked to see them smoking, but then again who didn't smoke at that time, they themselves did a times.

"Can we get sound?' James asked.

"Yes I think the charm is Pitcius" Remus said. James performed the charm and suddenly they heard V talking. They guys sat down and watched their girls talk.

"So anyway, I was talking with mum and apparently she and dad have decided to well how should I put this, leave me after graduation, hence forth I need to start looking for housing, true it's only February, but the earlier I start looking, the better,"

"Oh well you can live with me, I've been saving up from working at the studio to buy a flat in London," Lily said taking a drag once more.

"Really, that would be fantastic, and I'll definitely pay for my part of the rent, are you living in muggle or wizarding housing?" V asked.

"Not sure yet to be honest, my future plans aren't set quite yet. My parents are a bit worried that I'll be out on my own after this year."

Belle nodded. "Vell if you need a place to stay you can alvays come vith me to France," She said. Lily looked to her. "You're not staying in London, what about Healer training?"

Belle took her cigarette out and sat up straighter. "vell zere are not too many houses here to suit a verevolf, now are zere, in Paris there are flats which have magical chambers, vich no one can see unless revealed,"

"What about Remus you're not going to leave him here in England while you're in Paris?"

"No of course not, but Paris is my home, and I'll be in London anyvay for training, I'll just sleep over there everynight, or perhaps at Remus's place, zat is if he gets a place, I mean her wasn't sure of his housing plans eizer." Belle said.

Lily nodded in understanding.

She took another drag and puffed he smoke, "I wonder what the guys are up to, you want to go see?" She asked.

"Uh not really, I imagine they're probably just hanging out, talking," V said. Lily nodded. She stood up and took another drag, "Hey Belle do you have an ash tray?"

Belle reached into her purse and brought out a small ceramic dish, "here," she said handing lily the dish. Lily took it and dabbed her cigarette into it hard, she set it on the counter and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and came back out, and realized just how bad the cigarettes smelled up her room. She took her wand out and mumbled a few words. The cent of warm vanilla sugar filled the room.

V and Belle put out their cigarettes.

"Gosh I'm tired, I think we should part until next time, what do you think?" Lily asked. Belle agreed ad grabbed her purse, V also agreed and they left Lily in her room. Lily went to her bathroom and took a shower.

James and the others left his room and Siriu went to find V and Remus went to find Belle.

Belle was walking down the hall towards the third floor, where her chamber was when suddenly she heard her name from behind. She looked around and saw that it was Remus.

"Hey Belle, how are you, the meeting's over?" Remus asked.

"Yes it is, I was just going to my chamber, want to come?" She asked in a whisper. Remus nodded and they made their to her room. Belle opened the door and led Remus through; she closed the door and turned back to him.

"Give me two seconds," she said and headed to her bathroom. In there she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. She put a breath mint in he r mouth and soon was set. She came back out and went over to Remus.

"So what were you up to all night?" She asked.

"Oh you know the same old stuff, homework, sitting around, talking and how about you three?"

"We sat around talked, laughed ate chocolate, and . . . well now I don't do this everyday, but I do smoke, at home and on my own, we were smoking, but I'm not a chain smoker if that's what you're thinking." Belle said. Remus laughed,

"I know you're not, I didn't know Lily or V smoked though," "They don't usually, but I'm the one who does, they do on occasion," Belle said. Remus nodded.

Belle kissed him, smiled, Remus pulled Belle in tighter. Remus kissed Belle more romantically, as they kissed their feelings rose, Belle wrapped her arms around Remus. Belle pulled away a bit and looked to Remus. Remus looked to Belle. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Belle said and continued to kiss him.

Bang, bang, bang

Both Remus and Belle looked up towards the door.

"Who is that?" Remus asked Belle. Belle pulled away. "I don't know, no one knows of this place except you, the teachers, and the others." She said. Belle pulled her wand out and pointed at the door "Coluporrious" the wall then became clear and they saw the Slytherins trying to enter, performing numerous hexes on the door.

"What the hell are they doing?" Remus asked.

"Don't worry; Dumbledore has put on about one hundred hexes on the door so no one can enter." Belle said.

-Fifth floor-

"Come on," Sirius said, pulling Vanessa along the corridor, he led into a small room Vanessa entered and Sirius closed the door. He turned around and immediately began kissing Vanessa, Vanessa put her arms around Sirius and He put his arms around her, Vanessa parted after several moments of snogging. Sirius held her tight.

-Heads dormitory-

Lily finished in the shower and wrapped her towel around her tight, she got out of the shower and went back to her room, and dried off, she put a pair of jeans on and a long sleeved shirt, she tried her hair into nice ringlets and put a bit of make up on. She went out of her room and to down stairs. she looked around the common area, but James wasn't there. She went back up stairs and went to his room. She knocked lightly.

James looked up from his desk to the door. "Come in," He said. The door opened and Lily entered. James smiled.

"Hey, what are you up to?" She asked coming forward and closing the door behind her.

"I'm good, and you?" he asked getting up from his chair. Lily nodded. "I'm well, what are you working on?" Lily asked walking over to his desk.

"Oh just homework," James said. Lily nodded and turned back to him. Lily walked closer to James. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him. James wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Is something bothering you?" he asked a bit worried.

'No, I'm just thinking about us," Lily said. "What about us?" Lily pulled away a bit. "Just how happy I' am, that we're together," She said looking up to him. James smiled, he leaned in and kissed Lily.

"I love you Lily," James said. Lily smiled, "I love you to, James,"

Lily pulled away a bit more, "You know I was thinking about us and our relationship and how it's progressed." Lily began.

"Uh huh, it has." James said. Lily nodded. She moved over the small sitting area which James had in his room. James looked to her, she was facing the opposite direction. Lily then turned around.

"Well," she began lifting her hands, "I think, that . . .huh,"

"What is it Lily?" He asked coming forward.

"Now I'm not just saying this, but I think we're or rather I'm ready to move along in our relationship," Lily said. "What do you think, I men if you don't,"

"No . . . yeah I feel the same way, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to." James said. Lily smiled.

"I do, as in how far you want to move along, what did you mean?" James asked.

"Well . . ."

"Did you mean sleeping together?" James asked. Lily looked to him.

"I don't want to do it, because it's the thing to do, I want to do it when it's the right time, you know, and I don't want it to be meaningless, you are definitely the person I want do it with, but I want to do it at the right time, unless you wish not to do it at all and wait, that's completely fine with me."

"Lily, I want to do it with as well, and I agree we should do it at the right time, and make it meaningful, but I'll wait until you're ready." James said. Lily smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you."

-Third floor Chamber-

"Remus I think they're leaving," Belle said looking out into the room from the bathroom, they had run into the bathroom to hide. Belle grabbed Remus's hand and led him out, Remus looked at the wall and saw that they were indeed gone.

"Wonder what they wanted," Belle said. Remus shrugged.

"We should go, though, perhaps this isn't the best place to be, let's go to the Library to our usual study room," Belle nodded and they made their way to the library.

Lily and James went down stairs to their common area and sat on the sofa and sat there for the remainder of the night.

Please review. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

AN: Sorry for the long wait school is mad, I'm applying to colleges and that's taken some time along with my regular studies, anyway I hope to update again before my thanksgiving break is over, so again thanks to everyone!

Loudandproud84


	33. Chapter 31:A Love that lasts a life time

Disclaimer Ch.1

Ch.31: Love that lasts a life time

The Sun rose brightly on February 14 1978 In the head's dormitory of Hogwarts school. Lily blinked un-wanting into the glaring sun which streamed into her room. Lily sat up and looked around; to her surprise bouquets upon bouquets of roses were set all over her room. Lily smiled at them all and turned to her side. There upon the pillow next to her lay a pink envelope. Lily took it, whilst sitting up and opened it.

Dear Lily,

I hope you had a good rest for your day will be the best. Get ready and meet me in the common room for another surprise.

Love,

James.

Lily smiled and got up quickly, she took a quick shower and put her uniform on and grabbed her bag. She stepped out of her room and headed towards the stairs. Upon the balcony over looking the room she saw James standing in front of the fire holding something. Lily observed James for several seconds before she made her presence.

"He sure does look handsome," lily said to her self. She began to descend the stairs and just as she did James turned around and smiled.

"Good Morning, Lily," He said striding over to Lily. He picked her up and twirled her around and set her firmly on the ground. Lily smiled and re-hung her bag onto her shoulder. James then handed her a small box. Lily looked at with a smile. She opened it and inside was a pair of earrings. Lily smiled and looked up to James, "thank you so much," she said and kissed him. James smiled and kissed Lily.

"Thank you for the roses, they're lovely," Lily said taking hold of James's hand.

"I'm glad you liked them and this as well, but there's more, but that's for later, much later." He said and led her out of the dormitory.

Down the hall they made their way to the Great hall. As Lily and James walked Lily saw many girls have roses and chocolates in their hands. Lily could feel that love was certainly in the air.

"Where are the others?" Lily asked, looking to James.

"They are off on their own doing their own thing. He said. Lily nodded and they soon made it to the great hall. They sat together and talked incessantly about everything.

"So, what do you think we'll be doing in Sundi's class today?" Lily asked to start up conversation. James took a sip of orange juice and set it down, "Well I don't know, Sirius, Remus and I talked with him last night; he said we were doing something very interesting this week, but he didn't say exactly, so I guess we'll see." He said. Lily nodded and took another bite of her sausage. Lily then looked over and saw Snape look at her. Right as she looked, he casually looked away and continued talking with Malfoy.

"Well, I'm done why don't, we go, that is if you're done," Lily suggested. James looked up. He was pretty much done so he nodded. Lily got up and grabbed her bag and took hold of his hand and she led him out of the hall.

"Why are we rushing?" James asked. Lily looked to him wide eyed, "We aren't Snape was just looking at me oddly I wanted to leave, he is really dodgy. That's all." Lily said. James became a bit protective when heard the name Snape. He and Lily walked closer and made their way to Sundi's class room a bit early.

They entered and saw Professor Sundi by the bookshelf.

"Hello Professor," James greeted. Professor Sundi looked up and smiled.

"Why hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans how are you two today, Happy valentines day." He said.

"We're well, Professor, thanks," Lily said. Sundi walked from the shelf towards them both.

"You two are here quite early, did you need something?" he asked. Lily and James shook their heads.

"No, we just wanted to come by early . . . how's Ophelia?" Lily asked. Sundi smiled. "She's well, thank you. Well have a seat I'm just preparing for today's lesson." Sundi said.

Lily and James took a seat next to each other. "Professor, what are we going to be learning today, I heard it was a surprise?" Lily asked curiously.

"I see Mr. Potter has been telling you of our little chat from the previous night?" he asked looking to James.

"Well not really he just said that you said we were going to have an interesting lesson, that's all." Lily said.

"Well yes we are, but you'll have to wait till the rest of the class comes which is in a bout two minutes." He said with a smile. Lily nodded and turned to James.

Two minutes later several students entered and then the bell rang. Once everyone seated Professor Sundi started class.

"Hello, good morning, Happy Valentine's day," he addressed the class.

He moved in front of his desk and proceeded.

"Today I have some special news for all of you, now that all of you are of age and seventh years it is now time to really get into dueling," he said.

Everyone in the class became excited and some nervous James looked to Lily.

"Now as you leave this fine institution you will come across many different people, all who could go against you, which may lead to dueling. In past years you have all done a little sparring well this year you will be using advanced charms, hexes, and curses. You will also learn how to use the unforgivable curses, except Avada Kedavra."

Many students listened attentively.

"But there is one major difference to all of this, you all will be paired up with two partners, one of the opposite houses and one whom you know very well. This means it could be a gentleman with another gentleman or a lady against another lady or a gentleman against a lady. Today we will form groups of two to practice the charms on the board, I know this is charms work, but the object is to defend you against these charms and or hexes. Does everyone understand?"

Every one nodded.

"Alright I'll list off the pairing, yes I have chosen them, so here we go and please do not form the pairings until I have finish saying the list thank you. Alright here we go.

Burns, Brown.

Leeland, camir,

Black (Bellatrix), Desire.

Malfoy, Lupin.

Snape, Evans.

Black(Sirius), Longbottom.

Lestrange, Potter

Kingston, Morgan.

Henley, Bordain.

Wilder, Forrester.

Forting, London.

Wattel. Haymore.

York, Thomas.

"Alright go," Sundi said. "Remember only the charms on the board!"

Lily looked over to Snape with disgust all over her face. She looked back to James.

"Good luck," she said and she got up. James looked to Snape with glaring eyes.

"Just be careful," he said. Lily nodded and walked towards Snape as Lestrange was walking towards James.

"Hello Sanpe," Lily said coming up to him. Snape turned to Lily.

"Mudblood," he said. Lily rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I suppose we should get started. Do you want to go first or should I?" Lily asked. Snape turned to her; Lily could see he wanted to go first.

"Lady's first, oh wait you're a mud blood, I'll go first." He said with a slight laugh.

Snape stood up, as did Lily and Lily put her wand at the ready. James from across the room watched at the corner of his eye, He and Lestrange were having a good go with their charms and they had soon finished. Lestrange also looking over at Snape and Lily watched with interest.

"Pelifiorious!" Snape shouted,

"Protego!" Lily said firmly, she reflected the charm successfully.

"Animorito!" Lily stated clearly.  
"Bominari! Snape said deflecting the charm and retreated it back to Lily. Lily quickly defended this and they continued with their small fight.

"Melinorious!" Snape shouted.  
"Petrificous totalus!" Lily offhandedly threw his way. Snape immediately locked up and hit the floor. Sundi looked up. Suddenly Snape counter cursed the spell and got up and pointed to Lily.

"Locomotor mortis" he spat. Lily's legs suddenly locked and she fell over. She undid the spell and stood up.

"Stop ten points from both houses for going off hand." Sundi said loudly before Lily could do anything else. They both looked to him, both of them fully annoyed with each other.

The class proceeded and Snape and Lily continued to duel according to the board's charms. Belle had a bit of trouble with Bella, but managed to defend her self more than she did. James dueled once more with Rodolphus and both were very good. Remus had a good duel with Malfoy, as did Sirius with Frank, Frank was a well dueler, and they both did quite well.

The bell rang. And James and Lily left with James and the others. The walked down the corridor, "It just slipped out, I didn't mean to petrify him, gosh." Lily said as they walked.  
"don't worry Lily, it was only ten points." James said. Lily nodded, though she was till a bit disappointed in her self for loosing house points.

"Yes Lily don't worry, we are still in the lead." V said.

"Well uh we're going to go, see you lot later," Remus said pulling Belle away, they said bye and emus led Belle to the Library.

"Remus, I thought ve vere going to study?" Belle asked as they passed their usual studying area.

"Nope, not now," Remus said quickly as he led her along. Remus led her up a secluded are, up a stair case, which was deserted. Remus got to a large wooden door at the top landing of the stairs.

"Remus vhere are ve?" she asked.

"Hold on." "Alahamora" he said pointing to the door with his wand.

The door clicked open and he pulled Belle inside. It was a quiet sitting room with many book shelves lined with books. Belle stepped forward a ways, looked around.

"I didn't know this was here," Belle said. Remus came forward. "Yeah it's really old; I just found it a few days ago. It's nice and quiet here.

Belle nodded.

Belle turned around and saw Remus watching her. She walked over and grabbed him into a hug. "Happy Valentines day," she said.

"Happy valentines day, don't make plans for later because I've made some," he said. Belle nodded.

-Quidditch locker room-

"So tell me again why are we standing in the quidditch locker room?" V asked Sirius. Sirius looked to her.

"Because the common room was crowded, and we aren't staying here, come on." He said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room. Sirius led V to the far grounds near the court yard.

He sat her down on one of the benches, and kissed her.

The day had progressed quickly and soon all classes were over, couples were getting together for the evening including Lily and James. James stood in his dorm pacing a bit, he was a bit nervous for this evening. He had changed out of his uniform and dressed in a nice shirt with corduroy trousers. He fixed his hair the best he could and grabbed his present from his desk. He walked out of his room and knocked on lily's door. He had told Lily to dress nice for dinner, which he had scheduled with the kitchen staff.

Lily looked up from her mirror. She was dressed in a green dress with silver flats. Her hair fell down her shoulders, had grown quite a bit and it was straightened with a think hair band colored silver placed in it. She got up and went to the door. She opened the door to see James. She smiled and opened the door more.

"You look magnificent," James said, Lily smiled, "As do you." She said. She walked back into her room and grabbed her small purse and her gift to James. James entered and looked to Lily. Lily turned back around and wrapped her arm around his.

"Ready?" he asked Lily nodded and he led her to dinner.

They entered the kitchens into a small little eating area, nicely lit with candles. James pulled Lily's chair out from under her and Lily sat. James sat himself and soon a house elf entered and took their orders.

"So, how are you?" James asked. Lily looked to him. "Gosh he looks handsome," Lily said to herself.

"I'm well, and you?" she asked. James nodded.

"I'm good," James said lifting his glass. "To us, happy valentines day, Lily." He said. Lily nodded and raised her glass. "Cheers, happy valentines day James."

They ate most of their dinner and soon desert was brought out. Lily had Cheesecake, her favorite and James had German chocolate cake, his favorite.

"Here I got you something," Lily said setting her fork down. James looked up a bit surprised.

He took his present from Lily. "What is it?" he asked.

"Open it," she urged.

James opened it and took two tickets out, his eyes widened with joy. He looked up to lily who had an enormous smile. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes oh my gosh, thank you I love England United quidditch team! how did you get these, they sold out a month ago?" he asked.

"Oh I've got a connection, I thought we could go together, it's in May, and it's on a Hogsmeade weekend." Lily said. James smiled and kissed Lily.

"Here I got you something as well." He said. "You got me the earrings, you didn't . . ."

"Uh uh, just open it I think you'll love it," James said cutting her off. Lily took the envelope and opened it, she took the item out. She looked up at James shocked as ever.

She looked back at the tickets, which said The Rolling Stones. "Aahhhhhh, oh my god, how did get these, oh, my gosh how did you know I loved the Rolling Stones, oh my gosh thank you soo much James!" Lily exclaimed getting out of her chair and grabbing James into a hug. James smiled.

"Well I had a bit of help, from your dad, do you like it?" He asked.

"Oh my god! I love it, this is the best gift ever, I haven't been to one of their concerts, oh thank you James, so much, its day after tomorrow; can we go?" she asked a bit worried.

"Of course, I asked Dumbledore. They're playing in London." He said. Lily smiled. "I'm so excited you won't believe." She said. James smiled.

They finished their dinner and headed back up to their rooms. Lily changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater, and James changed into jeans and a t-shirt. "Oh darn we've got rounds." Lily said unhappily. James had completely forgotten about that. He led her out of the room and went on rounds. They walked down the halls telling some student to leave, but neglected to take points away because it was Valentines Day.

Lily held James's hand and stood close to him. Lily looked to him; he really did look cute in his tight t-shirt and jeans. James noticed lily's look and turned his eyes to her. Lily smiled and looked away. James smiled. They continued walking and swapping glances at each other. Finally not being able to take this much longer, James began walking fast down the hall with lily still in hand.

"James?" Lily laughed. James smiled and pulled lily around a corner into an empty class room. James shut the door and locked it. "James, what . . ." Lily began. Suddenly she was captured by James's lips. He kissed her romantically. Lily began kissing back and was soon against one of the desks still standing. Lily grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer than he was. James continued to kiss Lily and moved down her neck. Lily could feel James's hands grab her waist and work his way up. She pulled away a bit which prompted James to stop and look to her.

"Sorry . . ." He began. Lily shook her head and laid her fingers on his lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this . . . (James looked to her a bit disappointed) . . Here." Lily said. James smiled a little.

"I think we're done with rounds for tonight, why don't we take this upstairs?" she asked in a whisper. James smiled and nodded. Lily and James made their way back to their dormitory and once they entered they started up again even more passionately then before. Lily kissed James and parted pulling him to the couch. James followed and began kissing Lily again. Lily laid on the couch with James on top of her kissing her, she felt happy, the best she had felt in a long time. Lily quickly sat up causing James to sit back. He looked to her a bit confused. "You know, as nice as this couch may be, it's not really all that comfortable." Lily said with a small smile. James thought over what she meant and quickly caught on.

"Well if you're uncomfortable we can go some where else, like oh I don't know somewhere you need stairs o get to and possibly where a bed is, but its really your call." James said with a laughing smile. Lily smiled and got up from the couch; she took James's hand and led him up the stairs. Lily looked to her room and then James's.

"Let's go to your room, mines a bit messy." Lily said pulling him in.

James followed gladly. Lily closed the door and looked to him. James looked to her. They stood in slice for several seconds. Lily then ran into his arms and kissed him. James wrapped his hands around her neck and kissed her. Lily's emotions grew quickly and she then found her self pushing him towards the bed. James sat down but Lily staid standing. Lily looked at James with eagerness. "Can you see with out your glasses?' Lily whispered. "Yes," he said lightly. Lily then took them off and set them aside. James looked as she set them down and then looked back to her. Lily leaned in and kissed James's forehead. James reached down and pulled off his shirt, fully showing his nice abdomen. Lily then reached for her dress and began to pull it over her head, though had a bit of trouble. James pulled it and through it to the floor. Lily laughed a little and moved her hair out of the way and took the head band out. She was wearing her under dress. James pulled Lily closer and kissed her. Lily leaned in and lay upon James on the bed. They kissed for several minutes both feeling something they had not felt before, it was exhilarating, exciting, new and most of all nerve racking for both of them. James, then felt Lily begin to undo his jeans Lily pulled down his trousers and saw his blue boxers.

James looked to Lily who then looked to him. Lily smiled. James caressed her arm and leaned in to kiss her. Lily turned over so that he was on top of her, she moved her hand across his chest and then pulled on the covers under her bringing them up. She quickly got under with James. She looked to him, and began to pull her shoes off, she got them off and kicked them to the floor.

Lily then began to take her under dress off, which aroused James a bit. Lily pulled the dress down and soon her chest was exposed. She James helped her pull her dress farther. It was off and Lily pulled James closer.

"Nervous?" she asked. James looked to her.

"No, are you? Just say the word and we'll stop." He said. Lily looked down.

"I don't want to stop," Lily said. James kissed her and reached over her onto the floor and got his wand. He pointed it at her "Conceptrous" He put his wand onto the dresser and they continued.

James wrapped him and Lily in sheets and slowly their undergarments came off. James and Lily leaned closer to each other, and both of tem felt extremely exhilarated.

-The forest-

Belle and Remus sat quietly and peacefully in a large clearing, north of the forest. Remus wrapped Belle in his arms and they chatted.

"So I guess the full moon is coming in a couple of days," Remus said as he looked up at the sky. Belle looked up.

"I guess so, it won't be zat bad, I zink ve're getting used to it, but can we not talk about it, let's talk about somzing else." Belle said. "I'm sorry, you're right, well I got you a little something," Remus said pulling out a box. Belle sat up quickly and looked at the box with joy.

"Vhat is it?" she asked taking it.. "Open it," Remus said. Belle opened the box and saw a ring, with a blue topaz stone in it. "Oh my gosh it's so pretty, thank you Remus, I love it,"

"I'm glad, and actually I have a matching one so that if either of us are in trouble our rings will light up to the opposite color, so if your in trouble, my ring will light up in blue and your, if I'm in trouble will light up in gold." Remus said.

Belle nodded. "That's great, since who knows what to come in the future."

-Court yard-

"So how are you, we haven't talked much since the other night," V said as she and Sirius sat in the peaceful court yard.

"I'm alright, I got a letter yesterday, from Regulus, he wants to meet me tomorrow, something about the family, but I don't think that's what its about."

"Are you going to go?" V asked. Sirius nodded. "I guess so; I mean he is my younger brother, it could be important." Sirius said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" V asked grabbing Sirius's hand. Sirius shook his head.

"No, I'll go alone, I haven't told Prongs or Mooney yet, and I don't think I will." Sirius then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. V looked to him and smiled. "Happy Valentines day V," he said handing it to her. V took it and opened it. Inside was a small mirror.

"A mirror . . . (She looks up to Sirius) Thanks." Sirius smiled.

"It's not like any other mirror, I have the one that matches it, it connects us, if you need me just take it out and call my name and I'll receive it and be able to talk with you, I have one with James and also you can always primp in it if you wish. V smiled. "I've never seen one of these, thanks, here I got you something as well, I hope you like it. V said pulling out an envelope, "Now, I was totally stumped on what to get you since you are such an eclectic person, so hopefully you'll like it. Sirius smiled and opened the envelope; he pulled out a small card. "A gift card . . . for Zonkos! Thanks" he exclaimed with cheer.

"Yeah I think that'll cover you for the rest of the year." She said. Sirius nodded and hugged V as well as kissing her. 'I love it, next Hogsmead you'll know where I'll be." He said. V nodded.

-Head Boy Room-

Lily lay on top of James, her head resting on his chest. They lay in peace and quiet. The only sound was of the rise of James's breathing and the rising of his jest.

"Lily?" James asked looking down, stroking Lily's hair down her back. Lily looked up. "Yes, James?"

"I love you," he said simply. Lily smiled. "I love you to,"

"James do you think one of our visions will come true, the one about divorce or do you think we'll be together forever? Lily asked. James looked up in thought.

"No, we'll be together forever; our love will last a life time." He said Lily nodded and slowly Lily and James fell asleep in each others arms.

Please review; sorry for the long wait, a month went by, Happy Holidays to everyone reading. School has been hectic, but I did get into university which I'm happy about so I will update soon. I hope. The next chapter will be the concert and the meeting with Regulus. Thanks again.

Loudandproud84


	34. Chapter 32: Satisfaction

Disclaimer: Ch.1 and neither are the Rolling Stones lyrics, thanks.

**Note**: Smoking is bad those who are reading, please know that I'm not saying smoking is good, because it is NOT GOOD. I'll be writing my characters with the actions of smoking, but just know it is a bad habit and if you knew how hard it is to quit you wouldn't start in the first place. Thank you.

Ch.32: Satisfaction

James and Lily made their way out of the leaky cauldron and headed down the street. It was a cold night and the wind blew. Lily wore a long, forest green trench coat wit jeans, her green converse, and rolling stones t-shit with a white hoody- sweat-shirt. She clung to James's arm and body close as the wind blew strongly against them in the air. James, beside her, wore a black pea coat and a blue sweatshirt with jeans and sneakers. They walked down a small alley and quickly apperated to a street two blocks away from the music hall. Lily couldn't wait to see the Stones.

With a quick pop James and Lily once again walked through the brisk air and saw down the street the long line of people waiting to enter. They had to wait about fifteen minutes until the doors were opened but in the mean time James put a warming spell on Lily and himself.

The doors finally opened and James looked around t see everyone cheer, he looked to Lily who was thoroughly excited. "Come on," Lily says pulling James in. James follows and they make their way through the crowd to their seats. James gave Lily the ticket, because he didn't understand the whole seating arrangement and the place. Lily looked down and saw the ticket it said. R12 S34, and the other, R12 S35. Lily looked to him. "What are they wrong?" James asked. "No they're great, I didn't think you got these good of seats, thank you!" Lily led him to row twelve and seats thirty four and thirty five. They sat down and soon people sat down around them.

"Wow this band must be huge, there are so many peope here." James said to Lily. Lily nodded. "They are huge right now. Suddenly the lights went up and the enormous set came alive, with guitars and drums and microphones put out on the stage as well as the rolling stones symbol on the stage floor. Suddenly both Lily heard an enormous 'Whoa" from the crowd,

"Woah!" Lily yelled. James looked to her. Lily then looked back to him and laughed, "Trust me you'll like this band, they are amazing,"

The Band then came out and immediately began playing.

"Ahh, I can't get no satisfaction!" Lily exclaimed with cheer.

I can't get no satisfaction,  
I can't get no satisfaction.  
'cause I try and I try and I try and I try.  
I can't get no, I can't get no.

When I'm drivin' in my car  
And that man comes on the radio  
And he's tellin' me more and more  
About some useless information  
Supposed to fire my imagination.  
I can't get no, oh no no no.  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say.

I can't get no satisfaction,  
I can't get no satisfaction.  
'cause I try and I try and I try and I try.  
I can't get no, I can't get no.

When I'm watchin' my tv  
And that man comes on to tell me  
How white my shirts can be.  
Well he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke  
The same cigarrettes as me.  
I can't get no, oh no no no.  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say.

I can't get no satisfaction,  
I can't get no girl with action.  
'cause I try and I try and I try and I try.  
I can't get no, I can't get no.

"Isn't this great?" Lily asked turning to James. James nodded, he really did like the song.  
When I'm ridin' round the world  
And I'm doin' this and I'm signing that  
And I'm tryin' to make some girl

Lily looked to him to see if her was having fun. Next to her she saw James bobbing his head to the music, lily looked around and people had gotten out of their seats and started dancing. Lily got up and begant o dance as well. She then pulled James into it.  
Who tells me baby better come back later next week  
'cause you see I'm on losing streak.  
I can't get no, oh no no no.  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say.

I can't get no, I can't get no,  
I can't get no satisfaction,  
No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction

The song finished and immediately another began

If you start me up  
If you start me up I'll never stop  
If you start me up "Whoo" the crowd roared loudly.  
If you start me up I'll never stop  
I've been running hot "Whooo" the crowd roared  
You got me ticking gonna blow my top  
If you start me up  
If you start me up I'll never stop  
You make a grown man cry  
Spread out the oil, the gasoline  
I walk smooth, ride in a mean, mean machine  
Start it up "start it up" James sang"  
If you start it up " If you start it up" He exclaimed.  
Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got  
I can't compete with the riders in the other heats  
If you rough it up  
If you like it you can slide it up, slide it up  
Don't make a grown man cry  
My eyes dilate, my lips go green  
My hands are greasy  
She's a mean, mean machine  
Start it up  
If start me up  
Give it all you got "Give it al you got" Lily sang  
You got to never, never, never stop " You got to never, never, never stop." She continued.  
Never, never  
Slide it up  
You make a grown man cry  
Ride like the wind at double speed  
I'll take you places that you've never, never seen

Start it up  
Love the day when we will never stop, never stop  
Never stop, never stop  
Tough me up  
Never stop, never stop, never stop  
You, you, you make a grown man cry  
You, you make a dead man cum  
You, you make a dead man cum

The concert continued to two hours with out stopping. After the concert Lily and James toughed their way through the crowd out into the cold night air, this was very refreshing to them both. It had gotten pretty hot in the hall. James and Lily walked down the street hand in hand. "Thank you James, that was amazing! I loved it did you?" Lily asked. James smiled and nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yeah I loved it, it was not what I expected, it was better, much better." He said.

"I'm glad." Lily said, leaning in and kissing him.

"So where would you like to go now?" James asked. Lily looked down the street. "Why don't we get some coffee?" She asked. James nodded. They made their way down the street and to a little coffee shop. They got their orders and sat down near the back. James sipped his coffee, as did Lily. Lily then reached into her bag, " Do you mind?" she asked holding out a box of cigarettes.

James looked to the box and shook his head. He didn't really mind it at all, he himself smoked. Lily took a cigarette out and her Rolling Stone lighter and lit it.

"So when did you start smoking?" James asked picking up his coffey cup and taking a sip. Lily let out a drag, about a year and a half ago, would you like one?" Lily asked.

He looked at th box once more, and nodded, Lily lit it for him. And how long have you smoked? She asked. James took a drag, oh since, well now I had my first when I was fifteen with Sirius and Remus, Peter wasn't there,"

"What, Remus smoked?!" Lily asked in surprise. James smiled a bit, "Yeah, he thought he shouldn't but it was only one so how bad could it hurt, he doesn't smoke so much now, actually I don't remember the last time since then that he's smoked, but any way, I've continued off and on since then, my parents don't smoke, though I presume they did at one point in their lives." He said. Lily nodded. She took another drag.

"That's how I started, my father had a role in one of his films where his character smoked, my mother strictly forbid the cigarettes in the house, but one time he forgot and left them on the table, he and my mum went out, and Petunia, was somewhere else, V came over and we thought hey why not? So we took two and went to my back yard and tried it, it was awful at first, but then you sort of get attached to them, we're not chain smokers, god no, but we haven't really stopped. I stopped for a while due to dance and school, but I fell back on the cigarette track." James nodded in understanding.

Lily finished her coffee and put her cigarette out. James followed and they left the coffee shop. They walked down the street, it pretty bare with no cars out or anyone. They walked peacefully back to the street where they apperated into, they made it and both of them apperated back to the street near the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside they made their way to the back and went into Diagon alley, where they apperated to the Hogsmeade inn. They then went to the hogmeade village and walked the long road back to the castle. It was around one thirty in the morning. They made their way through the halls. They were completely empty and dark. James led her to their dorm and they entered. Lily turned to James and kissed him. James deepened the kiss. Lily wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Lily suddenly pulled away. James looked to her.

"We should go to sleep, it's already Friday and we have classes today." Lily could see the disappointment in his eyes. Lily kissed him once more and made her way past him up to her room. She stood on the stairs and looked back, James was watching her go.

"Aren't you coming?" Lily asked. James looked to her suspiciously.

Lily came down the stairs and walked to James and grabbed his hand. James followed Lily up the stairs. She led him to his room. "Change into your night wear and then come to my room, I want to talk to you some more." Lily said. James nodded and went into his room. Lily went to her and closed the door. She began changing and she, suddenly her bathroom door opened and in stepped James wearing his pajama bottoms and no shirt. Lily looked to him and put on a pair of stretchy shorts and a tank top.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" James asked coming over to Lily. Lily embraced him in a hug. James wrapped his arms around Lily's petite form. Lily sat on the bed and James sat next to her.

"Oh well nothing, I just wanted to be with you, huh," Lily said. "Oh wel alright, are you tired do you want to sleep?" he asked. Lily nodded. James put Lily to bed, he was about to leave when lily took hold of his arm, "I don't wat you to go, come," she said sitting up, and pulling the sheets over, "there is room," James oblidged and lied down next to Lily, "No funny business, now just sleep." James nodded and he wrapped his arm around Lily and they quickly fell asleep.

Please Review, this one is short and I took a while to post it, but hope you all like it. Thanks.

Loudandproud84


	35. Chapter 33: Death Eaters

Disclaimer: Ch.1

Chocolate is a Girl's Best Friend

Ch.33: Death eaters

"Settle down class, settle down, Alright. Now, I hope everyone's weekend was nice, seeing as it was Valentines day and all," Professor Sundi said as the students settled in for class.

The students nodded in respond. "Good, now today I know I've sagged on the video projects, the reason being we have so much to cover for you your end of term exams, which are approaching quickly, so unfortunately we will not view them, but I do have your grades for them as well as some papers t hand back to just chill for a moment while I pass things out." He said as he reached for a stack of papers.

Sirius turned to James, "Gideon looks well," He said. James looked to the Professor and nodded.

"So how was the concert Lil, good? V asked Lily.

Lily smiled, "It was perfect, and the band was phenomenal."

Gideon came around to them and gave them their graded work. Sirius and James looked to their graded, both received O's, "Yes!" James said happily. "What did you get Mooney?" Sirius asked Remus,

"I got an O," he said, "We all did," "Wicked." V said happily.

"Alright, now today we will be talking about how the dark arts is used in today's society, because we are in current times, we will be reading news papers and talking about current events, so please come up here and get a Daily Prophet and start reading, and only reading the headline, not sports or fashion ." Professor Sundi said. The students followed and began reading. For the rest of class they read the news paper and talked in groups of the day's and week's events. The group of friends headed back to the Head's common room to chill out before their next class.

The sat on the couches and just relaxed, neither of them wanted to do their homework. V crossed the room and sat by the window, she gazed out onto the grounds and something very odd. It was Hagrid running a fast as he could up to the Castle. V looked back to where he was running from and suddenly saw a swarm of Death eaters headed towards the castle.

"Oh my god!" V exclaimed looking back to the group. "What is it V?" Sirius questioned. All of them looked to V with worry. V pointed out the window with fear. Everyone ran to the window and looked out.

"Holy Shit," James muttered. Suddenly they saw Dumbledore along with Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sundi, wands drawn.

Suddenly they heard a door open, McGonagall came in quickly, "Potter Evans, come with me, now!" she exclaimed firmly "The Rest of you, return to your dormitories, make sure no student leaves, and keep your wands at the ready," With out hesitation, James and Lily followed behind McGonagall's quick pace down the hall. Belle, Sirius, V, and Remus made their way back to Gryffindor tower, and saw it swarming with many students, Longbottom made his way to where they were, I'm trying to organize them but they're not listening, help me." He said earnestly.

"Oi, everyone, get your asses up to the dormitory and stay their, no one leaves," Sirius shouted loudly over everyone. His loudness stopped everyone in the room.

"We are prefects so get a move on!" Frank added.

Down the hall McGonagall lead both James and Lily through dark corridors they themselves had never seen or been to. "Professor, what is going on?" James asked.

Mcgonagall kept walking, "Death eaters have stormed the castle Mr. Potter and I have been informed to keep you and Ms. Evans out of reach,"

"Out of reach Professor?" Lily questioned, McGonagall stopped abruptly at a door, she took a key out of her pocket and opened the door. James and Lily walked in and Mcgonagall closed the door.

"This room is a secret chamber, no one can enter with out the key, no magic can open it, and you'll stay here. Yes out of reach, Ms. Evans, Dumbledore suspects they are here for Mr. Potter as well as you, please forgive my stiffness a snapping, but I care about you both I don't want either of you hurt, I'll retrieve you when the coast is clear." McGonagall nodded and began to leave.

James looked to her, "But professor, why can't we help fight? And what about the students? We're Head Boy and Head Girl." He asked. McGonagall looked to him.

"Yes I know Mr. Potter, they students have been put under a massive charm, which forces them to retreat to their houses, and they will be fine . . .

"So why are we down here, if the students are fine in the dormitory?" Lily asked cutting McGonagall off.

"Because this room makes you invisible, no one can see this room, it's as iff you don't exist, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans I can tell you both are worried, I assure you every thing will be alright, just please stay here,"

James and Lily nodded. McGonagall then left. James looked to Lily.

"She's right every thing will be alright." James reassured. Lily looked around the room they were in, it a common room and on the side was a small, very, very small bedroom as well as a very small bath room. Lily went to the very small bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Why would he be after you?" she questioned James, James came over, "My parents are high up in the ministry, very powerful, I guess . . . . Gosh I hope they're alright," James said with worry flooding over him, Lily looked to him with reassuring eyes, "they are, don't worry," James nodded.

"Petrificus totalus!" Professor Flitwick yelled, knocking out two death eaters. Dumbledore retreated from several other death eaters to gain on more whom were coming their way, McGonagall soon joined they fight and all of the students in the Gryffindor tower had first row seats to the fight. Sirius and Frank's effort to get the students upstairs didn't last for long, they all were standing mesmerized by the battle below them.

McGonagall dodged a green light and a dark blue shot from hers, forcing the opponent to fly into the air and land twenty feet away, Many 'Woah's and Aaaaah's' were heard from the students.

Flitwick in the fight was hit hard causing him to be knocked out, "Oh my god Flitwick's down, a fourth year student said. Everyone crammed their way to part of the window to see if he was alright, he wasn't Professor Sundi galloped across the field to where he was along with Hagrid. Hagrid picked him up and brought him back into the castle quickly.

Frank looked on and saw several death eaters out far, but they were disappearing into thin air, but how could this be? He thought, you can't apperate or disapperate on school grounds. Frank looked to Remus, who looked worried.

"Remus, look over here, are they apperating or are they going through some sort of force field?" he asked, Remus looked. "looks like a force field, because with apperation you have to pivot, they're not, there just walking straight on." He said. Frank nodded.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" suddenly was heard on in the hall, everyone turned to the portrait.

"Everyone upstairs now!" Frank commended. He looked to Belle, Sirius, remus, Alice and several other seventh years, "You lot stay here." He said. Once all of the students rushed to their rooms, all of the doors as well as windows were locked.

All of the seventh years withdrew their wands.

Lily looked up as well as James, "Di you hear that?" Lily asked. James nodded, "yeah, come on, some's in trouble," James said getting up, "wait!" Lily said pulling him back down, it might be a prank," she said,

"A prank?" James asked incredulously, "Yes a prank, a way to lead us on to think someone's in trouble, but its actually a death eater." Lily said, James thought for a moment.

Belle looked out the windows and saw aurors popping out of no where, joining in the fight. "Aurors are here," she stated. Frank looked to the seventh years, "alright we don't know who or what that was, obviously it was a scream, but we don't know the origin, we do know that the whole staff is out side so there must be death eaters in the castle. I say go and fight, what do you all say?"

"I'm in." Sirius said immediately

"As am I," V added, Remus then joined followed by Belle and they rest of the seventh years.

"Keep your wands out, let's go," he said. they made their way out of the portrait with wands drawn, there weren't any death eaters in the hall, though they could be anywhere. They spread out across the hall walking in different directions to gain cover of the hall.

"Ignitfrominate!" a death eater bellowed. Samantha linger deflected it in time and soon more death eaters entered the corridor. The group began spitting out hexes, charms, and spells left and right, deflecting when needed and disarming the enemy.

"Lily we can't just (pound, pound, pound) . . ." James stopped abruptly. Lily got up and looked around the room; something was outside their door, in the corridor. She looked to James whom had his index finger on his mouth. Lily stayed quiet, though the pounding became louder, it shook the room furiously sending Lily flying onto the floor as wel as James.

"Lily," James whispered as he reached for her, he pulled her up, though another shake cause them to fall against the wall. "Aaah," Lily exclaimed as she hit the stone wall. James took his wand out and nonverbally, he blew out all of the candles which lit the room. Lily looked to him confused.

"So if someone's out there, they won't see light coming from the room," he whispered. Lily nodded. Another shake rattled the castle.

Upstairs, the Gryffindors were having a hard time battling the death eaters as the castle was shaking. V was hit with a petrifying charm and Alec Whimmer was hit with stunning spell. Sirius performed the counter cures on V and she was soon back up and firing hexes like mad.

James and Lily stood in their room cling to each other as every quake came. Lily took her wand out and pointed to the walls, transforming them into soft material.

"Good idea," James whispered. Lily nodded, "Who could be doing this, I don't thing death eaters could make such strong of a quake," she said.

"When together they can, but it would need a lot of power."

Suddenly their door burst open and three death eaters flooded through, James and Lily quickly drew their wands and began throwing hexes, towards the death eaters.

"Fenitmorendium," Lily spat, causing one of them to go down.

"Protego," James said, deflecting a massive hex.

"Curcio!" a death eater hollered. "Protego!" Lily said, successfully bounding it. Soon all of the Death eater's were down. James looked to Lily, worry and fear in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. Lily nodded. James grabbed Lily.

………………………………………………

On the seventh floor, the fighting spreads over the moving staircases. This becomes very tricky when being hexed. They all fight their way through and manage to ward them off, they retreated back into the common room and look out the windows, they see that Sprout is down as well as Florrington, the muggle studies Professor. Though it seems most of the death eaters have retreated and were gone. The injured were taken to the hospital wing.

James and Lily went out into the hall, wands drawn. "I've never been down here," Lily said softly looking around the torch lit corridor. James looked to her.

"Neither have I," He says. Lily takes hold of James's hand. "I think the quakes have stopped," she says. James nods. Suddenly they saw down the corridor, McGonagall coming their way, she looked startled and a bit worn out.

"Professor is everything alright?" Lily asked. McGonagall came up to them, "Yes but how did you get out of your room?" She asked.

Lily looked back to the room, where a massive hole was made in the wall. "They found us, three death eaters," She said. Mcgonagall looked shocked. "Come with me."

She led them to the hospital wing, where many of the staff were, as well as Dumbledore. Poppy came over and ushered them on to the bed.

"We're fine Madam Pomfrey," Lily said, James nodded in agreement. Though they protested Pomfrey demanded that they stay in the hospital.

"This'll be a long evening," James said to Lily as he lay down on the bed next to Lily's.

Please Review, tanks to those who did for the last Chapter.

Loudandproud84


	36. Chapter 34: Sirius issues

Disclaimer Ch.1

Ch.34: Sirius issues

"Sir I still don't understand how did they find us, Professor McGonagall said they wouldn't be able to?" Lily asked a very stressed out, tired looking headmaster. He looked to her.

"To be quite honest, Ms. Evans I do not have an answer, I imagine they found you through Voldemort, he is a powerful wizard. For right now it's best that you both return to your dormitory, we've had the minister as well as top aurors put hexes and charms around the castle on top of the ones already there to scure the school more, my guess is that the death eaters knew of the lower quarters where you two were placed and Voldemort had them look everywhere including that area" he said. Lily looked to James who looked tired himself. The previous night had shaken the student body as well as the castle, literally and Lily feared what might come next.

"But, sir, how would they have known of the rooms?" James asked.

"Mr. Riddle did attend Hogwarts, James, he knows this school like the back of is hand he's not stupid, for now I wish you to to return to your dormitories though, Good day."

Dumbledore had made an announcement that morning to the entire school announcing that out side classes would be hosted inside in designated areas of the school and that Hogsmead trips would be ending with in the next month. James as well as Lily now took on their head duties more seriously than ever, patrolling the corridors with more prefects and assigning more prefects to do double shifts.

The rest of the gang worried just as Lily had and also kept an eye out for any suspicious happenings. It was Thursday evening and Sirius Black was head down to the dungeons alone, his brother Regulus had called on him to meet in private about 'Family matters' though Sirius thought better and suspected it wasn't all about the family.

He reached the tall door of the Slytherine house; he had received the password from james and looked to the portrait.

"Porfilius," he stated loudly, the portrait looked to him, "You're not a Slytherin," it said, Sirius looked up to it with annoyance, "I'm here to see some one," he said, the portrait opened the door reluctantly. Sirius entered,. The common room was quite full with students every where, though many stopped their chatting and looked to him. Sirius looked about the room and spotted Regulus over by the corner with Lestrange, Malfoy, Snape and Bellatrix. He walked over to their little group and immediately they looked up.

"What are you doing here black you're a Gryffindor, this is Slytherin territory." Malfoy spat. Sirius looked to him

"No shit, Malfoy," he spat menacingly, he looked back to Regulus, "We need to talk," Sirius said to Regulus, he would have worded his statement differently had he not thought that the rest of the group probably didn't know that Regulus wanted to see him. Regulus with out a word got up and walked with Sirius into the hall.

"Sorry I lost track of time," Regulus said looking at his watch.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked. Regulus looked to him and began pulling him away and down the hall. Regulus pushed him into an empty class room.

"Look, mom wants to talk to you, don't ask me why, because I don't know but she wants to see you, and I don't think it'll be a nice visit . . ."

"When is it ever?" Sirius asked angry that he'd have to face his mother again.

"Look, I think it's about dad." Regulus said looking down. Sirius looked up.

"When does she want to see me?" Sirius asked.

"She's going to send you a letter, I'm telling you now, because I think she may have put a hex in it, she still isn't happy at how you took off before dad's funeral was done with."

Sirius rolled his in annoyance, "Like hell I was going to stay at a funeral of a man whom treated me like shit for fourteen damn years, Regulus, I stayed for a moment and believe me if you were in my position you would have done the same!"

"Look I'm not saying you did anything wrong, honestly I think it took balls to do what you did especially what you did after fourth year, I wouldn't have done that, but I do think you did betray us, you are a Black, if you just had stayed longer and put up with his ways you wouldn't have had to leave so early,"

Sirius looked to him, he sighed heavily, "What was I supposed to do, Regulus? I didn't want to have to leave and leave you there, but I just couldn't take anymore of his shit, I really couldn't so I figured the best way to get out of it was to leave." Sirius said.

"Ok whatever I don't need the explanation, look just be expecting the letter in a day or so," Regulus said and walked out of the room. Sirius left the room and walked back to the heads common room.

"Hey, Sirius, where've you been mate?" James asked as Sirius came into the common room. They all were sitting around talking.

Sirius looked up at them; James could see he was upset about something.

"You alright, Sirius?" Remus asked. "Fine, I'm fine," Sirius said walking over to where V was sitting, though James could see he wasn't.

"Sirius whats wrong, you look like you've just been talking to you mum or something," V said concernedly. Sirius looked to her. He reached to his tie and pulled at it to loosen it. He didn't answer V.

"Yeah," he finely said.

"Sirius, seriously vhat's vrong?" Belle asked. Sirius looked straight ahead. He still didn't answer for several minutes, all of his friends staring at him with concern and wonder.

"Mate . . ." James began, "She wants to see me, huh." Sirius said getting up and walking to the lit fire place. They watched as he got up.

"Who wants to see you?" Lily asked.

"My Mother, who do you think?" He exclaimed sharply, looking into the fire.

Lily looked to the others.

"I mean what the hell, I go to the god damned funeral I stay for most of it and she's still bitching about my leaving early, it's bullshit, I mean should I have stayed for the whole thing for a man I hated for most of my child hood, should have I ?" he asked the group looking at them.

"I mean no I did the right thing, leaving after fourth year, right James you know that, I wouldn't have left had it been a different but it wasn't you know that,"

James nodded, "You did the right thing mate, really."

Sirius looked to him, "Did I?" "I did betray them in a sense, I did tell them to sod off, told them they were the crazy ones, told them they were the messed up ones, but, but maybe . . ."

"Sirius you did nothing wrong, you just weren't what they wanted, there's nothing wrong with that, you're better than them, we all know that." Remus said.

Suddenly the portrait opened and Regulus came in. Sirius turned to him. Regulus walked to Sirius and whispered something in his ear. Sirius looked to him. He was holding a black envelope.

"Here, read it, I'm leaving tonight, if you wish to come, I'm leaving in an hour. Meet me in Dumbledore's office." Regulus said handing him the envelope and walking out of the room just as quickly as he had entered.

Sirius looked to the envelope; it wasn't a Black family envelope. He opened it carefully. He read the contents and looked up.

"Sirius what is it?" James asked.

"Haha, haha, huh" Sirius laughed lightly. He lifted his hand with the envelope and began flapping it back ward and forward, "I guess I wont have to worry about her, anymore." He said simply, Sirius turned to the fire and threw the letter into it, watching it burn quickly.

"The wicked witch is dead . . . this is great, really great, cuz now I won't have to talk to that bitch ever again, and it's dandy to know that I won't have to deal with their shit, I'm so thrilled, so thrilled right now, so thrilled that I think I'm going to go celebrate, James can I borrow your cloak, thanks" Sirius said sarcastically and walked to the stairs and went to James's room. Remus looked to James.

"This can't be good, can it" V asked, finally talking.

"No it can't' Come on Remus, let's go stop him before he does something bad." James said. James and Remus ran up the stairs and into James's room. Sirius was going out as they were entering.

"Sirius no, don't do what I think you're going to do, alright we can talk, you like talking."

"Talking, talking about what, James, I'm perfectly fine, there's no problem, I think a good draft of fire whisky is going to do the job well. Now get out of my way." Sirius said withdrawing his wand.

"Sirius, don't be stupid," Remus said. "I'm not being stupid Remus, I'm pissed when I'm pissed off I like to have a drink, so get out of my way." Sirius said shoving past him.

"Sirius stop drinking won't help," V said.

"V are you me?" Sirius asked.

V looked to him, "No,"

"That's right, step off," Sirius walked to the door and left. James looked to Remus, "Come on let's go."

Both of them made their way out into the hall and immediately lost, him but presumed he'd be at the pub in Hogsmead.

Remus and James finally made it to the town and went to the pub, the found Sirius sitting in the back. Remus looked to James with worry and they made their way to Sirius's seat.

"Mate look I'm sorry about your mom," James began. "Oh don't be she was a nasty piece of work, a real bitch if you ask me, why are you sorry? How ever she died she deserved it fully,"

"Sirius, you don't mean that." Remus said.

"Oh yes, I do,"

"When's the funeral?"

"Don't know, don't care, what's with the sad faces, we're or well I'm celebrating, come on have a drink celebrate with me."

"Sirius, cut crap we both know you're upset we can see it fully." "We understand you past with your parents sucked, but mate they've died, don't you feel at the very least a little saddened?" James asked. "I'm not saying they were good people, they weren't, definitely not. But still, they were your parents."

"NO," Sirius said, then took another swig of fire whiskey.

This is going to be a long evening." Remus said James nodded.

"Damn right, a long night of celebrating." Sirius added cheering up his glass.

Please review, more is to come. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it.

Loudanproud84


	37. Chapter 35: Intimacy

Disclaimer: Ch.1

Ch.35: Intimacy

James, Sirius and Remus talked for hours that evening in the pub about the death of Sirius's mother, he was quite angry about it, but good consolation he was back to his normal self. This weekend was the last of the Hogsmeade trip for now until security was back to normal.

James and Lily took off on their own and enjoyed the afternoon fully, stopping into the candy store and ice cream shop, as well as some of the other stores.

"So how are you, Lily, any thing new with you going on?" James asked as he strolled down the street with his hand tightly grasped into Lily's. Lily looked to him. "No, not really, mum wrote to me saying that Petunia's wedding was nice, and that they're in Italy for the honey moon, uh oh Dad went to the Academy awards and received his award, mum liked the ceremony, she had not been to California yet, she loved it.. The studio is doing well, mum will be in an upcoming show with a dancer friend of hers, whom she is featuring for. Lets see what else. . . that's about it, what about you?"

"Nothing much, just a bit relieved school is almost finished, you know?" Lily nodded.

They continued walking down the street through bustling crowds. Finally the end of the rip came and the both of them headed back to their dormitory. They walked in and sat on the couch. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Hey do you want to watch television!?" Lily asked looking to James.

James looked to her with a questioning face. "uh Sure, that's the box with the people insde, right?' he asked. Lily laughed and nodded. Lly sood up and took her wand out and summond her television from her room. The television immediately came and lily flicked it on. She looked at the clock.

"Oh good, The Emily Brandon Show is coming on, and gues who's going to be on!?"

James thought for a moment, "Uh the prime minister?" he asked

"Huh, no silly, my dad, it's a talk show and he's the guest, let's watch."

"Oh okay, cool."

Lily turned it to channel eight and the show began.

T.V. Show:

"Hello and welcome, everyone, I'm Emily Brandon, and today we have a lot to talk about, in this hour show, we'll be talking to one of Britain's acclaimed actors Oliver Evans, whom you may have seen in his recent project Coffee and Whiskey, here he is Oliver Evans!" suddenly the sound of claping could be heard. Oliver same out dressed in jeans, black leather shoes, a white button, collared shirt and a navy jacket. Her waved to the audience and hugged and kissed Emily kindly,

"Hello Oliver, it's so nice to see you, welcome to the show." She said, Oliver nodded. "Yes thank you for having me," Oliver said.

He sat down and looked to the audience and smiled.

"so you've just won an Academy Award how does that feel?" Emily asked axcitedly. More clapping emerged.

"Yes that you, yes it feels wonderful, I 'm very happy to have won, I honestly didn't know who'd win, but I'm happy for the outcome."

"And your next project is coming out in November of seventy six, can you tell us about that project?"

"Yes, it's called Thomas Donneley, I can't say too much, but it is a drama, and it takes place in the U.S. in New York. It's about a man whom is at the top f his gameand then his world just falls apart and he has to pick up the pieces of it."

"Sounds great, did you like filming in New york?"

"Oh I loved filming in New york, it had been my fifth time there, I had been there due to premiers and publicity things , but actually filming was Brilliant, I love the city, it's a lot like London, same Time Square and everything, only they don't have small black cabbies and their roads are differently laid out, but none the less it's strikingly similar.

"Uhuh, now recently there's been rumored that you are planning to get away from being on screen and actually going behind and directing a new film, called ten Women, can you tell us of that, what it's premise is?"

"Yes, I will be directing ten Women, which it to be released in late nineteen seventy seven, it's a story about ten women and how each of them lead different lives, all set in modern day London, though thir backgrounds, familys, and lives are different yet they all connect with each other in their daily lives. The brilliance of the piece is that they don't even realize it how they effect eachother in good and bad ways, so it's a very new way and take on the perspective of how people can effect other people. I'm looking forward to it as well."

"that' sound great, we'll be right back after these messages with more,"

"your dad is so cool, being able to just do what he loves it's great." Lily nodded "Yeah it's pretty cool."

"So, after this show do you want to have dinner downstairs or here?" James asked.

"Oh why not, here, I'd like to watch the news, just so I see what's going on in the muggle world for a little bit, not for too long." Lily said. James nodded and they continued to watch Mr. evans on the show. When it was over Lily clicked the channel to BBC News they watched the national news as well as Local, not much was going on except the occasional burglary or death. They watched the news for a little longer then they went down to the kitchens to get dinner, Lily requested a bacon Cheese burger and Fries and a soda, while James had grilled chicken and rice with a butter beer. They took their food up to the room quietly and sat in the common room eating and enjoying each other's company,

"Oh my gosh I won't finish this, it's huge," lily exclaimed looking at the other half of the burger. James laughed, it was a huge burger, bigger than her hand.

"Oh well," Lily said. James finished him dinner and magically cleaned the dishes and made them disappear.

Both Lily and James fully full from their dinners, vegged out on the couch sprawled on top of each other.

"Remind me to never eat that big of a burger again, okay?" Lily asked. "sure thing, Lil." James said.

They both laid there looking up at the ceiling dazed. "Lily?" James asked. Lily looked to him, or at least tried to, "Yes?"

"What time is it, do you know?" Lily looked over to the far wall and saw it was seven thirty. "Seven thirty," She said.

James nodded. "I'm tired, but I'm not fully digested and I no longer have a stinging pain in my side," he said. Lily smiled, "that's good, I'm tired as well." She said getting up off of the couch.

"Why don't we go upstairs and get comfortable?" James suggested Lily looked to him "That sounds nice," She said and together they walked up the stairs sluggishly.

Lily retreated to her room and unchanged and re-changed into a tank-top and shorts. She lay on her bead, still feeling stuffed from dinner, she lay there quietly just breathing, minutes passed and James in the other room was finished changing into his sweats and tank top. He went to the loo and passed through it into Lily's room he saw her lying on the bed on her back and her eyes closed.

"Lily!?" he asked worried. Lily's eyes shot open, she looked up, "Yeah, sorry it's just so relaxing to lie here and not move, come join me." James did as she asked and lay down on his back on the bed beside her. To his surprise it actually was comfortable and relaxing; he turned his head and looked at Lily. Lily sensed his movement and looked to him and smiled. She turned over on to him and kissed him softly. She kissed him again and James pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, his hand holding her lower back and shoulder blade, Lily the lifted herself off of James and stood up with James still holding her, James stood as Lily did and they continued kissing passionately.

James moved down to her petite neck and began kissing, sweetly. Lily ran her fingers through his hair and around his neck; she could feel James's hands going up under her shirt. Pulling apart Lily took hold of James's tank top and pulled it over his head, once again returning to kiss him, their lips met and lily could feel her shirt rising above. They separated and Lily flung the shirt off. Lily looked to James and took hold of his glasses; she walked to the table and set them down. Suddenly James came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, continuing to nibble at her neck; Lily turned around in his grasp and began to pull down his sweats. His boxers were fully shown, navy they were, and Lily looked to him, they came close and their lips met, their tongues meshed together passionately and gently James pulled Lily to the bed. He laid her down gently and continued to kiss her passionately, soon moving down her neck and chest, Lily breathed hard and looked down at James's messy hair, running her fingers through it. James looked back and locked lips with Lily once again. Emotion tore through them violently. They both were soon on the bed fully and in the covers. Both of their body temps were rising, with exhilaration. Lily ran her fingers on James's toned abdomen and on his chest; she lifted her self up into James's chest. She could feel him reaching behind and unclasping her braw, James threw it to the side, Lily laid back down and watched as James leaned on to her, Lily beginning to kiss him once more, suddenly felt the rest of her clothes as well as his come off. James kissed her down her neck and to her chest and soon flat stomach, Lily leaned in and kissed the top of his head, James moved a bit high on top of her.

Lily's heart began to beat faster as she felt James's hands move about her. Lily then felt James slide into her, smoothly. Moaning a bit as she kissed him passionately, he leaned into her harder. She gasped as James continued, thrusting a bit faster, Lily feeling overwhelmed and blissful, moaned lightly 'yes, . . . yes'. As she became used to James's movements, she became relaxed. James continued to kiss her passionately, but then Lily leaned forward, and pushed James to the side, so they were facing each other, Lily then rolled on top of him and kissed on his lips, and neck. James then began to make Lily happy once more, and soon both of them sensed a release causing both of them to part and take a breath.

James looked to Lily, his cheeks red with heat, Lily looked to James, her cheek red as well from the heat, which rose from their bodies, "I love you," Lily whispered softly. James smiled and leaned in and kissed Lily, wrapping his arms around her bare back. They laid there for several moments in each other's arms, and then it hit Lily dead on.

She looked to James with sudden worry, James looked to her, "What is it, Lil?" he asked quickly. She looked to him. "Damit, we forgot, to do the charm," Lily said with pure anger. "Ah shit," James muttered, Lily rolled over to her side table where her wand lay, and she picked it up and performed the charm. "I don't think anything will happen, don't worry." She said. James nodded. Lily then put her wand back on the table and quietly she began once more to enjoy James's company.

The next morning the sun glared brightly into Lily's dorm, it was Saturday and it wasn't morning, it was nearing near noon time. Lily's eyes twitched open and the smell of James's scent filled her, causing her to remember the night's events. She looked up and sat up pulling the covers closer, she looked to James who was still asleep, she looked to her clock and nearly screamed at the time. She flew her head back to James. She began nudging him. "James get up, it's noon, that day if half over," Lily said; only a groan came from James's mouth. Lily sighed and reached down for her robe witch was under her bed; she put her robe on and tightly wrapped it around her, tying the belt. She went to the shower and turned the warm water on, let it run for several moments she soon took her robe off and got in. she let the warm/ hot water cascade down her back and grabbed her loufa, lathering it with soap and messaging her muscles in the warm water. She stood there bathing with her eyes closed basking in the warmth of the shower. Then suddenly the sound of the shower door opening caught Lily's ear, she turned around quickly and saw James climbing into the shower, she smiled and looked to him, he , like lily, was fully nude.

"Um excuse me, but this is my shower time, I didn't say you were invited," Lily said jokingly with a soft laugh. James smiled and pulled Lily towards him leaning in and kissing her, Lily accepted the kiss and deepened it, seconds later they parted, and James went under the shower head.

"I figured we could save time if we went in together, you know so we don't waste hot water." He said. Lily smiled and nodded. She knew they shouldn't be doing this, but they were. James combed his fingers through his hair and Lily looked at him a bit surprised, "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing, I've never seen your hair slicked back like that, that's all, cuz when it's dry it never stays put." James shrugged. They washed themselves in between snogging, and an hour later they were done. James handed a toel to Lily and Lily wrapped herself in it. James wrapped a towel around his waist and he helped Lily out of the shower. They parted and Lily changed in her room, whilst James changed in his room. Lily dried her hair magically and went down stairs, the common room was empty and soon James joined her, he asked if she was hungry and she replied no. they then for the rest of the afternoon spent time together reading muggle history books together.

I know, I know, I put a lot of romance in this one, and fluff I hope you liked it, if it was too much let me know, but please review and as always please give honest opinions. Thanks

Loudandproud84


	38. Chapter 36: Mysterious Man

Disclaimer: Ch.1

Chocolate is a girl's best friend.

Ch.36: Mysterious man

With a slight thud the very tall, old, wise wizard landed. He looked up fro his place. The corridor was bare, no sound could be heard. He looked in both directions of the hall; he had choose which direction, out of pure randomness, he walked down the hall in the direction of his right. He scoured the halls looked for evidence of the Headmasters office, his grey and silver cloak wishing about his as he walked briskly. His grey eyes filled with surprise and worry, yet relief. He rounded the corner and came to another hall. He continued his pace down it until he knew where he was. He had found his groundings and knew where to go from there. He passed armored men, and paintings. He passed several ghosts who recognized him instantly. Off handedly he heard "Is that Nicolas?" he kept his pace up and soon made it to the gigantic Gargoyle which stood still.

"Chocolate, raspberry sugar pop," he stated mater-of -fact. The gargoyle moved and he soon saw the stairs descend.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking over a sea of books, all of which were opened, he was researching something, but suddenly something told him that someone was entering his staircase. He looked up and immediately knew who. He withdrew his wand and opened the door. At once the old man came barging through, his eyes still struck withsurprise, and worry and joy.

"Nicolas, what is it?" Dumbledore asked.

Nicolas Flamel stood before him, he took a moment to compose himself. He strode over to the desk and sat down.

"Albus I have astonishing and massive new to give," he said. Dumbledore nodded and instantly summoned a tea tray and offered Nicolas a cup.

"He's been found, Albus, I swear to Merlin it's him." Dumbledore looked to him, he knew who he was referring to.

"Are you positive?" he asked. Nicolas nodded heavily. "Yes, I wouldn't have come to you with a lie such as that, it wasn't true Albus, you, know that." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes I know you wouldn't have. Where is he?" At my house in Ireland, for now, I had him checked out, I would have brought him here immediately but I had to make sure it was him." Dumbledore nodded.

Dumbledore then thought, where could he have been for so long, "Is he injured? How does he look?"

Nicolas looked up. "He was injured quite a bit, but he is healed now, he has no memory loss, and he's young, Albus, quite young, he's . . ."

"Twenty sven, yes I know there isn't a day that goes by I don't think of him."

Nicolas stood up, "Yes but there is one thing . . . he was in an attack and he was hit with a rare curse, the curse has forced him to lose his hearing ability, which I remember was a chance of happening due to Minerva's family history, though he wasn't born with out the ability to hear, but now he can not. Minnie will be very pleased to here of his return, but also upset of his new disability. Where is she, we shall tell her the news. All this time she's thought him to be dead, but he isn't, we must tell her, or rather you must." Nicolas said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes I must, I' will, bring him here, he will continue medical evaluation with Poppy," Dumbledore said, still with a million thoughts running through his mind. Nicolas nodded and left. Dumbledore turned back to his desk and went behind it. He opened a locked drawer and took out a box. It was covered in a tartan pattern. He opened it and took out an old picture of a young boy of about sixteen with auburn hair and brown eyes and glasses. He put the photograph away and ventured off to see Professor McGonagall.

"Now class, today we will be studying how the formation of an animagus can affect them if they are struck with a curse while transformed, upon being hit with a curse, the witch or wizard is summoned by the charm or curse to do whatever that charm or curse does. When a witch of wizard re-transforms back to their normal formation they will bear the marks or rather effects of that curse or charm. Does everyone understand?" the class gave a low grumble in response. "Now turn to pages four hundred and twenty six, read the chapter and take notes,"

James turned to Sirius, he was quite bored as was the entire class, he was very skilled in transfiguration so he often disliked it when Professor McGonagall gave the class busy work.

"So what's up for this weekend, since we don't have Hogsmeade what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, staying around the castle is going to stink, majorly, how about we sneak off to the candy shop, its better then hanging around the common room . . ."

Suddenly the door opened abruptly, and Professor Dumbledore came in quickly. The students straightened up, meaning James straightened up. Minerva looked up concerned.

"Excuse my interruption Minerva, but I need to speak with you, now," Minerva looked to him worried.

Dumbledore walked back out of the class room, with Minerva behind him. They closed the door and Dumbledore led her to an empty class room.

Lily looked to James, "Wonder what that was about." James shrugged, "I don't know, must've not been good he looked worried, as did Professor McGonagall."

"Albus, what is it?" Minerva asked looking to him. Dumbledore looked to her.

"He's returned, Minerva, Nicolas just came and told me he's back," he said. Minerva didn't need time to think, she knew who he was speaking of. Her eyes began to tear.

"Are you sure?" Albus nodded, "Nicolas has checked him over, he was injured, but he's alright he's staying with him in Ireland and he's bringing him here, but there is one problem. He was involved in an attack and the result of it caused him to become deaf through a rare charm." Minerva looked away. It had been years since she had seen him, she thought he had died, it had been said he had, for they could not find him and now to find out he was a live and deaf, made her feel overwhelmed and hapy and yet angry of his new disability.

"Where was he?" She asked looking back to him.

"Nicolas hasn't said, but I imagine we'll know soon. He has no memory loss, he remembers everything." Minerva smiled for the first time since they came to the room. She nodded.

"I'll find you when he arrives." Dumbledore said. Minerva nodded. "I'll be in my class room or office," she said. Dumbledore hugged Minerva and they parted ways.

"Were you as shocked as I am?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded. As Minerva walked back to her class room, tears began to fully descend her eyes, she couldn't stop them and so she entered her class room. Suddenly it became darkly quiet. She walked to her desk.

Lily looked to her, she was crying, no one at school had ever seen Professor McGonagall cry before, it was startling and upsetting.

Minerva wiped her eyes, and stood up straight. She turned to face the class, with her head held high.

"Would you excuse me, than-k you," she said as she began to walk away towards the stair case to her chamber. She ran up the stair s and entered her room.

All of the students looked to each other in shock and worry.

"I hope she's alright, wonder what Professor Dumbledore told her," Remus said. Suddenly they heard a huge crashing sound and scream. Everyone's head bolted straight to the curtained entrance to her chamber.

"Some one should go up there to see if she's alright." Remus said.

"Oy Potter Evans you two go, you're the heads," Danny Clevson said. Lily and James got up and walked quickly to the staircase. They ran up it and went to the door.

Professor McGonagall stood before her shattered mirror, a rare round globed ball lay on the ground. She took her wand out, and cleaned the mess up.

"Professor, are you alright?" Lily asked aloud. Minerva looked to her door. Minerva didn't answer for several moments. She stood there, letting out her anger, then suddenly the exhaustion of hearing the news, her anger, her happiness, and her shock came over her, Minerva fainted to the floor.

James looked to the door,a dn pulled out his wand when they didn't receive a response. He opened the door magically and looked in, there in the floor lay Professor McGonagall.

"Oh shit," James said, running to her. Lily kneeled to the ground looking her over,

"We need to get Pompfrey," hse said. James nodded and got up, he ran out on to the stair platform, all of the students looking up.

"Someone go get Pompfrey and Dumbldore, she's fallen!" James yelled. Suddenly Remus and Sirius got up. Remus headed to the hospital while Sirius to the Head master's office.

Remus ran as fast his feet could carry him and he burst into the Hospital wing where surprisingly both Madam Pompfrey and Professor Dumbledore stood in deep conversation.

They both looked to Remus.

"I-I-it's Professor McGonagall, she fallen!" he said. Dumbledore and Poppy then began running past him and out the door. Remus followed them. Sirius made it to the head masters office but then ran into Sir Nicholas.

"Hey nick what's the password?" he asked quickly. Nick looked to him, "Hello Mr. Black, I believe Professor Dumbledore is in the hospital wing, seeing Madam Pompfrey." He said. Sirius nodded and ran back to class. Suddenly he made it to an intersection of the hallways where he nearly ran into Professor Dumbledore. They passed him and he followed them back to the room.

Dumbledore and the rest of them burst onto the room, everyone was worried and scared. Dumbledore ran up the stairs and into McGonagall's room.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans." He said. He kneeled down to Minerva and raised her onto the bed, Poppy then cast a charm to awake her. Minerva awoke and looked to Dumbledore.

"You need rest, the shock has overwhelmed you, Poppy give her a drought of sleeping potion, her classes will be canceled for the rest of the day."

"No, I'm fine," McGonagall protested. Dumbledore gave her a stern look which quieted her.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans make the announcement that al of Professor McGonagall's classes are canceled for the day," He said "And tell the class they can leave," He said.

James and Lily addressed the class as well as the prefects. Soon the news of McGonagall's collapse spread all over the school.

The group made their way back to the heads dormitory and they sat around. "I wonder what scared her or rather what shocked her," V said. They all nodded.

"I don't know. Maybe a family member passed away," Remus said.

Belle looked to him, "Does she have family still?" she asked. No one answered.

"I guess w'll have to see, though I doubt she'll tell us," Lily said.

Dumbledore returned to his office and sat in quiet, he was worried about Minerva, he hadn't expected that sort of reaction, not from her, but then again was about, him. He had returned, but how?' he questioned.

Please Review, the mystery man will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks.

Loudandprud84


	39. Chapter 37: Isaiah

Disclaimer: Ch.1

Ch. 37: Isaiah

"Mr. Dumbledore you are very lucky." The young man nodded. The medic-witch strode to his other side and looked at him.

"It appears that in fact the curse did not result his hearing loss, but has in fact advanced it, you are very lucky. I believe Flamel is here to pick you up." She said.

"Yes, thank you." The tall man said. He stood up and looked around, he could hear things more clearly and even things that weren't in his presence. He thanked the medic-witch once more and began to change into his normal clothing. He buttoned his shirt and put on his dark green pea coat. He straightened out his pants nicely and set his glasses in his case. He looked around and there standing in front of him was Nicholas.

He smiled, "Nicholas." He said softly. Nicholas smiled and walked towards him.

Nicholas hugged him and the young man embraced him tightly. They parted.

"You look good, my boy," Nicholas said with a nod. The young man smiled.

"Albus and Minerva are anticipating your arrival." The young man looked to him with cheer, "Oh how is she, is she well?" Nicholas nodded.

With in minutes Nicholas had taken the young man to Hogwarts.

"They will be glad of your new ability or rather lucky situation. Your hearing is quite well now I imagine, is it so?" Nicholas asked. The man nodded feverishly.

"Oh Nick, could I see her first, is she in class?" he asked.

Nick looked to him and nodded slowly. "When she heard of your arrival it overwhelmed her quite a bit, she fainted in fact, but I do believe she's recovered and I do believe that she is in fact teaching at this moment, but perhaps we should see Albus first?"

He nodded in response. The two of them made their way to the Headmaster's office. Albus sat at his desk; he couldn't wait to see him again. Suddenly he sensed a presence at his door. He looked up and opened the door magically.

Nicholas stepped in first and behind him followed the young man. Dumbledore stood up eager to see him. Nicholas came forward and turned to the side to present the young man.

Dumbledore looked to him and smiled. The young man looked to the wise man and smiled.

"Dad!" He exclaimed coming forward. Dumbledore came around his desk and grabbed the man into a hug. They hugged lovingly. Albus looked to him.

"Isaiah" he said. Isaiah smiled. He looked at Dumbledore and looked at him longingly, "You look good dad, god I've missed you . . . How's mum?" He asked Dumbledore nodded, "She's well," Isaiah nodded "Nick said she's teaching now, may I see her?"

Dumbledore nodded, "After you do so, we must speak," he said Isaiah nodded. Isaiah began to walk away. "Isaiah, try not to frighten her, she had quite the scare when she heard of your disability, but seeing as it is not present I think she'll be very happy,"

Isaiah smiled and continued out of the office. He knew he should go back to be with his father he hadn't seen in ten years, but wanted to see his mother dearly. He made his way to her class room, having come here as a child, Hogwarts was a second home, to his home in Scotland and at Corington Academy of Wizardry. He made it to the door way and check his reflection in the Suit of Armor which stood outside the door. He ran his fingers through his auburn hair and straightened his collar. His wounds had healed and he looked more handsome with his teeth nicely shaped, his facial features gave a kindly manner to him yet his pursed lips and stark blue eyes stood out just as his hair did. He took his wand out and pointed it at the door.

"Alright, now as we have just reviewed the last chapter and had a test on it, we will now focus on Chapter twenty seven, so please begin reading, I'll be right back," She said. The students watched her as she left the room.

Isaiah sensed some one coming to the door on the receiving end and back away. He instantly became invisible. He leaned against the wall as a tall woman with jet black hair and brown eyes and glasses strode out of the room, she wore emerald colored robes and her heels clicked on the floor as she past, her posture was straight and precise.

Isaiah laughed inside, that's how he remembered her tall firm and fair and her Emerald robes.

Isaiah looked into the class room and saw the students working quietly. He first noticed their robes, "Slytherin and Gryffindor" he said to himself. He then became visible and transformed into his animagus formation, an owl, and flew into the room. He landed gracefully on McGonagall's desk and looked around. Several students notice him; his feathers were of a rich chestnut color. James looked up and noticed the bird, it didn't have any postage on it, but he as well as other students didn't pay any mind to it.

Isaiah looked around and then suddenly transformed back into his normal figure.

"Aaahh" a Slytherin girl shrieked. Everyone looked up.

Isaiah a bit startled at her shriek, came off the desk. "I'm sorry, I apologize, I thought no one would react that way, this is the transfiguration room right?" he ask looking around. He looked on to Minerva's desk and turned back to the class.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked aloud.

Isaiah looked to him. "Isaiah, Isaiah Nicholas Dumbledore," he said.

"I apologize for just coming in like this I'm here to see Professor McGonagall, she just walked out." He looked around, everyone was silent. "So is she a tough teacher?" he asked trying to make small talk.

No one answered. "Alright, well I imagine she is firm but fair having lived with her for so many years, I imagine she's the same." He said.

"Who are you, though, how do you know her?" Emily Brontin asked.

"You soon know, actually I wanted to sort of surprise her, so here's what I'll do, I'll transform again and sit on her desk and see how long it takes for her to notice me, but no one can say I'm here, alright?" he asked with a sneaky glint in his eye. They all nodded. Isaiah transformed back into the owl and sat on her desk.'

Suddenly McGonagall re-entered and saw the students return to their work. She looked around and walked back to her desk. She set the stack of papers on her desk, and looked back around, not noticing the owl. She saw several of the students smile a bit.

"What's the matter is something funny?" She asked. The students looked up and shook their heads. McGonagall looked around and walked to her chair and sat down. Isaiah looked at his mother; he could tell she was a bit perturbed by her student's sudden snickering. Isaiah sat their peacefully looking at her.

Minerva then realized that an owl was perched on her desk; she looked at the owl curiously. "Isaiah?" she asked her self slowly. Suddenly the owl winked, her eyes widened and she stood up quickly.

Isaiah flew off the desk and landed a couple feet from the desk in his natural formation.

Minerva grew with happiness and pure joy, "Isaiah!" She exclaimed. Isaiah smiled, "Hello mum," Minerva hugged him ignoring the students' shocked looks.

Isaiah kissed his mothers cheeks, and parted from her, "You look great, "He said. "What happened? You can hear me, oh thank Merlin you can hear me! Does your father know you're here?" she asked. Isaiah nodded.

"When did you arrive?" she asked. "Just as you came out of the class room is when I came to see you. But I came in here and I gave this young lady quite a fright, I had transformed. It's so good to see you, but I must see dad, now, he wants to talk you know, why don't you come, so I can just explain it once?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, uh Class you may leave early, no home work . . . Come on," She said ushering Isaiah out of the room.

"Sweet!" Sirius exclaimed, packing his stuff up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Lily looked to James and shrugged. They all exited and the class had only just begun twenty minutes before. Minerva and Isaiah made it Dumbledore's office.

They entered, and sat down. Isaiah looked to his parents, "So explain how did you get out or rather what happened?" Minerva asked.

"I was in France working on the major project you both know about; you know the top secret one the minister had put me on involving Riddle's family. Well I was this close (Brings his thumb and index finger close to each other) to getting what I was after when suddenly a band of death eaters stampedes on my crew and I and we al are taken hostage, many were killed, others were tortured, I was put against Riddle himself, but he spared me my life, because of something you had said to him years ago dad," Dumbledore thought for a moment, "Yes I did speak with him and told him of something he valued greatly. He spared you life for what I had said?" he asked a bit surprised. Isaiah nodded.

Heads common room

I didn't know Professor McGonagall had a son, huh, I never would have thought," V said. The others nodded, "He's quite handsome, he actually looks like Professor Dumbledore, but the youthful Dumbledore, you know?" Lily said. V and Bell nodded.

The day went on and as did their classes. The end of the day soon came and all were thankful for their evening.

Isaiah had spent most of the afternoon speaking with his parents as well as other staff members of his disappearance. Minerva showed him to his quarters that night and Isaiah had a long peaceful sleep.

Thanks for all of your reviews I appreciate it. To be truly honest I didn't like this chapter it sucked. I think I may be getting a writers block, unfortunately for this story, so it may take a bit of time for the next chapter, but I still appreciate all of the reviews, thanks.

Loudandproud84


	40. Chapter 40 Status

Author's note: This story is on Hiatus. . . . . Sorry.


End file.
